Series 6 Twisted and Turned
by W.I.T.C.H.DoctorWhoRULEZ
Summary: I was a normal person well what ever normal is by your starndards. Now, I don't Exist, I'm in a new universe where my favorite TV programme is real. What will happen to me? Why do strange things always occur around me or happen to me? Read and Review Plz!
1. The Impossible had happened

I know I should be doing my other stories but I just couldn't help it so yeah... 'The Impossible Astronaut' Begins! With... my own character Sapphire! you get the idea!

Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor who (though I would love to if your offering) but Sapphire is my own creation.

**Warning! :-** _Don't read if you haven't see all of season 6 yet. (although I'm sure everyone has)_

**Part One The Impossible Astronaut.**

Hello my name is Sapphire Smith. Sometimes my friends call me Saph or if I'm mador angry and possibly about to punch someone... My friends call me Fire. I am 17 years old, I NOW live in Utah. We moved because... well my parents call it a phase, it lasted a year.

I was totally Obsessed with Doctor Who. The TV show, you know what I mean, right? In 2005 when the 9th Doctor was travelling with Rose they went underground in a Alien Museum. Now that was In Utah, and In my 'Phase' I begged to move to Utah to see if it were real. I know crazy Right? So I'm originally from Scotland, Just if you wanted to know. Can I just say, After the Impossible Astronaut my 'Phase' came back... sort of.

The diner they were in, I found it. Or rather a place like it... I go quite often now. The 'Phase' lasted only a month that time though. So here's my interesting story, about what happened one of the times I went.

So, Here I was enjoying some Dr Pepper and Chips, and some guy thinks it's alright to drop some envelope right in front of me and knock over the Dr Pepper all over the Chips! I was even about to get up and punch the guy but when I got up he was gone. So I ran to the door, grabbing the envelope on the way. Thinking he must have went outside, and I slammed straight into someone and fell on my back.

"Sorry. Did you see where that guy went?" I mumbled trying to get up. I slipped somehow and fell again.

"What guy? Here let me help you up." A voice that seemed familiar had said. There was a hand in my way now. So I took it getting helped up. I didn't even look at the person I turned round fast. Muttering a quick "Thanks" and then a "Crap he's gone." And then my eyes turned to the four people in front of me and I froze, my mouth starting to hang open. I shook myself thinking I was dreaming or something and blinked a few times. They didn't fade.

"What happened? What guy?" the woman who looked a lot like River Song said.

"Hello? You alright?" The Man who just so happened to look like the Doctor said, waving his hand in my face. I blinked a few times.

"Fine." I muttered, Before I frowned down at the envelope. TARDIS blue... My eyes went wide as I ripped it open quickly. Envelope 1.5? What? I saw River looking at the envelope confusedly for a few seconds she seemed to get it after a few moments. My envelope however didn't have date's, times, or map references like Amy, Rory and River's. Mine just said _And now your journey begins! Yes I'm real, this is actually happening to you! This is not a dream! From the Doctor._ My eyes widened more and I looked up at who I guess was a real life version of the Doctor. He smiled at me and winked but no one saw.

And guess what, That's when I fainted. For the first time in my life I really fainted. It was alright though, when I woke up I had more Chips and Dr Pepper.

"Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?" River said happily completely waking me.

"Still building his dam." The Doctor replied, noticing I was now awake. "Ah, Sapphire your awake!" He said laughing. Amy and Rory sat with us so I was now wedged in between the Doctor and Amy.

"Wait..."I muttered. "I never said my name."

"Oh, I already know." The Doctor and River said at the same time.

"Right, Oh yeah... This is... Ok can I wake up now?" I mumbled clearly not making sense to Amy and Rory. Where River laughed. The Doctor just smiled, and Pinched me. "OW!" I yelped. "Don't do that!" I shouted hitting his arm. Everyone laughed more.

"So introductions?" Rory asked.

"Um, well I'm Sapphire Smith. Hello Ponds!" I smiled, they were definitely confused.

"How? How do you know us?" Amy asked, sipping her drink.

"Ah, Well Smithy here knows everything."The Doctor said.

"Well, I wouldn't say everything... Anyway, act as though I've known you for ages. Ok?" I said laughing. _This has got to be a dream!_ I thought. "Wait, Smithy?" I frowned.

"Er, Yeah." The Doctor said, "Think of it as a Nickname." He told me.

"Um, Ok. So, Doctor why we all here anyway?" Amy asked. There was a short pause and I felt like creeping him out by asking _the_ question. But I tried not to.

"I've been Running. Faster than I've ever run. I've been running my whole life, and now it's time for me to stop. So tonight I'm going to need you all with me." The Doctor announced. But everyone could tell I wasn't really that interested. I knew why and I knew he escaped, So they were the only interested ones.

"Whats the plan?"Rory asked.

"A picnic, then somewhere brand new."I muttered the same time the Doctor said it. Amy and Rory had confused glances at each other. Before the Doctor continued. "Space. 1969."

* * *

><p>"So, When are we going to 1969?" Rory asked, as we were all sitting on the blanket.<p>

"Forget that. Since when do you drink wine?" Amy asked.

"Oh, he doesn't like it." I said, Amy looked at me then the Doctor.

"I'm 1103, Must have drunk it sometime!" He snapped.

"Yeah and you didn't like it."I muttered as he drank some and spat it out again.

"Oh, wine's horrid! I thought it would taste more like the Gums."The Doctor said, I rolled my eyes at this.

"1103 you were 908 the last time we saw you." Amy said.

"And you put on a couple of pounds, but I wasn't going to mention it!" The Doctor snapped back, I was still trying to get it round my head that this was all real.

"Who's that?" Amy muttered.

"Who's who?" I said, Knowing. She turned to me.

"Sorry what?" She asked.

"Never mind." I huffed.

"Ah, Look the Moon. 'Course you lot did a lot more than look. Big, Silvery thing in the sky, couldn't resist it." The Doctor said. I frowned, Here it comes. I hoped I could act out as if he really was dead. "Quite right." He finished. I started staring into the cloth we were sitting on. What was I going to do? How did this happen? I wanted answers!

"The Moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?" Rory said excitedly.

"Sort of." I mumbled.

"Oh, A lot more happens is '69 than anyone remembers. Human Beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor said with the sad voice. I looked up at him. It was time. The older version of Canton in the pick up truck pulled up nearby. The Doctor stood and waved, I did as well concidering I already sort of knew him.

"Who's he?" I heard Amy say.

I turned to see the space suit. I felt myself swallow, _time can be rewritten _Echoed in my head. What if he really died? Rory and River stood as River muttered an "Oh, my god." Now Amy stands and we all face the Astronaut I quickly look at the Doctor who gave me a look, Which yeah, I didn't understand. At my confused look he whispered to me.

"Don't do anything stupid when this happens." I gave him a annoyed look. "You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now you do not interfere." He told the Ponds. Yes Ponds which includes River. "Clear?" He continued. I just nodded and looked at the Ponds, They were really confused. The Doctor walked off and they looked at me almost begging for answers. I just looked back to the Doctor. I knew everything that they would say, well... as much as one would remember from a TV show... That they were obsessed with...

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look." Rory said, we were all quite close together but at this distance we couldn't hear the Doctor. I looked at the Ponds again, Amy had to be held by both Rory and River if my memory was right. Meaning I could run for the Doctor easily. _No, I can't do that!_ I mentally screamed. I found myself freezing up as the Doctor lowered his head and the astronaut lifted her arm. My eyes widened, this was it.

"What's he doing?" Amy muttered. Almost as if that was the signal the astronaut fired. I was still frozen to the spot. "Doctor!" Amy yelled being held back by River and Rory like I guessed.

"Amy! Stay back, The Doctor said stay back!" River shouted as the astronaut fired again.

"No!" Amy yelled managing to break free for a few steps before getting held back again.

"Amy you have to stay back!" River said again.

"No! Doctor!" Amy Screamed out almost crying now.

The Doctor on hands and knees began to glow. He looked at us all and muttered something which I knew was "I'm sorry." before the regeneration began and the astronaut fired again. This time it was River to yell out for the Doctor. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to move. Before I knew it Canton came up beside me with the gasoline.

"Hey Canton." I managed. He looked at me.

"Hello, Sapphire." He replied we heard River shooting at the astronaut.

"We should go over there." I said, Canton nodded. By the time we got there Amy was full out crying.

"Maybe he's a clone or duplicate or something?" Amy cried out. I felt like saying 'Well of course he is.' and telling them but I couldn't, and it was making me feel bad.

"Maybe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor." Canton began. "And he most certainly is dead." I felt like yelling 'Not!' At that point. "He said you would need this." Canton said sitting the gasoline down.

"Gasoline?" Rory Questioned.

"Yeah, Gasoline." I said crouching to Amy's level. "It'll be Ok, You'll see." She mearly glared at me through tears.

"Yeah? What would you know?" She muttered. "You turn up we don't know you. Me and Rory we don't ok? And suddenly the Doctor is dead. The same time you show up." I stood up again to hear River finishing off what she said. Amy wasn't blaming me was she?

"... We can't leave him here. Or anywhere."

"Wake up! Go on wake up! You stupid bloody idiot!" Amy was crying with the Doctor's head in her hands. "What do we do, Rory?" Amy said now at the Doctor's chest.

"We do what the Doctor's friends always do." Me and River said in Unison. She rolled her eyes at me. "As we're told." She finished, Picking up the gasoline. I looked behind Rory at the boat.

"Almost as if it was planned out." I said hiding the fact I knew It practically was.

"If we're going to do this... Lets do it properly." Rory said.

* * *

><p>I watched the Doctor's burning fake body. Amy and Rory came over to me as River went to Canton.<p>

"Who are you?" Amy asked. I just smiled and turned towards River and Canton.

"Dr. Song... Amy, Rory... Sapphire." He named us. After showing River his envelope. "I'm Canton Everett Delaware the Third. I wont be seeing you again. But... you'll be seeing me." He picked up his gas can and turned towards his car.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. He turned confused. I gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for your help back then." I said to him. I heard him once he had turned muttering something about how I was confusing him all the time and I laughed a little turning back to River, Amy and Rory who were all looking at me. River turned to her parents who don't know yet.

"Four." She said.

"Sorry, What?" Rory asked.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." River explained.

* * *

><p>"You two got three, I got two, Sapphire one point five and Mr. Delaware got four." River said as we entered the Diner again.<p>

"So?" Rory asked.

"Where's One?" She asked. Rory confusedly pointed to me.

"No, I'm only half of one really." I told the Roman man, who now realized his little error.

"You think he invited someone else?" Rory asked. I nodded smiling looking at where the Doctor was sitting and I seen the envelope.

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this to the last detail." River said.

"Will you shut up? It doesn't matter." Amy muttered, she was now pale. Very pale.

"He was up to something." River said looking at Amy.

"He's dead." Amy said in a spooky sad voice.

"Space 1969, what did he mean?" River asked me, I think she knew I knew. I tapped the side of my nose and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy complained frowning.

"Hey, it mattered to him." Rory said.

"So it matters to us."River agreed.

"He's dead." Amy said again.

"Sure he is." I muttered.

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy...I know. But right now we have to focus." River said as Rory spotted the envelope. He tapped River's and My shoulders, pointing at it.

"Look." Rory started.

"I know." I smiled. Rory jumps to the Bartender.

"Excuse me who was sitting over there?" He asked.

"Jus' some guy." Was the answer. I realized this was how the Doctor knew me and that he would be meeting me for the first time his perspective. _I bet he wont faint like I did. _I thought annoyed at myself. River went over and picked up the envelope.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death. So he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?" River asked.

"Your friends people you trust." Rory guessed.

"Number one. Who did the Doctor trust most?" River asked holding up the envelope, I could tell she was basically gutted she wasn't number one. The Doctor himself came through the door with a straw in his mouth, I couldn't help it I let out a small laugh. He takes the straw out and points at the Ponds smiling.

"This is cold. Even by your standards this is cold." River said.

"Or 'hello' as people used to say." I say at the same time as him. He looks at me. "Do I know you? Have we met?"

"No, Never." I reply almost truthfully I wasn't going to say yeah five minutes ago when you died.

"But..." Amy started before I clamped my hand on her mouth stopping her telling him I did know him. The Doctor gave me a strange look. "Doctor?" She managed after licking my hand making me withdraw it wiping it on her.

"Just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz." The Doctor said happily, Unlike the saddened type we seen not to long ago.

"Your ok? How can you be ok?" Amy said going round him.

"Of course I'm Ok, I'm always Ok."The Doctor said hugging her. "I'm the King of Ok. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title." He babbled letting go of her she gave me a look and whispered to me.

"How did you know? You said everything will be Ok. I'm sorry I didn't believe you now." she watched the Doctor amazed.

"Rory the Roman! Thats a good title! Hello Rory." The Doctor said giving Rory a hug as well. He turned to River, I was grinning I knew what was coming. "And Dr. River Song... Oh, You bad, bad girl, What trouble have you got for me this time?" He asked. Smack! Just as I thought he got a great whopping slap across the face.

"Ok," He said basically fixing his jaw. I leaned over and High fived River who smiled at me shaking her head. "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?" he asked now looking between Me and River.

"Yes, It is." Me and River said in Unison. River turned to me. "Will you stop stealing my lines?"

"Hm, Nah!" I laughed. "You'll just have to not say anything." I smirked. She shook her head.

"And who exactly are you?" The Doctor asked me. He turned to River. "Friend of yours?" He asked. For once she didn't say spoilers she smiled a little as if she thought of a joke.

"No, Sweetie. A friend of _Yours._" She told him, I laughed.

"But, I don't..." The Doctor trailed off making me laugh more.

"No, You haven't met me!" I laughed. "I'm Sapphire. Sapphire Smith." I Shook his hand.

"Ok, Um... Moving on." Rory said confused. "How can you be here?" He said prodding the Doctor in the Chest.

"I was invited." The Doctor said snatching his envelope back and opening it. "Date, Time, Map reference. Same as you lot I assume, Otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence." Ponds all nodded I shook my head and actually thought about giving him mine but I wasn't sure if it classed under 'Spoilers.' Then I re read it and realized he had signed the bottom and I saw the Doctor about to try and read it so I quickly moved it away. He raised his eyebrows. Well its not as if I was hiding something really personal... just nothing he could see.

"River, Sapphire. What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Amy, ask him what age he is." I said, Surprisingly River let just me say it. I looked over at her and she smiled. This time I rolled my eyes.

"Bit personal." The Doctor said.

"Fine I'll tell her." I smirked.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I know everything about you." I smiled.

"Everything?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, Most things..." I frowned.

"I'm 909." The Doctor said staring at me.

"Yeah but you said-" Amy started. I gave her a look while River said about Jim the Fish.

"So, Where does that leave us then? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" The Doctor laughed looking at River. I laughed not knowing either.

"I don't understand."Amy managed.

"Yeah, you do." Rory corrected.

"I don't, What are we all doing here?" The Doctor exclaimed. River and I looked at each other unsure.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space 1969." River started. The Doctor started to pace up the Diner.

"And a man called Canton Everett Delaware the Third." I continued.

"Recruited by who?" The Doctor asked.

"Someone who trust's you more than anyone else in the universe." River said.

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked turning back to us. Me and River grinned at each other.

"Spoilers."

The Doctor seemed to be annoyed at that and walked back to us again. "You still never really explained." He said looking at me. "Who exactly are you? How would you, know a lot about me?" I turned to River.

"Should I tell him?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"It's up to you, It's really funny if he keeps asking though." River smirked. The Doctor got a little annoyed.

"No, no no. You tell me now." The Doctor asked. I smirked and an idea popped in my head.

"Maybe later, Theta." I grinned seeing his gob-smacked, shocked face. I then ran for the TARDIS which I thought would most likely be locked, but it wasn't so I ran in and sat on one of the seats laughing. The Ponds, Amy and Rory came in but River and The Doctor hadn't yet.

"What did you just call him?" Amy asked.

"His name when he was younger. At the Academy on Gallifrey." I replied getting up facing them. They looked Amazed and shocked.

"Are you from his planet or something?" Rory asked. I shook my head smiling.

"Then how do you know that about him?" Amy asked. "Even we don't know and we know him at least I thought we knew him really well." I looked at her folding my arms.

"Really well, that's like asking me how I know you made Rory dress up as him when you were little. Of course that was after the Doctor had crashed in your garden, went through various foods, before settling on fish fingers and custard. Which by the way is really quite good." I said shocking them more. "Yeah where I come from, this is all a Television programme. Your played by Arthur Darvil and Karen Gillan. So I know everything that's going to happen and some of the things you will say." I said just before the Doctor walked in still shocked. He walked straight up to me.

"How do you know that?" He asked almost in a whisper. I answered honestly and truthfully.

"From Wikipedia." I said before bursting out laughing and the Ponds (Now including River) laughed too now they knew what I was on about.

"Why are you two laughing!" The Doctor said shocked at Amy and Rory.

"She told us!" Amy laughed. The Doctor mumbled for a minute before turning to the console.

"Back to Business!" He announced. I could see the colour drain from Amy again as she clearly thought about it. "1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" The Doctor flicked switches going round the console. Amy left and I knew it was her still confused I wasn't sure weather to go down or stay with the Doctor.

"Yep, good old Canton." I smirk.

"And how many of them could there be? Well, Three. I suppose." The Doctor said eyeing River as she followed Amy. He went over to Rory. "Rory, is everybody cross at me for some reason."

"I'll find out." He replied. The Doctor went to the scanner looked back towards Rory before turning back to the scanner again.

"Look, everything's fine." I said. "Trust me." I almost laughed.

"Yeah, trust you. I don't know how but you know more about me than anyone has for a long, long time. What do you mean Wikipedia?" The Doctor said fast. I rolled my eyes.

"Look this has internet yeah?" I asked he nodded. "Get me to google I gotta check something." He hesitated but did so and I typed in BBC, so that I could search on the BBC and show him rather than just type in Doctor who.

I found the BBC easily but when I typed Doctor Who nothing came up. I went back to Google and typed in Doctor Who and there weren't many results there was stuff about getting a Doctor for special needs or something. Clive's Website with the 9th Doctor was there. This whole time the Doctor was watching me. I frowned at the Computer screen. I couldn't have crossed Universe's could I? I had started backing away and never seen the stairs till I nearly fell up them. The Doctor grabbed my hand pulling me up then put a hand on my back to lift me more gently the rest of the way upright.

"You ok?" He asked now looking a little concerned.

"No." I muttered not really sure what else I could say. "I mean, No definitely not ok. Hang on." I said turning going down to River, and the Ponds. I hear River Finishing her sentence.

"... Would anyone?" She Questioned. Thats when the Doctor Popped his head over the edge.

"I'm being Extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?" He said.

"River." I said before she said about slapping him. They all turned, I think they could tell I was worried. "I searched on the internet. I'm not dreaming. This isn't some fixed thing cause you cant take away a Television programme just like that. So, I crossed Universe's yeah?" I asked she smiled at me a little and nodded. "Do I exist here?" I popped out. She looked at me shrugging her shoulders and gave me a one armed hug. "Ok, well carry on. Before I interrupted." I said trying to stop thinking about what happened.

"River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it! How can you two be ok with this?" Amy asked.

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me." River said. I looked at her remembering the Library.

"Oh, my god!Um, Sorry River." I said my hand covered my mouth. She just smiled at me sadly. We all headed back up to the Doctor.

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing." The Doctor Told us as he flicked on the scanner.

"Washington DC, April 8th 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Amy said reading off the monitor. _Oh crap _I thought. This is where the Doctor got all 'The Oncoming Storm' on us.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor told us turning to face us. I felt like saying oh yes it is. But that was a bit pantomime sounding.

"Oh, where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Home, well you two are off you pop and make babies." I couldn't help but I gave River a knowing look. "Dr. Song back in your cell and, Uh, Sapphire... I really don't know where your from yet do I?" He asked.

"No, and you can't take me home anyway. It's not possible." I said looking down, I can't go home. Parallel worlds are sealed off. I will never see my family again.

"Not possible?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah. Not possible." I repeated, he took this as the only answer he was going to get I guess because he continued to speak again.

"Well then, you could come with me. I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911 or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplane, one or the other." He said flopping onto a chair.

"Hmm, or we could go to 1969 like we need to." I smirked he looked up annoyed.

"What? A mysterious summons you think I'm just going to go?" He said. _Yes, _I thought. "Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your face's. Don't play games with me don't ever, ever think you are capable of that." The Doctor stood his angry face on.

"Your going to have to trust us this time." Both me and River said. He raised eyebrows at us before he turned to River first.

"Trust you? Sure, But first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing. Who are you?" The Doctor started.

"She can't tell you and you know it." I accidentally snapped out. He turned to me almost shocked.

"And of course you would know?" He said. "You both want me to trust you and do this and you don't tell me anything." I shook my head.

"No, technically from River's point of view she already told you who she was. It's not like she can just tell you and destroy everything that happened. Thats like if every time you met she asked what happened the day you first met her." He seemed to look at me like I was impossible. "And you know you can't tell her just like she can't tell you. There are some things even I cant say." I said.

"She can't answer me... So, will you at least tell me the things I can know?" He asked. I thought for a moment what if he didn't believe me? But I just nodded.

"Really? Well, how do you know all the things you do which is impossible for you to know?" The Doctor asked. Everyone in the room was watching.

"Off the TV and Internet." I said truthfully. He shook his head obviously not believing me.

"And how would that be possible?" He almost joked.

"Because, like I said impossible for me to go home. I think somehow I have crossed parallel worlds, because where I come from there is a Television Show called Doctor Who following you and your travels basically, since Ian, Barbara and Susan until now... Theta, I found out on the internet." I smiled folding my arms when I seen his shocked face. "I almost completely understand what your talking about all the time." I said. He was doing a good impression of a gold fish by now. "So do you trust me enough to go to Canton in 1969?" I asked, He just mearly nodded and walked to the other side of the console. "Oh, and uh... Fish fingers and custard is Good!" I smiled The Doctor laughed before we all went back to going to 1969.

"Wow." Amy muttered at me. "Who's Ian, Barbara and Susan?" I just smiled and tapped the side of my nose.

"Sorry, that one is up to the Doctor to tell." I told her.

"So, Canton Everett Delaware the Third! Who's he?" The Doctor asked loudly.

I blanked out for a while thinking about how all this was possible when all I was doing was sitting in a Diner. The next thing I heard was the Tardis screeching out a sound.

"Did you touch something?" The Doctor asked River. I smiled this was a funny part of the episode.

"No, Just... Watching." River replied with a straight face. I walked over to where I thought was the next leaver to be pressed after the Doctor mucked up.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this for a while, big drain on the power." The Doctor said as he pulled leavers. The lights went really bright and I flipped the leaver back to its original position.

"Very nearly." River smirked at Amy and Rory, Who were probably about to laugh.

"Uh, Did you touch something?" The Doctor asked. Oblivious to what we were doing.

"No, Just admiring you skills sweetie." River said innocently.

"Good! You might learn something. OK." The Doctor said as he banged on the scanner. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo." He then ran to the door with us following close by. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He said popping out the door. I went to them anyway.

"Hey he said to wait here for a bit because of where we are." Rory said stopping me at the door.

"Yeah, Did you happen to notice that America is where I live now?" I said before opening the door. "Oh and uh, Stick the scanner on right now River." I said stepping out only just hearing her reply.

"He does this every time!"

I walked straight to the Doctor who now had the note pad and pen out. The Child recording of who I knew was young Melody Pond (Yes, River.)

"Jefferson, Adams Hamilton." The Voice recording said.

"Jefferson listen to me..." The Recording of Nixon said just as 'the Child' hung up. The Doctor just noticed me and motioned for me to go back to the TARDIS. I shook my head trying not to laugh at him.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir?" Canton said, Which made me turn back to them the Doctor shook his head and listened in writing again.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any..." Nixon said turning noticing me and the Doctor. The Doctor did something silly and actually motioned for then to continue before actually noticing that he was probably going to be arrested.

"Sorry," I said before The Doctor could say anything. "We were uh..." I stopped what could I say?

"Just looking for the Oblong room." The Doctor said backing up where I just stood still. Nixon pressed a button on his Desk and some Guards came running in. "We'll just uh... Go then?" The Doctor continued hopelessly.

One of them and one only grabbed me and was trying to get my hands behind my back but I was pulling them forwards where the Doctor was now on the floor held by Canton and others.

"No, stop that!" The Doctor cried out obviously annoyed.

"River make the TARDIS blue again!" I yelled, hopefully she had the scanner on like I said for her to do. The TARDIS appeared before our very eyes. The guards stopped trying to get us and the Doctor and I smiled in relief. We weren't getting arrested anymore!

"What the hell is that?" Nixon said.

* * *

><p>I stood behind the Doctor as he was sitting, his feet up on the desk and he flipped through a book of sorts.<p>

"Mr president!" The Doctor said in some strange fake accent. The security guards pointed guns at him. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answers yes. We'll take the case! Fella's the gun's really? We just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot us?"

"They're Americans!" River shouted coming out the TARDIS, the 'Fella's' as the Doctor put it all waved back and fourth between us not sure who to point they're guns at. The Doctor jumped up with his hands up.

"Technically so am I!" I snapped at River. "I did move here." I wasn't that bothered by the guns.

"Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!" He said trying to get them to stop.

"Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up." Rory said his hands up too. I sighed, this was just like in 'The God Complex' when he said 'It's Ok we're nice!'

"Who the hell are you?" President Nixon asked clearly amazed.

"Sir, you need to stay back." Canton said not really sure about us yet.

"But who, who are they? And what is that thing?" Nixon asked. I spoke before the Doctor.

"It's a police box can't you read?" I smirked.

"We're your new undercover agents on lone from Scotland Yard, Codename: The Doctor. These are my top operatives..." The Doctor started turning to me but I cut him off.

"I'm Fire." I smiled. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Amy, Rory and River.

"The Legs, the Nose and Mrs Robinson." The Doctor finished.

"I hate you!" River muttered.

"No you don't." The Doctor smiled. (He got his own back for the slap.)

"Who are you?" Nixon asked annoyed.

"Boring Question, who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. Which means..." The Doctor started.

"There's only one place in America she can be phoning from." I cut in. Hey I was saying what I remember! Not my fault they were mostly River and The Doctor's lines. The Doctor gave me a look clearly saying 'stop stealing my lines' but I just smiled arms crossed.

"Where?" Canton asked looking at me and the Doctor still trying to make his mind up about us.

"Do not engage with the intruders, Mr Delaware!" An agent, Mr Peterson if I remembered correctly.

"You heard everything we heard, it's simple enough. Give us five minutes, we'll explain." The Doctor said sitting back down again. "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know." He smirked. Canton looked amazed.

"How'd you get that in here? I mean, you two didn't carry it in." Canton asked.

"Clever eh?" Both me and The Doctor said.

"Love it." Canton smiled a little.

"Do not compliment the intruders, Mr Delaware!" Peterson argued.

"Shut up Peterson!" I said confusing everyone how I knew his name.

"Five minutes?" Canton wondered.

"Five." I agreed. The Doctor only nodding.

"Mr President, Those two are clear and present dangers." Peterson said his gun waving from me to the Doctor.

"Mr President, those two walked in here with a big blue box and three of their friends and that's the man he walked past. One of them's worth listening to. What say we give them five minutes, see if they deliver." Canton reasoned.

"Sir, I cannot recommend..." Peterson started.

"I said shut up Peterson." I whispered to myself as i jumped to sit on the table my back to them.

"Shut up Mr. Peterson! All right." Nixon ordered.

"Five minutes." Canton said holding his hand out. The Doctor spun his chair round and started fiddling with things as he spoke to them.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, Twelve jammy dodgers and a fez!" He grinned.

"Your not getting a fez." I said to him.

"Get him his maps." Canton ordered.

* * *

><p>"Why Florida?" Canton asked as the maps were spread everywhere, almost everyone was looking at one. The Doctor took a huge one and went to the presidents desk and popped it down. Amy and River stood looking over one and Rory at the other end of the room, I just stood in the middle knowing what was going to happen anyway.<p>

"That's where NASA is. She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following." The Doctor replied, I looked over at Amy and River just hearing their conversation.

"Spaceman? Kinda like the one we saw at the lake." Amy said. River looked over at me knowing I knew before replying to Amy.

"Maybe, Probably." Amy stood somewhat disappointed and looked through the door at what I knew was a Silent.

"I remember." Amy said blinking before Rory stood in her view I quickly turned just seeing it disappear at the side of the door. I frowned turning to Amy as she said she was feeling sick, I still remembered...

**Yeah here is the first half of The Impossible Astronaut!**

**Hope you like it! If you Really really really really really REALLY! Liked it PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. This is still Impossible

Hey hope you all like it, Bit upset over lack of reviews. But oh well I will continue anyway. Remember things are rated for reasons I have a little swear in this chap near the end (Don't hate me!) lol.

Disclaimer : I don't own Doctor Who (If your offering then YES!) but I made up Sapphire. She's mine!

**The Impossible Astronaut 2**

"_Spaceman? Kinda like the one we saw at the lake." Amy said. River looked over at me knowing I knew before replying to Amy._

"_Maybe, Probably." Amy stood somewhat disappointed and looked through the door at what I knew was a Silent._

"_I remember." Amy said blinking before Rory stood in her view I quickly turned just seeing it disappear at the side of the door. I frowned turning to Amy as she said she was feeling sick, I still remembered..._

Amy headed towards the door, and the same guard, Mr Peterson stopped her. "Excuse me is there a toilet or something?" She asked. I thought about going with her to test my Silent theory that I remember them, but I thought not as I can easily test it later when we are all on the run from Canton.

"Sorry, Ma'am during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval office." Peterson said, I couldn't stand him, don't know why I just couldn't. Found him annoying.

"Shut up and take her to the rest room." Canton ordered. Amy left with the other one so we were still with the idiot Peterson. Rory made to go with her and was stopped.

"Your five minutes are up." Canton told us, I walked over to the map the Doctor was looking at.

"Yeah, and where's my Fez?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor if you get another Fez it would be a waste. River and Amy would just destroy it again." I told him.

"Fair point." He muttered going back to the map. I started helping him look for it since I knew what we were looking for. I found it quicker than the Doctor surprisingly. Before I knew it Amy had came back. _This part was slow and annoying, _I thought. The Presidents phone started ringing, and I thought I'd help the Doctor out and pointed at where we were going to go and he looked at me before his face went inches from my hand, I could feel his breath on it and he lifted my finger.

"The Kid?" Canton asked.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked, The Doctor let my finger go back on the map and he turned to Canton.

"There, The only place in the United States where that call could be coming from." He said pointing at my hand. Canton looked closer also lifting my hand off. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I got the message, I took my hand away and shoved both of them in my pockets. "See obvious if you think about it." The Doctor continued.

"You two are Geniuses." Canton said amazed.

"It's a hobby, although not sure about Sapphire, she just knows stuff." The Doctor said looking at me as he fixed his... Uh, Brace, Suspender thing's... Whatever you call them.

"Mr president answer the phone." Canton said gesturing the thing in question as it was still ringing. His hand slowly went to the phone picking it up and he hit buttons on the recorder to record the call. I looked to River standing at the back as she mouthed the words the Child said at the same time. To be fair they were the same person.

"It's here! The spaceman's here! It's gonna get me! It's gonna eat me!" I gave a small smile at River when she started to walk forwards towards the rest of us.

"There's no time for a SWAT team lets go!" The Doctor started, Amy, Rory and River all going into the TARDIS already.

"Allons-y!" I said heading in as well. The Doctor gave me a look before continuing.

"Mr president tell her helps on the way. Canton on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." He rushed it also putting his tweed jacket on, and Canton done what the Doctor intended. Going into the 'Box.'

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard Canton yell but I had ran to the scanner and watched the Presidents face as the TARDIS Dematerialised. I turned seeing a stunned Canton at the door. I tried not to laugh but it ended with me smiling.

"Jefferson isn't a girls name, It's not her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... River? Or Sapphire?" The Doctor said, River and I looked at each other both knowing what we were going to do because he did ask both of us. Technically.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." We said at exactly the same time, which made me think of the episode 'Midnight' and I felt a shiver go down my back as I just creeped myself out.

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me." The Doctor grinned pulling more leavers.

"What so they were like Captain Jack." I grinned as he stared at me.

"I guess so." He muttered, He also muttered something I could only just hear part of something to do with 'Jack always flirting with people and how I knew him and something like he probably flirted and met me.' I just laughed.

Canton still stood by the door was taking it all in mouth wide.

"You ok? Coping?" Rory asked stupidly. I had to admit he had his great and his stupid moments, Like the Doctor now I thought about it.

"The president asked the child two questions." The Doctor started.

"Where are you and who are you." I continued. He gave me an annoyed look before he continued again.

"She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside." Canton managed to say.

"You get used to it." Rory told Canton.

"Now where do you find three big historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor asked. Amy Excitedly leaned towards the Console.

"Where?" She asked.

"Here! Come on!" The Doctor shouted pulling one last leaver landing the TARDIS before continuing down to the doors where Canton and Rory were. We all stopped for a second staring at them. "Now, your taking care of this." The Doctor said before heading out River behind him.

"Why is it always my turn!" Rory asked annoyed.

"Cos, your the newest." Amy said kissing him on the cheek before leaving also.

"No I'm not! You are!" Rory moaned pointing at me.

"Hm, But I'm too young to know what all of this is about. I'm only 17 your what? 20? 22? 25? I dunno." I grinned leaving. I heard him sighing annoyed more. I looked around at the warehouse, It was cluttered, dusty and messy. _Just like my mum would describe my room, _I thought. I came out while the Doctor was looking out the window.

"Streets! Of course, street names." Amy said realising

"The only place in Florida. Probably all of America, with those three street names on the same Junction." The Doctor explained turning to River. Here comes the Flirt. " And, Dr. Song, you've got that face on again.

"What face?" She asked obviously knowing.

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face." The Doctor teased.

"This is my normal face!" River argued.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor agreed obviously meaning she thinks he's hot all the time.

"Oh, shut up!" River complained going away from him.

"Not a chance!" The Doctor grinned fixing his jacket. He then checks the phone like River had moments ago. Canton and Rory leave he TARDIS.

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton said amazed.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor said just as he headed where River had disappeared to.

"I was going to cover it with time travel." Rory said closing the TARDIS doors.

"Time travel?" Canton asked even more amazed.

"Come on! Canton." I said heading off to explore. Still able to hear them because of the size of the warehouse making things echo.

"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?" Canton said.

"Basically." Rory said.

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?" Canton asked.

"It's a warehouse of some kind, disused." River said reading of the little gizmo just like the one she had with the Angels when it was just the Doctor and Amy.

"You do realise this is almost certainly a trap?" The Doctor questioned me and River since we were the ones that he ended up trusting to get us here. I wondered how much of the TV show time lines I could change.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River said.

"Me too, although I didn't need to look at it, this was one of the episodes I watched back home." I said. Nearly everyone was looking at me, I guess I didn't bring it up often.

"Well, you do seem to steal lines every so often." The Doctor said.

"Mainly, mine and yours sweetie." River said. Amy coughed.

"Not to distract us but, what about the phone." she asked.

"Ah, It was cut off, So how could the child phone from here?" River told Amy.

"Ok, got it. But why would anyone want to trap us?" Amy asked I gave her a look that said 'seriously.'

"Really, Lets think. Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen. Oh, the list goes on and on." I said. "And that's just the aliens the reasons would be millions of times longer than the list." I laughed.

"What's a Slitheen?" Amy asked.

"Does this really matter right now?" The Doctor asked. "Anyway, how about we work backwards and see if anyone tries to kill us." I rolled my eyes.

"Almost everything in the Universe wants to kill you." I replied wandering a little.

"Now why would a little girl be here?" River asked keeping her act up well might I say.

"Dunno, lets find her and ask her." The Doctor said wandering to find some old versions of spacesuits. I walked over to River.

"Found the little Girl," I whispered. "Why were you here?" I asked, She glared at me.

"You know I'm really not going to answer that right?" River asked me.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be funny, he said lets find her and ask her. You are her!" I snapped, we were only just managing to keep them from hearing. She rolled her eyes and wandered back to the others.

I couldn't be bothered with the episode. Hello wouldn't you be bored with this and want to just skip to the cool parts. Thats why I went wandering the rest of the place. Eventually though I saw the Astronaut and followed, but kept quiet. I also saw some of the Silence behind her and I chose that moment to return to the Doctor. Not very much had happened and I was a little creeped out. I still remembered them, why didn't they edit themselves out my memory. Was this because I still see them as TV characters? Or maybe because of that I can see and remember.

River ran/climbed out the manhole thing. Exhausted and frightened, then she was calm, the Silence that were down there had edited out her memory.

"All clear, just tunnels nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes I want to take another look around. Oh, Sapphire, where did you get to?" River said. The Doctor upon hearing my name had walked (Quite quickly.) over to us.

"Just wandered." I replied, still creeped out. The Doctor's torch was suddenly blinding me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "Your... Pale." He said, Which annoying brought River's gaze to me as well she looked worried.

"I am? Ok then." I said trying to act like it was nothing. "Maybe it's your torch light." I said. He didn't look convinced but turned to River anyway.

"And, that's stupidly dangerous." he said to her.

"I know I like it too." River said, she gave me another concerned glance before heading back down the Doctor turned and went up to Rory asking him to go with her while I said to Amy what River didn't get to say.

"Amy, River said Look after him, meaning the Doctor. But I don't think she means kill the astronaut." I said. She looked at me nodding slightly, I think she only hear half of what I said.

"Hang on River, I'm coming too." Rory reluctantly shouted heading down the man hole. _Oh god, this is it the Astronaut it coming, _I thought. Well it was a couple of minutes away but it was still very close. While Canton and Amy talked about him drinking thinking he was still in the bar and who the Doctor was I just went over to the Doctor.

"There's another room in that direction." I said pointing to where I knew the astronaut comes through and weirdly was where I saw her. He stopped fiddling with some things and looked at me.

"Just how much do you know?" He asked.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked knowing this would have to happen.

"About me? How much do you know?" He asked. I bit my lip, I wasn't really sure how much I knew. He just kept looking at me waiting for some sort of answer then a idea popped into my head.

"I know! You can do that thing... You did with Madame Du pompadour, the seeing her memories thing, you can look and see how much I know by looking at my memories." I said. "But, would that take long or what?" He still stared at me only now he looked kinda, Oh, I don't know like I just said something amazing.

"Brilliant idea, but best leave it until after all of this commotion with the astronaut eh?" He said smiling before popping his head back into this huge box.

And this is where everything seemed to go in slow motion for me. We all heard the child shouting out for help and Canton ran off at the same time Amy doubled over in pain. The Doctor stayed with her, but I ran after Canton, this may sound mean but I wanted to see how he was knocked out in person.

"Canton!" I yelled as I ran over to this corner in the building I peered round and seen the astronaut and 2 of the Silence standing around him he was looking back and fourth before the astronaut lifted her hand and hit him. The Silent's walked in two different directions one with the astronaut through the door and one went some other way out. I was about to run over when I felt a hand on my shoulder and without thinking I jumped round and hit the arm. While also screaming in fright.

"OW!" The Doctor had yelped, I hit the Doctor. Oh, dear. "What was that for!" I couldn't help it but I tried not to smile.

"You gave me a fright!" I laughed back.

"Oh yes, you would find it funny." He said now I was laughing. "Where's Canton?" He asked. That made me stop.

"He's out cold." I told him.

"Doctor please!" Amy moaned, "I have to tell you this it's important." I looked at Amy.

"Your not really pregnant." I accidentally said to her, well technically _This _Amy is a flesh so she isn't. Then I realised what I said when the Doctor and Amy were both staring at me.

"Uh, Cantons over here." I said running over to Canton. They snapped out of staring and came running round as well.

"Canton! Canton, are you ok?" The Doctor said kneeling at Canton. There was a light where the Astronaut was and I couldn't look away as I knew it was coming. But I tried and eventually zoned back to their conversation.

"Doctor I have to tell you and Sapphire is wrong, Doctor... I'm pregnant." Amy said still holding her stomach. But the Doctor looked at me knowing I had said she wasn't which confused him and we all stood and watched when we heard the astronaut coming. But I couldn't believe Amy shot at baby Melody so I reached down and took the gun.

"Thats it, the astronaut?" Amy asked mostly herself. Amy, before the girl raised the visor. Reached over and it trying to get the gun. In the Corner of my eye I seen the Silent that had went the 'other way' and I froze, Why was it there. I had loosened my grip on the gun and Amy got it. The Doctor and I both turned to her.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted. It was strange seeing it normal rather than the slow motioned TV way.

"Saving your life!" Amy yelled. I was shocked that she hadn't noticed that the 'Child' was in the suit.

"Amy, No!" I yelled. Amy had whipped round with the gun and fired just before she realized it was a child in the suit. I would be willing to bet any money in that 'Child' being, Melody Pond, also known as River Song and Mels. Basically she is shooting at her Best friend/ Daughter/ Wife of her other Best friend. At least that's how it is as far as I'm concerned.

The Doctor shouted "No!" Just the second she fired and Amy screamed after noticing the girl inside.

"Oh, Shit!" I muttered. We all stood quietly staring until we heard the glass on the visor crack. She missed. Thank god.

**Hope you liked it, Didn't know the second half would be shorter than the first half but anyway I will see you all soon with the 'Day Of Moon!' Please Consider Reviewing I can see how many of you read this. Its just one click and a little bit of exercise for your fingers XD **


	3. The Day Of New Abilities

Hey all thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have made me very happy. :D

Reviews:

allie : Well, I haven't actually give much thought about that yet so I guess that they are friends and we'll see how it goes XD

Grapejuice101: you shall read this chapter and possibly find out... or maybe the next chapter... Mwahahaha! - I felt like doing an evil laugh. Don't make fun of me!

This will start off in Sapphire's POV until she is Unconscious I wont say when but It will be clear when... I'm not making sense am I? Basically at one point near the end of this first half it will go on in Normal POV. OK?

Anyway on with the chap finally... I still don't own Doctor Who unless you are offering for me to have it for free! Along with Matt Smith ( He is my fav )

**Day Of Moon 1**

So Amy still shot at the astronaut... I got creeped out by a Silent, and I keep getting weird moments. I either go really pale 'cause I seen a silent. Or I sort of feel dizzy if I see more than one. I really don't know how to explain that well so here's a flash back of the warehouse before I tell you where I am...

_FLASHBACK!_

_I start to feel dizzy just watching Canton wakes up and thankfully Amy is helping him, Unfortunately, she is just standing staring at her daughter, in the spacesuit. The Doctor is trying to rush us round a corner back to where River and Rory are and I'm trying to walk straight. The Doctor annoyingly, keeps asking if I'm alright so far I have said I'm fine but yeah I snapped and yelled at him. "Do I look ok to you?" So yeah he was a little shocked about that. Canton was still recovering from being knocked out, so The Doctor decided it would be better if River helped me to the TARDIS since he had a feeling he had annoyed me at one point. I could still hear talking and turned to be met with the Doctor facing Canton and a bunch of Silence. So yes that didn't help at all and I actually blacked out. Yep somehow it was like I was hit on the head. The last thing I heard was them all calling out my name and telling Canton to turn around. I later woke up in the TARDIS halfway through them talking about the plan. _

FLASHBACK OVER!

So, I bet your wondering where I am? Amy being chased down in the Valley of Gods in Utah, River in a office building in New York well then she jumps and is in the TARDIS I knew that much.

Rory at Glen Canyon Dam, and don't ask how I know. Just don't bother. Me well you wouldn't actually think they would let me go anywhere after basically fainting in the warehouse. But I had convinced them I was fine and they finally let me go. They let me choose between the Grand Canyon and Niagara Falls. I had been to Niagara Falls with my parents before on my universe so I choose the Grand Canyon.

So, here I am two of Canton's car's chasing me, and a gaping dirt hole at the side of me. I just hoped I wouldn't run out of place's to run. I had thought about climbing down but I just couldn't. Oh, and there was no way in hell I could trust myself and the Doctor enough to jump over the edge into the TARDIS. I was not River.

Canton had managed to get another car out of nowhere and they circled me. _Oh, crap _I thought. Now it was time to be 'shot' in other words knocked out and put in a body bag. Canton came out the car with a body bag and gun, similar to how it happened with Amy.

"Canton, please don't. I only just got to this Universe I'm 17! Don't..." I started unsure of how to keep the act up without laughing.

"Yeah, heard it all before. America is occupied, You know your the last one right? I have everyone else." Canton said. Wow I was pretty sure I was going to be the first. Oh well here it comes. Canton raised his gun. And the last thing before I blacked out was the gun shot.

Now I actually woke up not to long after being put in the body bag. I could tell I was in a car. I heard lots of voices and I felt myself being dragged along the ground, there was a slight bump and I knew we must be where the Doctor was so I listened out.

"Is there a reason your doing this?" The Doctor's muffled voice came. _You told him to part of the plan, _I thought.

"I want you to know where you stand." Canton's voice replied.

"In a cell." The Doctor said. I wondered how long Amy and Rory must have been awake for if I was the last found.

"In the perfect cell." I heard someone or some people leaving probably soldiers. "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave." I knew this was it and the door was closing I knew once he was finished babbling about the cell the door will have closed. _"_Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?" Canton finished Thank god I could hardly breath, I sat up before the others.

"Good work Canton, door sealed?" The Doctor's voice said.

"You bet." Canton replied. I could hear him starting to undo his chains and what not. I couldn't find the zip.

"Will someone let me out I cant find the stupid bloody zip on this thing!" I yelled to make sure they heard.

"You ok?" I could hear the Doctor say but was unsure who he was asking. The next thing I knew the Doctor had undone the zip a little and I could finally get out.

"Oh, Finally! Thank you!" I shouted. He then moved on once I forced myself out more and he helped Rory out while Canton had helped Amy.

"These thing's could really do with air holes!" Rory complained.

"Never had a complaint before." Canton replied. I finally got out and the Doctor was doing some strange stretch, I just shook my head going straight to where I thought the TARDIS was.

"I was the last found. Beat you Ponds!" I said leaning on one of the walls.

"What? Do you really think this was a game to see who would last longest?" Amy asked confused.

"No, it's a joke." I said rolling my eyes. "If I did think of it like a game, I really don't know what would happen." Amy then turned to Canton.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" She asked.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place." Canton replied

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." The Doctor said he snapped his Brace suspender things... I should ask  
>what they are called... And then he leaned on the invisible TARDIS. Snapping his fingers the next thing I seen was the inside of the TARDIS I guess I did find where it was. "Shall we?" He asked, we all ran in.<p>

"What about Dr. Song? She dove of a roof top!" Canton asked.

"Don't worry, She does that." The Doctor and I said at the same time. He gave me another annoyed look. "Amy, Rory, open all the door's to the swimming pool!" The Doctor finished as he ran to the Console.

Soon after River had went to the pool we could hear her walking along the corridors.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cos no one can remember them."The Doctor said. Apart from me, I wasn't sure how I was going to explain that, especially because Canton doesn't know I'm from a parallel universe yet. River came back with a towel drying her hair.

"So what are they up to?" Canton asked.

"No idea. But the good news is... we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor said. I stood thinking for a moment, I had asked the Silence I had seen what they were up to but they never replied. Almost like... they couldn't see me. Ok that's a strange thought. The Doctor ran out the door and we all followed.

Outside was the space centre. The Opening credits came at this point I remembered.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River asked.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot." The Doctor replied, I smirked now was the Opening credits.

"That sounds just as silly." River sighed as we walked back in the TARDIS so this was what I missed. The episode was confusing with all its flashbacks from Canton at the Orphanage.

"At least I know what he means then." I said laughing. I knew what the Doctor was rummaging for in his pockets. He pulled out the Nano recorder gun thing, and injected Canton.

"Ow!" Canton complained.

"So three months what have we found out?" The Doctor asked. Turning from Canton, I kept my eye on him and shoved my hands in my pockets. I think he noticed I knew because he smirked at me clearly saying he was gonna get me.

"Well, they're everywhere every state in America." Rory said before the Doctor caught him with the nano gun. "Ow!"

"Not just America, the entire world." The Doctor said.

"There's a grater concentration here though." River explained. The Doctor gun injected Amy now causing another "Ow!"

"You ok?" The Doctor asked, I think I was one of the only ones that could actually hear them they were whispering.

"All better." Amy muttered nodding glancing at me.

"Better?" The Doctor questioned.

"Turns out I was wrong, Sapphire was right. I'm not pregnant." Amy said with a small smile. Rory walked over probably curious.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously." Amy said, even I thought that was suspicious and I had heard their conversation. The Conversation about the Silence began again.

"So, you've seen them but you don't remember them?" Canton asked. The Doctor was thinking about who to target next I could tell. He was hovering between me and River.

"You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like." River said.

"You still don't." I heard myself muttering. The Doctor looked at me I think he heard because when I took my hands out my pockets he never gunned me in the hand.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory, as soon as you look away. The exact second your not looking at them, you cant remember anything." Rory continued River's explanation.

"Doesn't work that way with me." I whispered to myself, and yet again the Doctor heard. At least I think he did, he must have super hearing.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always." Amy said.

"Is that why Sapphire fainted at the warehouse?" Canton asked. I could tell they were all going to say yes or I don't know.

"That might have been something else. Since we can't remember, there's no proof to say it was them." I said before anyone said anything.

"So that's why you mark your skin?" Canton asked.

"Only way we'd know if we had an encounter." Amy told him.

"So, how long have they been here for?" Canton asked.

"That's what we spent three months trying to find out." Amy said annoyed.

"Not easy if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory sighed.

"Well, how long do you think?" Canton asked. The Doctor stood in the middle of us all and spoke for the first in a bit.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins." He said I could tell I was not the only one getting creeped out.

"How?" Canton asked, I remembered this was how he got River so I shoved my hands back in my pocket quickly.

"Like this!" The Doctor said smiling as he quickly reached back injecting River. He turned to me. "Your turn." I shook my head. "Everyone gets it!" He said.

"I don't need it." I said. The Doctor shook his head muttering something but injected himself anyway.

"Of course you need it, Ow!" He started. "Ha-ha! Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand. Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centres in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it." He said pressing his finger on his hand making it glow red. "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." The Doctor finished. He pointed the gun injector thing at me. I shook my head. "Why not? We all need it to remember." I had enough I knew he knew and was just trying to get me to admit it.

"I don't need it! I can remember." I snapped. They all stared at me.

"Well if you can remember, What's their plans what are they up to?" River asked.

"Look, I remember when I see them but... I don't know they, they just, stand there. If I ask them anything, they don't reply its like I'm not there. Its annoying to be honest." I told them remembering my first day three months ago when I ran into about four. They still stared at me. "I'm telling the truth. I'll describe them then. The have suits on - black ones. They kinda look like that scream picture thing." I said motioning with my hands a huge head. "They have post hypnotic suggestion, They draw electricity out of anything and then shoot it at you through their fingers and... They have a really weird mouth like you only see it as a sort of dent then its a huge dent when they shoot the electricity." They kept staring. The Doctor just flicked a few buttons on the console and the confusing Canton thing happened. The others apart from Canton look at him strangely while he said this.

"keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie." Canton turned and did so.

"What, what are you staring at." Canton asked.

"Look at your hand." River said. I smirked, he sees a hologram from the picture Amy took.

"Why's it doing that?" Canton asked.

"What did I just tell you. What does it mean if the light's flashing?" The Doctor asked him.

"But I haven't..." Canton started. His hand was flashing.

"Play it." The Doctor tells him. We all listen to the recording.

"Oh my god! It's just as Sapphire described. There's one in here! What are we gonna do?" Canton's voice was saying. I smirked when they glanced at me.

"Told ya I didn't need it." I said.

" keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie." The Doctor was heard again. Then the recording was lost in the background as we all turned to the hologram. It disappeared moments later.

"So, apart from Sapphire's description, describe what you remember." The Doctor said snapping his fingers at them.

"I can't." Canton said.

"No, Neither can I." The Doctor sighed. "You straightened my Bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature, Like Sapphire said. Post hypnotic suggestion." I knew I was pale again. Every time I saw one it was like watching someone be sick all over someone. You would feel sick yourself. I always went pale and had a headache if it was more than three I felt dizzy and if it was more than ten I fell unconscious. I found that out during the three months.

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion?" Amy said, Then Canton asked something I hoped would not be brought up.

"But how come Sapphire remembers, The whole world forgets when they look away. How come it's different rules for her?" He asked. They all glanced at me and since I was pale it made things just as bad. I just went and sat in one of the chairs. My head was pounding. Stupid Silence... Stupid parallel worlds. I didn't want to say stupid Doctor, He is amazing. Better in real life. They never answered Canton as yet I think they wanted to see if I was ok with it first, and that I was ok since I was pale.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine in a minute. I don't know, why the Silence don't effect me, I have an idea but, it's pretty messed up and it's better if you didn't know." The Doctor and Ponds knew what I meant by that. "But even if I can remember it does have these side effects of sorts." I took a deep breath and stood back up the headache gone. "When its just one I just get a headache and go pale, if it's more than three I feel dizzy and if it's more than ten I fall unconscious." I explained to them. "That's the only things I found out over the three months, well, that and that they were everywhere I went. I must have been unconscious most of it."

"Ok, Well then, a little girl in a spacesuit. They got the spacesuit from NASA but where did they get the little girl from?" The Doctor asked. I knew what was coming and was saying in my head over and over for him not to make me go. I would just be dizzy if I was in that room with Amy I'd be useless and unconscious.

"Could be anywhere." Canton said and I spoke before the Doctor wanting this part over with.

"Children's homes. Specifically Greystark Hall Orphanage." I told them Canton looked at me amazed.

"How did you know that?" Canton asked.

"Thats for me to know, And anyway. It means less work dragging about in nearly every single children's home nearby." I said still trying to stop Canton knowing about Parallel universes.

"So who's all going to look for the missing child?" Amy asked.

"You three." The Doctor said.

"I uh, can't... I'm, er... Afraid of Orphanages... Ever since, I uh, Saw Annie, You know... the musical thing? The Evil Orphanage lady?" I hopelessly tried. The Doctor, The Ponds and Canton all stared at me. "No?" I sighed. The next thing I knew Amy was dragging me to the TARDIS wardrobe saying we had to dress as agents for the orphanage.

"Oh, come on. Cheer up a little at least. We don't have to go just yet." Amy said as she looked through the multiple clothes.

_Hey TARDIS any chance you could get me and Amy some Agent like clothes? _I thought hoping the TARDIS heard me. Which she did and the Rack in front of me changed to all these black clothes. "Thanks." I muttered. "Hey, Amy over here." Amy came over and we got changed and headed to the Orphanage. Unfortunately for me, this meant dizziness, headaches and unconsciousness.

**Greystark Hall Orphanage.**

We got out of Canton's car and knocked on the door after Amy and Canton checked their hands.

"Hello." Said the weird confused man that I didn't take very much liking to in the programme. I couldn't remember his name.

"FBI. You must be Dr. Renfrew." Canton said, Ah that was his name. "Can we come in?"

"The children are asleep." Renfrew said about to close the door. I didn't like this man, his mind was messed with by the Silence so to tell you what I did.

"So, we'll be quiet nothing to worry about." I had pushed the door open and forced myself inside. It was a mess, dusty, dirty and the messages on the walls didn't help the feeling I knew the Silence were roaming around here.

"Excuse me, But is there a problem?" Renfrew asked as Amy and Canton came in.

"It's about a missing child." Amy told him. Renfrew started to go up the stairs a little. I put a finger near my ear and spun it indicating I thought he was a nut job. Amy just folded her arms at me.

"There isn't even any children here. Look I'll just go look around you two talk to him." I said, they eventually let me go but I just stood there a few minutes until Amy went off as well and I followed her. Yes I know weird but I wanted to get her out the room with the billions of Silence on the ceiling. Amy turned on her communicator and was speaking with the Doctor if I remembered right. I stayed out at the door while she was inside.

"I think Sapphire was right again, this looks like the place she was taken from." Amy said to her speaker thing I couldn't hear the Doctor's side of the conversation. "Cos those things have been here but the whole place is deserted, there's just one guy here and Sapphire thinks he's lost it and I'm beginning to agree... Where are you?" She then obviously got no answer as he huffed in annoyance at her communicator and put it away.

The door then slammed shut in my face as I watched, I waited until I heard her struggling with the door to try and help. But it was no use, I knew she got out eventually for no reason I went for more of a wander. There were more deserted rooms, I wandered a few minutes before I headed back I waited at the side of the door. I watched as the door opened it's self and Amy walked out and headed in the other direction from where I was standing. What I didn't expect was to see a Silent walk out with another behind it. I held my breath knowing they have ignored me quite a lot and that they go for Amy on the TV so I started walking backwards until I backed into someone. I froze then, because I knew it could only be a Silent I had walked into. I half turned and backed into a wall hitting my head.

"Ow, Oh for crying out loud!" I mumbled, The three turned at me and I could feel the dizziness and I struggled to stand. "What? Now! Now you notice me!" I nearly shouted at them. I looked to the floor trying to get rid of the dizziness, it wasn't working they just moved closer.

"You are Sapphire Smith. You should not exist, You are from another Universe." I think one of the Silent's said, by now I was really dizzy.

"Yeah, Congrats. You did your stupid research. So tell me, What do you want with me? You go after Amy!" I tried to say some of it was a little mumbled but I bet they knew what I was saying. I looked over to the door and seen there were more coming out. There was at least 5 around me now. 5 more and I'd be unconscious and they could do anything. I couldn't let that happen to myself, I mean sure they might take me to the same place they took Amy. But if they didn't I'd have no chance for the Doctor to find me.

"We need Amelia Pond, But we also need you." The Silent that had been talking said. I could feel myself leaning on the wall for support, Their number was increasing it was up to 7 Silent's around me. I could feel my eyes dropping. They tried to get closer again.

"No, no no. Stay back." I mumbled backing into the wall more. My vision was blurring there was 9 now one more and I'd be out for the count. "Just get back, stay away from me!" the last thing that happened was I screamed but one more Silent appeared just as I started making me black out and stop screaming as I was unconscious...

**No one's Pov but where Amy is. **

Upstairs In the Child's room Amy seen pictures of the Girl and one at the back caught her attention, when she lifts it it reveals herself with a baby.

"How? How can that be me?" Amy questions as she puts the picture down in shock. The astronaut enters the room behind her.

"Who are you? I don't understand... so just tell me who you are!" Amy asks still scared. The Visor is lifted again and the Girl is revealed, she looks afraid and is shaking a little there is a cracked hole in the glass hear her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed The Doctor. Or you're gonna kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!" Amy practically begs. Two Silent's enter the room, one carrying and Unconscious Sapphire.

"Please help me! Help me, please!" The Girls in the astronaut suit cries out.

"That's Sapphire..." Amy said shocked. The Silent's move forwards and Amy screams. Only to be heard by Canton downstairs...

**This is half way and I felt it right to end at this point... So, What do you think of that! XD **

**I think the next chapter will be either shorter or the same length depending on the two ideas I have in my head... So yes REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS! MWAHAHAHAHA! - Hmm, I think I need to lay off the chocolate... making me type evil laughs...**


	4. The Day the Confusion Beggins

Hey all, Lots of happiness from the Reviews. I give you all a COOKIE! whatever type of one you want... also a HUG!

So this chap will be mostly from no ones POV since Sapphire has been Kidnapped... Dun dun dun!..

As always I don't own Doctor Who although I'd love to!

**Day Of Moon 2**

Canton had called River who was in the TARDIS while the Doctor was telling Nixon to record everything that happens in the Oval office.

**Greystark Hall Orphanage.**

Canton had ran upstairs in a corridor following Amy's cry for help.

Canton tries to break down the door as it seems to be locked.  
>"Amy! Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back." Canton shouts. Just as Canton raises his gun, the Doctor, Rory and River arrive.<p>

"OK, gun down, I've got it! Amy, we're here. Are you OK?" The Doctor shouts through the door.

"I can't see!" Amy's voice reply's. The Doctor opens the door and they go in.

There is nothing in the room apart from the child's empty spacesuit.

"Where is she Doctor?" Rory asked they all scanned the room before Rory's eyes fall on the nano recorder on the floor still flashing red. Rory is the only one to notice so far River is checking the suit.

"Empty." River tells them.

"It's dark. It's so dark, I don't know where I am. Please can anybody hear me?" Amy's voice said. The rest notice the nano recorder as Rory is picking it up.

"They took this out her? How did they do that, Doctor?" Rory asked. Amy sobs come over the recorder.

"Why can I still hear her?" Rory asks.

"Is it a recording?" River guessed. The Doctor scanned the recorder.

"It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying." Rory turns speaking into it.

"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way." The Doctor tells him.

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always, wherever she is. She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me? Always." Rory snaps back.

"Has anyone see Sapphire?" Canton blurts out. Everyone looks around confused.

"Oh, come on somebody? Anybody?" Amy's voice said the pitch shaken. There is a little shuffling in the background and a groan.

"Amy, Is that you?" Came another voice.

"Who's that? I thought it just picked up her voice?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"No, remember in the TARDIS? It recorded me along with Canton." The Doctor explained.

"Who is it?" Amy asked still crying a little.

"Oh my god! Amy! Are you alright?" Came the other voice.

"Hang on... Sapphire?" Amy's voice asked over the recorder. The Doctor, River, Canton and Rory's eyes all snapped to the Recorder.

"Amy! Thank god! We're in the same place, That means the Doctor can track you and find both of us!" Sapphire's voice said.

"Oh, thank god. So what now? At least I have company." Amy's voice said.

"Well, If I remember right... The Doctor, Rory and River find your nano recorder thing. Then they come up with a brilliant plan, and they come get us! Oh, and your still transmitting they can hear us right now. Well, you. I'm not sure if they can hear me." Sapphire's voice said.

"Really? Doctor? If your listening, Get us out of this, Please? Oh and Rory, I love you." Amy's voice said as the two went silent for a moment the door they were all in creaked open revealing the man from earlier.

"Hello, is someone in there? Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember." Renfrew said slowly backing back out the room. The Doctor, River, Rory and Canton shared unsure looks before going down into his office.

Renfrew leads them back to his office where the creature is on the floor. It backs away as the Doctor kneels and reaches out.  
>"OK. Who and what are you?" The Doctor asked it. It replied while pausing to hold it's wound half way.<p>

"Silence, Doctor... We are the Silence." The Silent replied. "And silence will fall."

**Sapphire POV **

**Location: Unknown. **

"Amy, How are you holding up?" I asked, I really didn't know what we could talk about considering the Doctor was listening, we couldn't talk about his so called 'death.'

"I'm... Fine, I think." Amy replied.

"You think?" I questioned.

"I get the feeling we are being watched. But 'cos we can't see, I can't tell." Amy said. "There has to be a light or something. I mean, I would check but I don't know how much help that would be if I suddenly walked into you or slapped you on the face looking for the switch."We laughed at that, I heard something shuffling around.

"Amy, was that you? Or..." I left the question in the air.

"Something's here with us..." Amy said we were probably both scared I could hear her breathing, and I could tell she wasn't right next to me just with the direction of her voice. Something slimy brushed along my hand a little and I couldn't help myself and I screamed out. Something put a hand of sorts over my mouth and dragged me backwards, I was still screaming but it was muffled.

"Sapphire! Sapphire what's happening? Whats going on!" Amy yelled. I knew I would regret it but whatever had me was alive so it bit whatever was on my hand and like I thought it went away.

"Something's got me! Oh my god! It's taking me somewhere! I don't know but! Help! Amy!" was all I got to yell as fast as I could before the hand or whatever came back but it had some sort of cloth and I could tell it had one of those knock out liquid thing's on it, everything went quiet fast. I couldn't exactly say everything went black when it was already black but the last thing I heard was Amy yelling.

"Sapphire! No! Doctor, Hurry!"

I woke later, I couldn't tell how much later but later...  
>"You will tell us what the Doctor is planing to do about Amelia." A Silent said inches from my face.<p>

"Oh, God! Your even uglier in person. So, what? You kidnap me to make me your fortune teller? Seriously!" I snapped at it once the world was at least similar to normal again. The Silent wasn't helping.

"You will tell us eventually, For now you will sleep." The Silent continued.

"Ha! Your stupid post hypnotic suggestion don't work on me either!" I snapped at it. I had opened my mouth too soon though as more Silent's were pouring into the room some had Amy asleep on a chair thing which was wheeling towards me. My head was dizzy and I felt sick, and of course there was a headache. That was all I remembered before I passed out.

**Normal POV **

**Location: Warehouse.**

Rory still had Amy's nano recorder and was just listening to her talking to Sapphire when Sapphire screamed. Which was actually loud enough to alert the Doctor and River who came running over to him.

"Who screamed?" The Doctor asked just as he got there.

"Sapphire! Sapphire what's happening? Whats going on!" Amy's voice yelled.

"No, no no no! If they aren't together we wont know where to look!" The Doctor nearly shouted in frustration.

"Something's got me! Oh my god! It's taking me somewhere! I don't know but! Help! Amy!"Sapphire's voice screamed through the nano recorder.

"Sapphire! No! Doctor, Hurry!" Amy's then screamed. "Save us." She whispered. River and Rory watched as the Doctor frustratingly toppled a few boxes on his way back to the astronaut suit.

River eyes him as she turns a small TV on. She then goes over to the suit as well, Rory slumps down against a box listening to Amy.  
>"The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the moon, at lift off, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark on the countdown. T minus one minute 54 seconds and counting..." The TV said breaking the little silence.<p>

**"**It's an exoskeleton. Basically, life support. There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here." River said.

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" The Doctor asked still a little of his anger/worry for Amy and Sapphire showing.

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything." River explained.  
>"Including the telephone network?" The Doctor asked.<p>

"Easily." River nodded.

"Why phone the President?"

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House." River explained, the Doctor walked away from her a few steps. River looks up to see the Doctor sniffing her envelope and then licking it.

"You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know." River told him.

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?" The Doctor replied proving he at least knew something about the letter.

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past." River said not sure what to say to get him to stop trying to know.

"Not really what I asked." The Doctor stated.

"Ask something else then."

"What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?" The Doctor asked.

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence." River replied

"The only way to save Amy and Sapphire is to work out what the Silence are doing."

"I know." Rory cut in. still listening to Amy crying.

"Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer." The Doctor carried on.

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it, I know." Rory sighed.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl."The Doctor said.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software." River told them.

"But?" The Doctor questioned looking at the suit.

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong." River said basically complimenting on her own strength when she was younger.  
>"Incredibly strong and running away." The Doctor grinned.<p>

"We should be trying to find her." River said.

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us." The Doctor turned to the TV.

"This is Houston, do you read? Over." The TV was playing.

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" Rory asked.  
><em><br>"_Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them." The Doctor realised.

"So they're parasites then?" Rory guessed.

"Super parasites. Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..." The Doctor explained.

"Then what?" Rory asked.

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?" The Doctor realised. Turing to the TV.

"Ten, nine, ignition sequence start, six, five, four..." The TV started counting down.

"Because the Silence needed a space suit." The Doctor said.

"...one, zero, all engines on. Lift off. We have a lift off. 32 minutes past the hour, lift off on Apollo 11." The TV continued showing the picture of a rocket going into space.

**Soon...**

The Doctor opens the video on River's handheld. "You should kill us all on sight." Said the recording of a Silent. Rory is off to the side listening to Amy's sobs over the nano-recorder. River scans the spacesuit and the hand/glove twitches.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How is it doing that?" River muttered. Rory sits on the floor, his back against a packing crate. "Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?" River asked loud enough this time.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened." River explained.

Amy begins to speak and Rory lifts his head. The Doctor also hears but leaves Rory alone.

"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just... dropped out of the sky." Rory Drops his head thinking it's the Doctor she's talking about even though she said she loved him earlier. "So just get your stupid face where I can see it. Ok?" The Doctor sits beside Rory.

"They'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage." The Doctor told him.

"Can't you save her? And Sapphire's in a different place from Amy now. How do you know we'll even find her?" Rory replied.

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to Amy. Then we just look for Sapphire in the same place, they won't have taken her far." The Doctor replied.

"Then why haven't you done that yet?" Rory asked annoyed.

"Because then what? I find them, and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome." The Doctor said.

"Rome fell." Rory said almost in a sad voice.

"I know. I was there."

"So was I." Rory sighed.

"Personal question."

"Seriously? You?"

"Do you ever remember it? 2,000 years, waiting for Amy? The Last Centurion?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Rory lied.

"Are you lying?"

"Course I'm lying." Rory gave in.

"Course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets." The Doctor said.

"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like there's… a door in my head. I can keep it shut." Rory tried to explain.

"Please come and get me. Come and get me." Amy cried on the recorder.

**On the Silent's Ship somewhere.**

Amy woke with bright lights everywhere in her vision.

"Where am I? Where is this?" She asked. One of the Silent's turns to face her.

"You are Amelia Pond." It hissed at her.

"You're ugly, has anyone mentioned that to you? Where's Sapphire?" Amy asked.

"We do you honour. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over." The Silent replied.

"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake bringing me and Sapphire here, because wait till you see what's coming for you now." Amy snapped. She noticed Sapphire in a chair similar to hers in the corner of her eye. "What have you done with her?"

"She is only sleeping." The Silent replied not saying much else. Then Amy seen another Sapphire at the other side.

"What are you doing? Are you cloning her or something?" Amy snapped wanting answers.

"That does not matter. You have been here many days." The Silent told Amy.

"No. I just got here. You just put me in here, after I was in that dark room." Amy snapped.

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days." The Silent said getting just a little too close to her.

"No. No, I can't have been." Amy said confused.

"You will sleep now. Sleep." It said leaning in to her.

"No! No! Get off me!"Amy shouted at it.

"Sleep." The Silent ordered.

"No! No!" Amy yelled. Just as the TARDIS materialized, and Sapphire and her clone woke.

**Sapphire POV.**

I woke hearing the TARDIS. The Doctor was finally here! I seen Amy with a silent and I felt dizzy right away. There was more than one in the room. Then I seen what I guess must me a flesh copy of myself staring back at me. I jumped.

"What the hell?" We both said. "Kay, that's weird." The copy copied.

"Oh! Interesting. Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before. Abandoned, wonder how that happened. Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly? Hello, Amy, Sapphire, Oh! Two Sapphire's are you three all right? Want to watch some television?" The Doctor placed a portable small TV on their console, I watched him instead of the Silent's to try and get rid of my headache. "Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend, River, who has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that..." The Doctor said. River just smirked. "I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

"The first seven, easily." Me and River say. My clone doesn't copy right now.

"Seven, really?" The Doctor asked River who appeared standing next to him. I was confused though they weren't speaking flirty or standing back to back.

"Oh, eight for you two." River smiled at me. Ok now I was really confused.

"Two?" The Doctor questioned.

"You and Sapphire." She smiled. "Oh, don't tell me it hasn't happened yet?" River smirked. "Oh, well." I was really confused now.

"Is this really important? I feel like saving us should be higher on the list right now." Amy complained.

"Yes, right, sorry. As I was saying, my friend here is going kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots, or have a quiz."The Doctor said while Rory went to Amy, me and my clone.

"What's he got?" Amy asked.

"Something, I hope."Rory replied.

"Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then." The Doctor said while walking round their console. "Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? OK, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First," The Doctor pulls the Ariel on the TV and Turns it on. "You tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for? Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped? Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it." The Doctor stops and watches as the moon landing unfolds.  
>"Oh. But they'll forget this bit." I said with him. The Doctor took out a communicator of sorts I couldn't see very well. "Ready?" he said into it.<p>

"It's one small step for man..." The TV said. The broadcast is interrupted with the video of the Silent that Canton had shot earlier. It is on a loop and repeated a couple of times.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." The Doctor said triumphantly.

"And one giant leap for mankind." The TV continued like normal.

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" I cheered with the Doctor.

"You just raised an army against yourself. And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day."The Doctor paused, Man he can talk! "How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet." The lead Silent Advances on him and I can see more in the room and am starting to feel dizzy again. "They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, "Oops!" Run! Guys, I mean us! Run!" The Silence begin to draw on their energy. River starts to fire her gun.

"I can't get them out!"Rory yells over the noise.

"Go, just go!" Amy shouts a little scared.

"We are not leaving without you two!" Rory shouts back struggling with freeing her.

"Will you just get your stupid face out of here?" Amy yells. Rory stops and looks up at Amy, they lock eyes.

"Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!" River shouts still shooting.

"Hello! Help over here!" My clone yells.

"No I'm the real me! Help me Doctor!" I yell. The Doctor struggles to decide before he uses the sonic on the straps and frees both of me and Amy.

"Sort it out in the TARDIS!" He tells me. The other me is fine but I'm struggling to even stand and I wobble over towards the TARDIS leaning on the Silent's console. Rory helps Amy to the TARDIS while River covers for them.

"Sapphire! You alright?" The Doctor yelled as the noise from all the shooting just makes it sound like a mumble of words.

"What the hell are you saying! I can't hear you! There's too many Silent's I'm struggling to walk but yeah, Fine!" I yell, Still not sure what he said I seen the other me enter the TARDIS. The Doctor runs over and puts my arm on his shoulder helping me to walk over to the TARDIS. Once I'm in I stumble to the Console turning the scanner on. Heck I wanted to see even if it made me weirdly ill.

"Don't let them build to full power!" The Doctor shouted.

"I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting! What are you doing?" River asked.

"Helping."

"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!" River yelled.

"That's really rude!" The Doctor shouted.

"Shut up and drive!"River said nudging him towards the TARDIS before finishing up with Rory watching at the door.

The Doctor ran in and pointed at me. "Which one's the real one." He asked.

"Me." Both me and my clone said, I glared at her.

"And she'll have all my memories 'cause she's a clone great." I said pointing at her.

"Oi! Your the clone!" My clone yelled.

"Hm, I don't say Oi! Very much!" I snapped at her. "Doctor the simple way is probably to use an image of the Silence cause 'she' just walked straight into the TARDIS while I was getting my lets call them 'symptoms' and you had to help me."

"Ok, stop stealing my ideas to prove your wrong!" The clone yelled. The Doctor put up a projection of the Silence and I was getting a headache and probably was pale and because I just got rid of the other silence effects I was dizzy again and had to sit down.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have suggested it. Doctor I think If you sonic her she'll vanish." I said and I was right she was a Flesh copy, and did exactly that. River finally comes in and tries to take control of the TARDIS but I wasn't paying attention. The next I was paying attention we had landed and it was time to say bye to Canton and Nixon then River.

I went out the TARDIS with the Doctor.

"So we're safe again." Nixon asked.

"Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's a billion other things out there, waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, OK, you're safe. But you're not really."The Doctor said.

"That means. Yes, for now." I said rolling my eyes at the Doctor who wasn't even paying attention.

"Canton. Till the next one, eh?" He Continued shaking his hands.

"Looking forward to it." Canton replied.

"Canton just wants to get married. Helluva reason to kick him out of the FBI." The Doctor said to Nixon.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Nixon said smiling.

"I'm counting on you." The Doctor said, I smirked Canton wanted to get married to a black MAN...

"Er, Doctor... Canton here tells me you're... from the future. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..." Nixon stuttered.

"Should warn you, I don't answer a lot of questions." The Doctor warned.

"You also don't usually stay to be thanked for saving the world for the billionth time." I muttered. Thankfully it never effected the conversation but the Doctor did glance at me.

"But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask? Will I be remembered?" Nixon asked.

"Oh, Dickie. Tricky Dickie. They're never going to forget you."The Doctor said I rolled my eyes Waving at them as I headed for the TARDIS. "Say hi to David Frost for me." I just managed to hear Nixon's confusion as we closed the door.

"David Frost?" Now we flew the TARDIS to Stormcage to say bye to River. Which made my confusion about earlier even worse.

"You could come with us." I said to River as she was in her cell.

"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand, soon enough." River said mostly to the Doctor.

"OK, up to you. See you next time. Call us!" The Doctor said as we went in. I frowned confused, Why the hell didn't they kiss. I paused looking back at River who just smiled waving, I waved back but I was still confused. Soon enough we were just travelling in the Vortex.

"Rory, I'm going to need thermo couplings. The green ones and the blue ones." The Doctor said to Rory.

"OK, hold on." Rory said heading off.

"So."The Doctor said to Amy once he was gone.

"So?" Amy questioned.

"You're OK?" I asked instead of the Doctor he was at one side of her I was at the other.

"Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's lots of stuff I can't quite remember." Amy told us.

"After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant." The Doctor said.

"Yes." Amy sighed.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Because I was. I thought I was. Turns out I wasn't, Sapphire was right. Although she only knew because where she comes from it happened on TV."

"No. Why did you tell me?" The Doctor asked.

"You're my friend. You're my best friend."Amy smiled a little.

"Did you tell Rory?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Amy and I answered. The Doctor looked at me before continuing.

"Amy, why tell me and not Rory?" He asked.

"Why do you think? I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?" Amy asked. _Ask your daughter River, _I thought.

"I don't want to tell Rory, this baby might have three heads, or like a time head or something." Amy said.

"What's a time head?" I asked.

"I don't know, but what if it had one?" Amy smirked.

"A time head?" The Doctor smiled.

"Shut up, all right!" Amy laughed, I then whispered in her ear that Rory was listening and we stopped laughing and she shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Oi! Stupid face." Amy shouted. We all face where Rory had went as he slowly comes back into view.

"Er, yeah. Hello." Rory nervously walked up to us.

"Taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time." Amy scolded.

"OK, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse, I'm good with pregnancy." Rory complained.

"Not, as it turns out, that good. So can you stop being stupid?" Amy said hugging him.

"Er, no. Never. I'm never, ever going to stop being stupid!"

"So, this little girl, it's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? I am. You only live once." The Doctor smiled as he went to the scanner I snuck up behind him. Amy and Rory share a look as they remember the Doctor's death. The TARDIS is performing a full-body scan on AMY, testing for pregnancy. The results keep switching between positive and negative.

"Hm, that happened on TV too." I said making him jump and flick it off in fright. "I have an idea of where to go if you don't mind." They all looked at me. "I want to go see Captain Jack Harkness! He wasn't in this series back home and there's always adventures between the episodes its obvious. Can we?" I basically beg.

"Fine, But if he flirts with you and you get annoyed don't blame me!" The Doctor laughed.

"Your the only one who gets annoyed a 51st century hormones." I laughed. "Meaning Jack."

"Uh, who is this person?" Amy asked.

"A flirty 51st century guy, who used to travel with the Doctor, who's Immortal. No kidding. He survived being exploded! Oh and he usually calls him Doc' instead of Doctor. Yeah there's two spin off TV shows called TORCHWOOD and the Sarah Jane Adventures in my universe. I'm sure you know what I mean Doctor." I turned to him.

"Oh... Jack on TV, It must be a nightmare." The Doctor groaned. We all laughed and the Doctor told Rory to get the thermo couplings again...

**Don't worry this will continue I just wont have time for a while and I am leaving it there because that is me telling you that I will not always go by the episodes I will still do the 'Curse Of The Black Spot.' It will just be AFTER this made up 'episode.'**

**I wont be typing for a while because I have lots of homework due the next two days and then we have a few days off which I am excited about because I am going to THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE! In LONDON! So next update will be around Monday/Tuesday! Hope that's Ok!**

**REVIEWS KEEP ME TYPING AND KEEP ME HAPPY. XD **


	5. Mini Random episode Time and Space

Hello FanFiction readers! OH MY GOD! I'm back! Did you miss me? XD

so I figured I would do the red nose day thing as a on the way to Jack as the thermo couplings are mentioned In the end of the Day Of Moon and That...

Anyway I would like to take a few minutes to tell you all about THE AMAZING MOST AWESOME THING EVER!

The DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE... Technically I have no words just... You really have to go I went (obviously- I mentioned last chap!) it just blows your mind... Here's a little explanation. You go watch this like 5 minute video covering the series main parts and at the end the Doctors voice is all come with me type thing and suddenly the screen turns into a crack in time (series 5) and you actually go through and into STARSHIP UK MUSEUM. (Sounds boring yes?) Well it's not! It's not done live or anything but it feels like your actually helping the Doctor etc. because your in starship UK museum and this screen just flickers and (This is funny) The Doctor comes on sitting in the Pandorica shouting for Amy and Rory! Then he notices gets annoyed that we aren't Amy or Rory and I quote "Oh well you'll have to do. Hello Shoppers!"

The TARDIS MATERIALISED right in front of me! I swear it was amazing! I don't want to give too much away you know spoilers and all... But How lucky are you lot in Cardiff THE EXPECIENCE WILL BE VISITING YOU SOON! Oh god I feel like I just gave you all a really long advert that you have to read... The Doctor mentioned a bald man who looked like a chicken (referring to him as chicken man from the beginning all the way through.) and then he says hold onto your feathers etc... My Granddad, and Gran took me... My Granddad is bald... OMG!

So FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER I hope you all Enjoy!

**Time, Space and mentions of jack.**

The TARDIS was in the vortex just drifting... The Doctor was under the console on his own little skateboard thing. While Rory was doing stuff downstairs with strange googles on.

"Hey, can I help?" I asked out loud, for some reason I felt like this had happened but I wasn't sure yet. The Doctor rolled out nearly rolling over my feet. I bent to my knees. "Please!" I smiled.

"Fine. If you know what some of the leavers are." The Doctor grinned. I thought for a second before getting an idea an I walked off to my new room. You see one thing I had with me the whole time but never mentioned because its boring and I don't want to bore you all with a huge list. Yes, I had a bag with lots of random Doctor who things. Top Trumps, Fake versions of sonic's, etc.

So I reached in and brought out my book. It was a sort of Doctor who encyclopedia. It has a page with a sort of birds eye view of the TARDIS and it tells you what near enough all of the controls are called and what they do so yes as long as I had it I could fly the TARDIS... Sort of. I ran back to the Doctor and Rory before I opened the book. I heard them talking to each other.

"So, Doctor. The TARDIS you talk like it's alive and it's a girl. So, Apart from her, who's the main girl in your life? I mean I Have Amy, then I would say something like a mum or sister but I mean you've been around surely you know loads of people." I heard Rory ask. I paused near the doorway. I thought hard there had been millions he's been close to River at the moment, Amy, Donna, Martha, Rose, Sarah Jane I even knew some of the others from ages ago, like Romana, Susan his granddaughter. Which reminds me of Jenny, his daughter. Too many.

"Uh, well Rory. I've known a lot of people, I'm over 900 years old think about it I've been a Granddad." I could hear the obvious 'I don't want to talk about this kind of thing.' in his voice.

"Fine, How about at the moment, that means you would have to choose between Amy, Sapphire and of course River." Rory had said. I could hear the way he said it was him thinking the Doctor likes River, just as it should be anyway. I don't want to disturb time lines... much. That doesn't mean i don't like him though. Argh i messed that line up.

"Well, I'm not going to say Amy, you would just kill me." The Doctor and Rory both laughed at that. "And to choose out the last two I'm not going to say anything." I could tell he was smirking obviously this was some sort of guy time talk about girls kinda thing, and that he just wanted to annoy Rory by not saying.

"What? Oh, come on! It's obvious we all know, she probably does too." Rory's voice echoed, I tried to peek in without them seeing and I could they were still in the same places.

"If she knew more about me than she already does, her mind will probably explode." The Doctor laughed. I tried not to, Eavesdropping might annoy him, especially since he is probably talking about River. She knows his real name. I don't.

"Wait so you like that someone? Like really like?" Rory tried. I rolled my eyes typical Rory. He came up the steps and I jumped back as the Doctor slid out. I couldn't hear anything for a moment then I heard the Doctor slide back under, Then all I could hear was Rory. "Oh, My god, you do! Is it River or Sapphire?" I could hear my heart in my ear. I could hear him fiddling with the TARDIS before sighing and rolling out and don't ask why, but I chose that moment to walk in as if I hadn't heard a thing, burying my head under my book.

"So turns out I can help I have a book with TARDIS controls in it. Am I interrupting anything?" I asked knowing, I looked at the Doctor who was looking straight at me. He looked a little like he was blushing two seconds ago and he probably was. "Well ok then." I muttered since I got no response. I went to the other side of the console from them as the Doctor got up and Amy walked in, Rory went back down. I just glanced at her I think she could tell there was just an awkward moment because she looked confused between us all before looking to Rory.

"Uh, I'm just gonna get changed." Amy told Rory who just nodded. She turned to me waving her hand for me to follow, I left my book and went with her.

"What?" I questioned when we were just down a little.

"What's with the awkwardness, I can tell. Something obviously happened." Amy asked.

"I just must have walked in on them at the wrong moment in the middle of a boy talk or something." I shrugged trying to make it look like I didn't know.

"Boy talk?" Amy questioned almost as if she had no idea they could speak.

"Well, you know girls talk to each other privately about random things like who they fancy. Same thing probably happens with boys." I said slowly. She made a 'oh' shape with her mouth before waving and going to get changed. When I was nearly back at the console I heard the Doctor shouting for Rory to shut up. And I listened in at the door again, why am I such a spy?

"Seriously I thought, I mean me and Amy thought... Oh, can I go tell Amy!" Rory sounded happy or excited. I jumped back as I heard him coming towards the door.

"No! No no! She'll most likely tell her! Amy would tell anyone anything!" The Doctor had shouted frantically. Rory had stopped and I held my breath.

"Fine. But can I at least tell her when you two like, get married or at least start dating or something?" Rory Joked? I wasn't really sure. But I was sure he was making his way back so I let out my breath I was holding.

"No! No, most definitely not. I will tell Amy when and IF she brings it up like you did." The Doctor said. "Anyway get back down there! We've got work to do and either of those two out there could walk in at any moment and then what will I do!" I figured to give them a couple of seconds before I walked in.

"So, I'm done with whatever Amy was talking about I wasn't really listening. But hey, So can I help yet? Are you going to answer this time?" I said as I walked back to my book.

"Yeah, Sure." The Doctor said from underneath the console, he slid back out and gave a look of some sort to Rory before coming over to me. He looked down at my book before grabbing it.

"Hey! That's..." I started.

"Boring! You won't need that just do as I say. He flung the book behind him and it landed on the floor crashing into the hat stand. I folded my arms.

"I was going to use that so you could just call out the name of the leaver." I complained.

"But you won't need it, Trust me." He said, I sighed leaning on the console.

"It's gonna be the same leaver the whole time right?" I asked.

"You bet!" He smiled grabbing my hand dragging me over to the same part he was working at. He put my hand on a leaver and then grabbed my other and put it on a button. "Now, keep the leaver going side to side and hold in the button. Not just now! When I say so!" He smiled before getting back under the console. "NOW!" He shouted. And I started moving the leaver and pressed the button. Which was annoying because I had to make sure I kept doing that and I had to make sure I didn't fall onto the Doctor working at my feet. After a couple of minutes the Doctor started whistling and he reached up to twist one of the dial things, which I would have done had I not been stuck with button and leaver.

Amy walked over. I was probably the only one to notice.

"Hey." She said. The Doctor slid out nearly knocking me over.

"Hey!" He smiled before sliding back under, Amy looked a little annoyed. She bent over and pulled him back out. Again I nearly fell over this time I nearly sat on Amy's head.

"Listen can we talk?" Amy asked. The Doctor yelled for Rory and tried to slide back under but she wouldn't let him. "No, shut up! I've just got a question that's all." Amy said fast.

"You ok up there?" Rory's voice travelled,

"Yeah fine." Me and the Doctor replied, he and Amy looked at me before he slid under and she turned to Rory. _Hang on a minute, this has happened before _I thought.

"Hang on, What are you two doing?" Amy asked pointing at me then Rory.

"Uh, helping the Doctor." We both replied.

"Although he would probably like to take full credit." I smiled. I felt something grab my leg and I yelped, the Doctor had pulled himself back out using my leg.

"Excuse me, but it's my ship." He argued.

"That you stole from a junk yard." I muttered. He started copying a goldfish before shaking his head, defeated and going back under.

"Uh, it's humming is that ok?" Rory asked.

"Yes it's fine, we're just entering conceptional space. Imagine a Banana or anything curved. Actually don't cos it's not curved or anything like a Banana. Forget the Banana!" The Doctor said poking out and back in again. It was getting really annoying and hard to keep balanced I was tempted to just jump onto him just to annoy him.

"Uh, are they helping fly the TARDIS?"Amy asked only to be ignored.

"Er, attach thermo couplings, 2, 7 and 11 like I showed you!" The Doctor said coming right out but leaving the board thing there so I still had a possible falling. He pointed down at Rory.

"How come they both get a go you never let me have a go?" Amy moaned.

"Uh should I stop now?" asked I was really about to fall or at least stop one of them my hands were hurting now. Before he could tell me anything Rory had spoke.

"Uh, Doctor no seriously I let her drive my car once." The Doctor watched the two slowly making his way over to me though. Any time I had looked at him instead of the couple he fiddled with a bit of TARDIS console.

"Yeah, to the end of the road!" Amy moaned.

"Where according to Amy, was an unexpected house." Rory sighed.

"He's just jealous cause I passed my drivers licence first time." Amy said proud.

"You cheated! You wore a skirt." Rory complained, I laughed as the Doctor peaked round to look at her skirt.

"I didn't wear a skirt." Amy stated. I stared at her my hand still pressing the button and tiredly moving the leaver. The Doctor stood next to me and pressed the button letting me let go of it before switching my hands round so that now opposite hands were doing the job. I was pressing a button and holding a leaver with my arms in a 'X' shape. I turned back to Amy and Rory.

"Luck would have worked too." Rory muttered. At least I think I could hardly hear him.

"No, no I did wear a skirt but it was any old skirt." Amy said confused obviously.

"Have any of you two ever seen Amy drive?" Rory asked. The Doctor (still behind me) made me jump by yelling no. "Neither did her driving examiner." Rory continued. The Doctor finally started moving about the console quickly doing various things.

"Actually It was this one. It was this skirt!" Amy said happily pointing at her skirt. I suddenly had to stop what I was doing and switch my arms for better grip as the room shook before the lights went off. We all stood in silence for a few seconds and I let go of the button and leaver. We all stood for a moment.

"What was that?" Amy asked scared.

"Rory! Did you drop a thermo coupling?" The Doctor shouted. I looked down through the glass at him.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered. The doctor annoyed walked along a bit pointing down at him.

"How did you do that! I specifically said don't drop them!" He yelled.

"It was Amy's fault." I said the Doctor turned to me confused before Amy realized.

"It was, It was my fault." Amy said.

"Don't be silly." The Doctor said going to the console.

"It er, kinda was her fault." Rory shouted.

"How could it be her fault?" The Doctor shouted waving his hand towards her.

"Because it was my skirt and my husband and your glass floor." Amy said embarrassed. The Doctor looked between the two now noticing Rory directly under her.

"Oh, Rory!" He sighed disgusted by it. I just stood smiling that whole time but that made me laugh.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Well, we've landed." I said trying to get things going. The Doctor started to turn the lights on.

"Emergency materialization, she'll have locked onto the safest spot available." The Doctor continued. I turned towards the door just as the lights came on and we all started to slowly walk round to that side of the console. There stood by the doors was the outside part of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Amy managed.

"Safest spot available right?" I asked. He nodded slowly going up to it.

"The TARDIS has materialized inside itself." He explained.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Rory asked.

"Take a guess." Both me and the Doctor said. They looked at me. "This was a red nose day special." I muttered.

"No?" Rory guessed.

"That's the one." The Doctor said as he put his hand on the wooden outer TARDIS that's on the inside.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Amy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor replied before randomly walking through the doors and back out the other doors to the TARDIS.

"Oh, Ok that is a bit weird." Amy said confused. The Doctor swung his arm through before going backwards back through the doors again.

"Pretty cool actually." Rory muttered.

"Oh! I'm glad your entertained now that we're stuck here for all eternity! At least you wont be bored!" I snapped. The Doctor looked at me clearly about to say all that.

"What we're stuck!" Amy asked.

"The inside of the TARDIS is now joined to the outside of the TARIDS, worse than a time loop a space loop. Nothing can enter or leave this ship again." The Doctor said. Suddenly we all spun round as the doors opened and another version of me and Amy walked through.

"You wanna bet!" the other me said.

"Ok Kids, This is where it gets complicated." The other Amy said.

"Who the hell are you two?" Amy asked approaching herself.

"I'm you from your future." The other Amy said happily. The other me just waved at me.

"And I'm future Sapphire." She said. I walked up to her. "But, you already know that."

"Tell me exactly what's happened." The Doctor said testing it was us.

"Well the exterior shell of the TARDIS has drifted forwards in time if you step into the police box now you step into the control room a tiny bit into the past." Amy's future version said.

"I don't understand." Amy said.

"Neither do I!" Other Amy said annoyed. Both of me just looked at each other while they did that whole I'm just repeating thing.

"This is really weird." We both said. I turned to her, annoyed. "Don't copy me."

"I'm not. I'm just saying what I heard myself saying to myself." The Other me said folding her arms.

"Ok this is confusing." I said.

"Tell me about it." Other me replied.

"Ok, when do you two step into the box, we need to maintain the time line." The Doctor said.

"Ah, as soon as Amy slap's Rory." My future said amused.

"Ok." Normal Amy said.

"Ha, No uh, why do I get slapped?" Rory asked.

"Cause we have to stick to established chain of events one wrong move and we would be stuck with two Amy's and two Sapphire's and then what would you do!" The Doctor said. Rory turned to Amy a thought in his head.

"Ugh!" she then slapped him.

"Right, you two into the police box now!" The Doctor said shoving Amy towards it.

"What, and then we become them?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted. Amy was about to go in but I just walked slowly towards it as they flirted.

"Do I really look like that?" Amy asked herself.

"Yeah, yeah you do."She replied.

"I'd give you a drivers licence."

"I bet you would."

"Oh, this is how it all ends. Pond flirting with herself, true love at last. Oh, Sorry Rory." The Doctor complained. I watched the other me laugh before going over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Absolutely no problem at all." Rory said.

"Now, Amy!" The Doctor said annoyed. "And you Sapphire."

"I can't get in Amy's busy flirting!" I muttered. Amy turned to herself.

"What's my first line?" she asked.

"Ok kids, this is where it gets complicated."

"Gotcha." Amy smiled before we went in and done everything again from a different point of view I felt like I was watching TV again.

"So that it? We ok now?" Amy asked running up.

"No we're still trapped." The Doctor and I said at the same time. The door burst open again and Amy and Rory stumbled in.

"What're you doing!" The Doctor shouted.

"You told us to get into the police box, well, from our point of view you just told us to get into the police box. From your point of view your about to tell us to get into the police box, which is, why we got into the police box. Which is why... we're, here." Rory said really fast slowing down. Normal Rory blinked.

"Do I have to remember all that?" Rory asked himself amazed.

"It just sort of happens." Rory two said confused.

"Hi." Amy waved to herself.

"Hi." She smiled back. I rolled my eyes this was getting ridiculous.

"Oi! Stop that you two into the police box now! Run." The Doctor shouted shoving them.

"So what now?" Amy asked taking one step the Doctor turned to her his hand in a stop sign.

"You two stay where you are!" The Doctor shouted.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"I'm setting up a controlled temporal explosion, it's the only way to reset the TARDIS. But unless I find exactly the right leaver, we're all going to die." The Doctor said. I grinned I wanted to say the wibbly leaver.

"You don't know which one?" Amy asked annoyed.

"No, but I'm about to find out." the Doctor said as I edged my way to the box. Suddenly behind Amy and Rory The Doctor and Me appeared seemingly fighting over something, clearly no one expected that.

"No! I wanna say it!" The other me shouted.

"Too bad I'm saying it!" The Doctor's other self said as we fighted. They both turned hitting each others arms before both saying at the same time. "The wibbly leaver!" They turned annoyed and started hitting each other again. The first version of the Doctor flipped the leaver and ran over to me.

"I'm saying it!" We both yelled grinning as we both kept trying to not let the other through the box. Me and the Doctor bust through the doors seeing the other versions of us and fought before eventually both saying it. I hit him on the arm before crossing them.

"Ok, we're back in normal flight, the TARDIS is no longer inside itself, the localised time field is no longer about to implode and rip a hole in the universe..." The Doctor said putting his arms round Amy and Rory. "But just in case..." He paused.

"Pond, put some trousers on!" The Doctor and I said before I walked over to the console.

"Can we finally go see Jack?" I asked. "I want to see who's more Flirty, Pond or Harkness." I smirked. Amy looked at me as she and Rory came up.

"Or..." The Doctor paused. "You could show me how much you know about me like you said you would." He said looking at me. I suddenly felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Did I really say that? What if he sees his death? What if he sees his death being avoided? Or him marrying River?

"But, I know some Spoilers. Major spoilers. What do I do about them." I said looking at Amy and Rory who both knew about his so called death. Then I remembered the episode with Madame Du Pompadour. "Imagine a door and close it." I mumbled. He looked at me for a second nodding.

"Exactly, So we do this now?" He asked making his way towards me.

"Not sure. I'm still finding it hard to believe this is all real. I mean your going to look into my memories! And all I seem to care about is if you find Spoilers!" I said annoyed at myself. He laughed.

"I wont look at everything." He said.

"You can see into peoples memories?" Amy asked amazed.

"Oh, right yes. Time Lord ability sort of." The Doctor turned to face her.

"What else can you do grow another hand." Rory laughed. I smirked that had happened. "Oh you can't can you?" Rory asked noticing my smirk. I just nodded.

"Depends when though, I was regenerating and got my hand chopped off once. Grew it back." The Doctor smiled.

"Ugh, Too much in one day!" Amy complained dragging Rory out the room. I could just hear him complaining.

"What no I want to see how he does the memory thing!" I just laughed, turning to the Doctor.

"Christmas day with a Sycorax. Fighting in your Jim jams." I said laughing more. He turned back to me.

"So ready to show how much you know?" He asked.

"Hm, Ready to visit Jack? He's one of my favourite characters." I asked back.

"Uh, how about, you show me then I take you to Jack?" The Doctor tried. I leaned on the console pretending to think, We were both at the same panel.

"Or, You take me to Jack, _Then_ I show you memories." I could tell he was trying to decide weather I was lying or what. "Please." I smiled.

"Fine, Fine! Alright! Jack first!" He grumbled, I laughed at him.

"Thank you!" I jumped giving him a quick hug before running after Amy and Rory. I caught up when Amy was shouting the words 'No, Really?' I walked up to them confused. They both cut quiet and watched me.

"Uh, whatever it was, I don't care just get back to the control room we are going to see Jack. Oh and he hasn't done the memory thing yet." I said they both smiled and nodded walking away. "Tell him I'll be through in a minute!" I shouted after them. Rory waved telling me they heard. I ran off towards one of the kitchens as I was hungry, I nearly got lost had I not asked the TARDIS to help me get there, she bended the corridors or something because the next room I had tried was a kitchen. I went over to the fridge and opened it. Fish fingers in the top freezer part and custard in the fridge part. Brilliant. At least I had eaten it before and liked it. So I made fish fingers and custard. When I just sat down to eat there was a knock at the door and I turned to see the Doctor.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You know, the stuff Amy and Rory eat are in the cupboards, you don't have to eat that." He told me. I rolled my eyes and dipped the fish finger in the custard. "As in you can have what you might call normal food and you don't need to be sick or anything." He said almost repeating himself. Now I knew he either wanted my food or thought I was kidding when I said I had ate it before I looked at him as I shoved the end of the fish finger in my mouth and ate it. He just stared at me mouth hung open.

"I didn't lie when I said I had it. It's good." I said dipping the rest of the fish finger and eating it. "I'd offer you some but..." I glanced at the fridge. "You can get your own." I smiled getting another fish finger.

"Amy! Rory! Get over here!" The Doctor suddenly yelled. Amy and Rory soon enough came running in.

"What it is Doc...tor..."Amy stuttered upon seeing what I was eating her eyes went wide.

"What's happening?" Rory asked staring at the two frozen. He gradually turned to me and his eyebrows clearly shot up and his eyes wide.

"It's just fish fingers and custard. For crying out loud you lot act the way my mum did when I told her I had it." I muttered eating more.

"You actually like it?" Amy asked. She looked sick, I just nodded at them. By the time I had finished Amy and Rory left to be sick and I was left with the child like 909 year old time lord.

"You sure your human?" The Doctor laughed.

"Yes, trust me, everyone who is a major fan back home would have tried it. Me and my cousins all tried it at one point. They liked it too." I laughed, I was putting my plates into a sink with warm water and bubbles on top.

"You know, you don't have to do that the TARDIS can do dishes." The Doctor told me coming up at my side.

"One girl can't do all the work, She drives." I said to him.

"She?" He questioned.

"The TARDIS you know she's a she." I said rolling my eyes. I was just standing at the sink not even hands wet yet. Then I looked the the bubbles and an idea came into my head and I had a handful of bubbles in seconds and I blew them all over the Doctor who jumped about in shock making it worse and all in his hair. I laughed at him and ended up holding onto the table because I could hardly stand.

"Oh, yes. Ha-ha very funny." The Doctor muttered before sticking a blob of bubbles on top of my head like a hat. Then he was the one laughing at me as I straightened looking in a silver tray like it was a mirror. I turned as he was just smiling now.

"I wear bubble hats now bubble hats are cool!" I said trying to imitate him. This time we both burst out laughing, I took the blob of bubbles off as much as possible and threw it at him. Then I ran to the sink and started throwing bubbles all over him until eventually after he realised what was happening he ran to the sink and it was bubble war.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory walked into the kitchen and slipped onto the floor. "What the hell?" Rory said rubbing where he hit his head. Suddenly the pair heard laughter and looked up to see the Doctor and Sapphire covered in bubbles and water just like the rest of the kitchen having a sort of water bubble war. They stopped turning on the married couple.<p>

"No stay back!" Amy shrieked laughing and slipped trying to run out the kitchen.

"Bubble hats are cool!" The Doctor laughed popping bubbles on his head. Amy and Rory only just managed to slide out the room and run away before the hyper two in the kitchen caught them...

**So I thought I would just give you guys this quick chap I sort of made up first before I got to jack as updates might be slow soon as I will be getting a new kitchen which is how I thought of the kitchen scene. So a couple of mysterious things going on. Who is it the Doctor likes most River OR Sapphire? What was the surprising thing Rory told Amy? Let me know in a Review! Please?**


	6. Torchwood

Hey all so here is the next part and I just want to say I have had this part planned out in my head for a while... And can I just say those dying for Jack... He makes an appearance so be happy!

The Pov will keep changing every now and then. Just letting you know.

**Strange New Secrets And A Captain.**

The Doctor and Sapphire were laughing as they both slid onto the floor backs against a cupboard. The whole kitchen a mess and themselves covered in bubbles and water. Sapphire laughed a little seeing more bubbles on her hand and since they were both a little out of breath from the bubble war she used her other arm to lazily squash the bubbles to the Doctor's face. They both laughed again while the Doctor only wiped half of it off using the bubbles as a beard. Eventually after he wiped it off and their breathing returned to normal they actually spoke.

"Kitchen's a mess." The Doctor smiled.

"I have eyes... I know. I also have memories of it being your fault." Sapphire laughed.

"Well, you started it." The Doctor moaned.

"I only wanted a little laugh you started the full out bubble war!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever." The Doctor gave in. "Now I need to get a shower! I was perfectly fine till you ruined my outfit!"

"Ahem! You ruined mine too!" Sapphire shouted, they were both still grinning laughing at each other. The Doctor stood up slipping a little as he did before he turned to help Sapphire up. When he turned though he grew worried as she had bent over closing her eyes with her hand in a fist shape at her chest.

"Sapphire? Are you alright?" He asked, he was worried as she didn't quite answer to begin with.

"Um, I'll... I'll be fine... Just, give me a minute." Sapphire had took a breath at nearly every word. She could hardly breath but it wasn't anything she actually wanted to talk about or even bring up.

**Sapphire Pov.**

I just sat there and he stared. The pain was normal I was used to it. Every now and then I get this pain in my chest, no idea what it is. It started when I was about 14 maybe 13. I had even been to the Doctors and they couldn't see anything and suggested I was probably just not very fit. So yeah, I was used to it. It only lasts a couple of minutes sometimes not even that. But its strange, I can't breath without hurting myself and the same goes for moving. The first time it happened I was so scared I didn't move for half an hour. I told the Doctor I would be fine in a minute or at least attempted to.

"You sure?" He asked and just like that it was gone. I stood up and faced him not really sure what to say.

"Told ya." I said. He just looked at me.

"What..." He tried to continue but I stopped him.

"Don't ask, I don't know. It just randomly happens sometimes. Ok?" I told him, he mearly nodded.

"Should I tell Amy and Rory? Rory is a nurse, he could try and see what's wrong." The Doctor said.

"No, I don't think he will, the Doctors back home couldn't so I don't see much difference." I sighed going towards the door. He grabbed hold of my arm stopping me.

"You sure your alright?" He asked. I wasn't looking at him, I made to move again but he still had a strong hold of me. I just stared at the door trying not to think about it, I was not going to tell him. I couldn't, I had it a secret for ages. Considering It hurt and whenever I thought about it I got a little upset. Just a little...

"I'm fine." I said, he clearly didn't believe me as he still never let go. He tried to look at me but I kept looking away from him. I didn't want to talk about it I would end up crying can't he tell? "I said I'm fine." I breathed out. I could feel tears in my eyes as my vision blurred. I never ever had to tell anyone.

"Well, if your fine you wouldn't mind talking about it now would you?" The Doctor asked, I had my head down not blinking trying to wait out the tears but it wasn't working. I was really having a mixture of emotions, I was about to cry, angry about that, and nervous a little because he was trying to get me to tell him. I bit my lip as a tear threatened to fall. _Don't you dare you stupid tear! _I thought. But as soon as I had it fell and I was trying to see if he had notice without him noticing, if that makes sense? But he had, and his grip on my arm loosened. I was thinking about just running out now, but my legs ignored me.

"Hey, look everything's alright. You're safe your fine." The Doctor attempted to make me feel better his other hand on my shoulder. He turned me to face him and I wasn't sure exactly why but the moment he did I went for a hug instead.

"I don't know what it is, I went to a Doctor and that's all I've ever spoke about it. I doesn't usually happen a lot." I said trying to keep the tears still.

"Usually?" The Doctor questioned.

"Like, every week or two. It's been happening more than that now though. I think the only reason you don't know is because we spent 3 months running about with the silence." I explained.

"What exactly is it? What happens?" He asked. I must admit the tears were stopping I think they might have been shock of someone knowing because I was feeling a bit better having him know. Although that might be because he was the Doctor!

"Well, It only lasts a few seconds or minutes. I sort of just... I can't move or breath without it hurting. But the strange thing is it's hurting sort of like, the right side of my chest." I explained.

"Oh so your fine now?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine now." I said, we were still in our hug. My head was bent because we were just about the same height, and I could hear the double heartbeat where my head was. His hands now on my back and mine joined behind his another skinny incarnation. We stayed like this a while and I ended up closing my eyes...

"Having fun?" A voice said and my eyes snapped back open. Amy and Rory were standing in the doorway. She had her arms folded and a smirk on her face obviously amused at something. The Doctor was probably blushing, our hug went from warm to cold as it ended up his arms only on my shoulders and mine halfway round him.

"Uh, Hi Amy." I said, How long was she there?

"What were you two up to that ended with a hug?" Rory asked.

"Er, She was upset, I was trying to make her feel better." The Doctor muttered.

"I Uh, think it worked." I said giving a sort of smile. I was half embarrassed, although, it was just a hug. Right? Back me up people!

"Why were you upset?" Amy asked, nosey person she was being at the moment.

"Uh, well..." I quickly scanned my brain for a reason to be upset. "Think about it. I can't ever go home, parallel worlds and all. Sealed off. I might not exist here, any and everyone I ever knew might not exist here. Even if they did, I'm not exactly going to go up and say 'Oh hi I'm your best friend or daughter or whatever from a parallel world!' Am I? I basically don't exist." I said, The Doctor had been thinking the whole time I said that and at my last words looked straight at me even thought I was facing Amy I could still see him in the corner of my eye.

"Can't the Doctor take you back? I mean, TARDIS." Rory asked.

"Travel between parallel worlds used to be possible with Time Lords, Now He's the last and the walls between worlds closed. It's impossible. Sometimes, There might be a hole of sorts in the wall allowing you to travel but when you do it burns up the sun, I think." I turned to the Doctor who nodded. "The Doctor fell into a parallel a while back and had to seal it up again on his way back. Even if that happened and we could take me back, which parallel, There's got to be more than one!"

"You sound like a mini Doctor!" Amy complained. "That sounds way too confusing. You watch us too much." We all laughed.

"Well, I guess I mean I did move to Utah because I tried to see If the Alien museum was real." I said looking to the Doctor who shook his head still laughing.

"Right! Let's get a move on! We're off to Torchwood. But first!.. Sapphire and I need to get washed." The Doctor said looking at our Bubble wet clothes and hair.

"Race ya!" I shouted running out the door and along the corridor.

"Your room's the other way!" I heard him yell. I quickly turned zooming past him.

"Oops!" I laughed. Soon finding my room I ran in and grabbed a towel from a drawer and went into my bathroom. I had a quick look in a mirror as I put the towel on the bath tub side. My long dark brown hair was wavy and shoulder length. I heard him running past my door and when I turned back to the mirror my brown eyes were shining golden. I screamed and fell against a shelf knocking a bunch of stuff to the floor, I heard his running changed direction. I quickly jumped up and looked in the mirror again. Normal, Back to brown.

"Sapphire?" I heard as he opened the door while knocking and the mess he seen. All I was doing was staring into a mirror, he must be wondering what happened. "I heard a scream." He said.

"I uh, Tripped and hit the shelf." I lied. I was pretty sure he knew that but he didn't say anything about it. There was glass on the floor from something that obviously smashed. He came over and steered me out the room.

"Well, we better find another room which you can get washed in." He laughed. "I have an idea..." he trailed off the thought as if it were a surprise and lead me all the way out my room and down the corridors. Believe it or not there was a really strange lift in the TARDIS which takes you to any room, although for some reason it doesn't go in the control room. There was one button on the lift that was actually a key hole. The Doctor took out the TARDIS key and twisted it a few times in different directions as if he forgot which way to turn it. I was going to question that but he pulled it out again and the lift started. Although he gave a sort of explanation anyway.

"Only the TARDIS key will let you into this room. Even then it doesn't let you in if you get the code wrong. You twist it left, a right, left, and four rights and another left. I don't use the room that much." He said, I was confused what room? "Funny, lots of people ask me about this room, they sometimes go searching for it but, you can only get in through the lift. No one has ever been in here, apart form me,obviously."

"Hang on, if this room's so secret. Why am I coming in? Do I need to close my eyes or anything?" I laughed at having to walk into a room with eyes shut.

"Well, if you had your eyes shut you couldn't get washed, and like I said, I don't use the room that much. You can share it or whatever, move your stuff in. You get lost to easily and giving you another room that takes you ages to find would just annoy me. At least this rooms easily remembered." The Doctor said. I suddenly caught on at what he was saying.

"Hold up a second," I said eyes wide, He turned in the lift to face me.

"What now?"

"Are... Are you asking me to share your room? Like your room, room? Your bedroom?" I asked.

"I don't use It often. If it makes you feel better, You can have a different bed. Besides, I seen how long it took for you to find your room after we dealt with the Silence. You spent half the night wandering, can't have that again can we?" He said as the doors opened. I was thinking of responding by hitting his arm saying it didn't take that long until I seen the room.

He waved his hand in and I was standing mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. I took about three steps in and hardly heard the lift close behind me. The walls were a TARDIS blue with golden Gallifreyan letterings, The circle version not the old high version River used. There was a door I assumed lead to a bathroom which was a golden colour and blue Gallifreyan letterings. There was a circular bed in the centre of the circular room, which I thought was strange. It looked like a blow up mattress or maybe a water bed? There was a winding staircase at the edge of the room which lead up towards the ceiling which I now noticed was made of glass and you could see clouds from the vortex zooming by. The stairs turned into a huge balcony of sorts which I guess was for a better view. I just stood there staring at it with wide eyes my mouth hanging open.

"Er, so do you like it?" The Doctor said as if I hadn't spoke in ten minutes. I possibly hadn't.

"It's, Huge. Yes, yes I... Like it." I attempted to say, He laughed at me. It was nearly the same size as the control room.

"This is the biggest room if you don't count the control room." The Doctor confirmed. "So, bathroom's over there you go get ready and I'll get the rest of your stuff." He then made to leave pausing turning back again. "Uh, you'll need this." He said handing me a TARDIS key. I watched him leave out the elevator doors.

"Wow." I breathed. Ok, so TV programme is real, I can't ever go home and this room was amazing. I went over to the bathroom. I hoped there was no mirrors, well maybe one then I could at lest check the eyes.

The bathroom was a mixture of golds and whites with a TARDIS blue carpet. I frowned, since when do you have wooden flooring in a bedroom and carpet in the bathroom? The carpet would just soak up all the water, wouldn't it? I looked at the bath tub. It was white like any other, but it looked more like a jacuzzi than a bath. It had those bubble things for making bubbles and it was the deepest bath I had ever seen. I caught sight of something and turned to see a mirror I shook my head smiling at myself, Normal eyes.

I turned back and started to fill the bath or jacuzzi, whichever it was. I seen a light shining on the water and froze. The eyes weren't back were they? I turned slowly taking a deep breath and looked. Silver, Silver eyes this time! What the heck? I took a step back.

Blinking a few times I got used to silver and stood right up to the mirror. I narrowed my eyes to see if I could see any better and I could see my normal eyes behind them sort of hidden. I let my eyes wander the room to see if it had in any way affected me. There were small candles dotted about and wooden shelves and cabinets.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and could see a shadow on the floor, I guessed must be the Doctor. I planned to pretend I hadn't notice him and searched some drawers and cabinets until I found some towels, careful not to look at him the whole time. I glanced to the mirror as I passed to check the water in the bath and they still were silver. The gold ones never lasted this long. I had my hand in the water and kept my eyes down, I'll just keep my hand in the water constantly checking until he goes away.

"Uh, your stuff is on the bed you can choose where you want to put it, most of my stuff is in the drawing room, Uh, I'll have a shower once your out." He said I could tell he was a little awkward with this subject. I smiled a little at that, The Doctor big mighty time lord, The Oncoming storm. Afraid of girls, well, to be more exact, Girlfriends and getting kissed from them.

"Ok Doctor." I said. I looked at the water, the glow of silver lighting it a little. I could tell he was still standing there. I still stood bent over the tub with my hand swooshing about the water. I had a quick glance to the mirror to check my eyes. Still silver! Still! I panicked, if he sees he will start asking questions I can't answer. "Waiting for me to finish my bath by standing watching?" I asked grinning knowing he would be blushing.

"Uh, no no... I mean, I just, uh..." He stuttered. The bath filled and I had to turn the tap off. I stood checking my eyes. Still silver. How long does this go on for? I made sure I didn't turn to him and started fiddling about with where to put the towel, I gave in and stood there waiting for him to leave.

"Your not going to stand there all night are you?" I said.

"No, I um. I have your Shampoo and Conditioners, Probably the only survivors of your little _trip._" The way he said trip made it clear he still didn't quite believe me on that. He walked forwards keeping an eye on me and put them on a shelf before he left. "See you soon." He said, giving a small wave as he closed the door. I ran over to the mirror and seen my normal brown colour. I sighed hopefully they had worn off without him seeing and not just this very second.

Once I was washed I was about to leave to get clothes and thought about how he said he would be going in after me. Is he just waiting behind the door? I turned looking at my eyes quickly before I left seeing them brown. As I thought he was sitting on the bed bouncing waiting. He had a pile of clothes in his hand and his usual clothes on. I could feel my cheeks practically drying they were heating up. I was wearing a towel. Nothing but a towel.

"Ooh, my turn!" He said happily as he ran in the second I came out. I blinked. That was strange. Once I was dressed I found myself hungry, and headed back to a hopefully not to destroyed kitchen. I was wearing skinny jeans, purple and black converse, a top with a picture of a tiger on it and a black and purple striped zipper. I found Amy in the kitchen making herself soup.

"Hey, Amy." I smiled as I made my way to the fridge forgetting that only fish custard was inside. "Oh, right." I muttered closing it going to a cupboard. I saw a microwaveable pizza and frowned, Usually I kept them in the freezer. "Oh well." I sighed getting it out.

"Whatever you do, Don't eat the vegetables." Amy warned as she sat with her soup. "The TARDIS keeps things at their storing temperature automatically, I don't know how but it does. Sometimes the TARDIS makes things last longer. With the vegetables, they look fine and all," Amy had a smile on her face now and she laughed a little. "Rory was sick two weeks straight and all he had was one carrot!" I laughed this time _One carrot! One! _I thought. Amy was finished her soup as I was sitting down.

"See you back in the control room yeah? We're still going to that Torchwood place right?" Amy asked as she hovered at the doors.

"Hm, Yep see ya there and I think so." I replied taking a slice of pizza. Amy left and I just sat there alone eating pizza. I let my thought drift to my eyes earlier, had the Doctor seen them?

**Normal but focused on the Doctor POV. **

The Doctor went to the console room after his wash and found Amy an Rory laughing about something, he hoped it wasn't him like Sarah and Rose finally admitted that's what they laughed about.

"Oi! You two over here." The Doctor said waving them over with his hand. They stood confused and came over. "Uh, something's wrong with our dear friend Sapphire..." He muttered.

"What! What the hell you talking about? I just spoke with her, perfectly normal." Amy cried.

"No, well I suppose it's not exactly her, it's more... her eyes." The Doctor said.

"You look into peoples eyes a lot Doctor?" Amy replied with a smirk.

"You told her didn't you?" The Doctor said to Rory who looked away embarrassed nodding. The Doctor rolled his eyes and focused again. " Well, doesn't matter right now her eyes were silver!" He flung his arms about exaggerating it.

"_Silver?_" Rory asked.

"Yes they were glowing silver!" The Doctor said, Amy folded her arms glaring at the two boys. "What now Pond?"

"You know, she's probably going to hear you two with how loud your being and the fact she's only having pizza down the hall." Amy explained.

"Ah, well anyway I was thinking I could get Jack to help us out, Torchwood. They can scan her and find out. Before you ask, TARDIS scanner keeps playing up. Scanned myself and came up human." The Doctor told them as he flopped into a chair near the console. They were silent a few minutes until Sapphire came in. She was avoiding eye contact with everyone, just in case.

"Right then! Torchwood!" The Doctor shouted jumping up. He started dancing around the console his usual cheery self. He couldn't stop looking at her trying to figure out if she was ok. Sapphire had came in leaned on the console facing the controls and not moved since, like she was daydreaming. The TARDIS landed.

"How far from Torchwood are we?" She asked.

"Not too far I should hope." The Doctor smiled. They all headed for the doors. Sapphire actually had a smile now and then she jumped the steps to the doors.

"I have an idea, a plan to try and trick Jack." She said as they caught up at the doors. "I might need your psychic paper though Doctor." she said.

**Ianto**

Ianto sat at the information desk and surprisingly some people came in. Saturday's were usually quiet. The group consisted of two women and two men. The Ginger haired woman looked around 20 and kept a firm grip on the blond brown haired man, that's when Ianto noticed a wedding ring. Turning to the other two he frowned the man with floppy brown hair looked about 20 but he was sure bow-ties weren't considered fashionable, he didn't think old people even wore them anymore. The young woman with long brown hair didn't look quite the Twenties yet, possibly 16 – 18 years old?

"Hi how can I help." Ianto asked his best smile he could on a boring day. The young one come right up offering a handshake as if she were in charge.

"Hello, Ianto Jones right?" She smiled as they shook hands. She held up a black wallet with a card in it. "Torchwood Inspectors. We're just here to, catch up on how you lot have been doing. Now if you could let us through?" She said gesturing towards the secret door knowing it was there. Ianto panicked, he pressed the alarm bell under his desk and soon Jack came running up with Gwen.

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking at the new strangers.

"Torchwood inspectors." Ianto said plainly. Jack and Gwen turned to them.

"Is it me or are you a little young to be working?" Jack said, shaking hands with the young brunette who had shown the card.

"Just as you look young for someone over 100 years?" She questioned. Jacks jaw dropped. He was sure hardly anyone knew that. The Ginger and Blond Brown haired man tried not to laugh.

"Well then, who exactly are _you?_" Jack said. The Brown floppy haired man had a annoyed face on, but was clearly trying to hide it.

"I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Smith. Pleased to meet you Jack, Gwen and Ianto." She replied, she then headed towards the door, pausing turning back. "Oops silly me. This is Amy and Rory Pond." She said pointing at the wedded couple. "And... Doctor, Matt Smith." She smirked at him. Jack looked between the two.

"Are you two by any chance..?" Gwen started.

"Not related no, and not married either." Sapphire said, "Now, can we start I have been looking forwards to this all day! I mean you guy's have a real pterodactyl!" She shouted running in anyway the Ponds and this Matt guy going after her.

Sapphire burst into the Torchwood hub and seen Tosh and Owen at a random couch sitting chatting. She smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Owen shouted pointing.

"Oi! It's rude to point Harper." I shouted, it shut him up.

"How do you know his name?" Tosh asked.

"Easily, Just as easily as I know yours Toshiko Sato." I smiled at her gob-smacked face. I heard the others coming in behind me. "Anyway moving on. Torchwood inspectors, These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory and That fellow behind is Doctor Matt Smith." I told Tosh and Owen.

"And you are?" Owen snapped.

"Sapphire Smith. Not related or anything to do with Doctor Matt Smith."she smirked.

Jack ran in behind them all closing the doors only having to open them as Ianto came in with cups offering to make tea or coffee. Sapphires face seemed to go from happy to excited.

"Oh, my god. Ianto's tea! The best! hell yeah, I'll have some!" She yelled. Jack went up to Amy.

"And who are you." He flirted. She blushed before straightening herself out.

"I'd ask you the same question, in the same tone you flirt but. I'm married."Amy said giving him a wink walking off to Rory. The Doctor had enough of the flirting.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore." The Doctor groaned.

"Don't oh we're having fun!" Sapphire moaned.

"Too late." He muttered. "Harkness stop flirting with my companions!" He yelled Jack froze mid flirt with Rory.

"Companions? Doctor! Is that you?" He shouted. "Got to say. You keep getting younger and younger."

"But, that can't be the Doctor. He was all spiky hair in a suit!" Gwen said. "We didn't see him in person but that camera was clear."

"The Doctor can change his face he is a time lord didn't jack tell you anything?" Sapphire asked.

"What so he just changed his face." Gwen muttered.

"Well, Time Lord changed what they look like personality etcetera, but only if they are fatly injured or dying. But unlike Jack there is a way to kill them." Sapphire smirked before whispering the word "Aspirin." To him.

"Sapphire's from a parallel world, This is all TV to her. She knows quite a lot." The Doctor said pointing at her.

"So, Jack ya big old face how you doing!" Sapphire shouted before both her and the Doctor burst out laughing.

"Oh, you would know that." The Doctor managed through laughs.

"So, Doc. You and your companions are here, why?" Ianto asked.

"You know..." Sapphire started. "Torchwood's on TV too. Jack your famous." Jack suddenly had a huge grin.

"Who's better? TV show wise. The Doctor or Me?" Jack asked.

**Sorry all but I felt like ending it here. So, The Doctor or Jack, Vote via Review and the most reviewed answer will be picked. So, what's happening with Sapphire? Who's a bigger flirt Amy or Jack? Why am I asking you lot when I have the answers! **

**Review my lovelies I know your reading this mwahahaha!**


	7. Black outs and HELP from a SILENT?

Ok so here we go I think I'll just jump into the story, thank you one and all for the reviews! I think my mum said something about getting a new kitchen on Monday, and something about they start at 8 in the morning and because that's when I get up I have to get up earlier... Might get to type more before school!

Little more swear stuff here, I mean it's jack right?.. and me... huh? Did you say something?

Back to Sapphire's Pov now.

**Still In Torchwood. **

"_So who's better? TV show wise. The Doctor or me?" Jack asked with a huge grin. _

"Uh," I thought for a moment. "Tricky dickey." I smiled the Doctor whipped round to face me. He said that to Nixon.

"Oi! Line stealer!" He nearly shouted. I laughed at him.

"Doctor Who's probably better." I said Jack huffed sitting on a random couch. "If I had to choose that is." He looked confused now. "I mean most Torchwood fans will be Doctor Who fans." I think he knew what I meant now. "But seriously, only those around my age and up would be able to get through at least one episode or more in one day without getting sick." They all looked at me confused. "It shows everything?" I hinted. "There are certain _adventures_ Jack and Ianto go on together that might not be suitable for young people." I said the Doctor and Jack caught on but no one else did.

"Ew! Oh, Jack!" The Doctor complained.

"Well, What else would I do with a handsome man?" Jack said at the Doctor before turning his gaze to Ianto who was now blushing a little.

"I still don't get it." Amy said folding her arms.

"Amy, How do two people make babies?" I asked she frowned clearly thinking what the hell has this go to do with it.

"Shouldn't you know that by now? I mean I knew when I was 15! your 17!" Amy cried out.

"Of course I know I was asking for a reason." I sighed. "Think about how babies are made and then imagine it was Jack and Ianto and not Guy and Girl." Amy folded her arms.

"Why on earth would I do that?" She said, everyone else had noticed what I meant by now.

"Because Ianto and Jack do that like 50 times a day!" I yelled. "And it shows up on TV! Sometimes..." He hand flew to her mouth.

"They show that on TV?" Rory asked.

"Well, Sort of. The uh, Privet parts are hidden but you can tell what they are doing. Uh, can you imagine seeing that before knowing what they were doing? You'd be sick." I said to everyone as I went over to look at some randomly placed Alien tech. I wondered how the camera people must have been having to film it. I knew a few things about Torchwood, Not as much as Doctor Who though. I had a sudden thought. Turning I seen Rory stuck Amy holding onto him.

"Uh, Amy you can let Rory go." I said. "Besides, I think him and Owen might get along. They both know medical stuff." She hesitantly let Rory mingle. I laughed dragging her over to Tosh and Gwen. In the corner of my eye I seen the Doctor talking to Jack, Rory and Owen. I wondered what that could be. I had my mind full of things and then one thing popped into my head. What if he's asking them about stuff because he seen my eyes? I mentally slapped myself. Surly he would have said something to me by now.

Anyway I told Rory to talk to Owen, and The Doctor is catching up with Jack, There probably just having a four way conversation. Just like Me, Amy, Gwen and Tosh.

"So, Sapphire how much do you know about Jack?" Gwen asked, I could tell she and Tosh were dying to know stuff. Judging the fact Tosh was here I could tell COE hadn't happened yet, and it wasn't happening at the moment.

"Uh, well. He has a daughter and grandson." I offered. I couldn't quite remember if they ever found that out or what but oh well how much harm can it do? Not to much surely? They had shocked faces and then decided to begin showing me and Amy around.

First stop was Owen's little medical room thing. You go up the stairs to go down the stairs to the little circular type room with a sort of balcony? Walkway? Thing round the top. The boy's had already walked in Rory was on the balcony thing with Jack and the Doctor and Owen were in the middle at the other side of the table thing that I was at. In the middle of the room. They stopped talking the moment we all came into their sight. Something was up, they still smiled anyway. Tosh and Amy went to Jack and Rory, Gwen was with me. Ianto was away to get our drinks I guess. I hadn't seen him.

"Ok, what gives?" I said folding my arms.

"Uh, what? What'd you mean?" Owen said not even looking at me just looking around. Definitely hiding something.

"Were not doing anything, definitely not hiding anything." The Doctor said. I rolled my eyes. Was this incarnation of him stupid?

"Ok, your definitely doing that then." I said, Owen hit the Doctor on the arm.

"Brilliant, You can tell 'er then." He said walking to one of the table things that lined the room.

"Well?" I said waiting for him to tell me.

"Uh, we were just, Um... Talking! Obviously, About uh... River Song! Jack knows her." The Doctor stuttered. I raised eyebrows I think everyone in the room could tell that was a lie. So, what did I do?

"Ok." I said. Might as well pretend I think that's true if he was willing to lie. I didn't look at anyone I think they were probably all thinking the same things. Stuff like _"She believed him!" "That was obviously a lie! Couldn't she tell?" "So much for knowing almost everything about him." _

Ianto chose this moment to come in. "Tea?" He asked holding a tray of cups. I grinned time to give a try of the famous tea. I jumped over to him and grabbed a cup. "Careful it's hot." He said. I rolled my eyes obviously. I took a mouthful and put the cup on one of the counter table things. The moment I had Ianto lifted it and put a little mat under it. I guess he doesn't like rings on tables. I realised I still hadn't swallowed my tea and swished it about in my mouth just because I was bored before swallowing. It was just as they said. Heaven.

I turned to face the Doctor who was second to get his cup and my eyes couldn't believe it. He had drank it all already and was giving Ianto the cup back. I think everyone was staring at him about to laugh as he asked for more. Once again Ianto vanished. I noticed in the silence as how Tosh kept looking at Owen and he Kept looking at her. They liked each other. That was still true. They not once caught the other staring. I took more tea and turned back to watching the room.

Movement caught my eye, there was a Silent just standing there watching at the top of the stairs. I looked round, no one had noticed. I turned back and it was gone. I could tell the colour was going from my face as I was both given a fright and a slight headache. I could see the Doctor noticing my pale face and he was giving me a worried look. I turned taking a sip of tea again. This sip lasted longer as when I put the cup down it was only half full. I felt the headache leave and turned.

"Hey! Harkness." I said. He turned leaning over looking down at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's your toilets in this place?" I asked. He laughed giving me directions, as I left I could tell the Doctor was watching. Sometimes I think he worries too much.

When I was done and on my way back the Silent stood in my path. "What do you want? Why are you here?" I asked shocked.

"The Doctor must not know what is wrong. He must not help you, you shall suffer." It hissed.

"What the hell you talking about." I asked, I had a few ideas.

"The eyes. He knows about the eyes." It hissed, "And you told him about the other thing."

"What? If he helps it'll foil your silly little plans? Poor you!" I snapped. How did it know about all that? They are so confusing.

"No." It replied. Ok what?

"What'd you mean no?" I asked.

"It will not stop our plans." The Silent told me stepping closer. I swear if those things had proper mouths it would be smiling. "If the Doctor stops what's happening... You. Will. Die." Ok I had to admit I wasn't expecting to be this close to a Silent, while inside Torchwood! I could practically feel it's breath. If they breath?

What did I do? I ran round it trying to not scream and as I passed a mirror I quickly checked to see normal eyes. So, how did it know? I found myself running into the medical part of Torchwood where they all were. Ianto was back that was probably the only thing I noticed as I went straight to me tea and downed the rest of it. The Doctor knew? Ok, a Silent was here and that's how I knew. But which was the worse scenario. I might die? I turned feeling everyone's eyes on me. My eyes however went to the Doctor and something I thought might never happen, happened. I marched up and Slapped him. Why the hell didn't he say he knew? Everyone in the room went to panic. Shouting things that barely registered.

"Ow! What was that for!" Was the only thing that did.

"If you knew why the hell didn't you say anything?" I yelled. Everything went quiet I assume he told them all. "I bet you told this lot too!" I shouted. Ok this was strange, Has anyone ever been this pissed off with him? If this was on TV I'd be laughing.

"What are you talking about?" He said still trying to hide it. I frowned slapping him again. By now he had a red hand mark on his face. What's worse, I didn't feel bad about it.

"You need to calm down." Owen said, trying to steer me to a chair but I was perfectly rooted to the ground. This was a medical room and there were lots of sharp objects...

"Come on sit and calm down then we can have a proper talk and you can tell us why your so pissed off." Owen said just keeping my anger there. I whipped out his grip and grabbed a random sharp thing and jabbed him in the shoulder. No blood, he was dead, Weevil king. Everyone was clearly shocked.

"Shut up." I glared at him. He was the one to sit in the chair. Jack came down the second I turned to the Doctor again. Obviously he thought I would kill him.

"Sapphire, Calm down." He said, "You don't need to hurt anyone." I glared at him.

"Shut up, Jack." I said. The Doctor poked his red face out from behind him.

"Why did you slap?" He asked "And you could have killed Owen!"

"He's already dead!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, that why it didn't hurt him? Anyway you still slapped me." The Doctor moved so he was beside Jack.

"And you never said anything! Why didn't you say you knew!" I shouted.

"How do you know I know." He said obviously trying to confuse people.

"Hold it know what?" Amy shouted. Well he confused someone.

"My eyes." I whispered. But she never heard.

"I told you, that her eyes glowed silver." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for telling everyone!" I snapped.

"Uh, how do you know though?" He asked. This stopped me. I just stood biting my lip, with everyone staring at me. Owen went over to them.

"Well, that shut her up and calmed her down a little." He laughed. I glared which shut him up. I went to my tea my back to them forgetting it was empty.

"Dammit." I muttered turning back the cup still in my hand. Ianto came down now obviously this message was coming across as I'm safe now get me some tea. I then decided to slowly tell them I did trust them after all right?

"I know because, I was told you knew." I said plainly and slowly.

"Who told you?" Jack asked confused.

"More of a What, told me." I muttered.

"What told you?" The Doctor asked. I couldn't look at them not with what I was about to say. I ran my hand through my hair and stared at the floor wishing it would just swallow me.

"A uh, Silent." I said slowly closing my eyes.

"What!" The Doctor practically shouted. "They're probably who started it!" He yelled.

"No!" I shouted. The Doctor turned.

"No?" He said almost threateningly, I could feel my legs going like jelly as I stared straight at him.

"I said you would just help and it would stop their little plan and I think I basically laughed in my face 'cause it wasn't it's plan." I told him. He stopped right in front of me really close similar to what it had done.

"And it could be lying, if this isn't its plan, What is?" He asked.

"I... Don't know." I sighed sitting in the chair. I rested my head in my hands. When I looked back up Jack had some strange projector thing. He came over and grabbed my hand dragging me over to it.

"This will scan and find out some stuff. Not everything but some." He said.

"Fine." I huffed. Then there was light on the wall and some people had to move so we could see.

"Put your hand on it." Jack said. I frowned, this was like the pregnancy thing. How Gwen found out she was pregnant and Jack was a bomb. The scan zoomed in and everyone froze even me. Two Hearts...

I yanked my hand off I was shaking my head. But reluctantly put my hand back on it only just came up so there was still more. Then I wasn't sure weather everyone froze or relaxed. It changed back to one Heart... and it kept doing that until it stayed one Heart then, what'd you know. It happened. The thing from earlier, we should get a name for it. I held my breath, and tried not to move. An alarm of sorts went off saying I wasn't breathing and everyone turned. I stayed still, but me eyes went to the Doctor he knew. I was trying to get him to understand but it was too late Owen came up and shined a torch in my eye which I immediately closed my eyes on. An annoyed moan of sorts came and I was sure he heard because he turned it off.

"Well, she's holding her breath for some reason." Owen concluded. The Doctor frowned I was still staring waiting for him to get it. He did thankfully and told them all to get back and not touch me. That would make me move so yes thank you Doctor.

"Ok, One blink no two blinks yes. Ok?" the Doctor said. I blinked twice.

"This is that thing after our bubble fight isn't it?" He said. I again blinked twice trying not to laugh at the bubble war memory. He frowned looking at his watch.

"Then shouldn't you be fine by now?" He questioned. My eyes widened. I guess he took that as a "Shit!" my lungs were burning and I did the only thing I could think of. One last panicked look towards the Doctor he knew what I was going to do.

"What thing?" Amy suddenly asked.

"Hush Amy." The Doctor said, he turned to me then looked at the screen which was flashing red. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth together before I took a quick painful breath which resulted in me falling onto my knees in pain. I froze up again trying not to move.

"Sapphire you ok?" The Doctor crouched so that he could see. I blinked twice. He checked his watch. "Thats a minute and a half." He said, "Man, you can hold your breath!" He said happily. I rolled my eyes. "Oi! That's a compliment." He snapped obviously noticing. "What if we get into trouble with giant underwater fish? And they kidnap you? You could just hold your breath." He explained. My eyes widened as a "Seriously?" then the pain thing stopped and I quickly stood taking breaths normally again. Everyone was staring at me and The Doctor. "What was that?" Amy snapped looking at the Doctor.

"Er, sorry. I can't and shouldn't tell you. It's up to her." he said. I smiled and frowned shortly after when I seen the silent again. It walked away right there and then. I just shook my head.

"I don't like to talk about it." I said. I placed my hand on the thing again. And a projection of my head came up.

"Whoa. Lots of activity up there." Jack said. "Far too much." He muttered. I frowned as I started to feel light headed and my vision started to blur.

"Speaking of... Heads... I uh." I managed as my hand slipped off the machine and I gripped onto the nearest person to stay upright. One hand holding on and the other at my head. I looked and seen a bow-tie on the person. Typical, it would be the Doctor. I could tell he was holding my waists to try and keep me steady, And then it wasn't light headed and blurry. It turned to just pain. Now I could see. "Ahh!" Both my hands flung to my head as I had cried out just as you do when your in pain. Usually in pain I closed my eyes, but this time I never I was shocked as I could see a gold light lighting up the Doctor and could tell it meant the Gold version of my eyes were back. It was so much to take at once, I started screaming and backed away from the Doctor. I wasn't even holding my head, I was to worried. Everyone was all panicked and rushing to help me. Then everything went black.

**Normal Pov.**

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked as they laid the unconscious Sapphire on the medical table.

"We have to help, in any way possible." The Doctor said.

"When did it all start?" Amy asked.

"Can't you find out you know scan her or something?" Rory said.

"Well, we will try." Owen answered.

"We can find out as much as possible, to help her." Tosh said still a little shocked.

"Tea while you wait anyone?" only Ianto could have said...

**Later...**

The Doctor and Amy watched over Sapphire's unconscious body. They took it in turns. Amy and The Doctor, Gwen and Tosh, Owen and Rory and Ianto and Jack. It was soon going to be Owen and Rory's turn. The Doctor was standing leaning against the table's staring at Sapphire. Amy curious walked over to him.

"She'll be ok. You'll see." She said almost copying what Sapphire said to her when the Doctor died.

"Amy, she had two hearts." He said, not looking up at her.

"Your not the only Alien with two hearts, besides maybe that's normal in her universe. Plus it went away." Amy said.

"If she's unconscious there shouldn't be lot's of activity in her brain." The Doctor said pulling Jacks machine over putting her hand on. It showed lots of activity in her mind. "So explain that." He said.

"I...I can't explain that." Amy said. Rory and Owen came in.

"That's not normal right?" Rory asked.

"No but you see, Amy's got a point though. All of this could be normal, Parallel universe remember. Any one thing can be different. That's why all this is just on TV for her. That's what parallels are all about. Differences." The Doctor told them. Owen and Rory switched places with the Doctor and Amy.

"Oh, and don't try to do anything to her while none of us are around. You two may know medical stuff and all that but we still don't understand what's happening to her." The Doctor said as Amy resorted to dragging him out the room.

**Sapphire's Dream.**

It was dark, nothing out there. I was just floating. Or maybe I was standing. My memories were foggy, but I still knew I had fainted.

"If I fainted why ain't I dreaming of anything?" I wondered out loud. Just then there was a small gust as if something rushed by me. "H-Hello?" I said, "Hello? Anyone there?" there was no reply.

Whatever, wouldn't matter I'd wake up soon and the Doctor will help me and I'll be fine. I wont die! Stupid the Silence are, I wont die! I can trust the Doctor. Oh, the Doctor just like Matt Smith from back home... Cute... I swear if River wasn't around I'd end up his wife.

"Kill the song."

"What the hell was that?" I said hearing that voice creeped me out, I can't see who it belonged to nor could I say I had heard it before.

"Kill the Song." I repeated.

"Song? Do you mean River Song?" I asked it. There was a long pause.

"Kill the Melody." It said. Melody was River.

"I'll take that as a yes. Uh sorry mate she dies at the library now could you be so kind as to not tell me to kill my friend and get out of my head, I'd be very happy." I said. My heart skipped a beat at it's next words.

"Kill her or kill the Doctor. Chose." And that's when my eyes snapped open and I sat up. What did I see? Jack and Ianto snogging.

"Uh thanks a lot!" I complained. "I really wanted to see that." they turned to face me and Ianto blushed a little.

"You lot! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Jack yelled and everyone else started to pile in. I was centre of attention great... while they were coming in I swung my legs off the table and stood.

"Whoa, you shouldn't do that." Owen said. "You still need rest." I wasn't listening I scanned the room until I saw the Doctor. I couldn't care what anyone thought and I ran at him. Well in the small space I sort of walked fast, and I hugged him.

"I'm never sleeping again if that's what my mind comes up with." I said.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"You really don't want to know." I said.

"We may not want to but, you had lots of brain activity meaning if you tell us we could try and work out why." Owen said.

"Well, it was dark I couldn't see anything and then there's a voice saying 'kill the song.' I asked if that meant River and..." I paused I couldn't say Rivers real name.

"And..." The Doctor said.

"I can't tell you anymore Doctor." I said, "Spoilers." I sighed annoyed.

"Spoilers?" Jack asked.

"I know a lot about the Doctor, More than you I'd say." I told him. "And a little about his future which will be hard to keep the same concidering I'm here now. I even know a little bit of Torchwood's future." I said particularly avoiding eye contact with Tosh, Owen and Ianto.

"Anyway after a bit of chit chat which I can't tell you. It said I had to choose. To kill River or... The Doctor." I said not looking. I knew Amy and Rory will be thinking it's me in the astronaut suit now. "And I was going to tell it to get real and that I would never kill anyone." I said Me and The Doctor started holding hands, no one noticed.

"Going to?" Jack asked. I smirked.

"Yeah, then I woke up to you and Ianto snogging!" I said the whole room starting to laugh. I looked down at the ground. "We better find out what's going on." I muttered. When I looked up Owen had some sort of blue liquid in a needle.

"Me and Rory had a little time and managed to make this thing. It'll slow whatever is happening to ya. So that we can figure out what it is." Owen explained.

"It'll help." The Doctor said and a memory flashed in my mind. I shook my head and backed away.

"You can't help." I said looking quickly at the Doctor before focusing on Owen again.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"The Silent did say if you helped... I die." I said still shaken up by it. I had tensed but still backed from Owen. "I can't remember if that means all of you or just you Doctor." Owen stopped, and I relaxed into a chair. "It said, If you stop what's happening I will die." I told them.

"Ok, I give in. What the hell is a Silent." Jack asked.

"Uh, well really Sapphire's the only one that knows exactly. They edit themselves out of your memory the second you look away." Rory said.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't want to remember them. There ugly. Tall, wear suits, post hypnotic suggestion, and they take electricity from anywhere to kill you. They remind me of the painting with the little screaming guy." I said.

"Sound creepy." Tosh said shivering.

"Especially since you can't remember anything about them. How did you beat them?" Gwen asked.

"Well, if you ever see the moon landing in between one small step for man, and the giant leap for mankind, that part, well there's a video we managed to get of a silent ordering for people to kill it on sight. So now if you ever see one you will kill it!" The Doctor explained.

"Can we go back to the topic please. I want to make sure Sapphire will still be well, Sapphire. But we can't help?" Amy asked loosing her patience. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. It might just be the Doctor who can't." I said.

"Well, whatever is happening we can slow it down and make it not so painful." Jack told me.

"What if it starts to kill me?" I asked.

"It wont while you were out we tested it on some of your blood and nothing happened apart from it slowing down. You'll be fine." Owen said getting ready again. I froze, Oh how I hate needles.

"And if I'm not." I asked unsure.

"Then we will make sure you are. Trust us, your fine." Jack said. Owen came over with the needle.

"Just relax." He and Rory both said. I glared.

"Yeah your about to stick a needle in my arm. But hey, I'll just kick back and take it easy shall I?" I said.

"Oh, look there's the Pterodactyl!" Owen said trying to distract me. I just stared at him.

"Sure." I said. "It's not really. Your just trying to distract me."

"Oh, right I see! Pterodactyl! Come here!" The Doctor shouted. "It's huge!"

"What! They actually have one!" Amy screeched. "Oh my god! You weren't kidding!"

"Ok, but if I turn and it's not there I will slap someone." I said turning to be face to face with it. I didn't notice the needle at first, but once he was done I felt a tingle and I could basically feel it running around inside me. Or was that my body reacting to help and I was going to die? I wasn't sure. But I was pretty sure I was seeing two Pterodactyl's now. Or did I just cross my eyes?

"Better watch she'll pass out. Most of the stuff Owen gives you makes you pass out." Gwen said, I could tell someone had put their hand on my shoulder. It was getting worse.

"Sapphire?" I heard, I wasn't sure who said it though it was the last thing before I blacked out just like Gwen said.

**Well what do ya think? Please tell me! Review! Oh and little question for after this. Do you think I should do Curse of the Black spot or just skip it? It's just that I wasn't all that keen on it but I do have some Ideas for if you say yes... So Yes or no? Should I continue and do it?**


	8. Blck Spots and Blue Pills

I thank you all for the wonderful help via reviews, so I guess Curse of the Black Spot next wins!

Sapphire Pov to start again... Sorry it's a little late I really need a new laptop cause this one keeps disconnecting the internet connection, I even have part of chapter 9 ready so yeah if I still have internet it should be up soon.

I still don't own and I don't know why I bother saying this when I have been randomly saying and not saying it... if you know what I mean?

**Goodbye's and a Distress signal. **

I woke up again, Owen was the only one in the room this time. My head was all foggy as I remembered what happened. Oh, yes. I had been given some sort of jag with a needle and had went unconscious, for the what third time? I sat up and quietly swung my legs round. Owen was facing away from me so he hadn't seemed to notice. I looked around the room for any sign of what happened afterwards, but the only different thing I noticed was on me. I now had sort of tubes leading to a small bag wit blue liquid like what was in the needle in it. I was about to stand when Owen whipped round but calmly spoke as if he knew I was up already. He probably did.

"Now, stay sitting at least. We need that in your blood to slow what's happening so that you don't get any more of these 'moments.' Besides, we still need to figure out what exactly is happening to ya." Owen had came over and was fiddling with the bag.

"Rule one: The Doctor lies. If anyone here knows he does, he might just not want to say." I said remembering the first rule. Owen had went from nodding at what I was saying to looking behind me. "He's right there isn't he?" I asked, Owen just nodded. I shook my head smiling. He was always like that. The Doctor came over.

"I have a few ideas, Yes. But I can't say for sure which might be right." He told me.

"Your 900 years old, your bound to know more than one cause for something like this. Just looking at 10 Silent's make me unconscious, It could be something they did?" I said. The Doctor seemed to think about it before nodding.

"You just added more to my theories." He muttered walking off again. I tried not to laugh but ended up biting my lip and smiling. I turned back and Owen was still fiddling.

"So how long was I out this time?" I asked.

"Oh, well you came here on a Monday, It's uh, Thursday." he replied. I froze, What?

"That's what 4 days?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded at the same time. "How did the Doctor deal with being in one place this whole time?" I asked nearly laughing as I knew he can't stand it.

"Oh, blimey don't remind me. He's been a pain in the ass this whole time." Owen grumbled.

"Oi! I have not!" Came the Doctor's voice, laughing I turned again.

"Face it. You can't stay still for more than 5 seconds!" I said.

"Oh yeah?" He said sitting in a chair. He crossed his legs and leaned back. I counted to two seconds. He got up, and wandered over to me and Owen looking to see what we're up to.

"That was two seconds." I grinned. He made a face at me and I turned to see Owen was done giving me the blue slowing down liquid... stuff. He took the tube things out and I leapt off the table top. Everyone else began to come in, I guess the Doctor told everyone I was awake.

"Now what?" Rory asked.

"Well, if you four don't mind, stay for one more day just to make sure it works." Owen said.

"Yeah, so can the Doctor last another day?" Jack laughed. The Doctor glared at Jack and everyone was laughing.

"I don't think he can Jack." I replied.

"Can so!" The Doctor shouted annoyed.

"You can't sit still for 5 seconds!" I laughed.

"Can to! You just never seen me." He snapped. Everyone was laughing at him again. I only just noticed that I wasn't correct, not everyone was here. Ianto wasn't. Just as I thought that however, the man himself came in.

"Oh, Sapphire. Uh, good to see your up and on your feet. Uh, we had a phone call, there's some weevils running around a warehouse." Ianto said.

"Uh, if you don't mind I'll stay here. Not really fond of guns if you remember. Besides, Sapphire isn't going so I'll just uh, keep her company."The Doctor said.

"Whoa, why can't I go?" I asked.

"Your only just up." Rory told me.

"So? I feel fine!" I snapped crossing my arms.

"Too bad." Jack muttered, I glared at him.

"It's just a couple of weevils we wont be long." Tosh said.

"Yeah, and anyway we can call you if we need help." Gwen offered.

"Fine I'll stay and watch the 'acts like a 5 year old' 900 year old time lord." I smirked, the Doctor opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh, what's the point." He sighed slouching into a chair. "Amy are you and Rory going with them?"

"Yeah see you soon Doctor." She replied as the Torchwood team and Ponds left. Then the alarm doors went off as they left. I always wondered why there was an alarm whenever the door opened. But I didn't really care, that was the last noise before there was silence. Not the alien but the quietness type one. I turned to the Doctor who had vanished.

"Oi! Doctor where'd you go!" I shouted. His head pops round the wall at the top of the steps.

"I thought we could play hide and seek! That would prove I can stand more that 5 seconds." He grinned madly disappearing then reappearing again. "Oh and uh, your it first!" He disappeared again. I laughed shaking my head.

"I'll count to what 10?" I shouted.

"yes!" came a muffled voice I guess he found a hiding spot. After I counted I came out the medical room. _If I were a 900 year old time lord in Torchwood where would I hide? _I thought.

"I'm just gonna search top to bottom in this place." I said to myself, Suddenly he jumped out in front of me and I jumped getting a fright. "What the hell!" I shouted. Then another thought came, where did he jump out from? He leaned against nothing and smiled I suddenly realised. "I don't think hiding in the invisible TARDIS counts." I said, he laughed and went inside it then appeared before me. The blue box. He then poked his head out.

"Well, how about hide and seek inside the TARDIS?" the Doctor said.

"That would be easier, just ask the TARDIS to take me to the room you hide in." I said, "Anyway, I was out for what 2 maybe 3 day's I need another shower or bath." I barged in past him. "Are we still sharing your room?" I asked, I didn't know what to think about it. I mean this isn't like sharing a room with a friend or brother or sister, or anything like that I mean... this was THE Doctor!

"Well, you won't get lost this way. So, the TARDIS has put some of your stuff in the wardrobe." He said, we walked along the corridor until we found a elevator. "Still remember the amount of turns?" He asked. I shook my head, He laughed and got in as well. "Right, left, right, four lefts and a right." The Doctor said twisting his key in the button.

"I'll try and remember that shall I?" I laughed. The elevator zoomed off. I guessed it was at the top of the TARDIS or something because of the roof was made of glass and you could see where we were. When the elevator opened again I still looked around in amazement at the room. The Doctor went over and opened a wardrobe and it had my bag and some random clothes I guess the TARDIS must have thought I'd like. I grabbed some I liked and went to the bathroom door.

"Your not gonna just sit there until I come out are you?" I asked. He was sitting on the bed at the moment and suddenly looked up and blushed a little.

"Er, no no. I'll uh, just um..." He trailed.

"I have clothes with me you can sit there I'd just, lock the door." I told him smiling a little at him.

"You can sit there if you want." He lay across the bed.

"Well, I was going to just lie here for a bit." He said. I thought about that for a few minutes.

"How often do time lords sleep. Compared to the 8 hours a day us humans have. What do time lords sleep? A few hours a week?" I asked. He sat back up again.

"Yeah, about 6 or so hours a week. Possibly 4 at least. Anyway you. Shower!" He pointed at the door and I just slipped behind it and shut the door slowly before locking it.

* * *

><p>Soon I was finished and all I had to do was dry my hair. I was wearing shorts over leggings and another Tiger top with a zipper on top. I looked everywhere in the room but couldn't find a hair dryer so I left and thought about asking the Doctor where one was. I opened the door and he wasn't on the be anymore so I wandered into a corridor after coming out the elevator. I asked the TARDIS to take me where he was and a door opened in front of me. Well, two big wooden doors. I stepped in slowly and looked around. There was shelves at the side with lots of books on them, also some random alien things clattered around, there were lots of clocks around a fireplace at the other end of the room and I could see what looks like a comfy big leather type of chair and a small table also in front of the fire. I realised where I had seen t before. It was the drawing room from the adventure games. Yeah, I liked the adventure games. I could make out the Doctor sitting in the chair legs crossed up on the table a book in his lap and his head dropped over. I tried not to laugh. Looks like someone was tired.<p>

I suddenly had two ideas, to wake him up when I get over to him to make him jump or go and try to fly the TARDIS somewhere while he can't tell me what not to press etc. I slowly and quietly closed the door creeping out forgetting about my hair. I told the TARDIS if he wakes up to not let him get to the control room easily and I ran along the corridor and found the control room. I grinned no Doctor in sight, I could remember some things from the TV about it and knew that hardly anyone ever knew how to fly her. I ran over and looked around once more double checking he wasn't around and I reached out and grabbed a leaver. The TARDIS always was warm to touch and I yanked the leaver down grinning like mad, and I ran about twisting and pulling leavers and random and the TARDIS shook more than usual. Well, what can I say, I was a natural...

I heard a few smash like noises and a few yelps and I laughed. I think the Doctor was awake. I was still randomly pulling and twisting and pushing buttons and leavers. After I stopped and could hear his footsteps I ran down a few steps making it look like I just got there and the Doctor tumbled into the room falling down the steps a little as the TARDIS was still shaking. He leaned on the console and I reached it again.

"Whats going on?" I shouted smiling away. He looked at me and seen right though my plan.

"I think! Someone had a little go at trying to fly the TARDIS and failed!" He nearly yelled but was laughing at my shocked face. How did he know? "Well, I don't really mean completely failed you got us into the Time Vortex but you never put in any co-ordinates we could land anywhere." I laughed at his annoyed face. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped and we both fell to the floor laughing.

"I was looking for a hair dryer." I laughed.

"What so you decided to go look for it on some other planet!" The Doctor laughed sitting up. "Or wherever we seem to be." He muttered as he used the console to help himself up. I sat up.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Also, when are we?" he helped me up and went over to the scanner. He looked over at me and hit the scanner as well.

"You know, while wait for the scanner to show up I might as well give you these." He reached into his pocket and brought out a tub with small blue tablet things inside. "Owen made some tablet version of the slowing downy thing..." The Doctor said. I took the tub and put it in my pocket he still watched me.

"Well, I got a huge dose at the Torchwood hub, I don't need one right now do I?" I said. He shrugged and hit the scanner again.

"Oh!" He suddenly shouted grinning. "You managed to get us on board a ship in distress!" H laughed. "Guess your not that bad a driver." He laughed.

"What type of ship?" I asked excited. Torchwood and Ponds get their adventure me and the Doctor get ours.

"Oh, you'll love this part." He smiled and ran out, I looked around once I stepped out and closed the door.

"Suddenly I feel like I've seen or done this before." I paused. Everything was slightly swaying and was mostly made of wood. Uh, oh... I think I know why. "Wait." I shouted. We had made it to some sort of thing in the roof and there was something up there. The Doctor wasted no time and swung it open.

"Yo ho ho!" He shouted grinning like some idiot. "Or does nobody actually say that?" He asked turning to me. I put my hand on my face sighing.

"As far as I'm concerned no." I sighed. "Plus, this was an episode." I muttered to him making sure the pirates didn't hear. The suddenly grabbed us and pulled us out. Brilliant. But we were taken along into the Captain's room, I forget what they call them back then.

"We made no signal." The Captain said confused.

"Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress." The Doctor tried.

"Sensors?" Man if the Captain was confused now the Doctor will have lots more explaining to do.

"Yes." The Doctor said. I elbowed him. "Oh, problem words, 17th Century. Our ship automatically, er, noticed-ish, that your ship was er, having a bit of bother." He explained I swear if we weren't surrounded I would be hitting my head on the wall.

"That big blue crate?" The Captain asked. The Doctor sapped his fingers and pointed at him.

"This is more magic Captain Avery their spirits, How else would they find their way below decks." A man standing next to the captain said. I always forgot peoples names when it was something important going to happen. Stupid nurse mermaid thing!

"Ah well, yes I would say multi dimensional engineering, but since we had a problem with sensors. I'll let it go." He babbled.

"Look," I cut in before he said about sailors and having a gun at his face. "I'm Sapphire, he's the Doctor. The Big blue, er, Crate as you so put it, is our ship. I brought us here, sort of."

"A woman can't be a captain, Your stowaways only explanation." Captain Avery said. I glared women can't take charge I'll show him when I get to do Amy's part sword fighting considering her and Rory are not here. "8 Days we've been stranded here. You must have stowaway'd before we set sail." He continued.

"What do we do with them captain." Asked one crew member I still haven't remembered the name of yet.

"Oh I think they deserve our hospitality." The Captain said. Seconds later we were dragged out on top again and the Doctor was told to walk the plank.

"Hey Doctor! Don't we have like I dunno, Barrels of water and food in the TARDIS we could give them in exchange for I don't know our lives!" I yelled as he was stood walking along to the edge of the plank. The crew looked a little hopeful at that.

"Don't be silly! We don't have crates!" He said not catching on at my plan. The men laughed as the Doctor babbled again. "Suppose laughing like that is in the job description, do the laugh check, grab yourself a parrot welcome aboard!" The Doctor began to look like he was preparing to dive. I just rolled my eyes.

"Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need three more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxy below to the galley. Set her to work. She won't need much feeding." Captain Avery said.

"Hey leave me alone I can walk you don't need to drag me!" I yell as one of them grabs me and starts to take me to where I remember Amy was put.

"Oh, leave her she hasn't done anything, Neither have I actually." The Doctor shouted. It was too late anyway I was shoved down the steps and I quickly jumped over to the crate and pulled out a sword and my eye caught the hat and jacket. If Amy done it I can do it. I looked down and seen pirate shoes. I looked at my own feet socks, black socks. I didn't get shoes on when we left. I hope I didn't get any splinters. I shoved it all on and that includes the shoes. I had perfect timing. As most of what was being said I had to listen in once I was up. I heard the rest of what he was saying as he held his nose. What a stupid way to delay things.

"... and they're all going to jump out and shout 'Boo!'" The Doctor said.

"Boo!" I yelled jumping out grinning. They all backed a little.

"Put. The gun. Down."I said pointing the sword in random directions before landing still towards Avery. He threw it down and I kicked it away.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor shouted running back up the plank a little.

"You have a problem with guns, You never said anything about swords. Plus, Saving your life ain't all that bad is it." I smirked.

"Put down the sword girl. It could kill us all." Captain Avery said hands by the side of his face.

"Oh, yeah the creepy siren yeah? One cut and all that boring curse nonsense!" I laughed, they all stared at me. One of the pirates came at me with a wooden handle, surprising me (even though I seen it happen with Amy) and forced me back from Avery. When the Doctor tried to intercede, Avery just pushed him back into the rigging. I then advanced on the pirates with the sword, they back away, gasping in fear. I laughed showing off a little, swishing the sword through the air. The pirates take advantage and push forward again. I fight them off easy this stuff is. One advances on me with a rope, I ended up backing into a corner. I then remembered Amy swings through the air on a piece of rigging, swing her sword. So I did that. Accidentally cutting one of them as I passed before landing on a barrel.

"Oh, uh. Oops sorry mate." I laugh.

"You have killed me." the Pirate I cut said staring at his hand.

"No I haven't you'll be fine." I said. The Black spot appears on his hand.

"Seriously listen to me the siren is actually trying to help you she just doesn't know what to do." I snapped. "And girls can be captains!" I shouted fixing my new captain hat.

"One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she will rise out of the ocean." Avery said.

"Come on that will heal in no time, No big fuss come on!" I said annoyed. One of the pirates came at me again and I swung out on the rope. He stops me halfway and the sword flies from my hand. This time they had a good hold of me.

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death." Avery said.

"She?" The Doctor asked.

"A demon, out there in the ocean." Avery continued.

"OK. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in. Very efficient. I mean if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you." The Doctor said rambling again.

"Quickly now. Block out the sound." A pirate said as a song started. The others put their hands over their ears.

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song." Avery told us. Suddenly the Pirate I cut starts to act weird.

"The music. It's working on him. Look." Once of the other pirates said.

"You are so beautiful." The drunk like pirate said to me and now I was a little creeped out. He was taking Rory's place and I take Amy's? No way!

"What the hell?" I snapped at him.

"Cuddle me, shipmate." The pirate said. The Doctor laughed at this and I hit his arm.

"No, I wont cuddle you." I said.

"The music turns them into fools." Avery told us.

"Oh, my God." I gasp Off the starboard side of the ship, a section of the water glows green. Everyone watches and soon a woman rises from the water. She, too, glows green. As the Siren floats down to the deck I cant help but stare, and this episode used to make me bored! The wounded Pirate walks towards her and the others half-heartedly grab for him as they, too, are entranced. The Siren has her arm outstretched and the Pirate reaches for her hand. As soon as the Pirate's hand touches the Siren, his body is dispersed.  
>"Everybody into the hold." I yell ad surprisingly the pirates head to the hold.<p>

As we make our way through remember the water had leeches.

"We have to keep moving." I said. "What do you think it is anyway."

"The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship, laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed. Picking off the injured." Avery said.

"Like a shark. A shark can smell blood." One of the surviving pirates said.

"OK. Just like a shark. In a dress. And singing. And green. A green singing shark in an evening gown." The Doctor said. I tried not to laugh at that and started to panic as we all stood still. I started to make ripples in the water with moving my feet a little.

"The ship is cursed." Avery said.

"Yeah right. 'Cursed' is big with humans. Means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation." He turned to face me an idea obviously in his head.  
>But he was going to speak when Avery did.<p>

"That thing of yours really is a ship?"

"Well, it's not propelled by the wind." Both me ad the Doctor said at the same time. He smiled at me obviously he was wondering if this was an episode and me stealing his line was an obvious yes, even though i had already mentioned.

"Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail!" Avery pulled out a gun and pointed it at us.

"And the gun's back. You're big on the gun thing aren't you? Freud would say you're compensating. Have you ever met Freud? No? Comfy sofa." The Doctor babbled, my feet hurt and I forgot why I was moving my feet if we were standing still so I stopped. The pirates cry out and one lifts his leg from the water. There's something on it.

"It's a leech! That's why I was doing that." I muttered.

"Everyone out of the water!" The Doctor yelled.  
>Everyone climbs out of the water onto the crates. The Pirate I need to learn his name... pulls the leech from his leg.<p>

"It's bitten me, I'm bleeding." He cries. The black spot appears.

"She wants blood. Why does she want blood?" The Doctor asked turning to me. As I did know the answer I smirked.

"She doesn't want blood." I told him they all stared at me confused.

"Well, It's OK. We're safe down here. No 'curse' is getting through three solid inches of timber." The Doctor said. The Siren appeared behind the Doctor and began to sing.

"You were saying." I smiled.

"Ah. Hello again." The Doctor said to the Siren. The pirate walks forwards.

"No! No! No!" Avery ad The Doctor are yelling.

"Oh shut up he's fine!" I laughed. God this was weird I didn't feel like myself. The pirate touches the Siren's hand and disappears. His hat falls to the floor. Everyone rushes from the hold, the Doctor takes the hat. The Doctor bolts the door behind him as we all enter another room.

"I have my good days and my bad days." The Doctor said.

"How did she get in?" Avery asked.

"The bilge water - she's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialise through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water." The Doctor said as he puts on the hat.  
>"I could just tell you ya know?" I asked the Doctor.<p>

"That's not how things work, you can't just tell me things." He said.

"It's not water." I said but captain Avery shouting realizing a place with no water dimmed my voice out.

"The magazine!" He shouted.

"What? Yeah, I'd love to read one oh wait you mean something else don't ya?" I muttered.

"Yeah, He means the armoury where the powder's stored." The Doctor told me.

"It's dry as a bone." Avery said.

"Good let's go, there." I said.

"I give the orders." Avery said pointing his gun at me and the Doctor.

"So." I mutter.

"Ah. Worried because we're wearing hats now? Nobody touch anything sharp!" The Doctor said.

In another section below-deck, a pirate takes out a ring of keys to open a locked door.

"Quickly, man." Avery said.

"Oh let me." I said pushing the door open and wandering in.

"How? How did?" Avery stuttered.

"Someone else must have had the same idea." The Doctor said wandering in as well.

"Barricade the door. Careful of that lantern! Every barrel is full of powder." Avery ordered.

"Who's been sleeping in my gun room?" The Doctor said. Avery hears a muffled coughing and removes the lid of one of the barrels. He reaches a hand in a pulls out a young boy. Also known as Toby!

"You fool. You fool, boy. What are you doing here?" Avery sapped at Toby

"Who is he?"A pirate asked.

"What, he's not one of the crew?" The Doctor asked.

"No don't be stupid Doctor! It's his son." I said everyone looking at me again.  
>A few moments later, Toby is sitting on a bench, Avery next to him. Everyone else stands and looks on.<p>

"What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you." Toby looks down. "When?" Avery asked.

"Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honourable man, she said. How I would be proud to know you. I've come to join your crew." Toby said happily.

"I don't want you here." Avery said.

"You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home."

"It's dangerous here. There's a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin."

"The black spot?" Toby shows the palm of his hand. There's a black spot. Avery grabs his son's hand and Toby coughs.

A little later me and the Doctor are sitting while the pirates stand.  
>"There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars." Avery said coming over.<p>

"Yep. Ignore my last theory." The Doctor apologised sort of.

"You could just ask me." I smirked as he seemed to be heading that way.

"Fine, Tell me. What is it?" The Doctor said as though I wouldn't actually say.

"Reflection, not water. And, she's a doctor, in some sort of ship that's in the same place as this one. Crew dead. So she watched and heals us." I mumbled to busy watching as Toby opens one of the barrels to reveal water. The Siren reaches through with her arms. The Doctor realised and forces the lid back on.

"So It's not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless! Captain, what's our next move?" The Doctor said as though not hearing anything I just said. Avery wasn't listening and drapes the pendant around Toby's neck.

"We go to your ship. You lot wait with the boy." Avery told the pirates. I knew what was going to happen.

"I'll stay too." I said to the Doctor who just nodded.

"Captain we're all in danger here." One of the pirates said.

"I said wait, and barricade the door after we've gone." Avery ordered.

"Sure you want to go?" I asked.

"We have to get you and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese." The Doctor said.

"Me?" I questioned. He grabbed my hand and turned it and to my surprise there was a black spot. "Why's? What? How is that there?" I asked.

"Well, you had it since we arrived." He hinted.

"Oh, it's the thing isn't it?" I muttered.

"Yeah, sorry your on the mermaid's lunch list." He laughed as he and Avery were leaving. I remembered one of Amy's lines at that moment.

"Well remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard." I smiled.

"We've all got to go some time." The Doctor replied.

Pretty soon Toby was just sitting on the floor, coughing. I just hovered about the place. Until I noticed the two pirates removing the barrels blocking the door.  
>"What do you think your doing?" I demanded.<p>

"We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The Captain's gone soft, it's time for us to leave." One of the two pirates answered. Toby got up.

"He told you to wait, you dog. He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you." Toby said.

"'Honour-bound'? Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?"The Pirate answered.

"Don't listen to him, Toby." I snapped I hated this part some way to find out that your father lied. Sort of.

"We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger." The Pirate said.

"Liar! He's no wicked pirate!" Toby said lunging at him.

"Oh, you think so? I've seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men."

"Doesn't matter he's still your Captain!" I snapped Being ignored.

"Get what treasure you can I'll meet you in the row boat."

**Sorry but I'm going to end it here. Review if you want to nag at me for the annoying wait for this part... But anyway... REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	9. Torchwood Touble and a Sirens Curse

Hey all, So here is the next part and I hope you like it.

Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews! If I don't update they make me feel guilty and type away! XD

And again it's Sapphires POV! Also (Again) I don't own this! (Apart from Sapphire I own her)

**Torchwood Trouble and a Siren's Curse.**

The Pirates were still trying to leave so Toby grabbed a sword and pointed it at them.  
>"You're going to remain at your post." Toby said bravely<p>

"I am not playing games with you boy, you put that down." The pirate said hands up.

"And if he doesn't?" I smirked.

"One more step and I'll use this, you blaggard." Toby snapped.

"You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy." The pirate said.

"Don't need to, do I?" Toby said with a smile. He lunged forward and cut the Pirate on the hand.

"Ah! No..." The pirate said shocked. The black spot was on his hand. "You little swabber."

"Haha, welcome to the Sirens menu." I laughed. He brought out a gun.

"You scurvy ape." He muttered sounding (apart from the scurvy part) a little like the ninth Doctor, with the ape part.

"If you shoot you'll kill us all!" I snapped. The other pirate was quiet this whole time and finally acted out and took keys from the other pirate.

"Mulligan, what are you doing?" the first pirate said. Ah, Mulligan, that's one of their names!

"He's going to die." I said. Mulligan glared at me before leaving. "I'm telling you he'll just get hurt out there and the Siren will get him." I told the pirate as he barricaded the door again. Pretty soon I'm bored and we're all just sitting and Toby begins to polish the medallion. I remembered the Doctor got here just in time but I think I'll save him some running.

"Er, Toby, Don't polish it." I said he looked at me confused. "It's not water how the Siren gets to us it's reflection. Trust me any minute now Avery and the Doctor will come in telling us that." I said he looked even more confused but stopped polishing.

"Can you see the future or something?" He questioned.

"Not quite, Sort of." I smiled, I could see how things kind of would turn out had I not been here. Just as I said that the Doctor and Captain Avery were banging on the door. "Told ya." I smiled before helping the last pirate open the door. When they rushed in the Doctor looked at the medallion and seen Toby wasn't polishing it.

"Oh, thank god. Don't polish anything that would make a reflection." The Doctor started. I gave Toby a 'I told you so' look and he laughed. Did I do the look wrong or was he laughing at the Doctor?

"Um, we know its reflection, Sapphire told us." Toby said trying not to laugh. The Doctor whipped round to face me.

"I keep forgetting you know." He said. I laughed again, and a thought came through my head and I looked at my hand, my on black spot.

"Doctor? If this arrived when we got here, How come the Siren didn't affect me?" I asked, He also had a confused look now.

"We'll find out in a minute right now we have to get rid of reflections!" He said excitedly running out again to go smash mirrors and throw away all of Avery's treasure. He left me Toby and the last pirate.

Pretty soon we had all caught up on each other and the Doctor told us his plan which I found stupid. Probably only because I knew why the Siren was here etc.

"Just wait?" I asked, annoyed.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realise." The Doctor said.

"You just ain't having a good day." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess, but sorry anyway. We might be stuck here for a while." the Doctor said. That was fine to me I knew where the TARDIS was anyway.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you." Avery told us.

"It's OK. The calm won't last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail." The Doctor said.

"Until it does, we have to hide down here." Avery told us all.

**LATER…**  
>Avery goes and sits beside Toby.<br>"I'm sorry about your mother. You miss her a lot."Avery said.

"Three years. No word from you." To me he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Toby..."

"You promised her. You promised you'd come home. And she believed you would, right up until the day she died. What made you do it? What made you... turn pirate?" Toby sounded interested now. Like he wanted to know everything.

"Get some sleep now." Avery ordered. I decided to wander around the ship now that all reflections were destroyed. Pretty soon I found the Doctor standing in the middle of a room.

"Doctor?" I said wondering what he was doing now.

"Shhh." He well, Shushed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Feels like something's out there, staring straight at me." The Doctor almost whispered. Suddenly there is a crash of thunder and the ship rocks.

"Man the sails!" He shouted running out.

**Outside...**

It was raining hard. Avery was holding the rigging.

"To the rigging, you dogs! Let go the sails. Avast ye!" Avery yelled but I could barely hear him from water in my ears. Man, I'll need another shower. The Doctor was at the wheel and I went up to him.

"Your a terrible driver! Let me do it!" I yelled. He gave me a look before reluctantly letting me drive the ship. It was pretty cool and fun. I could still hardly hear but I knew the Siren would come soon.

"Toby! Find my coat. My compass is inside it, boy. Heave ho you bilge rats." Avery yelled but 'Rats' was all I could hear.

Toby came back with Avery's coat and the crown rolls out along the deck. All The Doctor and Avery could do is watch. Toby looks at his father, hurt by the proof that he's a pirate. The Siren reaches through the reflection on the crown and shoots into the air above the ship. She sings and floats down to the deck, her hand reaching out for Toby.

"Don't let her take you!" Avery yelled and I abandoned the wheel and ran towards him maybe I could save him? Enthralled, Toby just walks closer, his hand out.

"No!" Somehow both the Doctor and Avery yell. I am trying to save him, or at least they think that. You know what I mean the Siren's a Doctor. Toby just reaches the Siren and disappears yelling and I nearly grabbed him. I stared at the now empty spot where he stood.

"No!" Avery yells I barely hear it I'm too busy trying to not punch the Siren. What good would it do anyway. Ah what the hell! I reached out punching the Siren but I don't get to see if it worked somehow my fist just about hits her face and everything goes black. Why am I always getting knocked out?

I woke up on a floor and looked around. I was sent straight to the medically room. I could see all the pirates. I heard the Siren coming and quickly ran behind the white curtain and made my way towards the TARDIS. She fiddled with a few before disappearing again. I guess this must be them pricking their fingers to come after me and Toby. I waited and waited eventually hearing footsteps I hid just incase.

"Toby!" I heard Avery yell.

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled running right up and hugging the blue box I was still round the back. I slid round and he stopped hugging the box. The Doctor stared at me just noticing me.

"What? The TARDIS gets a hug and I don't?" I laughed, which made him laugh and he gave me a quick hug. "Well, now what?" I asked.

The Siren was suddenly heard again and we all hid, watching she went over to Toby and did something and Avery tried to shoot at her making her red. The Doctor sneezed and she turned on him with a laser thing between her hands. He was frantically trying to work out why but I helped him.

"She's a Doctor!" I yelled. He managed to throw his handkerchief on the floor in time.

"Oh, this is an automated sick bay. It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor! Able to sterilise a whole room." The Doctor said.

"Able to burn your face off." I said saying Amy's line.

"She's just an interface. Seeped through the join between the planes. Broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form And become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister you are good!" The Doctor excitedly points at her and everything. Avery reaches for Toby again and the SIREN turns red and hisses until he backs away

"She won't let us take them." He muttered.

"Well, I know that you can wake him and stuff but all of this stuff connected to him is keeping him alive. Maybe you could become a Space pirate?" I laughed a little at the last part.

"Do you think you could sail this thing?" The Doctor asked Avery.

"Just point me to the... Atom Accelerator." He laughed I remembered they had that talk on the TARDIS about which part steers her. Eventually, we went into the TARDIS.

"Great job, now I need yet another wash." I complained.

"Well, hurry up about it. We don't _need_ to be at Torchwood. This is a Time Machine. One more trip then back to Amy and Rory." The Doctor said going to the controls.

"You said it." I smirked running of finding an elevator. I stuck the key in.

"Now what was it?" I muttered.

"Right, two lefts, right, four lefts? Nah can't be right. Um, Right, left, two rights and a left?" I muttered trying it, the elevator pinged and the doors closed. Then I remembered and it wasn't the combination I just did.

"Right, left, right, four lefts, and a right... where am I going then?" I muttered. "Scratch that question, why am I talking to myself?" I said.

The door pinged and opened and my mouth dropped, where was I? Was this even the TARDIS? Why was this room, well, a dump? I looked around, it looked as big as the Control room but their was junk everywhere, even tables and everything. I noticed stairs in the corner that looked similar to the ones that spiral up in the Doctor's room. I was going to have a shower anyway. So I stepped into the room and noticed there was a small path going from where I was to the steps as if someone came here often. Eventually reaching the steps which just like the rest of the room had clutter on them. I carefully stepped up them and eventually the Doctor's room came into my view. Why was there a room full of... Junk? Under here anyway? I looked around, Clean bedroom. I looked down, Junk yard.

I walked fast over to the wardrobe and got out more clothes and went to have my shower, I had to think of a way to ask him about it without seeming like I went looking through all his stuff. It could be personal Doctor mess or something.

After my shower and actually finding a hair dryer this time, I went in search of the Doctor. This time I was wearing a dark purple Hoodie, another pair of converse, shorts and leggings. I got into the elevator and asked the TARDIS to take me to him. The doors opened to a library as far as the eye could see. His room and the Control room were the biggest yeah like that was true.

"Doctor?" I yelled stepping out.

"Coming, Coming." Came a reply, I turned towards his voice and could see him not that far away, I could make out the fact that somehow he had done the same as me and got changed etc.

"Well, ready for one more adventure before going back to Amy and Rory are we?" He asked as he got closer. He had a huge mad grin on his face as he just kept getting closer, he didn't stop like two steps away he came right up.

"Well I was going to ask first." I started lamely. He blinked as if there was a fly in his face before he nodded for me to go ahead and ask. "Uh, the stairs in your room, Do they go up and down?" I asked, well of course they go down I knew that now. But I had to start off this way so that I can then say what's down there?

"Well..." The Doctor started. "Yes there's another floor but no one goes down there. Not even you." He said almost as if it was a kind of stay out my room threat.

"Why what's down there? You can tell me. You can talk to me about anything you want." I said. It was true after all, sometimes just watching the show I almost cried at how sad it must be being the only one of his kind.

"No, not this just... Just stay out there." He said. Now I was getting confused, what was so personal about the junk room.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." He answered. I think he was starting to back away a little I could even see the whole Oncoming Storm thing building up in him.

"Because why? What's down there that's obviously just as bad as your real name that you wont even say." I snapped, Why is he being so... strange over this junk room. He didn't answer he just headed towards the elevator.

"Hey! Answer me!" I shouted. I ran towards the elevator blocking his path. He even avoided looking at me. I wondered if his nickname would have any affect. "Theta..." I said slowly he looked up for half a second. "Theta, what's so bad you can't just say? What's down there?" I asked, maybe if I made a joke? "You're not hiding a bunch of Daleks down there or something are you?" I laughed a little.

"No, I, It's personal." He muttered.

"Your name's personal, River knows it. At least on TV she did." I said.

"She doesn't." He said, That shocked me. What?

"Well tell me something! What's down there? Why's it so secret? What's your name? I don't know just give me something!" I practically begged. "You know, I had a friend who's mother died when she was three and she never told anyone until she told me. She said that it felt good for her to be able to finally say. I didn't understand why it was so hard for her to tell. But, my point is you can tell me Doctor." I said. There was a long pause and he looked up but not at me just up.

"You haven't shown me yet." He said. Now I was confused is he trying to change topic? "You promised back in 1969, you'd show me everything you know." The Doctor continued this time looking at me. "Then lets do that." He then took a few quick steps towards me, I'm not sure why but I backed away. "First you agree back then, then you agree after we go to Torchwood. I'm betting now you'll say I can see once I say the answer to one of the questions you have?" He was right, but somehow I felt like this was like the Oncoming Storm type Doctor. I had backed into a wall now.

"Alright, you can see what I know! Just don't look at series 6, Cause that's spoilers." I said stopping nearly at the wall. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He muttered. I nodded taking a deep breath, he came right up to me. Well he would have to he's going to be looking into my mind. Then I had a quick thought, Madame Du Pompadour. The Door thing, I could go into his mind! Well at least try to.

I closed my eyes once he was practically a few centimetres away from me, and then his fingers went to the side of my face and the whole thing started. I could see my memories and I tried to do the door thing and go a rush of things from his point of view of what I seen on TV and a few extras that scared me a lot like the Time War. I seen the planet Gallifrey before the war I seen it being destroyed along with another few planets somehow, I couldn't control what I seen and I seen the messy room but somehow cut back to my memories the Doctor was looking at just as I got a glimpse at it which I figured out must be where the dark parts of him basically express themselves.

Then I seen memories of meeting him and the start of season 6 and I managed to pull away from him just as he seen us all sitting on the picnic blanket on the beach.

"Hey that's spoilers!" I shouted. I backed a little accidentally hitting the wall. I hadn't realised (even though I had Top Trumps telling me) Just how dark and evil basically, that the Doctor could be. I was probably crying I mean I couldn't tell because I still hadn't opened my eyes or anything but I could tell I was bent over as I leaned on the wall with my face in my hands. My hands felt wet too so yep I was crying, you would if you seen it. I didn't know how the Doctor coped.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, I could feel him pulling me up straight and he hugged me similar to what we did in the kitchen.

"I done what Madame Du Pompadour done." I explained slightly. "And... I seen the Time War."

"Oh," He said as we just stood there hugging. "You really shouldn't have-" He started.

"I know I know! But I wanted to see about that room and then I couldn't control what I seen and it just went crazy!" I cut him off. We stood like that for a while even after I stopped crying I almost thought he had fell asleep or something until he pulled us apart.

"I think we should go get Amy and Rory just now." He said.

"Totally agree." I said smiling a little. He lead the way back as I only knew the way from one to another via elevator, which doesn't go to the control room. We were silent the whole time.

"Right then back to Torchwood." The Doctor said as he flipped leavers etc. When we landed though, we nearly made it to the door when Amy, Rory, Jack and the rest of Torchwood barged in the doors. They all looked really pissed off.

"Well, I take it your back from Weevil hunting?" I asked. They moved their glares from the Doctor to me.

"Yeah we finished." Jack said it sounded a little like a laugh but and angry one.

"So, where did you two go?" Amy snapped. "I mean Owen has to know where you were considering _you _said Sapphire shouldn't go anywhere because she's just up!" She was jabbing the Doctor with her finger.

"We went back in time and helped out a few pirates." I shrugged.

"Oh, is that all you did? How many adventures did you two go on?" Rory asked also a little pissed.

"Hang on..." I paused thinking. "How long were we gone from your perspective, It was honestly just that one trip, one day from our point of view." I said suddenly knowing this was going to be bad.

"You two were gone..." Jack started looking at his vortex manipulator for a second. "Two months, Four days, Three hours, Fifteen minutes and Thirty three seconds." Everyone stared at Jack.

"Seriously did you have to go to the seconds?" I asked. "You could have just said the days or weeks or something, didn't need to the exact second."

"The point it that you abandoned us!" Amy cried slapping the Doctor on the arm. Considering what I just went through with him a few minutes ago I was just glad she didn't slap me. I wanted to know how much longer we would be here. I wanted to meet the TARDIS!

**And sorry folks I feel like ending it here. I hope you like it so far! And I hope you liked the whole part I did with the Doctor and Sapphire in this chapter and I also hope I wasn't too OOC for the Doctor. I mean, Just leave me a wonderful REVIEW telling me what you thought of that bit, and the messy room thing. Also I would love to know what your ideas are on what's happening cause for all you know if I like it I'll add it. Anyway what I'm saying is REVIEW PEOPLE! XD**


	10. Reunion and planet Tocklatgo

Hey everyone thanks a lot for all the reviews etc. I love hearing what you think about this! Anyway as always Sapphire's Pov! Here's the next chapter, and if I get this done the way I planned you might get two chapters this weekend!

Still don't own Doctor Who... Wish I did...

**A Reunion And The Planet Tocklatgo.**

As everyone had finally stopped shouting about us leaving them we finally started to leave the TARDIS. Owen left, then Tosh, Rory, Ianto, Amy and even Jack had left but for some reason just as I was about to leave with Gwen and The Doctor, the doors slammed shut. I could hear Jack and Amy banging on the door, they were so similar.

"Doctor open the door!" I could hear Amy yelling mixed with the, "Open up!" That Jack was yelling.

"This isn't funny open the doors." Gwen said folding her arms practically glaring at the Doctor, who was running up to the console. He didn't reply and started flipping leavers and pushing buttons.

"She closed the doors herself again didn't she? Your not in control of her. We could end up anywhere!" I asked him slightly panicking as I ran up to him Gwen close behind.

"Yes, the TARDIS is doing this all by herself. We could end up anywhere, in all of time and space." The Doctor replied. We both turned to Gwen to see her reaction. She looked excited, maybe amazed? But I couldn't help but be concerned as she wasn't saying or doing anything!

"Oh, my god. I'm going to travel inside the TARDIS! Inside the Doctor's TARDIS! This is amazing! Jacks always told us about his adventures with you! I never thought I'd ever even meet you! Now look I'm in your time machine!" Gwen said fast excited. Ok, she needs to calm down a little.

"How do think I felt? I thought of all this as a dream, still do sometimes." I said grinning. The Doctor was hopelessly trying to gain control still. The Doctor finally gave up and came over to us.

"Ok, wherever we're going, I can't stop it." He said.

"Yeah well, So what!" I grinned. "Maybe the TARDIS thought we needed more adventure without Amy and Rory." I joked.

"And what about me?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, You'll be joining us!" I laughed. The TARDIS landed and everyone turned to the doors. We all made our way over. Once at the doors everyone stood still.

"What's out there?" Gwen asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor said, "Yet." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, Know it all.

"I think Gwen can have the honour of opening the doors and stepping out first." I said, Gwen turned facing me eyes wide.

"Yeah, I agree." The Doctor said, we shoved her right up next to the doors.

"Well hurry up then!" I laughed. She cautiously opened them as if something was going to kill her if she didn't. She slowly stepped out and we followed.

Dessert like. Brilliant. There was three suns so I could tell it was another planet already. There was sand almost everywhere. But one thing brought my attention way more than the fact that the suns were three different colours. Red, blue and purple. Far more interesting than the bright yellow sky Gwen was staring at. It was a shipwreck. A space-shipwreck. It looked very familiar but I couldn't place it. It wasn't very big, and looked more like an escape pod. I looked at the Doctor who was grinning. We turned to Gwen who was just noticing the ship.

"Thats why were here?" She asked.

"Looks like it." The Doctor replied, suddenly I remembered where I knew the ship from.

"Oh my god! It's Jenny!" I shouted running towards it leaving two very confused people behind me. I noticed a hand scanner open door thing and I opened it to see Jenny, in the same clothes on the chair unconscious. "Doctor, Give me a hand." I said as I started to try and lift her out. The Doctor came over and eventually we got her out safely and brought her into the TARDIS.

"How did you know it was Jenny? She died!" The Doctor asked me.

"No, see the second you left she woke up. It think the 'sauce' thing had something to do with it. Also when she was leaving they tried to call her back. You know what she said?" I laughed. He stared waiting. "She said 'What you gonna do? Tell my dad?' Then she went on about how she was going to save civilisations etc. and how she has a whole lot of running to do." The Doctor had a huge smile on his face.

Eventually, She woke up and immediately started freaking out. "Who are you people? Where am I?" She was asking.

"Jenny, stay calm. Your in the TARDIS." I told her. Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

"The TARDIS? As in the Doctor's TARDIS? My dads TARDIS!" She seemed excited. "Where is he!"

"Hello, Jenny." The Doctor said. She turned to him.

"Your not my dad." She muttered.

"Jenny, There's a thing about Time Lords, Instead of dying we change our faces, personality, basically a whole new person. But the memory's stay. I'm the Doctor, Your dad. If I wasn't would I know about Donna and Martha? Or how you flipped through those lasers? Or how about when you took the bullet instead of it hitting me? I thought you were dead." The Doctor said. I slowly started to get to Gwen who was silently watching so that we could leave and the two could have some family time.

"D-Dad!" Jenny said almost in tears for some reason. They hugged, and I grabbed Gwen and silently made for the door. Gwen must have been thinking family time as well as she walked along side of me instead of me dragging her. Once we were along the corridor a bit we started talking.

"So, who was that?" Gwen asked.

"The Doctor's Daughter." I replied.

"Oh, Um, Who's the mother?" She asked.

"The Doctor." I said about to laugh.

"No, mother not father." Gwen said stopping. I turned to face her with a huge smile.

"The Doctor." I insisted.

"Ok, Who's the Father?" She asked as if the Doctor was a woman at the time.

"Oh, that's..." I said, turning a little. "The Doctor." I said walking off.

"Hey, he cant be both!" Gwen shouted.

"Well, he is." I said.

"How? How can he possibly be both?" Gwen snapped she grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face her.

"Well, He was held at gun point because his hands were clean..." She opened her mouth as if to say what has all this got to do with this, but I held my hand up stopping her. "And they took him over to this machine where it took a sample of his DNA and grew it into a person basically and Jenny came out the other end of the machine, Fully grown yet one second old... Thats how." I grinned at her amazed look.

"So what? She doesn't know a thing?" Gwen asked as we started walking again.

"Oh god no. She knows plenty! She had like military stuff all downloaded into her brain and stuff. She could kill anyone easily. Which the Doctor hated so he taught her how to fight without killing and weapons. Made her a better person. Then this guy in charge, Cobbs I think, shot at the Doctor but she went in the way just in time, and died. There was this thing they were all calling the sauce and it was like this thing that gives or makes life and plants it was a chemical gas thing. It brought her back but by then the Doctor had left. So she stole a ship and went off having adventures." I told Gwen she stopped us again.

"So, if she was made half by that machine thing. Is she a full Time Lord like the Doctor?" She asked.

"Well, I actually don't know. She wasn't completely to begin with." I answered.

"Begin with?" Gwen questioned.

"Well, the 'sauce' could have fixed all the DNA to full Time Lord for all we know she could be part Time Lord or full Time Lord." I said, we headed along and found a room with TV's and Games, Like Wii and Playstation's and Xbox. So we played a few games on the Doctor's Wii, I beat his high scores. The Doctor sneaked into the room with Jenny somehow and neither me or Gwen noticed until we finished the current game (I won again.) and he spoke.

"Hang on. You beat my high scores!" The Doctor had complained.

"Oh, hey Doctor. Jenny all caught up?" I asked ignoring him.

"My high scores! You wiped them off the board!" He cried out pointing at the screen.

"Um, yes I'm caught up." Jenny said smiling trying to ignore her dad that was behaving like a two year old. He marched right up to me and I just stood there trying not to laugh.

"How, Did you get that high score?" He asked in a voice that almost sounded as if he was threatening me.

"Doctor seriously this is like the easiest game ever. You get it whenever you buy a Wii. Everyone can play it. I seriously don't know what's so difficult about it." I said nearly laughing.

"But _how _did you get that score?" He begged. "It asked if Gwen wanted to give up because she had no points and you had lots!"

"Yeah, I'm actually good at this game. I beat Jack at it." Gwen said.

"Seriously its BASEBALL! You swing the Wii remote!" I snapped I threw my Wii remote onto a beanbag then fell onto another.

"But how did you get that much!" The Doctor shouted pointing at the screen again.

"Come on just hit a home run all the time." I said the looked at me as if expecting more. "And when it's your turn to throw throw the ball a different way each time and they don't know which type of throw they will get and they cant hit it because it curved when they thought it wouldn't or whatever. If you don't hit a home run it's fine cause then when you do you get double the points cause you got two people coming in." I told them. "I seriously cant believe I gave you a tutorial. I mean they give you one on the game."

"No they don't!" The Doctor snapped.

"Yes they do Mr. never reads the instructions!" I argued.

"I always read the instructions!" The Doctor argued. I couldn't help it and started laughing everyone suddenly going to confused mode.

"Oh yeah?.. Well, we'll see what... Sexy... Has to say about that!" I managed through my laughing fit.

"Sexy?" He questioned, it caused me to laugh more.

"I'd give you three guesses at who it is but... Spoilers." I laughed more.

"Oh, I hate spoilers." I heard him mutter.

"Hey, how come you were so quick with Jenny?" Gwen asked changing the subject.

"Yeah." I muttered realizing they were quite quick.

"Well, dad was trying to talk and I wasn't having it and kept going on at how he wasn't my dad cause he doesn't look anything like him. Then he smashed his forehead against mine and I got a lot of random memory info stuff, and I knew it was him and knew about regeneration." Jenny explained. I turned to the Doctor.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do that again." I laughed.

"Yeah well it's easy to do, see!" he said smacking his forehead on mine. Suddenly, I knew how to fly the TARDIS properly.

"Uh, thanks? I think? Now I can fly the TARDIS too." I grinned. I glanced at Gwen and Jenny then the Doctor who was still rubbing his head. "I'm gonna fly her now!" I yelled as I bolted out the room and along the corridor. I hear him yelling "No" A lot and I glanced behind me to see him running after me and Jenny and Gwen laughing as they attempted to run. All of a sudden there was a rush of pain in my head and I had to stop, now the Doctor was running to see what was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" I heard Jenny asking.

"You didn't take the blue pill things today did you!" The Doctor said.

"Today? When did today start? We're in a time machine!" I snapped.

"Blue pills?" Jenny was confused.

"Ha, you didn't tell her everything Doctor."I laughed despite being in pain.

"Here we go." The Doctor said and I felt the pills on my free hand and looked at my hand to see him putting them in my hand. I quickly swallowed and straightened myself up.

"Better?" The Doctor smirked I nodded then stuck my tongue out and ran for the control room again.

"Hey get back here!" He shouted running after me. I ran into the control room and straight up to the console. I pulled the dematerialization leaver, Ooh I knew everything now. The Doctor ran in and we both controlled the TARDIS and landed.

"Can I go first?" Jenny asked excited.

"Sure, although I'm not sure it's that exciting out there." I said. Jenny ran out anyway.

"Where are we?" Gwen asked. I turned the monitor on and showed outside.

"Well hello, and who are you?" Said a very flirtatious voice that everyone knew all to well.

"Jack don't!" Yelled the Doctor as he ran after her with us close behind.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"That's my daughter." The Doctor warned and Jacks eyes widened.

"Your what?" Yelled Amy from slightly further away.

"Were you gone long enough to have kids?" Rory asked then he noticed me and Gwen. "No they look the same. Daughter?"

"Who's the mother?" Tosh asked as everyone came over again. I looked at Gwen with a huge grin.

"The Doctor." We both said smiling. To make things more hilarious for us and confusing for them. Jenny nodded and the Doctor sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What but? I don't understand." Amy said. "Who's the Father?"

"The Doctor." The three of us said. I burst out laughing and Gwen soon followed.

"I'm technically both mother and father." The Doctor said before turning on us. "Why is this so funny?" He asked.

"I already confused Gwen the exact same way earlier. By answering you as both mother and father." I told him.

"Oh. Well, she was grown by one sample of DNA and came out fully grown." The Doctor sighed. "That is a bit hard to explain to some people." He muttered the last part.

"I was thinking, maybe Jenny could work with Torchwood. We could easily come visit and take her on adventures get her away from Jack every now and then, and you'll always know where she is." I suggested.

"Hm, if dad and Jack don't mind I'd love to!" Jenny said excited.

"Well, Torchwood does involve running doesn't it?" The Doctor added. "As log as it's fine with Jack and we go on one adventure with Jenny before she starts work here."

"Perfectly fine here." Jack smirked winking at Jenny.

"Let's go then!" The Doctor smiled grabbing Jenny and walking over to the TARDIS almost shoving her in I stood behind ready to go in when he paused and turned to everyone again.  
>"If I come back one day and find you've asked my daughter to marry you, The Face Of Boe won't be just a nickname, understood Harkness?" I nearly started laughing knowing he was referring to the future big face Jack.<p>

"Clear." Jack smirked. Amy and Rory came up.

"Uh, Doctor this time could-" Rory started but the Doctor ignored him and went inside.

"Could you come? I think that's a no." laughed before going in myself anyway. "But that's no from him is it a no from me?" I smirked but before they could move I spoke again. "Yes it is, bye!" And I slammed the door.  
>I turned to see Jenny and The Doctor both flying the TARDIS. I ran up and helped. Wow 3 pilots and that's without River! Or any Doctor duplicates, or even DoctorDonna. I had to admit there was a lot of people who could fly the TARDIS.<p>

"So where we going?" Me and Jenny asked.

"We're going to the planet Tocklatgo, the trees are red and the grass is light blue and the sky is green. The trees are pretty tall too. You don't want to fall off one if you climb up it." The Doctor started to ramble. We landed pretty soon but before we got to the door it swung open. River stood there smiling.

"Oh, well hello, you." She smirked. She walked up to the Doctor and Jenny. I was slightly in front of them. "Hello Sweetie, Jenny... And...?" She paused, Ok that's strange she should know me.

"Sapphire?" I hinted. Her eyes widened realising and for some reason she took like three steps backwards nearly hitting the door again.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't recognise you. Your um, hair's different?" I could tell she was lying and something obviously happened to me. But I went along with it but I was still confused. Hair seriously?

"Um, it's fine. Hey, you let out a spoiler sort of!" I laughed a little. She just smiled.

"You lot didn't come with me. So, what brings you to Tocklatgo?" River asked the Doctor and Jenny.

"Oh you know. Stuff." The Doctor said lamely.

"Lets go outside and start having fun already!" Jenny said annoyed nothing exciting was happening.

"Ok ok! Lets go! Nice to see you River so do you want to join us or...?" The Doctor asked her.

"You know what? I'll tag along if you don't mind." River said. Or should I say Melody? I smiled, funny that is. So we stepped out and it was just as the Doctor described. Trees, Blue grass, red trees, green sky.

"Now, the Tocklatians -The people of this planet- have yellow skin but other than that there just like humans." The Doctor told us.

"Oh my god! There Simpsons!" I joked. The Doctor and River laughed with me, but Jenny concidering she was new sort of, didn't know what I was talking about.

"Simpsons?" She questioned.

"Oh, it's a earth cartoon." The Doctor said.

"Hey well, one thing is similar through our different universes." I said as we began to walk through. River at the front The Doctor and Jenny side by side in the middle and me at the back.

I felt like we had been walking for hours when I heard a small click. I wasn't sure if I was imagining or what and stopped about to turn when something pressed against my back. I was sure it was a gun. Had to be. I froze, The Doctor, Jenny and River getting further and further away by the second.

"Keep quiet and turn right a little. Then walk." A voice said. I obviously didn't know through my choices of possibly being shot while I run from whoever it was or doing as they say and hoping the Doctor will save me, I chose the second.  
>Soon I could see a white building in the clearing just up ahead of me and I was told to keep going and eventually I was lead inside. The doors were made of metal and metal bars almost like prison gates over metal doors it seemed and looked strange. The walls were all white and the first room was empty just white the second I was inside, the guy who captured me shoved me against the wall and handcuffed my hands behind my back.<p>

"Now, stay there. Don't move or I'll shoot." He warned and I felt my personal space come back as he took a few steps back. I heard a door open and heard a voice I knew far to well from the show.

"Thats her, well done. Now finish her off." It was Madame Kovarian. But, how? Why? What the hell was going on? What did she want with me? Suddenly I heard some footsteps probably more guards or something. But, what did she mean finish me off? I heard a click. Gun?.. I froze, did she mean kill me? I could practically hear my heart beat as I started to panic. Where's the Doctor when you need him? I was breathing very heavily...

BANG! The gun went off. Will i live...?

**AAAAANNNNNDDDD you'll have to wait for the next chapter for what happens next and if you liked this so far you'll leave a wonderful review about the whole me bringing Jenny back into this etc. Hope you'll bear with me for what happens next? Any guesses? **

**Go on REVIEW and TELL ME what YOU think will HAPPEN NEXT! XD**


	11. New Necklace and more

Hey everyone, many thanks to the Reviewers! Love you all!

Here is the next chapter which I took about 5 hours... I had nothing to do! :(

So I hope you all like this and I hope what I have planned and typed and done, Doesn't make anyone stop reading... I can't tell you what so.. READ!

**New Necklace and More...**

_BANG! The gun went off. Will I live?_

The second after I heard it everything went black straight away, Is this how people die? Very boring and not painful like people say?

Pretty soon I realised it must have been a knock out gun otherwise I wouldn't be waking up like I am...

"Quick just shove her in here." I heard a voice and my senses were coming back slightly. "Just do it quickly, we've done what we had to now just leave her there!" I realised it was Madame Kovarian and I also noticed how roughly I was shoved into some sort of box like thing. I hadn't exactly opened my eyes yet. It felt like some sort of bath tub. I heard a door close and I snapped my eyes open to be blinded by the white walls. Was it like this all over this building?

"What did they do to me then?" I mumbled as I sat up looking around my breath was taken away as I could see thousands of screens covering a wall, and what surprised me was each screen held and image of me, back in my own universe. It showed my different ages but it started at age 3 for some reason.

"They watched me through parallel worlds? Is that even bloody possible?" I said as I struggled to get out still a little funny feeling from waking up. I saw a table with my name on it and wandered over.

"What is this?" I mumbled looking at all of the random stuff. There was a strange yet really cool necklace it had a strange symbol on it and it was both silver and gold. Yet again with gold and silver... a fob watch? I was really creeped out. What has all this random stuff got to do with me? But really the fob watch was nothing like the Doctor's, so at least they were just trying to make me think it was a Time Lord watch... maybe?

There was a few random things that were obviously remakes of what I had in my bag back on the TARDIS. Like there was the Doctor Who dictionary thing that told me what all the leavers were when I was in the red nose day special, and the Doctor threw it across the room. I took another look at the cool necklace and put it on without a thought. Hey, if it was there under my name it must be mine, if not it's mine now! The Door burst open and Kovarian and a few soldiers stood there. I took a few steps back hitting the wall opposite them.

"Ah, I see you got your necklace?" Kovarian said.

"What do you want with me Kovarian?" I asked. "How can you have been watching me for years over in another Parallel Universe?"

"Oh, that? Simple your originally from this Universe. What I want from you right now is to see if you can open that watch. We've all been trying and couldn't so what harm in you trying?" Kovarian said.

"Get River to do it! You made her a psychopath, sort of. It didn't really work did it? Why me?" I asked.

"Because I have two people with guns pointed at you ready to fire if you don't. This time they're not just knock out ones." Kovarian told me as she pointed at the soldiers, they got ready to fire. Click.

"Fine. I don't see why I have to open it though." I made my way over to it slowly and held it in my hand. "You want me to open a silly watch fine." I muttered but I held it and faced them with it at the same time I clicked it open they shot me! Bang Bang! The next thing I knew I was practically blinded with the walls being so bright? Or silvery light? I wasn't sure but I was blinded by light. I felt like I was on fire. I knew I was screaming in pain but I couldn't hear it. Then everything briefly flashed normal then black...

I woke up AGAIN! In ANOTHER white room. "Seriously get some wallpaper!" I yelled, something didn't feel right. I felt sick too, I looked around and seen a note and that stupid pocket watch.

_Here have the watch. Oh and good luck with the Doctor, No really I mean it. - Madame Kovarian._

I basically heard the sarcasm in her good luck. "Whatever." I sighed pocketing it. If I don't leave now, she'll probably come get me. I walked up to the metal doors and they hissed open to more white corridors etc.

I was wandering not knowing where I was going and eventually I heard voices and seen shadows and my only place to hide was a small room by the looks of it. But just before I could go in the people turned the corner and I immediately relaxed, The Doctor, Jenny and River.

"Better late than never." I snapped. Jenny ad The Doctor looked confused where River looked shocked.

"Um, and who are you?" The Doctor asked, now I was confused.

"Seriously? Doctor it's me." I said.

"Who's me?" The Doctor was really acting like he didn't know me.

"Doctor really we don't have time for some stupid game of I forgot who you are. We have to get out of here now, Kovarian will come get me and I don't know what you know about her but she's not very nice." I snapped seriously what is wrong with him?

"That's all good news and stuff... But we're not going without getting our friend." Jenny said taking a few steps closer to me about to go by.

"Friend?" I asked confused.

"Sapphire." Jenny said.

"What?" I said my voice going a little high pitched just because I was confused. "Seriously why don't you guys recognise me?"

"Should we?" The Doctor asked, I was getting a confused headache.

"Doctor I'M Sapphire!" I Shouted. "What sort of game are you playing!"

"No, your not." He snorted. He too went to go by me.

"River tell them!" I snapped. "You know the future and stuff so I'm Sapphire right? Like I said."

"Doctor, Jenny. This is Sapphire." River said.

"River have you gone blind! Sapphire has Light brown shoulder length hair and green eyes. She, had Black-y brown, just past the shoulder length hair and Blue/Grey eyes..." The Doctor said He frowned noticing my panicked confused face. I knew I would probably cry at that but for some reason I got angry instead. But I was hurt by what he was saying. Was he blind?

"Doctor." I started through my teeth. "If I wasn't Sapphire. Would I know about your room on the TARDIS?" I asked. He was very confused now. "You know. The really messy dumpster like one under the real room? Or would I know about your Academy nickname Theta!"

"No, no you can't be... Sapphire?" The Doctor said after a long pause.

"What? Now your beginning to believe me?" I snapped.

"Doctor, She's even wearing the same clothes. It is Sapphire." River added.

"Dad, is it possible she regenerated?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm not a Time Lord." I answered. I frowned, was I? I reached into my pocket and fiddled with Kovarian's note and the watch. They told me to open it... and they shot me...

"No, I can't be there was no, Golden regeneration stuff!" I snapped only really arguing with myself.

"Let's get to the TARDIS and we can do a scan." The Doctor suggested and he lead the way out and back. It went quicker than expected probably because everyone's mind was trying to figure out what was going on. River and Jenny decided to let it be just me and the Doctor in the medical room, they said it might get a little crowded and stuff but I didn't really care.

"Ok, just sit on the table thing, and I'll er, turn the scanner on." The Doctor said as we walked in. I went straight to the table and hopped on. Now that I thought about it the Doctor and I were the exact same height, or at least near enough. He mover the scanner in front of me.  
>"Now, this wont hurt but it will take about 10 minutes." He said. I nodded. Then there was silence. It was almost like we didn't know each other.<p>

"Sorry." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"For what?" He asked.

"I went downstairs in the room. I twisted the key the wrong combination and it took me there, I didn't mean it. Also, that was before I asked about it. I'm sorry, you asked me not to go in after I went in really. I wont go in ever again I promise!" I said quite fast. After a short pause there was no answer from him. "Please, forgive me I'm sorry. Say something please. Anything!" I really didn't want to be ignored right now of all times.

"I forgive you." He near enough whispered. Then he mumbled something about eyes and I didn't quite hear it.

"So um, What do I look like? Now?" I asked.

"You haven't looked?" The Doctor asked looking around but not finding any mirrors.

"No I haven't checked." I muttered.

"Well, um." He still looked for a mirror.

"Just tell me." I said he stopped and stared at me. "Please just tell me."

"Um, well. Your still wearing the same things." I laughed at that, clearly I was it was one obvious thing. "Er, Your hair's sort of brown-y in the light and black in the shade. Your eyes are a sort of blue-y grey colour now..." He paused trying to think of what to say. I just waited smiling away. "Your teeth are straight and white?" It came out a question the way he said it, which made me laugh. Me laughing made him smile. "Even your laugh is different!" He said, his eyes went down a little and the machine beeped grabbing both of our attention before he could tell me anything else.

"What does it say?" I asked my heart was racing already I could tell.

"Two hearts." He choked out.

"Maybe it's wrong?" I suggested quickly, I can't be Time Lord! "Stethoscope?" I asked frantically looking around. He pulled one out his pocket and still staring at the screen handed it to me. I placed it against my left heart sort of area. Thud, thud... I moved slowly to the right... Thud, thud. I dropped it in shock. And the stethoscope fell to the ground.

"Two?" The Doctor asked. I could only nod as words weren't coming out. "How can that be possible?"

"How should I know! One minute I'm human the next I'm unconscious after some bright silvery white light then I'm Time Lord." I snapped panicking. There was a pause the Doctor turned to me.

"Silver?" He asked. "Silver light? Not golden?" I nodded and he ran out the room. Confused I waited until he ran back in with a book that was a little dusty.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a book." He answered, I rolled my eyes.

"I see that. What I meant was what's the book about?" I said folding my arms.

"Read it." He answered lifting the cover of the book near my face.

"Gallifreyan History?" I muttered.

"Well done!" He said smiling.

"What do you mean well done?" I asked.

"That was in Gallifreyan." He answered.

"I can read your language?" I said shocked.

"Seems like it. Now," The Doctor mumbled flicking through pages. "Aha! Got it!" He cheered and he flattened the dusty book on the table I was on. I jumped off to look at the page.

"Silver regeneration energy." I read the title of the chapter. "What?" I asked confused. I decided to let him speed read it and then give me a sort of summary afterwards. Every now and then he would say something if it was a "Ooh" or a "Oh that's not fair!" whatever he read I was now curious about what it was.

When he finished he turned to me with a huge grin. "Guess what I found out." He said.

"Um, what Silver regeneration energy is?" I asked.

"Yeah, well sort of. You see this whole thing tells me that. Years ago there were two types of Time Lords, one regenerated in Silver the other..." He told me.

"In gold!" I interrupted.

"Yes, exactly. Now what I also found out is that the Silvers, sort of started to disappear over the years because they were... Mating with golden Time Lords..." I looked at him with a look that I was pretty sure said 'Seriously?' "Hey, not my words the Books!" He said his arms waving around. "But before the Time war and all the Parallels sealed off etc. there was at least one family left. Now they too were... changing to golden type Time Lords, so you must be sort of... Half Silver half gold." He said. I nodded agreeing with that last part.

"My eyes went both Silver and Gold." I stated.

"Yep, Now interesting thing is... Silver regenerating Time Lords were slightly more telepathic and stuff, they could do few more tricks." He half mumbled.

"Aw, are you jealous? I might be able to do more Time Lord-y stuff than you." I teased.

"Well, you might." He muttered. "Anyway, since your a cross of both, you will regenerate in both Silver and Golden energy. Somehow you must have became human and went to a parallel world before they were sealed off and just a while ago when we first met you were transported back here somehow. Now, your back to Time Lord!" He looked over at the book again. "It says that when Silver regenerating Time Lords change back to Time Lord from human, that their senses come back slowly to avoid the pain the Golden regenerating Time Lords go through." The Doctor said slowly.

"Ohh, That's why your Jealous!" I smirked. He put his hands up.

"No! No no no no no no. That's not true!" He protested waving his hands around. I laughed at him.

"It so is!" I managed through my laughs.

"No it's not!" He squeaked his voice going high pitched. I just laughed so much I couldn't even say anything and tears were forming. "It's not that funny!" He said his voice still high pitched making me keep laughing. River and Jenny came in confused.

"I thought you were scanning her?" River asked.

"Oh I finished that, She's Time Lord and Something happened and now she thinks I'm jealous of her and wont stop laughing." The Doctor complained.

"Oh, your so jealous!" I laughed starting to calm a little. "There are two types of Time Lord, One regenerates in Silver and the other, Gold. I'm a mix between the two and I'm going to slowly and painlessly get my abilities. More than what the Doctor has so he's jealous." I explained. River and Jenny nearly laughed but smiled.

"I am NOT jealous!" The Doctor said high pitched again. This time all of us laughed at him. "Why does everyone always gang up on me?" He squeaked. We laughed more and more at him.

Eventually after we all calmed down we went to the control room. "I think the others need to see what I look like now don't you? So that they get used to the new me." I suggested.

"I might as well start working there too." Jenny added.

"Ok, but first drop me off back at stormcage." River said. I fought with River, Jenny and The Doctor over the controls. It was so strange how all of us could fly her. When we landed River said bye to all of us and I walked her to the doors.

"River, When you didn't recognise me. Its because in your past I looked like this isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, You looked like that for as long as I've known you." She admitted. "I'll see you later." She smirked as she headed for the doors.

"See you later, Melody." I laughed as she shook her head annoyed as she left.

"Right then to Torchwood, Just after we left... Hopefully." The Doctor announced.

"Doctor could I go out first then you two come out once I've told them? Just to get them told then you can come out and if they ask you can just tell them it's me." I asked.

"Yeah, you can go out and we'll give you a few minutes with them sure." The Doctor said as we landed.

"Geronimo." I smirked. He laughed.

"Geronimo!" He waved his hands at the door. "Go tell them." I took a deep breath and walked over and out the door. No one was around yet.

"Jack, Hurry I hear it! The TARDIS is back!" I heard Gwen and Amy both yelling suddenly I heard what sounded like lots and lots of elephants running. They all came into view. Jack, followed closely by Amy, Gwen and Rory. Then Ianto, Tosh and Owen.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy snapped folding her arms. I was leaning against the TARDIS doors.

"You lot sounded like a bunch of elephants running!" I said trying not to laugh at them.

"Hey, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Jack said in his flirt voice.

"Seriously Jack, I'm not in the mood for flirtatious comments." I snapped.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Owen asked.

"This might come across as a shock. It was for me. I sort of Regenerated..." I began. Jack cut me off from finishing.

"Doctor? You can regenerate to female?" He asked. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god! You thought! Oh, my god! That's just so weird! No! I'm not the Doctor!" I managed through laughing.

"Then..." Rory began.

"Sapphire?" I hinted to them.

"Sapphire?" Amy asked, "There's no way your Sapphire."

"Like I said it came as a shock to me too but yes I'm Sapphire, I'm a mix of two different types of Time Lord. Ones that regenerate in Silver and ones like the Doctor, regenerate in gold." I told them and the Doctor came out.

"Oh and before you say anything." He said pointing at me. "I am NOT jealous of you!" He said so seriously I burst out laughing again.

"Why would you be Jealous?" Tosh asked.

"Oh, that's because Silver Time Lords have more or better abilities." Jenny said as she stepped out. "Captain, I'm ready to start work." She smiled.

"Well, let me show you around." Jack flirted, linking arms and then taking her away.

"Harkness, What did I tell you?" The Doctor shouted after them.

"Be nice!" He yelled back.

"Oh I hate him." The Doctor muttered. He turned to face me for a second and reached out to my necklace. "Where and When did you get that?" He asked.

"Oh, it... uh, was sitting with some other stuff, when Kovarian kidnapped me." I said just noticing I was still wearing it. The Doctor was fiddling with it.

"Doctor?" Amy questioned him.

"It's in Gallifreyan. Can't you read it?" He asked me. His hand still on the necklace.

"I think only some of the letters have made it to my brain so far. Why what does it say?" I asked.

"Well, It's your name, your name is on it, that's all." He said his hand only just going away again and now cold metal from the necklace hitting my neck.

"Ok."Amy said eyeing him suspiciously and she looked like she felt awkward. "Are we finally going with you?" She asked. "When we leave?"

"Yes, Which is round about now!" The Doctor said happily. "Goodbye Jack!" He yelled there was two muffled 'bye's' Obviously Jenny and Jack were somewhere. "Goodbye Torchwood staff. Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto!" He said turning to the TARDIS. "Come along Ponds!" The Doctor ordered as he then grabbed my hand and pulled me in, the second we were he let go and ran up to the console. Amy and Rory closed the door behind us.

"So, where to?" Amy asked.

"Everywhere!" The Doctor cheered as both me and him reached for the same leaver. "No I'm pulling it." He snapped. I pinched his hand and he pulled it away with a "Ow!" and I yanked the leaver down.

"Too late!" I laughed.

"I'm going to get you for that!" He said still rubbing his hand. The next thing I knew he ran round the console at me and I jumped out the way. Amy and Rory were watching laughing.

"You sure your going to get me and not the floor?" I laughed as he had fell to the floor when I jumped out the way. I suddenly went wide eyed as I felt his hand on my foot and i screamed as he pulled me down.

"Ow! That hurt more!" I yelled. He had jumped up.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, you need a hand up?" He asked in a voice I knew was 'I'm just gonna let go if you agree.' I reached up and yanked him down instead.

"And stay down!" I ordered.

"No!" He yelled trying to get up. I pinned his shoulders down and ended up sitting on his stomach.

"Hey Ponds look who's stuck, beaten by a girl!" I yelled. Amy poked her head round the console.

"Yeah, good going Doctor, I'm pretty sure you would have beat her. Seems like you need help. Too bad me and Rory are going to get something to eat." Amy laughed walking away. I looked at the Doctor again.

"Your stuck. What you gonna do about it?" I asked.

"Hm, How about nothing?" He suggested.

"Why would you do nothing?" I asked.

"Only Amy and Rory know you beat me. Not like the Daleks know. If they knew I'm pretty sure I'd have tried something by now and beat you." He said, my grip on his arms loosened a little.

"What? You didn't make any sense." I said.

"And that's how I get out of situations." He said. I suddenly realised what he was going to do but before I could get a grip on him again he sat up and somehow pinned me down. Similar to the way I had pinned him arms up by the side of my face held against the ground by his hands. Instead of him sitting on me though he just keeled at the side of me and his face was right in front of me.

"Now who's to stay on the floor?" He asked smiling.

"You!" I snapped struggling to get out. Which I never. "I hate you!" I huffed annoyed.

"No you don't." He said and I realised that was the River/Doctor line's back home. So I changed it a little.

"Yes of course I didn't hate you but, now I hate you though." I said, it sounded a little stupid to me.

"No you really don't." He said.

"Yes is do!" I argued trying to get free again and failing.

"You wont get free." The Doctor laughed at me.

"Yes I will." I argued kicking about. But he was right I only tired myself out. I was out of breath from rolling about kicking and trying to get free, which was a waste as noting changed I was still pinned down."Let me go." I begged.

"No." The Doctor laughed.

"Why?" I asked, If he wont I'll just annoy him.

"Because I don't want to." He answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because." He answered a little confused.

"Why?" I asked trying not to laugh now. The annoying ask why all the time thing.

"Er, Why what?" He asked, I paused what?

"What?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." He said, I only just noticed how close we were and I could feel his breath, neither of us could stop the huge smiles on our faces. Before I knew what was happening our lips met and we were kissing each other. It was amazing, I mean it was the Doctor after all it left a burning sensation in my mouth and I wanted it to last, we only broke apart when our need for oxygen became too great. We stared awkwardly at each other. What now?..

**Well as promised here you are, the next chapter... Now if you would be so kind as to leave a review telling me what you think it would help a lot and would keep me typing! XD **


	12. Type 40 TARDIS

Hello again everyone, can I just say I LOVE you! I can't believe 59! YES 59 REVIEWS! at least that's what it says... Thank you everyone who reads this I love you all! XD

Here is the next chapter I'm so sorry it is late but it was my little cousins birthday he turned 10 and then I took some weird allergic reaction when I had a shower and had to go to the doctors cause my face had swollen up... I type these up at the weekends just so you all know when to check for updates ;)

Do you all know who Chameleon circuit are? Cause I started listening a little while back having never heard about them before now... 3 guesses about the title of this chapter.

Anyway this is in Sapphire and Normal Pov so I hope you don't mind when I switch now and then.

**Type 40 TARDIS. **

**Sapphire Pov.**

I walked along one of the TARDIS corridors my mind blank. I had asked the TARDIS to make sure the Doctor doesn't find me right now until I can think straight... We kissed. Suddenly, (bringing me out of my blank mind) I slammed into someone. Amy.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked. I bit my lip. Should I tell her? She kissed him before.

"Uh, yeah fine." I said although it didn't sound very convincing as she raised and eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked.

"Your not fine. How come your avoiding the Doctor? That's very, Un Sapphire like." Amy asked.

"How would you know if I'm avoiding him or not!" I snapped, Did he tell her?

"Because I've ran into him like 20 times each time he asked me if I had seen you and that If I do I've to tell you to go find him and talk." Amy explained.

"Did he say why he needs to see me?" I asked knowing.

"Not really, no." Amy said, I relaxed. "So, what is going on?" I froze. I can't tell her, she wouldn't stop asking really annoying questions like when we will get married...

"Nothing." I said quick and in a flat tone of voice. I tried to get away and she grabbed my shoulders stopping me.

"If you don't tell me I'll tell him where you are." Amy said as if she had won.

"Won't work, I got the TARDIS on my side she's helping keep him away." I smirked.

"Fine, I'll just take you to him!" Amy said starting to drag me down the corridor.

"No! Amy! Don't! Stop it! OW! Ok now your just hurting me!" I was shouting. She had grabbed my ear and was dragging me the way she came.

"I literally just passed him!" Amy said as if it wouldn't be awkward.

"OK OK!" I shouted she paused loosening her grip.

"Ok what?" She grinned.

"I'll tell you." I mumbled.

"Go!" She said letting go.

"Well, you know we were sort of... on top of each other, in the control room?" I started.

"Yes?" She motioned me to continue quickly with her hand.

"Well, he tricked me and ended up he was pinning me down, and we... Kissed."I stuttered.

"You, Kissed. The Doctor? THE Doctor?" She asked sort of in a non believing way.

"Pfft, No." I attempted.

"Oh my god!" Amy said excited just as Rory appeared coming out a room, he stood staring at Amy confused the door still open.

"Oh Amy, S-" He paused seeing my death glare move from Amy to him. "What'd I do?" He asked.

"RORY! CLOSE THE DOOR" I heard the Doctor from the room Rory came out from.

"Um, your avoiding him?" Rory questioned as he closed the door.

"You'll never guess why!" Amy said happily.

"Bye." I muttered walking of as Amy told him, I was only a few steps but I still heard Rory.

"No! Really?"

Eventually I came across the control room again and went to the lower level part and sat on the swing seat. I sat there for ages until a noise brought me out my thoughts. I looked up and froze seeing the Doctor. He hadn't noticed me. He was flipping controls and stuff. Rory also came in.

"Then what happened?" Rory asked. Ok what were they talking about?

"Then we discovered it wasn't the robot king after all, it was the real one. Fortunately I was able to re-attach the head." The Doctor said as he moved round the console. Amy finally came in.

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" Rory asked her.

"I was there." Amy admitted. I felt like laughing but wasn't sure if I wanted it to be awkward between us all.

"Oh, the warning lights! I was getting rid of those they never stop!" The Doctor complained. Where had I heard this before? I was starting to go up the steps.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" I heard Rory whisper to Amy, then I remembered this wasn't long since Utah for them. I sneaked up just as the door began to knock.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"The door, it knocked." The Doctor said.

"Did it knock four times cause I don't want you dying on us." I said they all whipped round to see me standing there. Ok that was more awkward than it was in my head. "What?" I asked none of them said or did anything. "Seriously what?" I asked again. They all turned back to the door as it knocked again.

"Um, we are in deep space?" Rory said but it sounded like a question as if he was asking if we actually were in space or not.

"Very very deep, and someone's knocking." The Doctor said reaching out to the door. He opened the door and the white psychic message box was floating there. "Oh, come here you scrumptious little beauty." The Doctor mumbled as he reached out. But the box flew in and Amy and Rory ducked avoiding being hit by it, I just stood there, it sort of hovered a circle around me before it flew straight at the Doctor. It hit him so hard he fell to the floor. I burst out laughing. Amy and Rory gave me some look that clearly said that I was crazy.

"Oh I should have videoed that." I muttered. It was nothing like the way it hit him on TV.

"A box?" Rory questioned.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked.

"I've got mail!" The Doctor said happily. Thats when I realized, this was going to be emotional for him.

"Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, they'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space." I told them.

"Your acting as if you aren't a Time Lord you can do this too now. Anyway, there's a Time Lord out there, and it's one of the good ones!"The Doctor continued giving me a little more information about myself.

"You said there were no other Time Lords left." Rory said.

"There are no Time Lords left in the universe, but the universe isn't where we're going!" I told them. They were very confused now, the Doctor threw Amy the box.

"See that snake? The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself without the tattoo. Or herself, a couple of times. Ooh, she was a bad girl!" The Doctor told them as he began to fly the TARDIS. The TARDIS sparked and shook. Amy and Rory were the only ones holding onto the console. I was helping to fly her!

"What's happening?" A panicked Rory shouted over the noise.

"We're leaving the universe!" The Doctor shouted.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy asked.

"With enormous difficulty!" I shouted helping to remove the rooms.

"Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool, goodbye scullery, sayonara, squash court seven!" The Doctor said.

"Goodbye what?" I asked. "What the hell is a sayonara? Is that even a word?"

"Of course it it!" The Doctor argued.

"Never heard of it." I muttered, soon we had landed on House.

"Ok, Um, where are we?" Amy asked.

"Outside the universe." I replied.

"Where we've never, ever been." The Doctor said all mysteriously. Then all the power went and everything wasn't lit up as usual anymore. I knew it was House.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory asked.

"What do you think?" I muttered to him.

"It's the power it's draining." The Doctor said as he tried a control. "Everything's draining! But it cant that's... That's impossible."

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"It's as if the soul of the TARDIS, the matrix, has just vanished. But where would I go?" The Doctor asked, I grinned I knew. The Doctor went to the door and opened it. He stepped out followed by Me, Amy and Rory. The surface is cluttered with rusting spaceships of various sizes.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asked as we looked at the TARDIS junk yard.

"He was in a bind, a bit of a pickle, sort of distressed." The Doctor answered.

"Aw, you can't just say you don't know." Amy said.

"But what is this? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory asked.

"Not end of, outside of." The Doctor and I both said at the same time.

"But, how we can we be outside the universe? The universe goes on forever right?" Rory asked. The Doctor put his arm around Rory's shoulders about to try to explain.

"I've got this." I said pushing the Doctor away again.

"How could you explain it better than me?" He complained.

"Well the Universe can't go on forever I was in a Parallel one." I said and the Doctor mumbled stuff as he walked off but I couldn't hear it.

" Ok this is what he would have said. Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside." I told him.

"OK." Rory replied.

"Well, The Doctor would've said it's nothing like that. But it is." I continued.

"Completely drained look at her." The Doctor muttered stroking the blue box the only thing left of the TARDIS near us at the moment.

"So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy asked getting the theory.

"Yeah. No. But if it helps, yes. This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now this place, what do we think, eh?" The Doctor picked up some dirt and threw it towards me, probably for mentioning the bubble theory thing. "Gravity's almost earth-normal, air's breathable, but it smells like..."

"Armpits." Amy said at the same time as me.

"Armpits." The Doctor agreed.

"Where did this stuff come from?" Rory asked.

"There's a rift. Now and then, stuff gets sucked through it. Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've fallen down it." The Doctor said happy he knew where we were, without anything to do with bubbles.

"Thief! Thief! You're my thief!" And along came the TARDIS or Idris whatever you want to call her. Auntie and Uncle are walking not far behind her.

"She's dangerous! Guard yourselves!" Auntie warned.

"Oh get off she's harmless!" I said. "Will be... I don't know!"

"Look at you! Goodbye! No, not goodbye, what's the other one?" Idris/TARDIS said just before kissing the Doctor.

"Watch out! Careful, keep back from her!" Uncle said, he and Auntie pulled Idris/TARDIS away from the Doctor.

"Welcome, strangers, lovely. Sorry about the mad person." Uncle apologised but glared a little or at least he looked like he was glaring.

"Why am I a thief? What have I stolen?" The Doctor asked 'Sexy'.

"Me. You're going to steal me. No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Tenses are difficult, aren't they? Which is it?" The TARDIS turned to ask me, well I did know!

"Stole. He Stole you years ago." I answered.

"Yes that's it." The TARDIS muttered.

"Oh, we are sorry, my dove. She's off her head. They call me Auntie." Auntie said shaking the Doctor's hand then when she went to shake mine I folded my arms. Rude I am eh?

"I'm Uncle. I'm everybody's uncle. Just keep back from this one, she bites!" Uncle Joked and I couldn't help but laugh at what was coming.

"Do I? Excellent!" The TARDIS/Idris said then biting the Doctor's neck.

"Ow! No, ow, ow!" The Doctor was shouting. I just stood laughing. They pull Idris away again and the Doctor rubbed his neck.

"Oh, biting is excellent! It's like kissing, only there's a winner!" The TARDIS was excited now, I think.

"Sorry. She's doolally." Uncle said.

"No, I'm not doolally. I'm... I'm...It's on the tip of my tongue. I've just had a new idea about kissing. Come here, you!" Idris said before chasing the Doctor.

"Idris, no, no!" Auntie tried. The Doctor ran behind me trying to be protected.

"Oh, but now you're angry. No, you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry." Idris said. I just remembered about them.

"Oh, yeah." I muttered.

"Sorry? The little what? Boxes?" The Doctor asked.

"Your chin is hilarious!" Idris laughed, I couldn't help but laugh with her ad she pinched the Doctor's chin then she turned to Rory. "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" Rory asked.

"Petrichor." Idris answered.

"But I didn't ask." Rory said confused, Idris smiled a little.

"Not yet. But you will." I said at the same time as her about to laugh when Auntie and Uncle gave me strange looks.

"Again? Already it's another episode!" The Doctor said pointing at me.

"Thought you'd have noticed by now." I admitted.

"No, Idris, I think you should have a rest." Auntie said.

"Yes, yes, good idea! I'll just see if there's an off switch." Idris said fainting.

"Is that it? She dead now. So sad." Uncle said and I could tell I he didn't mean the 'so sad' part.

"You wish." I Muttered only he could hear me.

"No, she's still breathing." Rory told us.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed.

"Nephew, take Idris somewhere she can not bite people." Uncle ordered. My eyes lit up Ood time! The Doctor and I turned to the Ood.

"Oh, hello!" The Doctor said, taking a few steps.

"How's it going Oodsey!" I exclaimed.

"Oodsey?" The Doctor asked.

"My own nickname for Ood." I told him.

"Doctor, what is that?" Amy asked.

"It's all right. It's an Ood! Oods are good, love an Ood." The Doctor said walking over.

"You love an Ood! Did you marry it!" I said being silly on purpose, I was ignored anyway.

"Hello, Ood. Can't you talk? Oh, I see, it's damaged. May I?" The Doctor opened the Ood Translator. "It might be on the wrong frequency." The Doctor started fiddling with it.

"Nephew was broken when he came here. Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us." Auntie told the Doctor. The Doctor fixed Nephew's translator and a message came over it. There are garbled messages in the background. The Time Lords.

"If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Help! I'm still alive! I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet." A voice came through. Nephew switched off the translator.

"What was that? Was that him?" Rory asked. I shook my head, I hated Auntie, Uncle and House for doing all this, especially considering the Doctor has to deal with being the last... Well, apart from me now. But up till now.

"No, no, it's picking up something else. But that's... That's not possible. That's... Who else is here? Tell me. Show me! Show me!" The Doctor said going straight over to Auntie.

"Just what you see. It's just the four of us, and the House. Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?" Auntie answered the Doctor.

"Doctor, please trust me, She's telling the truth there's no one else." I tried to get through to him but he just asked another question.

"The House? What's the House?"

"House is all around you, my sweets. You are standing on him." Auntie said almost like it was a Dog she was talking about, some little hyper puppy dog. Uncle started jumping up and down.

"This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"Auntie asked.

"No thanks." I declined. "I'll keep Mad Woman and Nephew company shall I?" I said backing up a little.

"Meet him?" Rory asked confused.

"I'd love to." The Doctor replied eager to find the Time Lords that aren't here.

"This way. Come, please. Come." Uncle said as he and Auntie walked off.

"What's wrong? What were those voices?" Amy asked I pulled her to the side and let the Doctor go on with Rory.

"Amy, the Voices were Time Lords. But their not here. They're dead, the message we got, the Corsair, He's not here no one is. Its a Trick. Just, I know I can't tell you much but. Just don't let him get emotional. Ok?" I told her. She bit her lip taking in the info.

"Don't get emotional. Got it." Amy nodded her head understanding. I turned to go in a different direction. "Wait where you going?"

"I'm going to talk with the so called 'Mad Bite-y lady'." I smirked and ran off trying to find the place she was locked in.

**I'm sorry that chapters seem to be getting shorter I promise the next one will be long I just haven't had enough time the past couple of weeks. If you get me to 70 reviews I'll put up the next chapter as the rest of the Episode plus a little extra in it. ;) **

**See you next weekend!**

**REVIEW! XD**


	13. Her Name Is Sexy

Hi everyone I LOVE how all the reviews seemed to slow down/ stop once they reached 70! XD

Glad you all like it though. Honest. Once they reached 70 (Very quickly) I was laughing. Well we got up to 72 altogether! Thank you!

Here's the next chapter anyway! Hope you continue to like it!

Little bit of Chameleon Circuit in this chap! XD I suggest when I mention it you go type into youtube Type 40 Chameleon Circuit. You don't need to I'm just saying! XP

**Her Name Is Sexy.**

I was lost for a little bit but eventually found Nephew guarding the TARDIS. I walked straight up to the cage.

"Hello, TARDIS." I said. He head sort of slowly moved up so she could see me, she was sitting down.

"Hello, What are you called again. No don't tell me, I know, it's... Your..." She paused standing. I laughed a little, I was about to say my name but she spoke again. "Sapphire! Your the silver-y Time Lord right?" She asked.

"Yeah. But you already knew this was going to happen right?" I asked.

"Well some of it." She admitted. "I'm... I'm... Big word, sad word. Why is that word so sad? No! Will be sad. Will be sad." TARDIS said, she turned up at me, "What's the word? You know. Will know. Tenses are annoying!"

"Yes I know the word your looking for." I laughed. Suddenly she turned got up and went to the side the Ood was at.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted. Ok, she wasn't making sense to me. But what confused me more was that the Ood ignored her and walked over and opened the cage, the doors swung open wide. Then before I could do anything he threw me in closed it again and walked off.

"Oh, that's what you meant." I grumbled getting off the ground. "Stupid Ood."

"Careful. Your still changing." She said confusing me more.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You remember you were in my medical room, and the Doctor told you you were the other type of Time Lord?" She asked. It seemed to me she was getting more normal-like.

"Yeah what about it?" I asked.

"He said unlike the type of Time Lord he is, it takes you a while to become one, because the energy inside the watch is being slowly released to you. You regenerated before it could all reach you so technically, your still in your regeneration process right now." She said really fast. I stared at her. What?

"I'm still regenerating?" I asked.

"Well, yes because to let you regenerate when you got the watch back it had to let a burst of energy through, and once that was over it took it back and started releasing it to you slowly, like the Doctor said and once it's finished doing that, you will be in the regeneration process just like normal." She explained a little slower so I could take in all the information.

"And how long until it finishes all of that?" I asked, I'm not fully Time Lord yet... Ok?

"Oh, well the regeneration process takes 24 hours to finish, I'd say you have 26 Hours." She told me.

"Oh." I said well it was all I could think to say. "Wait. So I have 2 hours until I'm in the regeneration process?" I asked.

"Yes exactly." She nodded.

"Well all we need to do is get out of here and get you back to... what you were like." I muttered.

"Oh! What was that? Do fish have fingers? Like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike. What am I saying? Why am I saying that? Thief! Where's my thief?" She asked me then she stood and grabbed the bars and started shouting. "Thief! Thief!"

**Normal POV.**

Meanwhile The Doctor was talking to House, Which yeah If I was there it would be arguing with House.

"Doctor... that voice, that's the asteroid talking?" Amy was asking.

"Yes. So you're like a... sea urchin. Hard outer surface. That's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside. That's you." The Doctor guessed.

"That is correct, Time Lord." House replied using Auntie and Uncle.

"Ah! So you've met Time Lords before?" The Doctor asked.

"Many travellers have come through the rift, like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break." House asked.

"So there are Time Lords here then?" The Doctor asked.

"Not any more, but there have been many TARDISes on my back in days gone by. There is only you, and your other friend that isn't with us." House told the Doctor who looked around and realized Sapphire wasn't with him.

"Well, there won't be any more after us. Last two Time Lords. Last TARDIS." The Doctor

"A pity. Your people were so kind. Be here in safety, Doctor. Rest, feed, if you will." House told the Doctor. Auntie and Uncle were freed from House's control.

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory asked.

"It seems like a friendly planet. Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?" The Doctor answered.

"You can look all you want. Go, look. House loves you." Auntie told the three. Auntie cupped Amy's face with both hands. Her left is definitely not that of a woman. The Doctor notices but doesn't say anything.

"Come on then, gang. We're just going to, er... see the sights."The Doctor said as the three of them left.

**Sapphire POV.**

I took out my mobile the Doctor was clearly going to take a while, I was about to play some music with headphones in when the TARDIS grabbed it.

"Hey, What?" I was about to ask her what she was doing but, it's the TARDIS and she's in a human body.

"Where's my song? I heard you play it before. It's a song about me!" I looked to see what she was talking about and I seen she was looking in Pictures.

"Here. I'll get it." I said taking my mobile back. I could only assume she had heard me playing the song Chameleon Circuit done. I played it and she stood up jumping up and down like a kid.

"Yes! Yes, that's it that one!" She shouted, I laughed at her. Every now and then she'd say that it was so true or not true most of the time it was true. Other times she'd sing along with it. When it finished I put headphones in and she sat there and it looked like she was meditating. Eventually, I saw movement near the exit of the room. I pulled the headphones out.

"Doctor!" I shouted standing. Idris/TARDIS stayed the way she was.

"How did you know about the boxes? You said they'd make me angry. How did you know? I knew you'd know Sapphire, but how did she know?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, it's my thief." The TARDIS said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"It's about time." The TARDIS continued ignoring him by the looks of it.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked again.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?"

"They said you were dangerous." The Doctor told us.

"Not the cage, stupid." Both me and the TARDIS said.

"In here." The TARDIS stood putting hands at the side of her face. "They put me in here. I'm the... Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go..." She made the perfect sound of the TARDIS. Well she was the TARDIS it's only to be expected.

"The TARDIS?" The Doctor questioned.

"Duh who else makes that sound?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Time and relative dimension in space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me! I'm the TARDIS." She gripped the bars poking her head through.

"No. You're not! You're a bite-y, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." The Doctor said.

"Yes, that's me. A type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece, when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said..." The TARDIS told him proving she was the TARDIS.

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known." The Doctor finished.

"And then you stole each other." I said.

"I borrowed her." The Doctor disagreed.

"Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?" The TARDIS asked him.

"You're the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Yes!" Both me and the TARDIS said annoyed he wasn't getting all this earlier.

"My TARDIS?" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"My Doctor. Oh! We have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the lock." The TARDIS told him. I loved how she confused him and always got him to do what she said somehow. The Doctor used the sonic on the lock and we both stepped out. The TARDIS studies the Doctor's face.

"Are all people like this?" The TARDIS asked.

"Like what?" The Doctor asked.

"So much bigger on the inside? I'm... Oh, what is that word? It's so big, so complicated. It's so sad." The TARDIS said.

"But why? Why pull the living soul from a TARDIS and pop it in a tiny human head? What does it want you for?" The Doctor asked.

"It doesn't want me." The TARDIS told him.

"How do you know?" The Doctor asked.

"House eats TARDISes." I said.

"House what? What do you mean?" The Doctor asked us.

"I don't know. It's something I heard you say." The TARDIS.

"When?" The Doctor asked.

"In the future." Both the TARDIS and I replied.

"House eats TARDISes?" The Doctor said confused.

"There you go." The TARDIS. "What are fish fingers?"

"When do I say that?" The Doctor asked his voice muffled because the TARDIS put her finger on his mouth to shush him.

"Any second." I replied.

"Of course! House feeds on rift energy and TARDISes are bursting with it. And not raw. All lovely and cooked, processed food… Mmm, fish fingers." The Doctor said all fast working everything out.

"Do fish have fingers?" The TARDIS asked.

"But you can't eat a TARDIS, it would destroy you. Unless, unless..." The Doctor was waving his arms around.

"Unless you deleted the TARDIS matrix first." I told him.

"So it deleted her." The Doctor laughed.

"But House just can't delete a TARDIS' consciousness, that would blow a hole in the universe. He pulls out the matrix, sticks it in a living receptacle and feeds off the remaining Artron energy. You were about to say all that. I don't suppose you have to now." The TARDIS said in one breath. The Doctor got out a phone.

"I sent Amy and Rory in there. They'll be eaten. Amy! Amy! Rory, get the hell out of there!" He started running out and through tunnels leaving me and the TARDIS. We both knew he'd miss them.

"So how long now? Until I'm in the regeneration thing? I mean, If I'm going to start coughing up silvery regeneration dust stuff in a couple of minutes I want to know." I laughed a little.

"Oh you still have an hour and a half." The TARDIS replied.

"We better go get the Doctor." I muttered as we walked off. Once we found him we went to the room where the Doctor met House and spoke to him. The Doctor finds me and the TARDIS sitting down. Auntie and Uncle were with us.

"It's gone!" The Doctor finally said.

"Eaten?" The TARDIS asked him.

"No, it left. Not eaten, hi-jacked. But why?" The Doctor turned to Auntie and Uncle for possible answers.

"It's time for us both to go." Auntie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Go? What do you mean go? Where are you going?" The Doctor said confused.

"Well, we're dying, my love. It's time for Auntie and Uncle to pop off." Auntie told the Doctor.

"Goodbye, as is good thing your going bye!" I said waving at them.

"I'm against it." Uncle said trying to ignore me.

"It's your fault, isn't it, sweets? Cos you told House it was the last TARDIS. House can't feed on them if there's none more coming, can he?" Auntie informed the Doctor.

"So now he's off to your universe to find more TARDISes." Uncle told us.

"It won't." The Doctor said still thinking about his past obviously.

"Oh, it will think of something." Auntie said as if she was talking about some sort of god. She then fell over with a groan and the Doctor ran to check for a pulse.

"Actually, I feel fine."Uncle said just before standing and falling to the ground dead.

"Not dead. You can't just die!"The Doctor shouted frustrated.

"Well obviously they can!" I said, "And good riddance, not sure about you but I noticed how they were on the bad side."

"We need to go to where I landed, Doctor. Quickly." the TARDIS said standing.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, he was very annoyed.

"Because we are there in three minutes. We need to go now!" She went and ran a few steps then stopped in pain. "Ow! Roughly, how long do these bodies last?

"You're dying." The Doctor said after scanning her with the sonic.

"Yes, of course I'm dying." She took the sonic from him. "I don't belong in a flesh body. I could blow the casing in no time. No, stop it, don't get emotional. That's what the  
>orangey girl said and Sapphire... You're the Doctor. Focus." She gave him back the Sonic.<p>

"On what? How? I'm a madman with a box, without a box! I'm stuck down the plughole at the end of the universe on a stupid old junkyard! Oh." He grinned realizing.

"Oh, what?" The TARDIS asked.

"No, I'm not." The Doctor replied getting more excited looking by the second.

"Not what?" The TARDIS asked again.

"Cos it's not a junkyard. Don't you see? It's not a junkyard." The Doctor said.

"What is it then?" The TARDIS asked.

"It's a TARDIS junkyard!" I said with him.

"Come on." The Doctor said before stopping turning. "Ooh, sorry, do you have a name?"

"700 years, finally he asks." The TARDIS said rolling her eyes at me.

"But what do I call you?" The Doctor asked, He paused then looked at me. "What do I call her you know right?

"Of course I know." I answered him.

"I think you call me... Sexy." The TARDIS answered. I laughed a little.

"You asked Doctor." I said to him.

"Only when it's the three of us then!" He said quietly.

"It is the three of us." The TARDIS told him.

"Come on then, Sexy." The Doctor said. "And you Sapphire!" He shouted when they were already halfway outside.

Once we were outside The Doctor was running across the surface of the planet, scanning with the sonic screwdriver. The TARDIS and I were following. We climbed on top a mound and look down on a collection of varied ships.

"A valley of half-eaten TARDISes. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Doctor asked us.

"Would it be ok to say no to that question?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses." The TARDIS said all said.

"Um, sorry." I muttered.

"Ah. Sorry. No, I wasn't thinking that." The Doctor apologized better.

"No. You were thinking you could build a working TARDIS console out of broken remnants of a hundred different models. And you don't care that it's impossible." The TARDIS said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"It's not impossible as long as we are alive. Rory and Amy need me. So, yeah, we're gonna build a TARDIS." The Doctor said heading into the valley.

"How long have I got now?" I asked the TARDIS again.

"Your just going to keep asking so how about I just tell you when you have 5 minutes left?" She suggested.

"Deal." I grinned as we ran to catch up with the Doctor again.

Soon The Doctor, me and The TARDIS have put together a shell of a room with a small console in the middle. The TARDIS popped up and taps a small piece of equipment with her finger then handed it to me.

"There." she said. "Put it over there the Doctor can attach it." I shrugged and did that and when I came back she had found another.

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Diverter?" She shout-asked the Doctor.

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing." The Doctor answered as he pulled a big wall part by a piece of rope.

"You're like a nine-year-old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions." The TARDIS said.

"I always read the instructions!" The Doctor argued.

"Oh yeah where's the TARDIS manual?" I asked him laughing.

"There's a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for 700 years. What does it say?" The TARDIS asked him.

"That's not instructions!" The Doctor shouted annoyed, after all he's being bullied by us girls eh?

"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?" The TARDIS asked him again.

"Pull to open." The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, and what do you do?" I asked.

"I push!" The Doctor shouted.

"Every single time. 700 years. Police Box doors open out the way." The TARDIS scolded him closing her eyes for a moment she was that annoyed with him. The Doctor threw the rope down in anger and stomped over to us.

"I think I've earned the right to open my front doors any way I want!"

"Your front doors? Have you any idea how childish that sounds?" We both answered him. He turned angry and mutters. I would have laughed if I hadn't involved myself in the argument.

"Neither of you are my mother!"

"And you are not our child!" The TARDIS snapped. He spun back and stormed up to us again, but mainly at the TARDIS.

"You know, since we're talking with mouths, not really an opportunity that comes along very often, I just want to say, you know, you" He said pointing in her face. "have never been very reliable."

"And you have?" The TARDIS snapped.

"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." He said as he started to walk away. The TARDIS turned to me, almost asking for help. Ok.

"No, but she always took you where you needed to go." I told him.

"She did!" He said stopping then whirling round happy again. He goes straight to the TARDIS. "Look at us. Talking. Wouldn't it be amazing if we could always talk? Even when  
>you're inside the box?"<p>

"You know I'm not constructed that way. I exist across all space and time, and you talk and run around and bring home strays." The TARDIS said almost shocked at the idea. She fell but the Doctor and I caught her.

"You OK?" Both me and the Doctor asked but it wasn't at the same time and sounded like a bunch of letters said at random.

"One of the kidneys has already failed. It doesn't matter. We need to finish assembling the console." The TARDIS told us.

"Using a console without a proper shell. It's not going to be safe." The Doctor told us.

"What like being around you is usually safe anyway?" I said.

"This body has about 18 minutes left to live. The universe we're in will reach Absolute Zero in three hours. Safe is relative." The TARDIS said. The Doctor headed back to the piece he was dragging and picks up the rope.

"Then we need to get a move on, eh, old girl?" He asked.

Pretty soon we finished and almost ready to go save the Ponds from Nephew and House. The new built TARDIS now has three walls up and the Doctor hurriedly goes over carrying a central column over his shoulder and he goes up to the console.

"You'll need to install the time router." The TARDIS said.

"How is this going to make it through the rift?" The Doctor asked as he slipped the column into place. "We're almost there." He starts checking everything. "Thrust diffuser. Er, Retro scope. Blue... thingy." The TARDIS is looking through some junk.

"Do you wonder why I chose you all those years ago?" She asked the Doctor.

"I chose you. You were unlocked." The Doctor told her.

"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough." The TARDIS told the Doctor. He joined us and we looked at the complete console.

"Right. Perfect. Look at that. What could possibly go wrong?" The Doctor just had to say, just as a small piece fell off. "That's fine, that always happens. No! Hang on! Wait!" He ran and grabbed the velvet rope things. I went to the console, seeing all this for real was really quite strange. It was like going to some Exhibition but being allowed to touch the stuff. The Doctor hands me one of the ropes and I passed it to the TARDIS who latched it onto the console.

"Right. OK, let's go. Follow that TARDIS!" The Doctor said happy we had finished. The console didn't move. I grin as the TARDIS sees her reflection in a mirror and plays with her face.

"It can't hold the charge. I can't even start it. There's no power." The Doctor said realizing what she was doing he covers the mirror. "I've got nothing!"

"Oh, my beautiful idiot. You have what you've always had - you've got me." The TARDIS said.

"Exactly, he's an idiot right?" I laughed. The TARDIS kissed her finger, imbuing it with energy, and then places it against the central column on one of the wires. The energy gives the console power and we start to de-materialize.

"Lets get the Ponds!" I shouted as I pulled a random leaver. It is open on top and one side so we can see the energy field around us and there isn't much space. The ride is a little rough. The Doctor and I am enjoying the experience though. We all have to shout to be heard.

"Whoo-hoo!" The Doctor shouted all happy and stuff...

"We've locked on to them! They'll have to lower the shields when I'm close enough to phase inside." The TARDIS told us.

"Can you get a message to Amy? The telepathic circuits are online." The Doctor asked her.

"Which one's Amy? The pretty one?" The TARDIS asked.

"No." I muttered about to laugh.

"What?" They both asked me.

"Nothing!" I shouted. She started it and I think they were using the mirror, I couldn't tell I was at the other side.

"Hello, Pretty!" The TARDIS said I couldn't hear Rory's replies which annoyed me. The Doctor went and butted into the vision.

"Don't worry. Telepathic messaging. No, that's Rory!" The Doctor shouted to be heard. I laughed. "You have to go to the old control room. I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields." The TARDIS told Rory. I turned to the Doctor while she was saying it.

"She called him the pretty one." I told him, He had an annoyed face and went over to the TARDIS again.

"The pretty one!" He shouted, I laughed again.

"You'll have about 12 seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the passkey when you get there. Good luck!" The TARDIS just continued like nothing had happened.

"How's he going to be able to take down the shields anyway? The House is in the control room." The Doctor asked.

"She directed him to one of the old control rooms." I told him.

"There aren't any old control rooms. They were all deleted or remodelled." The Doctor said confused.

"I archive them. For neatness. I've got about 30 now." The TARDIS told him.

"But I've only changed the desktop, what, a dozen times?" The Doctor shouted still confused.

"So far, yes." The TARDIS said.

"You can't archive something that hasn't happened yet!" The Doctor shouted. The TARDIS and I both knew what the answer to that was.

"YOU can't." We shouted at him. there was silence for a few seconds until the blue box got a little bit closer to us.

"Keep going! You're doing it, you Sexy thing!" The Doctor shouted.

"See, you DO call me that. Is it my name?" The TARDIS asked him.

"You bet it's your name! Whoo!" The Doctor shouted.

"Do we really have to all start calling her Sexy now?" I asked the Doctor.

"It's my name! That's as if I asked if we all really had to call you Sapphire or if we could call you something else?" The TARDIS argued.

"Fair point. You win Sexy!" I said laughing.

"They've made it!" The TARDIS shouted, then she spoke into the telepathic thing again. "Crimson, Eleven, Delight, Petrichor." Then she helped fly the half console thing again.

"They shouldn't take too long now!" I shouted I was starting to get a sore throught from having to shout to be heard.

"They did it shields down!" The TARDIS shouted after a few minutes we started to get closer to the blue box.

"Better tell them to watch out for us!" I shouted.

"Oh yes we better." The TARDIS agreed she switched the telepathic thing on again.

"We're coming through, get out of the way or you'll be atomized." The TARDIS said to Rory. Then after a pause she spoke again. "I don't know." I laughed I knew Rory's reply to that.

"Oh, great. Thanks!"

We materialised in the old console room that was the 9th and 10th Doctor's.

"Doctor! Sapphire!" Amy had shouted, but I wasn't listening I was looking around this was the first console room I ever saw. When it was 2005 that's when I first got into it. Although I have watched a few old episodes in my spare time. The Doctor hugged Amy. The TARDIS and I both stood slowly.

"Not good. Not good at all." The Doctor helped the TARDIS sit down. "How do you walk around in these things?" I was starting to worry, this is where everything went annoying.

"We're not quite there yet... just hold on. Amy, this is... Well, she's my TARDIS. Except she's a woman. She's a woman, and she's my TARDIS." The Doctor tried to explain.

"Oh your hopeless." I muttered.

"She's the TARDIS?" Amy said pointing.

"And she's a woman. She's a woman and she's the TARDIS." The Doctor said with a huge smile.

"Did you wish really hard?" Amy asked.

"I think so wait till you get her name." I whispered to her.

"Shut up! Not like that." The Doctor complained.

"Hello. I'm... Sexy." The TARDIS said.

"Oh!" Rory said.

"What did I say?" I whispered to Amy.

"Still shut up." The Doctor said pointing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Really your going to do that?"

"The Environment has been breached. Nephew, kill them all." House's voice said. They all looked around for the Ood but I didn't I knew we landed on him.

"Where's Nephew?" Rory asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." I told them.

"But, he was standing right where you materialised." Amy said.

"Exactly nothing to worry about." I muttered.

"But where is he?" Amy asked.

"Ah. Well, he must have been redistributed." The Doctor said.

"Meaning what?" Rory asked.

"You're breathing him." The Doctor and I both answered.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Amy whined.

"Another Ood I failed to save." The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, I did not expect you." House said.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me." The Doctor replied to House.

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity..." House suggested. Just like on TV the gravity pull is suddenly really strong, so we're  
>fighting the pull until House releases it. The TARDIS collapses on her own and Rory and I go to her side.<p>

"Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." House suggested just as I took a big breath of air and I tried to hold my breath but pretty soon I was choking like everyone else.

"You really don't want to do that!" The Doctor chokes out.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?" House asked as he returned the air.

"Because then I won't be able to help you! Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble, through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in! You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise." The Doctor said. The TARDIS whispers to Rory and I just sit there I want to make sure she's ok.

"You can't be serious." Amy was shocked the Doctor was going to let House in our universe.

"I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word." The Doctor said to Amy.

"She's asking for water." Rory told me.

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for water." I told the Doctor.

"Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon." The Doctor said as he took her hand.

"I always liked it when you call me... old girl." That was one of the lines I remembered really well from the episode.

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise." House lied.

"Fine. OK. I trust you. Just delete, ooh, 30% of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate sub-routine Sigma-9." The Doctor said.

"Why would you tell me this?" House asked.

"Think about it we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And The Doctor's a nice person, that's why." I said standing with Amy and the Doctor.

"Yes. I can delete rooms, and I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor, very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." House said and I closed my eyes at the flash of bright light. Then when it stopped I opened them to see the newer console room, the 11th Doctor's.

"Yes. I mean you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail-safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room." The Doctor said.

"But thanks for the lift!" I said.

"We are in your Universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you all die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords." House told us.

"Fear ME. I've killed all of them." The Doctor said all Oncoming storm like. But also with that hint of sadness.

"I don't understand. There isn't a forest in here." Rory whispered to the TARDIS

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate  
>you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." The Doctor said as he started to clap before grabbing Amy by the arm and getting her to stand. We all started clapping apart from Rory and the TARDIS.<p>

"Congratulations!" Amy said. I glanced to the TARDIS.

"Yep, you've defeated us, me and my lovely friends here at last but definitely not least the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body and look at her!" The Doctor said a little bit of showing his anger at House.

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Rory said.

"Rory get back from her just a little." I said quietly going down to him.

"Enough! That is enough." House's voice boomed. Amy came over to me, Rory and the TARDIS.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House." The Doctor said.

"Now, both of you step back just a little." I said and when they never moved I pulled them back a little.

"What are you doing? Why should we?" Rory asked.

"You'll see any second now." I said.

"And you think I should mourn her?" House asked.

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room." The Doctor said, and Amy and Rory seen what I was talking about as The TARDIS opened her mouth letting all the energy flow back into the TARDIS blue box shell thing.

"That's what." I heard Amy say as I stood.

"You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again and she's free!" The Doctor said. House's green glow is slowly changing to the normal golden colour we're all used to.

"No! Doctor, stop this! OW! Stop this now!" Was all you could hear from House.

"Oh, look at my girl, look at her go! Bigger on the inside! You see, House?" The Doctor shouted.

"Make it stop!" House begged. Yeah begged. Right in the end the bad guy begs.

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you're just so small!" The Doctor said.

"Make it stop!" House asked again.

"Finish him off, girl." The Doctor said leaning on the console. The sad part is coming. House groans and yells as the TARDIS takes back her home. When it is silent, Amy, Rory and I are the only ones to notice Idris' body is gone.

"Doctor? Are you there?" It's the TARDIS using Idris' body and it's a glowing projection, the Doctor turned to see her.

"It's so very dark in here." She continued.

"I'm here." The Doctor answered.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now." She said before adding something I didn't expect. "No thanks to Sapphire she knew and wouldn't tell me."

"What word?" The Doctor asked a little confused.

"Alive. I'm alive!" The TARDIS said.

"Alive isn't sad." The Doctor told her. Amy and Rory just silently watch.

"It's sad when it's over." The TARDIS said, I remembered that line very well too. I had mouthed it because I didn't want to ruin all this. "I'll always be here. But this is when we talked and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye?" The Doctor guessed.

"Don't be stupid." I whispered, I couldn't help it though.

"No, I just wanted to say... hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you." The TARDIS said.

"Please! I don't want you to. Please!" The Doctor said on the tearful side of things. The Doctor steps back as the projection dissipates with a bright light and the familiar TARDIS sound. I turned to the console and walked round to the scanner, pretending to be interested in something. Then I seen something appear. "Five Minutes." My eyes widened but I still smiled. It disappeared just as quick as it came.

Pretty soon, maybe 2 or 3 minutes later, the Doctor is sitting in the swing sat under the console working on wires and I'm standing helping. Amy and Rory are watching from above.

"How's it going under there?"Rory asked.

"Just putting a firewall around the Matrix. Almost done." The Doctor told them. Rory came down the steps.

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy asked.

"Can't." The Doctor replied.

"Why not?" Rory asked.

"Spacey-wacey, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Well actually, it's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh-dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then..." The Doctor explained. Rory touched two wires together and they spark.

"Yes, it's spacey-wacey!" The Doctor shouted annoyed.

"Sorry. At the end, she was talking. She kept repeating something. I don't know what it meant." Rory said.

"Spoilers." I muttered.

"What did she say?" The Doctor said ignoring me.

"The only water in the forest is the river. She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Like I said, Spoilers. Well, it is for you not for me. I know what It means. Trust me, it's a huge one." I grinned, not long now. Soon it will be A Good Man Goes To War.

"You OK?" The Doctor asked Rory.

"No. I watched her die. I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse." Rory told us. Amy joined us then and sits on the bottom, holding onto the rail.

"Letting it get to you - you know what that's called? Being alive. Best thing there is. Being alive right now, that's all that counts. Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful. I can never really get the hang of restful. What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?" The Doctor said all happy.

"Look at you pair. It's always you and her, isn't it? Long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe." Amy grinned.

"Ah, but Amy you just missed something out." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Time Lord now, he's stuck with me too. Ha, he;s stuck with two girls for company." I told her laughing a little.

"House deleted all the bedrooms. I should make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The Doctor said swinging a little Rory whispered something to Amy.

"OK. Doctor, this time, could we lose the bunk beds?" Amy asked.

"No, bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder! You can't beat that." The Doctor said they gave him a look. "It's YOUR room. Up those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop!" They start up the stairs but Rory stops.

"Doctor, do YOU have a room?" Rory asked. Amy grabs Rory's arm and pulls him up the stairs. The Doctor looks at me laughing a little then wipes off a few spots and connects two wires causing another bright spark.

"Doctor?" I said turning from where Amy and Rory were.

"Oh, what now?" He asked.

"Um, You know you said it would take a while for me to be Time Lord because It's doing it slowly, well it's finished. Also, the TARDIS told me that it had some sort of burst of energy to regenerate me and that, now that it's finished I've just started the Regeneration process thing." I said quite fast, surprising even myself.

"Ok, well again it's a little different but not much." He said to me.

"Am I going to be throwing up silver dust stuff?" I asked. He laughed at me, well I wasn't sure how to put it.

"Yes, well, kind of. I guess you could say that..." He trailed looking at me for some reason. I looked at my hands and seen a faint silver-y glow, it got a slight big brighter and it seemed to be all around me. It tingled a little. The Doctor came off the swing seat. While I was so fixed on my hand he was just staring at me.

"It's like, you had only half regenerated, your hairs getting a little longer, not much but a little. You've got a mixture of two colours, its the black brown at the top and it had a red colour at the bottom." The Doctor explained. He pulled a little bit forwards for me to see. It was really red, as in you could see the red if it was dark it was that obvious. Also I had just noticed it was slightly curly. Not anywhere near River's curly, but not like Amy's and all wavy-ish. I looked at my hands again.

"My nails are longer." I said causing us both to laugh. "This is so cool. As in back in the other universe this only ever happened if I dreamed it... What about my eyes have they changed again?"

"Uh, Well I definitely think you were only halfway because they're blue. Not blue grey like they were." The Doctor said.

"What flavours of ice cream do you have in the kitchen?" I asked suddenly feeling like eating ice cream.

"Oh, lot's probably some you haven't heard of either." The Doctor answered. "Why?"

"I feel like ice cream." I said walking up the steps the Doctor followed me all the way to the Kitchen where I grabbed a bowl of vanilla ice cream, it was one of my favourites not sure why, it just was. But, when I took a bite I had to spit it out, it tasted so different. I laughed when I realised I spat it over the Doctor.

After going through various ice cream we found out toffee was my new favourite. I kept glancing back and fourth from the Doctor and my ice cream. I didn't want the ice cream to miss my mouth, yet the Doctor Kept pacing round the room with some strange device in his hands. Then I looked and he wasn't there.

"Doctor?" I said.

"Yes." He said appearing from nowhere.

"What the hell?" I asked. "Where'd you come from? What did you do?"

"Perception Filter. Your regeneration process means you couldn't sense it." The Doctor laughed at me.

"What so I need to be hit by a cricket bat by Amy like you were?" I asked.

"Well, no but... I was just mentioning." He mumbled. I ate my last bit of ice cream.

"I want to meet K9." I said suddenly. "He was one of my favourites too."

"He's with Sarah Jane." The Doctor said.

"Well, then let's meet Sarah Jane as well." I said. "Maybe Luke is back from his university or college... because I want to see K9." We headed back to the console room. "Or we could just go on some random adventure?" I suggested. Then I paused and I sort of coughed but it was the silver dust stuff. Only it confused me and came out gold. "Weird." I muttered catching up with the Doctor.

"Adventure it is!" The Doctor exclaimed once we reached the console room. I paused staring at the console.

"Hey sexy! We're looking for an adventure!" I shouted. The Doctor gave me a funny look but it changed when one of the leavers pulled down themselves. "Woo-hoo! Let's go!" I shouted pulling leavers and stuff along with the TARDIS and The Doctor. The room began to shake around.

"Never use those stabilizer's eh?" I asked.

"Never they're-" I cut him off.

"Blue boringers! Yes I know!" I exclaimed and pulled another leaver. "Off we go!"

**I hope you all like this and R.I.P. Sarah Jane Smith, Elisabeth Sladen. Just a small mention of the wonderful woman.. **

**You can guess what the next chapter will be but who knows what it will be? I do! You don't! :P **

**Tell me your favourite characters and maybe I'll put in a chapter with a small meeting with them.**

**See you all soon, I know I said next week for this chapter but you were all so quick and desperate with the reviews I just thought, ok here you go! ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. The Shansheeth are EVIL!

Hey guys, I am on my Easter holidays so you'll be lucky if you get a chapter every couple of days or so... I have that little a life... :(

Also sorry it's a little late I will explain at the end of the chapter because you just want to read this as quickly as possible right? And it's not like everyone is interested in this part... it's usually just people rambling like I am now... I should shut up now right?

Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed and also,

**grapejuice101 – **YES I AM! even though it means time-lines being messed up a little. XD

Anyway basically I'm glad you all like it..

**Death Of The Doctor.**

The Doctor and I ran straight for the TARDIS with very VERY angry Daleks chasing after us. But we were just laughing. Only minutes ago I had a crazy idea, probably due to the fact I was regenerating. I asked to find the Daleks and tell them that the Doctor wasn't the only Time Lord anymore and boy did that go very well...

We had stepped out told them and then they started trying to kill both of us as we ran back to the TARDIS. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the TARDIS which was just coming into view and he unlocked the doors with it. Once we got close enough I actually jumped inside and landed on my stomach, the Doctor waved bye to the Daleks and ducked under one of their killer extermination beam things, which ended up hitting the console. The Doctor slammed the doors shut and leaned against them.

"Well, that was fun." I said from the floor looking up at him.

"You ok down there?" He asked laughing a little.

"Oh, I'm just perfect." I smiled.

"Glad your both ok." Came Amy's voice from the console which she was leaning on.

"Uh, hi Amy." I muttered trying to see up the steps from my position on the floor which resulted in me doing a very rubbish attempt at the crab. "Hello." I grinned as everything was upside down.

"Oh, get up." The Doctor laughed as the crab thing fell apart. He held out his hand ready to help me up.

"I'm comfortable..." I tried to convince him. He just kept his hand out. "Ok I'm not." I grumbled grabbing his hand getting helped up.

"Excuse me but, Rory and I were sleeping until we heard a bunch of Daleks shouting 'Exterminate!'" Amy said annoyed.

"Well I think half the universe will know Sapphire's a Time Lord in about..." The Doctor paused glancing at his watch. "Half an hour?" He guessed.

"Ok and why were you with a bunch of Daleks anyway?" Amy asked.

"Simple, we were telling them the Doctor isn't the last Time Lord anymore." I replied going to part of the console and flicking a leaver. Rory came in at that exact second as well.

"Amy are they back yet?" He asked almost sleepwalking as his eyes were half shut.

"Yes 'they' are." I said to him causing him to suddenly wake up.

"Oh, hello." He muttered a little shocked.

"Right Ponds, your having a break." The Doctor said flipping leavers and putting in co-ordinates.

"Whoa, what do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well, you need some relaxation time. I suggest a break, I'll drop you off somewhere and you can take as long as you want." The Doctor explained.

"As long as you don't go to the planet midnight you should be fine." I added causing them to be momentarily confused.

"Um, where?" Rory asked.

"The honeymoon planet!" The Doctor exclaimed. _Where had I heard this before?_

"Um, Doctor we are not on our honeymoon anymore." Amy laughed, the Doctor shook his head.

"You don't get it Pond. It's the planet's honeymoon, the planet married an asteroid." He explained.

"Ok, that's just weird." Rory said.

"Psychic paper. You need it to get it that's your ticket, here you go." The Doctor said giving them the paper. "Oh, go pack you never know how long it will be before we pick you up again!" The Ponds went to go pack and half an hour later they came back.

"What were you packing your whole room?" I asked.

"No, Rory couldn't find his 'Lucky pants' apparently." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"They're the pants I wore when you agreed to marry me." He told her as if that's what made them lucky.

"And then I ran away with my imaginary friend on the night before our wedding." Amy said.

"Yeah, I wasn't wearing them then." Rory muttered walking to the door. The Doctor walked with Amy to the door and I glanced at the console. I flicked a few leavers and pressed a couple of buttons. Then just what I expected happened. Since now I knew what all the controls did I got myself my very own sonic screwdriver! It was just like the Doctors but I made the little light crystal thing purple. I shoved it into my pocket and ran over to the door as if I never done a thing.

"Bye bye Ponds!" The Doctor was waving at them and I heard Rory in the crowd of blue people somewhere shouting back.

"Williams not Pond Williams!"

I laughed. "It's Pond." Both me and The Doctor agreed. _I got my own sonic and he doesn't know yet. _I thought.

"You what?" The Doctor said suddenly.

"What? I never said anything." I told him. "Wait..." I said thinking, Time Lords are telepathic. "You stay out of my head." I warned.

"Oh, so you got your own sonic did you?" He asked going up to the console.

"So what if I did?" I asked trying to figure out how to use the telepathic thing. There was a long silence for some reason. Then the console beeped.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Distress signal." The Doctor grinned before we both tried to control the TARDIS. Eventually landing.

"After you." The Doctor said waving his arm out towards the door as we both slowly made our way over to it.

"No, no your ship, after you." I nearly laughed.

"Ladies first." The Doctor grinned also nearly laughing.

"Age before beauty." I lot it and started laughing. The Doctor paused.

"Is that supposed to mean your pretty and I'm ugly?" He asked, still very well, alien... but what he said just caused me to laugh some more.

"How about we just go through at the same time?" I suggested.

"Fine." The Doctor said as we went through the doors and were greeted by the Shansheeth. Oh right, wait wasn't this a while ago? Sarah Jane Adventures time-line could be any time on the Doctor's.

"Oh hello, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor as usual, said hello... I glanced back and closed he TARDIS door. I tried to work the telepathic thing to tell the Doctor to hide his sonic cause he'll need it and prepare to be without the TARDIS but nothing no reply or anything so I didn't think he heard me. The Shansheeth never said anything they just came forwards and threw something at him knocking him out, I didn't even know what it was.

"Er, hi?" I said to the stupid over grown vultures. Didn't Clyde say something like that? They seemed to have only just noticed me. They came forwards a little. "Stay back. I warn you. I... I'm Time Lord." They stopped and I nearly slapped myself THAT was all I could think of!

"The Doctor is the last of his kind. You cannot possibly be one." One of them seemed to say it looked like they did on the show. Kinda like puppets.

"Well, you can check with the Daleks. They weren't very happy after they scanned me and realised I was telling the truth... I bet they're not happy we got away either." I muttered.

"Enough of this." One of them behind the first shouted coming forwards throwing the powdery stuff at me knocking me out as well.

I woke up with a bright light in my face. Probably a sun of sorts, I had rolled over and immediately regretted it as I ended up having to spit out red sand.

"Ugh! My mouth is all dry and sandy now! Brilliant just what I needed." I complained. I looked around and seen the Doctor still lying out cold.

"Doctor get up!" I shouted going over to him. He seemed to be half awake as he sort of fanned his hand in a sort of go away type signal then attempted to roll over. I stopped him form getting sand in his mouth. I leaned over next to his ear nearly laughing at my plan.

"Doctor!" I yelled as loud as I could which made him jump into a sitting position clutching his ear.

"Alright, Alright! I'm up! No need to shout." He shouted.

"Your the one shouting." I muttered.

"You screamed in my ear. My ear hurts now." The Doctor was busy rubbing his ear.

"Doctor, if you don't mind but actually pay attention. Where are we? What's missing? And what you going to do?" I asked knowing all the answers but he had to start off somehow. He finally looked around and had a good look.

"Oh, I see the problem." He muttered getting to his feet.

"Well done good for you!" I rolled my eyes getting up. "First thing's first though." I said he turned confused. "Do you have any kind of drink I rolled over and got sand in my mouth." He stared at me and for a moment I thought he wasn't listening but then he started laughing at me.

"Seriously my throught is killing me." I complained. He reached into his pocket still laughing.

"Here." He said handing a bottle of water over to me.

"Thank you." I said opening the bottle and after I took my what I thought was a sip I realized I drank half of the bottle. He then frantically started checking his pockets then the floor where he was lying and I took a guess.

"They took your sonic by the way." I said taking another sip a small one this time.

"What about yours?" He asked I checked my pocket and it was still there but, that was not how the show went I liked the jumping back and fourth thing. I shook my head knowing he'd probably hate me for it. He looked around and slowly started building the thing to switch with Clyde. I don't even remember what it was called. Wait, did it have a name? I remember Rani saying the Doctor needs Clyde for the switcher-oo thing but yeah, that's the only name I have for it, and it's not even a proper word is it?

Pretty soon, sooner than I expected it was finished.

"Ok so now all I need to do is this and I'll switch with Clyde." The Doctor mumbled as I got closer.

"Good luck." I said knowing that at first its just his voice and hand etc. just then he flicked a switch and Clyde's voice came though instead of the Doctor.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" He asked before it switched to The Doctor with Clyde's hand. He looked at it.

"Not good. Oh come on." He was basically having a war with the thing. Then it flickered between the Doctor and Clyde I knew what the Doctor was saying to Jo and Sarah Jane. But Clyde's side of it was funny as well.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" Each word said a different time he appeared then for some reason everything changed and I was met with the face's of Rani, Sarah Jane, Jo Grant and Santiago.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I muttered actually hitting my face this time.

"Who are you? Where's Clyde?" Rani asked.

"Look this is all very confusing for you all but I'm not supposed to have switched it was supposed to be the Doctor standing here right now instead of me and I am going to kill him. I am going to make the Doctor regenerate into an early 12th Doctor. He's in his eleventh. It's simple switch with Clyde using the Artron energy that's still on his hand! Why did I switch!" I said all to fast for everyone including myself to even believe.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Oh, sorry hello. I'm Sapphire Smith, currently travelling with the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord check if you want. He's supposed to be here not me. Don't worry though. I know everything that should happen and I'm going to figure out how to make things work. Nice to meet you Sarah Jane, Jo, Santiago, Rani." I said again very quickly.

"Your a Time Lord?" Sarah Jane and Jo said at the same time Jo in complete wonder to who I am and Sarah Jane not believing-ly.

"Yes, here's what you need to know. Try and keep up because I seem to be a fast speaker in this new regeneration I have been in for ooh, 4 hours?" I said just as if on cue a bit of silver regeneration dust stuff came out my mouth. "There's your Time Lord proof." I smiled. "Basically what you need to know is I know quite a lot because I have lived on a parallel world for the first like 17 years of my life where The Doctor is a TV character and the show is called Doctor Who and there are spin off's one is called the Sarah Jane Adventures. Everyone understand? Good!" I said not allowing any questions.

"Your a Time Lord and you basically know a possible future?" Sarah Jane said.

"Well done 10 points and a golden star sticker." I joked.

"But, where's Clyde?" Rani asked. "How are you all trusting her so easily?"

"Rani, look. Clyde is with the Doctor at the moment on some planet the Shansheeth dumped us on because they are trying to steal the TARDIS keep up! Oh and speak of the Devils." I said noticing the Shansheeth coming in. This definitely went nothing as I expected.

"Hello again, you overgrown Vultures. You've been telling people the Doctor's dead?" I asked doing basically what the Doctor did in the episode. "And I mean that's a bit of a lie considering there was no question or anything. I mean really the Silence plan better 'Fake' deaths than you." I said they were confused.

"Not only the Doctor was dead but they said another Time Lord was dead too, one that was with him. They must have meant you." Sarah Jane called out to me.

"You told people I was dead too, Well first you fake the Doctor's which would ruin the Silence and now you added me into the mix. You lot really complicated things more than you think." I babbled.

"We have no idea who you are talking about-" One of the Vultures started.

"Yeah well you wouldn't I'm the only person who can remember seeing them, they make you forget seeing them dumbo." I snapped. "Anyway back to your pointless death sentence."

"We will correct our error immediately." One of the Vultures said before shooting at me the same way the Doctor was shot on TV. It hurt more than the Doctor made it look. I could hardly breath and it was well, like a laser hitting me. But then it stopped and I was glowing a little their shot going back towards them. Oh, yeah I was still regenerating. I hadn't even fell to the floor.

"Oh, right I might have left out one tiny little thing. I'm still regenerating." I smirked as everyone was staring at me when the shansheeth went to try again. It lasted a little longer this time. They thought they'd kill me.

"Rest, in peace." The main Vulture said right before everything went back to being the strange planet from earlier. The Doctor was still here.

"Doctor. They shot at me and it tickled." I laughed a little. He looked at me funny.

"What do you mean it tickled. Shouldn't it have hurt?" He asked confused.

"Nope your forgetting something. I'm still regenerating, I'm only a few hours in." I laughed as the faint glowing returned for a few seconds and I coughed out more dust stuff again in gold. He laughed before I reappeared back with Sarah Jane and the others running though a door the best I could.

"Sorry hello again." I said whipping out my own sonic sealing the door. I didn't even get to ask how Clyde was.

"You have your own sonic?" Sarah Jane asked. I grabbed her hand and then Jo's. "Sorry but no time for questioning me you can ask the Doctor." I said but before they could reply we were back with him.

I then remembered something and walked over to the Doctor, and slapped him.

"You know you can be a idiot at times." I said. Sarah Jane and Jo really confused yet amazed.

"What did I do now!" He shouted in pain.

"Think about it." I said, "For a genius your really stupid sometimes." I walked over to Sarah and Jo, smiling again. "Don't worry I don't bite. I only hit the Doctor and bad guys, like Daleks." They seemed to laugh at that. "Oh and something I should point out as it looks like the Doctor isn't going to." I said glancing back to see him still rubbing his face where I hit him."Earth is quite a few miles that-a way." I said pointing towards the huge red dump area thing where there was two sun's currently still rising. They were completely amazed. I went back over to the Doctor who seemed to be watching incase I hit him again.

"How's Clyde?" I asked. He was confused. "Clyde did come here right he wasn't like scattered as atoms or something?" I continued.

"Oh, no yeah, He's fine, I had to explain myself... Obviously." The Doctor said. "Anyway, Sarah Jane Shansheeth took our sonic's, so sonic lipstick gimmie." Sarah Jane confusedly looked at me, as did Jo and I shook my head with a finger on my lips. Sarah Jane handed the lipstick over and then came over to me.

"Why not tell him you have yours?" She asked. I made sure I couldn't hear him in my head an he couldn't hear me as best I could.

"I already said that I know how things plan out right?" I said and she nodded.

"You said we are just TV characters in another universe which is where you grew up right?" She tried to remember. To be fair I had spoke very fast. I nodded.

"So I cant tell you a lot of things because their spoilers they would change the course of history etc. I mean lets say hypothetically you were going to die by Sontaran, not that you do I said hypothetically, if you knew would you still go after it knowing you would die or just let UNIT or Torchwood take care of it?" I asked.

"Good point. I'm not actually going to die of Sontaran am I?" She laughed.

"Actually, the person who played your character back in that universe died. So I don't actually know how you would die." I admitted. "And just because she died doesn't mean you will." I said. There was silence and Jo was talking to the Doctor.

"You don't have Cancer by any chance do ya?" I asked unable to help myself.

"No I don't... why?" Sarah Jane was confused, I would be if I were her.

"Nothing I cant think of anything to talk about. Hang on no wait I do." I nearly laughed.

"What?" Sarah Jane asked turning to face me straight on.

"You know how back when he was the 10th Doctor and you met Rose and you both had a laughing fit just talking about the Doctor and the TARDIS." I said reminding her of that time.

"Oh that was hilarious." Sarah Jane commented.

"Well, I know the TARDISes name..." I said letting it sink in to her.

"You do how?" She asked and I proceeded to tell her about House and Auntie and Uncle. But specifically left out the good bit's to the end.

"So just before we go to make a new console to save Amy and Rory he turns to her and is all Oh what do I call you?" I laughed. "Then the TARDIS is all 700 years finally he asks. Then tells him her name is SEXY!" Sarah Jane and I are both in a laughing fit similar to what Rose and Sarah Jane did but more funny because the Doctor came over annoyed.

"Hey, she said it was her name I'm not going to argue, she might take us to the middle of a invasion fleet of Daleks and take the shields off." He said which just made us laugh more.

"Doctor of all the people who know how to fly the TARDIS your the worst pilot ever!" I laughed.

"Who else knows?" Sarah Jane asked.

"A woman named River Song." The Doctor mumbled before walking off. Sarah Jane turned to me questionably.

"Their time-lines are back to front. He's just annoyed she knows his future." I told her.

"You know his future. Sort of." Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, but the future I know is all different because of what I know, and that I'm with him. River Song knows exactly the future, but she teases him about it. Like she always says to him Spoilers. But then she reads out of a book that's her diary, saying have we done this yet have we done that yet? But that's just giving spoilers you know? She wont tell him a lot of things. Major important things." I said quite fast.

"Like what? What sort of major things?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Ok if I tell you promise you wont speak a word to the Doctor." I said she promised and I explained the TV show version where she is in jail for attempted murder of the Doctor. Also the Daughter of Amy and Rory.

"No wonder he would be annoyed at her." Sarah Jane said.

"Don't tell him I even told you a thing about her ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry the secret is safe." Sarah Jane promised again.

"Oi! You two! Over here we're done." The Doctor shouted. "Well nearly..." the Doctor mumbled as it never turned on.

"Jo, could the Doctor borrow one of your candles the machine thing needs it." I said quickly.

"Of course. If it's the only way to get us all back." She laughed handing a candle over and the Doctor stuck it on the machine.

"Well, off we go." The Doctor said, I held Sarah Jane and The Doctor's hand and The Doctor held Jo's. Suddenly we were in the room the teens wandered from. I ran to the grill thing and without even thinking go out my sonic and opened it climbing in after them.

"She... Sonic... What!" The Doctor was hardly even heard by me as I was too busy crawling after them I glanced back to see him pause hearing Jo and Sarah scream and go missing. I got to the hatch thing opened it and climbed in with them.

"You lot ok?" I asked.

"Blimey! They were telling the truth then your travelling with the Doctor? You were switching with me? Your a Time Lord!" Clyde was stuttering.

"Yes, she is and she's also a liar!" The Doctor's voice came form behind me. "You said they took you sonic!" He shouted.

"Doctor right now I'd rather get out of here without arguing and boiling us alive." I snapped.

"Ah right." He paused trying to turn.

"You have to backwards shuffle." Both me and Clyde said.

"You do know stuff about the future too!" Clyde was amazed.

"Who's going first?" I said ignoring him. Nobody moved and the Doctor just stared at me. "Fine." I huffed facing the Doctor.

"So why didn't you tell me you had your sonic?" The Doctor asked.

"I wanted to keep the time-lines as close to what happened as possible because believe me had we stayed instead of switching way back when we first switched, they tried to kill me, they probably would have ended us succeeding in your case." I explained quickly.

"Oh, right. Thank you then, for basically saving us." He laughed.

"Hey, Time Twits want to shuffle any faster it's not like we're in a hurry is it?" Clyde shouted.

"Time Twits!" Both me and the Doctor yelled back annoyed.

"Who's behind me?" I asked wondering.

"Me." Clyde answered. I smirked and kicked my leg backwards at him. I heard him clang to the bottom of the vent shaft thing.

"That's for calling is Time Twits. Now Doctor shuffle fast cause he did have a point Sarah Jane and Jo need help quickly as possible." I said and we all started shuffling as fast as we could.

**Ok so here's my apology, I was working on another story for you guys it has Sapphire. Amy, Rory and the Doctor of course. BUT I am making it a CROSSOVER with HARRY POTTER so those who enjoy this story and like Harry Potter there will soon be a story where they combine XD **

**Hope you all liked this chapter sorry for keeping you waiting. Oh and Uh one more thing... REVIEW! 8P**


	15. What to do now?

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it blah de blah blah blah.

I don't exactly have much to say... I LOVE CHAMELEON CRCUIT! There I said something... XP

I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO OR SARAH JANE ADVENTURES!

here's the chapter... Sapphire's POV as usual.

**The Death of The Doctor. Part 2.**

When the Doctor got out of the vent shaft easily (because he was backwards) he got ready to help anyone but I was already half way out and fell. I fell and landed on my face and stomach. My feet still inside.

"You know if you had just waited..." The Doctor started.

"We might run out of time? I know that's why I'm trying to hurry! To save their lives!" I snapped cutting him off. "You know the way I know it. I'm surprised they survived, very close call. They very nearly died."

"Ok, ok hurry up." Rani cut in as she reached out of the vent to be helped out. The Doctor and I just looked at each other for a few seconds before both grabbing one of her arms and pulling her right out. "Ouch! Watch it!" She complained as we had dragged her out so fast her feet had just fell from the vent and she almost twisted her ankle.

"Cool! My turn." Clyde laughed as he turned onto his back so that his feet if they fell, would land perfectly fine. We knew what to do with him and pulled him out slowly. Rani go to her feet and Clyde had just relaxed knowing, The two of us Time Lords realised this and pulled him out just as fast as we did Rani and he fell to the floor calling out in annoyance and pain as well. Rani and Santiago were laughing at him now.

"You better not do that to me we're supposed to be in a hurry!" Santiago said just as we reached for him. He was the only safe one.

"Right, come on then!" The Doctor said happily and ran off, everyone stayed put.

"Wrong way Doctor." I shouted after him. He appeared at the door again embarrassed.

"Right... er, lead the way... but hurry!" The Doctor said, I rolled my eyes and headed to the door for the room basically two or three doors along.

"Sarah, Jo can you hear me?" The Doctor shouted through the doors that had been sealed. They told us about the whole plan to get the TARDIS key.

"I've go the original you can have it if you like!" He shouted through the doors. He paused and turned to me. "Sonic gimmie!"

"Doctor, I want to stick with the way I know it. Which means no sonic, But I can speed the whole thing along." I told he he stared at me for a second.

"As long as they get out safely." He said. "Promise me they will be safe."

"Promise." I said going up to the door. "Ok, Sarah Jane, Jo! Your remembering which is forming the key correct?" I heard a muffled 'yes.' through the door. "Ok, give the machine EVERYTHING, every adventure you had every regeneration of the Doctor, every planet, every alien you faced. Overload the system!" I shouted through to them which caused the whole remembering overload-y thing that happened just like on the show. Like Rani and Clyde coming to the door.

"All the Aliens we've faced here on earth! The Mona Lisa, Androvax..."

"And remember Maria and her Dad, and the Bane." Then Santiago came forwards, Talking about every country on earth and the adventures they had. While all this happened I stood next to the Doctor. I reached into my pocket showing him the sonic.

"Now, you can use it." I said, he looked at me realising I meant the sonic he grabbed it and ran at the door.

"Good thing to because that room is going to explode." He told me, and I looked down only to see the blue Graske, no sorry Groske.

"Oh, hello Groske... Um, how long till the room explodes?"

"30 seconds." He replied in that rough weird voice. The Doctor sonic'd the door open and Sarah and Jo ran out and he quickly shut the door again.

"20 second." The Groske said. The Doctor hugged Sarah and Jo and pulled us all to the side. Sarah and Jo hugged everyone including me, and the... Groske. The door was blown away from the wall and hit the wall at the other side and we could all feel a gust of heat, just as little bits of flame and smoke came through. Sarah Jane stood up after some of the smoke had cleared.

"What do you mean the Mona Lisa?" The Doctor asked Rani, who laughed.

"Doctor, can you explain what exactly just happened?" She asked, everyone had a smile on their face because everyone knew she was only half meaning it.

"Oh we must get our things and then you can give us a lift to Sarah Jane's." Jo said happy again.

"Are we going to their house?" Santiago asked her.

"Your both welcome any time you like." Sarah Jane offered.

"Oh, darling I was only hoping that at least we would be on earth and could phone a Taxi to the next adventure of ours." Jo said.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter maybe you'll come around some other day, so your still welcome any time you like." Sarah Jane laughed. I watched before I realised the Doctor might wander off if he wasn't with them... but he would say 'I'm just going to warm up the TARDIS' or something. I reached into my pocket and brought out my TARDIS key. Which I needed for many reasons.

"Doctor, how about with you being the Time Lord and stronger than humans, you can help bring their things into the TARDIS and I'll go warm her up." I said knowing he probably will agree and get me back later.

"Fine, Ok. Sarah Jane, Jo show me to your rooms." He said and I headed towards the blown off door I'll just get her to move into the corridor by their rooms. I had to step over almost everything that was in the room because it was all blown around.

Eventually though I reached the TARDIS and put the key in. Turned it very boring, now that I had thought it through it involved being by myself. I heard a noise and turned to see the Groske backing into the room.

"Hey, What is it? Why you backing into here? Is there something there?" I called out, he turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" The Groske asked which made me suspicious. I heard another noise from the door and the Groske hadn't moved so something was there. I took a few steps towards the door but before I reached it the 'thing' jumped out.

I turned running back to the TARDIS doors and for some reason the door wouldn't budge. I turned, WHY oh WHY was this series all centred around the Silence? I turned slowly to see it halfway in the room.

"Why are you everywhere I go?" I muttered only really wondering. I turned back to the TARDIS. "Come on Sexy open up! I am in a life threatening situation right now!" To my surprise it worked and she opened. I ran in only just closing the door in the Silent's face.

"Ok now to get the Doctor, Plus friends." I relaxed a little. I really wondered why those things were everywhere it was like they're following us but that's to be expected Amy's now a flesh person thing. I started pulling leavers and pushing buttons etc.

Just the normal TARDIS flight methods... I landed in the corridor next to their rooms. I came out too see them just coming out their rooms.

"Perfect timing." I whispered to myself, then the Doctor came out looking like some sort of luggage tree he was holding so many. I just had to laugh at the sight of him. I ran forwards and grabbed the few that looked like they were going to fall off.

"Oh. Hello Sapphire!" The Doctor said. "Oh, look you moved the TARDIS here." He walked towards the doors and struggled to even try to get a hand free so that he could open the doors. I smirked and snapped my fingers which opened the doors. Just like they would if it was the Doctor.

"That's a new trick." Both Sarah Jane and Jo commented. I laughed as the Doctor got stuck in the door. Eventually we set off to Sarah Jane's house and Hopefully it was the same year. Sarah Jane and Jo kept looking around because the TARDIS had changed yet again.

When we landed everyone took one or two bags. I heard Clyde and Rani when they stepped out.

"Whoa, it's like everything moved. I'm never getting used to that." Clyde's voice travelled somehow.

"Mr. Smith your in big trouble those Shansheeth were bad!" Rani scolded. Santiago went out but closed the door so I never heard Mr. Smith's reply. I looked back at the Doctor and poked my head out.

"Hello Mr. Smith!" I smiled. Rani, Clyde and Santiago turned to see me. "What? I'm just saying hello to a super computer that I only ever seen on TV but now is real and everything is just too confusing." They just laughed at me.

"Well, Mr. Smith this is Sapphire, a friend of the Doctor's, and she's a Time Lord. Or do female ones get called Time Lady?" Rani asked.

"You know, I was transported to Earth just before the Time War when I was a kid so I don't even remember anything, That's a question for the Doctor. Speaking of which." I said popping my head back in.

"... Get you into trouble with the Time Lords." I heard Jo finish.

"What like me?" I smirked going up to the Doctor and hitting his arm.

"What was that for!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. I just laughed at him.

"It's daft though, well, we were both saying, you know, we had this theory. That if you ever died, we'd feel it somehow. We'd just know... but that's just silly isn't it?" Sarah Jane asked smiling as both her and Jo watched the Doctor fiddling with console parts and the scanner.

"I don't know, maybe not. Because between you and me, if that day ever comes the whole universe might just shiver." The Doctor said mysteriously I knew what was coming and just bit my lip trying not to laugh. "Boo!" He said a little louder than the mysterious whisper talk he had used.

Sarah Jane and Jo jumped and then we all started laughing at them. The Doctor hugged Jo Jones one last time and I hugged Sarah Jane Smith, then we swapped and I hugged Jo and he hugged Sarah Jane then they left.

"Bye!" I shouted after them. Then I turned to the Doctor.

"Well, off we go! Might as well get the Ponds back. What do you think?" He asked.

"To the Ponds!" I shouted laughing as we fought over the controls. "And hopefully not too long after we left them." I added.

The second we landed though Amy and Rory, a little scuffed up and dirty, ran though the doors and to either side just missing a flaming arrow that was thrown at them and now laying on the floor of the TARDIS. They slammed the doors. Well, Amy did, and she marched up to the Doctor and slapped him on the arm as hard as she could.

"Ow! What is with me getting hit on the arm today! What was THAT for!" The Doctor cried.

"Yeah, thanks for dropping us off just as a bunch of aliens try to take over and kill everyone. Which yeah we ended up stopping them." Amy said annoyed. "I'm going to get a shower." She declared walking off.

"Yeah, Thanks Doctor. There's danger when we're with you there's danger when your not. I give up." Rory muttered as he too presumably went for a shower. We hadn't taken off yet so I glanced and the Doctor who was muttering stuff under his breath and I slowly went to the door and opened it.

Everything was fine. White floors of the what I guessed must be a hotel. It had random aliens walking around and Humans too. My eyes widened as I seen 'The Face of Boe' Or Jack! Being wheeled in. I smiled and laughed to myself as I remembered David Tennant saying that Barrowman was going to end up a 'giant rubber head in a jar!' I looked in the TARDIS to see the Doctor had gone so I closed the door behind me and walked over to Jack.

"Harkness." I said to the face in a jar.

"Sapphire? What are you doing here? No wait don't answer that. I can see the TARDIS." Jack answered.

"Still the same old Captain then?" I laughed, I kept glancing back at the TARDIS to make sure he doesn't fly off without me.

"How are you? I mean I could know anything of your future." Jack said.

"I'm fine. Do we go back for Jenny. Like do we actually go back as we look right now, 'cause I know how bad the Doctor can be every much as you do." I said.

"Yeah, you come back frequently." Jack admitted. "Should you not be in there?" Jack asked as the TARDIS began to take off.

"Oh, shit!" I cried running towards the box stopping as I stood where it previously had. It left without me. Boe's container was wheeled up by me.

"Need to use my Vortex Manipulator?" Jack offered.

"I thought the Doctor kept stopping you from using it." I said.

"But you have your sonic right?" Jack asked.

"Oh, right yeah!" I said reaching into my pocket. "But then... do I return it to this you or a past you or what?"

"Return it to the next version of me that you see. I remember being confused that day or you could change time. It's up to you i guess." The Face of Boe said before his eyes sort of swivelled funny and the back popped off and the Jack everyone remembers was there.

"Jack? But what? Huh?" I was so confused.

"Oh right, the whole Face of Boe thing was a huge disuse so that the Doctor didn't know it was me." Jack explained. I pointed my sonic at the Vortex manipulator and sonic'd it to work. Then put my sonic screwdriver away and put the manipulator on.

"Thanks, see you soon." I said pressing some buttons and I appeared in front of the TARDIS but I shuffled round the side and watched the past me leave and I slipped in unnoticed. I went straight to the scanner and when I seen my past self I hurriedly started working TARDIS controls.

When I just realised the Doctor had went under the console on the swing chair thing. He had fell off while I worked the console to get us to leave so that all that just happened happens... Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey. The Doctor fell up the steps trying to get to me.

"What's the hurry!" He cried trying to stop me.

"Oh, nothing." I laughed pulling one final leaver so that we were in the Vortex.

"If it was nothing why did you do it?" He asked coming towards me confused.

"Ok ok, I was making sure the time-lines weren't harmed." I shrugged.

"Is that why there's suddenly a Vortex Manipulator on your arm?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes! See I went out I seen Jack the TARDIS disappeared so I used his Vortex Manipulator to go back a little bit in time and come on board and when I seen myself on the scanner about to come to the TARDIS I started to leave." I explained all fast and Time Lord-y. I leaned on a leaver with one hand and the other on my hip.

"So your just going to keep it?" The Doctor asked.

"Dunno, I'll think about it... Because then Jack isn't hopping about everywhere. I wouldn't exactly use it if I'm here travelling on the TARDIS would I?" I said, the Doctor came over placed his hand on top of mine and pushed the leaver down.

"You could have just told me to do that." I told him.

"What would be the fun in that then you've done everything." The Doctor argued doing the whole full height thing. I laughed crossing my arms.

"It would have been fun for just me then." I laughed walking up to go get something to eat. Turned out Amy and Rory had finished getting washed and dressed etc.

After the three of us had something to eat and I told them about what just happened we went back to the console room and went to the next adventure.

**And this is where my new story the Harry Potter Crossover would begin. See you all next chapter sorry it's a little short. Next chapter will be great I promise! I hope... it will be my own little short thing before the whole Flesh thing so there is still a little to go before A Good Man Goes To War! **

**Please leave a REVIEW on your way out! LOL **

**I cant believe I got those chapters with 10 and up reviews yet the last chapter only got 3! Still thanks to EVERYONE.! 8D**


	16. What the hell! Why am i here?

Hey everyone, um this chapter has VERY VERY confusing Wibbly wobbly Timey wimey stuff in it.

You will know what I mean when you read it and you might have some Idea when you read the title.

**The Drums.**

We all fell into the TARDIS laughing, the Doctor had just defeated a bunch of Cybermen and the people who were saved asked us to stay for dinner... which was cabbage soup...

I was leaning against the console and Amy and Rory were holding onto the railings and the Doctor slowly was trying to fly us out of here.

"Quick, get us away from the evil cabbage soup!" Amy said as she was still laughing.

"I'm going as quick as I can Amy." The Doctor said with his usual smile. We were all laughing and holding onto something as the TARDIS was going through the vortex. I stopped laughing when I felt this tingle in my right arm, I looked down to see that Jack's vortex manipulator was lighting up a little and I pulled my arm up for a better look. It was as if it had a mind of it's own it was putting in co-ordinates.

"Doctor!" I shouted but it was too late as soon as I said it my surroundings changed.

"What?" I heard a sort of familiar voice say. I looked down and was immediately speechless. The tenth Doctor was sitting next to Martha and Jack.

"What the bloody hell?" I managed to whisper out. They were around a fire in a warehouse which reminded me of the whole 'the Master' episodes.

"What!" The Doctor again shouted shocked. I turned on Jack.

"Jack what the hell is wrong with your vortex manipulator!" I shouted and I frantically began hitting the thing on my wrist.

"Um, what?" Jack was just as confused as the Doctor and Martha.

"Oh, right, you probably don't know me yet. Time travel does my head in." I sighed sitting on a little stool thing they had made.

"Um, who are ya?" Martha asked.

"I'm not sure I can tell you... I'm from the future." I said then I glanced at the Doctor. "Your future." to prove it I pulled out the TARDIS key I had. "TARDIS key."

"But... who? How? What are you doing here?" The Doctor stumbled.

"Um, Future Jack gave me his Vortex manipulator to get out of a tricky situation. Thank you Jack. Then we go on a couple of adventures in the TARDIS as usual, and then suddenly it brings me here by itself." I said quickly.

"My god your like the Doctor you speak to fast." Martha complained.

"More like him than you know." I grinned. I looked at the vortex manipulator and pulled out own sonic screwdriver and tried to get it to send me back.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked although I knew he knew.

"Sonic screwdriver. Look, I know more about you than you think. No, I wont tell you how much I know you'll have to wait until your 11th incarnation." I said still trying to get the manipulator working. "Ugh! Why isn't this working!" I snapped at no one in particular.

"Hang on. You said you hadn't used it?" Jack asked. I nodded still trying to sonic it back to life.

"Why?" I asked stopping giving up.

"Oh, it's just I've went through this before with my manipulator, you see ever since he zapped it. Whenever I don't use it for more than 3 weeks, it just picks a random place and sends me there. It was 3 weeks before I could use it again." Jack said.

"So I'm stuck here for 3 weeks." I glared at the manipulator.

"Well, I was stuck for 3 weeks because that's how long I never used it. How long ago did you use it?" Jack asked. I closed my eyes completely annoyed at myself for not using it.

"3 months. I think. You can't be very accurate in a time machine, but approximately 3 months." I sighed opening my eyes again.

"Well, in the meantime you could help us?" The Doctor offered.

"What with the Master? The evil Time Lord about to take over the world?" I said. He stared at me for a minute.

"Well, I guess you do know more than your letting on." The Doctor sighed.

"You don't say Doctor. Martha Jones, Met the Doctor when the hospital was taken to the moon and the Judoon were looking for that blood sucking, assimilating alien." I described briefly. "Now how would I know that?"

"Well, your here for a while might as well help out." The Doctor said.

"Fine just, where about are we? What were you about to do?" I asked.

"Oh! Right, everyone give me your TARDIS key's." He grinned.

"Oh this part!" I smiled, it was the same guy, the Doctor is still the Doctor.

Pretty soon he had made the Perception filter key's.

"Four TARDIS key's, four pieces of the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he slid them forwards. I immediately took mine back. The Doctor continued to speak "with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but... Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and... Martha," He paused stepping back with his key. "Look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yep!" Martha agreed.

"What about now?" I said stealing his line as he slipped the key on. Martha's vision veered off to the side and she blinked a little confused while Jack laughed.

"No, I'm here. Look at me." The Doctor said waving at her with a grin on his face.

"I can see you." I muttered. He mearly raised his eyebrows.

"It's like... I know your there but, I don't want to know." Martha said confused.

"And back again." The Doctor said taking off his key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like, It's like-It's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" The Doctor spoke in a rush. Martha turned to Jack and me.

"You too hu?" Jack questioned.

"Well, Jack I think everyone just fancys the Doctor don't you? I mean, Rose did." I said the two of them shrugged agreeing. "But, I could tell you what i=his room looks like if you wanted." I smirked as they both stared at me completely confused. "Not in THAT way. I've just stumbled across it before."

"Oh, and uh one more thing!" The Doctor shouted as he came back.

"What?" I asked.

"What do we call you? I mean unless you want to tell us your name?" The Doctor said.

"Fine, I guess you wouldn't recognise me. I was different, My name is Sapphire." I said.

"Sapphire?" Jack asked.

"Yeah why? Oh, is this like in between all the stuff that happened? Like You know Amy and Rory don't you?" I asked.

"When did you get the new look? What the hell happened?" Jack asked.

"Spoilers. I'll tell you. Well past me from my point of view will tell you. And the next me you see will tell you. Ugh, Complicated." I said in a rush as we all followed the Doctor out.

"Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down, draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." The Doctor instructed. I was so confused yet I understood. I was confused at why I was here. Yet I understood Jack's explanation of the vortex manipulator. Also there was the whole fact I was going to meet, Mr Harold Saxon, Aka, The Master, AKA Koschei. Which I also found on the internet, the Doctor and the Master used to be called Theta Sigma and Koschei.

"Like ghosts." Jack said interrupting my line of thought. I wondered if because I was a Time Lord I could try and get into the Doctor or the Master's mind.

"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." I couldn't help think Rule one: The Doctor lies because we are not ghost's. We headed through the town unnoticed until we reached the Master and the President of the United States. We quietly watched the Master from a distance.

I tried to reach to him with my mental Time Lord-y connections, but I only get the Doctor for some reason. We see him talking to the President and then Lucy before he turned to look towards us. I wondered if he seen us it was hard to tell. Then Martha's family apart from her brother were all dragged out a police van.

"Oh my god." Martha gasped.

"Don't move." The Doctor ordered.

"But..." Martha began as if she was going to cry.

"Don't." Martha's family is transferred into a land rover.

"I'm gonna kill him." Martha said.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack suggested.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." The Doctor said.

"Nah, that's just the anger and hatred for what the Master's doing talking." I said.

"Still a good plan." Jack muttered.

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility." The Doctor began _Ours._ I thought. "I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him." The Doctor said. Jack was using the Vortex manipulator of his. I had put mine away in my bigger on the inside pockets.

"Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E" Jack told us.

"How do we get on board?" Martha asked.

"How do you think?" I muttered

"Does that thing work as a Teleport?" The Doctor asked.

"Since you revamped it? Yeah. Co-ordinates set." Jack replied. We all held onto the Vortex manipulator before it was activated I took on last glance towards the Master. When I met the 11th Doctor I never imagined this happening, time was really messed up.

We arrive during the next day in one of the engine rooms, Jack and Martha had fell to the floor I was slammed against some of the metal railing things, but the Doctor was fine. Perfectly fine. Lucky idiot.

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha groaned.

"I've had worse nights. Welcome to the Valiant." Jack said.

"I supposed, I've been through worse, and I guess regenerating is worse." I half muttered. Hoping the Doctor never heard me. Jack and Martha talked about how it was a ship in the sky etc. but the Doctor just stared at me, I think he heard me.

"What?" I asked while Martha stared out the window.

"Regeneration is worse?" He questioned.

"Well, you know. Your regeneration caused the TARDIS to regenerate with you. It's a completely new console room now." I said as if I could tell him he isn't alone. Hey I guess the Face of Boe's 'fake' dying words were true and not applied to the Master.

"But how do you know what regeneration is like?" He asked in a sort of dangerous tone but a sort of whisper, he walked towards me a little. What am I supposed to do?

"Spoilers." I said with a small hint of a smile. "Spoilers Theta." I repeated a little. His eyebrows couldn't be any higher.

"How do you know that?" He asked I laughed at him.

"You know, you asked that the first time I said it." I laughed. Martha and Jack turned from the window.

"You know, I actually want to know how you changed." Jack put it.

"You know her?" The Doctor asked him.

"Well, if she's the same Sapphire that your future regeneration is travelling with right now then yeah I do." Jack said.

"Jack." I warned. "I can't tell him who I am or anything, because he knows in the future. If I tell him now. It would cause very large paradoxes and lots of confusing Timey Wimey stuff!" I couldn't think of what to say. "Could we please just get this all over and done with then I can go back to the future Doctor and leave all of this confusion behind. Besides, He won't recognise me when he first sees me will he."

"True." Jack agreed.

"No, no no no no no. Tell me." The Doctor said quickly. "Who are you? How do you know things you shouldn't, couldn't, possibly know? How do you know about regeneration?"

"Oh my god." Jack suddenly gasped pointing at me. "Your not are you?" He asked.

"That depends on what your thinking." I said. Rule one : the Doctor lies. Could he just have lied in the future and he really already knew me?

"Are you... Are you like the Doctor and The Master?" Jack asked. I stared at him then the Doctor and Martha who were all waiting for my reply. I just turned and walked off.

"Come on lets get this over with now please!" I sighed. After a few minutes of waling the Doctor and I both stopped I could hear the TARDIS. Well any Time Lord would be able to tell since there slightly telepathic.

"We've no time for sight seeing." Jack said as he stopped to look at us. I grinned.

"No, no. Wait, Shh, shh, shh. Can't you hear it?" The Doctor asked. I already began walking towards Sexy. Just thinking of her name made me have to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"Hear what?" Jack asked.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha told him as she strode past.

"Brilliant! This way!" The Doctor shouted. I was already in front so I started running and I opened the doors.

"Hello, Sexy." I said.

"Sexy?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Don't you know? Well I suppose it is in you future. You call her sexy all the time. That's the TARDISes name." I replied.

"Yeah right." He said as Jack and Martha caught up.

"Oh, yes!" Martha laughed.

"What's it doing on the Valiant?" Jack asked.

"Can I just tell you? Because I don't want to walk in there while the Master turned her into a paradox machine." I said without realising it told them anyway.

"He did what?" The Doctor asked running in. Martha and Jack ran in too with me behind and we all stood in the doorway and stared at the Paradox TARDIS. I walked up towards it.

"Don't touch it." The Doctor warned us all.

"Wasn't going to!" I snapped at the same time Jack said he also wasn't going to.

"Sounds like it's... sick." Martha commented.

"Sapphire's right, isn't she?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"It's a paradox machine, yes." The Doctor said looking at me.

"It's detonated at two minutes past eight." I told him.

"First contact at 8:00 then two minutes later..." Jack said leaving his sentence hanging.

"What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?" Martha asked.

"Well if you went back in time and murdered like your great great great Gran or something, that's a paradox the machine allows it to happen without you cancelling out and not existing anymore." I quickly explained.

"More importantly can you stop it?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system." The Doctor explained.

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha said.

"Yeah, but how do we stop him?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I tell you?" The Doctor grinned as we all left the paradox machine TARDIS. We entered the room as President Winters was talking but I wasn't paying attention to him. Or even the Doctor Jack and Martha I was staring at a real life version of the Master. Then the 'Toclafane' appeared, and I payed a little attention.

"You are not the Master." One of the sphere things said. I felt bad about how they were people to begin with.

"We like the Mr Master." Another told the stupid President. Why didn't he run now? I slowly reached for the perception filter key.

"We don't like you." another Sphere spat.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked me in a whisper.

"The Master and everyone in this room doesn't know me. I have a better chance than the Doctor." I told him and I slowly walked over to the Doctor.

The 'Toclafane' were talking to the President but the Doctor was trying to mouth words to me.

"What do you think your doing." He mouthed at least that's what I thought. I quickly sent his mind a little nudge thing so that he would let me speak to him in his head. Which worked surprisingly.

"_What are you doing?_" He had thought.

"_I have a better chance against Koschei and no one in this room knows me._" I thought to him. His eyebrows raised again as we both slowly went towards the Master.

"_How do you know his name?_" he thought.

"_i just do._" I snapped tuning out his head. I looked to see the President murdered. Saxon or the Master whichever, he's just standing laughing.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." The Master said into the cameras. Just before I could the Doctor ran forwards getting caught by guards.

"We meet at last Doctor. Oh, Ho! I love saying that!" The Master laughed.

"Stop this! Stop it now." The Doctor shouted. I tool my key off.

"As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and Look, It's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." The Master Shot Jack when he ran forwards.

"Jack!" I couldn't help shouting and running over to him. Well that confused the Master.

"Laser Screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is he's not dead for long I get to kill him again!" The Master laughed. Martha went over to Jack and I stood up.

"I'd have sonic." I muttered but he heard. So I proved it pulling out my sonic. I stood near the Doctor.

"Ah, well who are you anyway? You weren't with this lot on the year 100 Trillion." The Master said.

"Oh, I didn't need to be there. I know, I know about the drums in your head. I know why there there." I said I mean it's trued the Time Lords put it there to get out of the Time Lock but that doesn't happen for a while. "Just stop and look at what your doing." I tried. He turned to the camera and sighed.

"Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a mo." He then turned to the Guards with the Doctor. "Might as well let him go."

"It's that sound that sound in your head. What if I could help?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't know what it is Doctor I do!" I snapped this will never go well.

"And you do?" The Master asked and the Doctor gave me a look and poked his way to my head and asked me what the hell I thought I was doing. I just shrugged at him.

"Koschei." I said hoping it would have some kind of good affect but it had a bad one.

"How the hell do you know that?" The Master asked then the turned to the Doctor. "Who is she!" He shouted.

"Theta doesn't know me until in the future." I said, biting my lip, the Master and The Doctor and Basically everyone in the room was focused on me and the Time Lords were shocked at what I knew.

"Then you can still tell me." The Master said. "Tell me or I'll fast forward the Doctor 100 years. Like Lazarus but backwards." He warned.

"Don't you dare." I said. He done it on the TV but maybe I could stop him?

"Then tell me." The Master ordered.

"You''d still do it." I said shaking my head.

"Fine, yes your right I would." The Master said before shoving me to the ground at turning the Doctor into the old version.

"Doctor?" I asked just as the Master stopped. Things were going downhill anyway. I seen in the corner of my eye Jack give his Manipulator to Martha. The very old looking Doctor was supported by both Martha and myself.

"Doctor, We've got you." Martha said to him, I could feel tears almost coming, I wasn't sure if it was just because of everything going downhill, or just because the Doctor still had to go through being in the very old body hardly being able to move.

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison!" The Master shouts as the door opens to reveal Martha's family, Francine, Clive and Tish.

"Mum." Martha said shocked as she stood up again, and I stayed with the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." Francine apologised. The Doctor is breathing heavily and I just sat there, I almost felt useless. Almost. I knew things that in this universe was impossible for me to know.

"The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." The Master said. The Doctor turned to me. I nodded.

"Humans. The Future the ones going to Utopia." I whispered to him. His eyes were as if they were on fire by the time I told him.

"Is it time?" One of the thing's in question asked.

"It is ready?" Asked another.

"Is the machine singing?" The third Sphere asked. The Master checked his watch and Martha joined the Doctor and I again.

"Two minutes past." The Master said and the Doctor began to tell Martha the plan. The Master addressed the cameras again. "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up his screwdriver and shouted. "Here... come... the drums!"

And that song Rogue Trader's Voodoo child thing... started playing. I didn't know the song very well, but I liked it back when all of this was TV. Right then at this second I hated it and I hated the Master, I couldn't stand that Lucy, his wife. Just as Martha starts to cry for what the Doctor is telling her she is about to stand. Everyone can hear all the messages being sent about by people and there's screams. The Doctor turned to look at me.

"Doctor, Martha will do it. I know she will." I told him. Martha stood looking one last time at her family for a whole year that will end up not happening. Then she looks at the Doctor Jack and myself before disappearing. The Doctor and Jack exchange a look before the Doctor turns back to Saxon, Master, Koschei whatever. The Master came over and didn't seem to notice Martha was gone. He came over and shoved the Doctor in a wheelchair, and made him watch the destruction of one tenth of the population just as he said.

There were a few things on my mind. Why didn't I go with Martha I would have been safer, What will the Master even do with me? He doesn't know I'm even Time Lord yet. I turned to help Jack sit up properly. Will he just make me one of the servants like Martha's family?

"Why didn't you leave with Martha?" Jack asked in a whisper. I swallowed and shrugged.

"I don't know. The Doctor has a plan though. We just need to wait a full year. Then the year gets erased and it never happened but we are the only ones to remember. But it all depends on Martha." I said to him.

"All of that. Is all up to Martha?" Jack asked.

"All of the human race depends on Martha." I nodded.

**So, Please tell me what you think and if there are any suggestions as to what the Master does with her feel free to tell me what's on your mind. So please leave a... REVIEW! I only got 4 and 3 on the last two chapters and we had 10 and above before! So I can keep track of you lot! Please tell me what you think of this little... Episode. XD**


	17. Time passes slower than you can imagine

Hey thanks for reviewing, if ya did... Anyway here is the next part.

Also I have been getting this song stuck in my head and I keep playing and for some reason it just WONT annoy me. I know the lyrics and everything it's killing me that I seem to like it.. Has anyone ever seen Easy A? Because that's when I first heard the Pocketful of sunshine song. When she played it her whole weekend. ARH!

Yay it's on again! *Ahem*... Uh... anyway...

If I ever need to change rating just tell me cause I really don't have a clue of how it all works.

**The Master Really Doesn't Give In.**

The Doctor has to live in a tent sleeping on straw, Jack is chained up down in an engine room, the Jones family are all working like slaves. The females are like waitresses and Clive is a cleaner.

Sapphire, compared to the rest, you could say at a glance she was living luxury, but she really wasn't. She had her own room, almost like a hotel, any time she wanted to leave a Sphere or the Master had to be with her, that was his rule, there was guards constantly outside her room. The Master even had the Sphere things watch over her a couple of times. But that's how everyone seen it, it wasn't always as nice as it looked.

**2 Months in...**

Sapphire sat alone in her 'room' if you would say it's a room, the 'bed' was just a large stone really with a random red blanket no where near big enough to cover her. Apart form that there was nothing else in the room, well there was the Toilet and sink the toilet was one of those cubicles basically two metal walls attaching to the wall the toilet and in front of that the door.

She had been lying on her so called be when the Master walked in but she wasn't facing him so didn't even notice. Until he got closer he was a few steps away and she sensed his thoughts. She sat up and turned round. She noticed the door was closed and possibly locked just like every other time.

"What now?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but i swear you just asked a question. But who does all the questions around here? Who's in charge?" The Master asked.

"You are." Sapphire huffed folding her arms, she hated this, why the hell didn't she go with Martha!

"I am... what?" He smirked.

"You are in charge..." Sapphire said through her teeth.

"In charge...?" The Master said folding his arms. Sapphire would have punched him if he didn't have the stupid laser screwdriver with him that can easily kill her.

"You are in charge, Master." She said quickly through a fake smile. She turned away from him so that she wouldn't be tempted to punch him in the face. She sensed him moving behind her as he spoke.

"So, are you up for telling me anything today? Like anything to do with how you now my name, the name from when I was a child, or how you know about the drums?" He asked she almost jumped when he put his hands on her shoulders. She stayed quiet.

"Anything? Nope? Nothing?" He asked. He walked round to the front of her. "Come on! You can tell me!" He laughed.

"No, I'm not telling you a thing, you'll figure it all out some day. On. Your. Own." Sapphire almost, almost snapped at him. He looked as if he was thinking it through for a moment before he hit her then picked her up slamming her into the wall.

"Tell me now!" He practically yelled in her face. When no answer came he pulled her back and slammed her into the wall again. "Tell me what you know!" He shouted. She was scared, she'd easily admit it, not to him, but she would. While her head being the first thing hitting the wall she was in a lot of pain. Especially since she was basically a teenage Time Lord both the Doctor and the Master were years older than her, And Time Lords are stronger than humans. Did you know that?

"Do what you want, Your never gonna break it all out of me." Sapphire said just before he threw her to the floor. Well that's the quick way to explain it. It was more like threw her towards the stone bed thing which she hit and fell against and slid off to the floor. Just before he left he did as he usually did, left some clothes on the stone bed.

"Put them on and come find me and Tish Jones." He said, Sapphire realised this must be when she saw that country burning and dying. Only when he left did she let a few tears fall.

"Oh why doesn't time ever pass quickly?" She whispered to herself.

**4 Months in...**

The Master had got Sapphire to wear a neon pink (of all colours!) almost see through long top, it almost reached her knees. That was all, no shoes, although Underwear obviously. They were headed to see Jack see how he was dealing with... being tortured...

Sapphire hadn't seen Jack since Martha left to travel the world telling the story of the Doctor.

"Oh, Jack." Sapphire whispered to herself when she seen him chained up.

"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting another visit so soon." Jack said to the Master.

"Oh, I just thought you might want to talk to someone." The Master said and when Jack looked confused he reached back and shoved Sapphire forwards and when she nearly tripped into Jack he pulled on her hair to stop her.

"Ow. Uh, hi Jack." Sapphire managed to say through a dry throught. She really needed a drink soon, the Master had decided on the third month to stop her food and water supply to see how long she would last. Thankfully Time Lords last longer than a week.

"Sapphire! Are you alright? You better not hurt her because not even the Doctor will stop me from killing you if you do." Jack said.

"Jack, I'm fine." Sapphire said although it was more like she was trying to convince herself. "Just, a little thirsty and hungry."

"Just tell me if he ever even lays a finger on you." Jack said a little pissed off at the Master. Sapphire glanced at the Master, Jack seen it. Jack looked properly and seen in the very dim lighting that Sapphire had bruises and cuts almost everywhere. Well that he could see..

**5 Months in...**

Eventually it took until Sapphire had passed out from starvation for the Master to start giving her food again. She sat in the 'room' on the stone like bed. It was breakfast time there was always a huge bell like alarm that went off in every room but the Masters, he was allowed extra sleep he didn't have to get up at six in the morning and go to sleep at midnight. He did what he wanted. Sapphire sat eating her practically frozen porridge.

"Happy birthday me." She sighed.

**7 Months in...**

The Master just let himself into her room as usual. Sapphire was sitting up before he even entered. She was staring out her window which was nearly the same size as the wall. Sapphire could see the ruined world below them.

Sapphire turned to glance at him then got up and walked to the windows looking down on planet Earth. She crossed her arms and tried to be a little warmer the Master was now testing the temperatures she could stand. The Master just followed her over and stood beside her.

"I've told you a million times, I'm not telling you anything." Sapphire said, she couldn't stand this she was sure she was going to go crazy if she goes through this much longer. But that's the catch, crazy people don't know their crazy.

"Now I wouldn't be to sure about that." The Master said. "I am the Master of everything, you will tell me." He put his arm around her shoulders. Sapphire couldn't believe how warm he felt compared to the freezing temperature of the room. So she didn't move at all. She had no idea why he was even so much as touching her right that second.

He suddenly grabbed hold of her neck and turned her to face him then pushed her against the window. His hand never left her neck which meant he was chocking her. Sapphire shocked had let out half of her breath and was struggling to cope with half a breath. She reached up and tried to take his arm of her neck but it wasn't working.

"Tell me how you know! It's not possible that you can know!" He shouted, and he quickly switched his arms position, before Sapphire could even realize he had moved. He had grabbed both her shoulders slamming her against the window. She couldn't hold much of her pain in any longer and with all the bruises and cuts she had it doubled the pain.

She couldn't stop the cry that came from her, or the tears that came falling from her watering eyes. Why if the eleventh Doctor knew all this had happened and was in his past, then why did he allow it to happen? Couldn't he at least have called her saying where the TARDIS was and saved her? Oh, right, no going back on your personal time-lines. Then couldn't he have sent river with her vortex manipulator? This Doctor didn't know her yet?

"Remember, you can stop all this all you have to do, is... Tell me!" The Master started of quiet keeping his temper in but the last two words were yelled. She tried to think of something to snap at him.

"You'll never get anything from me. No matter what you do." Sapphire cried. The Master loosened his grip a touch.

"Oh sure, you'll give in eventually." The Master said. "I'll find something that will make you tell me."

"The only reason I would tell a stupid psychopath information is... oh wait that's right. There is no reason, and even if there was, it's not like I'd tell you." Sapphire snapped, she was starting to break she couldn't take it anymore. It was killing her, it's not like River Song got tortured or anything to know HER spoilers.

"I'll find that one thing, Oh and uh..." The Master began. He then stepped back and the cold welcomes Sapphire again.

He pointed the laser screwdriver just above her and turned it on the laser didn't affect the glass. But it was slowly making it's way down to her. Sapphire jumped to the side just before it hit her. "Next time you decide to snap and shout your head off at me," The Master said waling over and trapping her against the glass again. "the laser will hit you. Understand?" Sapphire nodded her eyes showing her fear. She was sure the Daleks were better company.

"What's that?"

"Yes, Master." Sapphire reluctantly said to him.

"That's better." He muttered his hand hovered around her face for a few moment's she thought he would slap her or choke her again so she had shut her eyes. But when nothing happened she opened them to see him gone. Sapphire stood confused before walking over to the stone bed, which was colder than the room.

**8 Months in...**

Sapphire stood in the room where it all began at the end of the long table. She was handcuffed to a chair both arm rest parts one hand on each, which she never understood. The Doctor was in the wheelchair breathing heavily and The Master was just in the middle of the two. It was a brighter room so the Doctor could easily see all the damage done to Sapphire. No one had said anything yet.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked after a huge breath he took. The Master mearly raised eyebrows. Sapphire glanced at the Master.

"Coping." She muttered.

"Well, this isn't very fun." The Master sighed bored he grabbed the Doctor's shirt pulling him up and shoved the wheelchair away. "Now, all I want is even just a tiny bit of information." Sapphire sat confused. The Doctor stood confused, the only one who knew what was going to happen was the Master.

"Nope? Nothing? Anything? No?" The Master said in a similar way he had one of the first times. He punched the Doctor making him fall to the floor. Which he then kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop! Doctor! Doctor are you alright?" Sapphire cried shocked he would even think of doing this, then again... the Master.

"Are you going to tell me something?" The Master asked. Sapphire unable to move her arms or get up to help the Doctor mearly shook her head. The second she did the Master began to kick the Doctor in the stomach again. Sapphire was soon in tears telling the Master to stop but any time she did he asked for information and she couldn't tell him. Soon Sapphire was crying and the Doctor was like a lump on the floor, and he had fell unconscious. The Master had to stop for a while.

"Martha better hurry up." Sapphire whispered through tears. But the Master heard.

"What is Martha Jones doing?" The Master asked. Sapphire didn't say anything. "Oh, come on. You can tell me." The Master said doing the 'sad face' from the previous episode when he was in Downing Street. Sapphire stared at him like he had grown another head for a minute before bursting out laughing as she remembered the scene.

"What? W-What is so... funny?" The Master stuttered confused. Sapphire just kept laughing. Maybe she had gone crazy?

**9 Months in...  
><strong>**Sapphire POV.**

I was standing waiting for him to come again. He comes just whenever he feels like but sometimes the things he does scares me. I wished the last few moths would hurry by quickly. Th Master came in and surprisingly different so did two of the guards who cornered me. I stood in a corner shaking a little. Why did he bring them in? He NEVER did this before, then quickly before I could blink one of them jumped at me. I screamed but the other jumped too, and they both blindfolded me and put tape over my mouth.

"Now, take her this way." The Master's voice reached my ears, that's all I could do to know what was going on. My sense of sound, touch, smell, and that extra one I have to know how close the Master is to me when he is nearby. I didn't exactly know where but I was lead into a room and forced to sit.

"Will you tell me anything at all? Go on. Anything. Just tell me something." The Master's voice said, I still couldn't see which actually made things easier.

"I told you before, I wont say anything to you!" I shouted.

"What did I say about shouting?" The Master asked. "Do you remember?" He asked. I swallowed, if he's going to kill me I'll regenerate. I'm only just getting used to this new body too! Sort of...

"No, I uh, don't remember." I lied. Possibly safer.

"A shame that is, now I have to tell you." His voice was close I tried to reach out to see how close he was, but for some reason it wasn't working. "Oh, did you think I couldn't feel you prodding about up there in my head?" He asked, I swallowed hard. Uh, oh.

"Yes, sneaky girl aren't you? On with the tale, because you don't seem to remember, when I had you up against the glass, and I almost killed you, with my laser screwdriver." The Master said I could hardly work out what he was saying, I was panicking.

Then I tried to remember how it will all finish. If I died I'd come back because none of this happened right? I felt something brush lightly on my neck and automatically I moved my head to the side. I realised I had just gave space for whatever was there and was about to snap my head straight again when he spoke and I realised his head was there. Head-butting him would not be a good thing now I was a Time Lord.

"I told you if you ever shouted or snapped at me again the laser wouldn't miss you and you'd die." the Master said. I suddenly knew a come back for that.

"But if I die you wouldn't know what I know about you." I said smirking and starting to straighten my head out again.

"But what if, when I kill you. You don't just die, something else happens and your still alive. What if your like Jack?" The Master asked. "Then what?"

"I'm not like Jack." I said.

"Ooh Hurray! You answered a question." The Master laughed. "Now tell me how you know all the things you do?" I didn't answer, I hoped for my sanity this was the last god dammed time he asked me.

"Nope?" He questioned, then suddenly pain was felt across my left cheek, I could taste blood in my mouth and I took a guess. I have just been punched.

"Tell me!" He shouted, I spat out a bunch of blood. I felt so sick. I guessed the blood hit him because he made some sort of angry growl noise and the next thing I heard was the sound of knifes being slid against each other like one was being sharpened...

**11 Months in... **

**No POV.**

Sapphire, the Doctor and The Master were in the room it all began. The Master had decided the best reaction was when the Doctor was being hurt, so he went through it all again. But Sapphire still wouldn't talk.

Then another idea came to him and he started to kill Jack in as many ways possible which just like the Doctor's results, Sapphire was too busy crying him to stop she didn't answer his questions. The Master then tried to do the same with the Jones. He was just about to hit Martha's Mother.

"Stop! Please! I can't take much more of this! Please! Just... I'll talk." Sapphire shouted through tears.

..

...

**And I just want to end here... I want to be cruel and leave you hanging Mwahahaha! Please be kind and leave a review behind.. Pretty please? REVIEW GOD DAMMIT! Hm, I think this chapter affected me somehow... No matter... **

**REVIEW PLEASE! 8D**


	18. Escaping the Master and The Drums!

Hello everyone! I'm in a good mood today, I really don't know why though...** OH YEAH! THERES A REALLY GOOD ENDING I LOVE IT! XD**

Anyhow I noticed I have 97 reviews so OMG! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL! even though some of you don't review and you know who you are...

ANYWAY since nobody really reads this bit I guess here's the next chappie!

**How To Get Back.**

_**Sapphire POV.**_

_I couldn't have him constantly hurting people I felt guilty for allowing him to hurt them while I sat there. Sure I was handcuffed down but all he wanted was information. He dragged forwards a very scared looking Francine, and reached out to hit her. I had enough of him hurting people, I know the Doctor would end up reversing it but, I will still remember wont I?_

"_Stop! Please! I can't take much more of this! Please! Just... I'll talk." I managed to say through tears. What on earth was I thinking? Tell him? And he lead me out the room back to my little room._

Once we left the room, he wasted no time in grabbing the handcuffs and dragging me back to the 'room' I practically lived in. The guards let us through and mearly two steps in the room he pulled me to the side and pinned me against the wall, right next to the door.

"Tell me." He well ordered.

"You know, The Doctor's right, no... will be right sorry! You really are just 'bone dead stupid' if you think I actually am going to tell you. I just said that to get you to stop hurting them." I said all in one breath.

"What!" He shouted clearly I confused him.

"I'm not telling you!" I shouted. In anger he grabbed my head and slammed in against the wall. I cried out in pain as my vision blurred a little. I was about to fall but before I fell he grabbed me and threw me down making me hit the front of my head on the floor, causing more pain. He wanted to be the reason I was on the floor.

"Why wont you tell me!" He yelled. I tried to look up to see him, but through the blurry vision he was just a black blur with the suit he wore. I got to my hands and knees. The blur moved and it took me a few second to realise he was about to kick me.

His foot collided with my stomach and I fell down again, clutching my now painful stomach. I could hear a ringing in my ear, and he picked me up making me stand, although to be honest I would have preferred staying down.

"You will tell me now!" He shouted.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. "I haven't told you for the past ELEVEN months!" his blurry face was angry and I could tell even through the blurred vision and ringing in my ears. The next thing I knew he threw me down again and my head hit the bed thing. My vision gradually got darker and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"So, you'd rather suffer? I'm fine with that." The Master's voice told me before blackness took over and I fell unconscious.

**The last two longest day's of the year...**

So we all know about the Doctor trying to steal the Master's screwdriver with everyone's help. But how did I fit into this? Let me tell you...

Just as usual the Master came into my little 'room' and gave me what I would have to wear for that day. Today it was a black skirt (quite short like Amy's but not denim.) and a shirt with short sleeves. He always made sure that whenever I left the room, it would be something to show off to everyone all the damage he had done to me. I could tell when I would leave because other days where I don't leave it would just be jeans and a jumper-top.

So I got changed quick as I could without hurting myself more. When I left the Master was waiting outside my door with that Lucy person. Oh, right his wife yeah..we got into a lift just as a voice came on.

"Citizens rejoice, your lord and master stands on high. Playing track three." I frowned, I remember that... It was the second episode! Martha's coming. Thank god. I smiled for one second before casting a glance at the master. He hadn't seen. I glanced behind me to see a guard. There was constantly one around me. Did my head in to be honest.

**_#I can't decide whether you should live or die..._**

The Music played and we entered the room, the Master being crazy and dancing about. Giving Lucy and huge kiss where I seen her smile disappear the instant he moved away.

**#**_**Though you'll probably go to heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry...** _

A guard handcuffs me to a chair again, but only one arm so I can stand or sit.

_**#No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride...**_

I watch as the Master spins on a chair as he drinks some of the tea Francine serves him, only to spit it all out and pour it everywhere. She looks like she was going to smash the tray off his head.

_**#Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone...**_

The Master is ringing the bell for the Doctor to come out while he sings along with the music. I watch the Doctor as he crawls out the tent with straw for a bed. I try not to look at the bowl at the side with 'DOG' written on it.

**#_Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why..._**

The Master grabs the Doctor forcing him into the wheelchair just as usual. He starts to push him around the room dancing a little and singing the song.

**#_I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride..._**

Eventually the Master stopped by a window. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. But after a minute the master shouts at him.

"Oh, no you don't!" then he shoved the Doctor and his wheelchair away until he hit a wall. I pulled on the stupid handcuffs and seen they weren't done properly. There is another voice overheard.

"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice."

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch day in 24 hours!" The Master shouted after clapping his hands. I glared at him. I edged my way round the chair unnoticed and nearly reached the Doctor, when a guard caught me.

"And what do you think your doing?" The Master asked.

"I just want to talk to him." I said. I mean what's wrong with seeing If a 900 year old alien who was in pain is ok?

"Too bad. How did you get out your handcuffs?" He asked.

"Seems to me you just have stupid idiots for guards, they weren't on right." I told him, struggling with the one who was holding me at the moment. He came over to me and in the corner of my eye I seen the whole 3 fingers thing with the Doctor and Francine. Then it would be Clive to Tish and then Jack. Just before Francine left I saw her glance back just as the Master grabbed hold on my neck.

"You don't speak to me like that, and you know it." He said he wasn't exactly choking me, just a grip holding my head and neck. Then he slapped me with his other hand. I was sure some people in the room flinched a little at the smack sound that came from it.

"Handcuff her, and properly this time!" The Master shouted at the guards. They dragged me to the nearest chair and handcuffed one hand to the arm of the chair. I sat in the chair anyway, and the Doctor, because he was in a wheelchair he wheeled over to me. Quickly and silently, and he never got any bother. But I was too busy glaring at the Master to realise. Until he spoke making me jump of course.

"Are you alright?"

"What sort of question is that? Do I look anything near alright?" I snapped. Before forgetting he is kind of a victim too. "Sorry, I just..." I apologised turning to face him. "I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Well, it will be over soon." The Tenth Doctor said, "Want to help with the screwdriver theft?"

"Definitely." I muttered turning to glare at the Master again, I didn't want the Doctor to know I knew to much for my own good. I had the feeling I was going to give in earlier, but now. I know it will be over soon so there's no chance.

"Your cheek has a... a hand print, on it." The Doctor said. I turned to him again.

"Well, that will be because he slapped me." I said.

"I know, it's just... you already seem to have enough scars." The Doctor's eyes went to my arms where some scarring was. I folded my arms.

"Doesn't matter." I muttered. When I get back to the Eleventh Doctor I have no idea what I will do to him. He could have at least called and told me to meet him and the TARDIS before all of this happened! Right?

The next few minutes happened so quickly. The Master had been getting a massage when a guard set off and alarm.

"Condition red, repeat: condition red!"

Francine grabbed the Master's jacket throwing it to the Doctor. I quickly got out my sonic while that was happening. Yeah, he hadn't found it yet. But when could I free myself if there was guards around me 24/7? So I undone my handcuffs, and when the Doctor pointed the laser screwdriver at the Master, I punched him in the stomach.

"What the?" He muttered then straightened up. "Oh, I see."

"I told you. I have one thing to say." The Doctor said. The Laser screwdriver doesn't work and I sigh. That was the problem I had just punched him. The Master laughed.

"Isomorphic controls." He took the screwdriver and backhanded the Doctor causing him to fall to the floor, I quickly tried to help him up. "Which means they only work for me. Like this." I expected him to try to hit Francine like he did on TV but he aimed it at me. This part was almost slow motion.

He changed a setting and grabbed hold of me. I screamed and tried to get out of his one armed grasp. But with all the scars it proved painful to even try. He held it against my neck. I panicked my hearts were frantically beating I was so sure the whole room could hear them. He turned it on. I screamed as it seemed to burn instead of killing me. It was buring away my skin and buring into my flesh. Although i couldn't see it i knew it would at least be deep soon.

"Say sorry and I'll stop." He muttered.

"Sorry!" I cried through screaming in pain. It stayed on.

"Sorry?" He laughed. "I didn't quite hear you." I felt tears coming as the pain increased a little.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted. "Please! Stop! Please..." He stopped but never let go. He pushed my head to the side to see his damage.

"Ooh, Now that might take a while to heal." He kind of half muttered half laughed. I clearly couldn't see it because it was on my neck. But I feared the worst. I was still crying, I wasn't sure what was worse the air getting at it or when he was doing it.

"What did you do?" The Doctor's voice came below me somewhere. I didn't even want to move my head. But in the corner of my eye I could see the whole room staring in shock at what just happened, especially Tish and Francine. I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"You want to see it?" I heard the Master asking the Doctor. "There's a burnt hole in her neck now." I could feel something tickling down my neck and my shoulder. I froze, it was bleeding.

The Master pulled me down the few steps he was on. He pushed me to my knees so that the Doctor could see. From the look of it the Doctor was well, horrified at how bad it must be. The Master yet again, pulled me by the hair, and I had to sit in the Doctor's wheelchair. I wasn't listening to what they were saying or was I watching the Master spin the Doctor in a chair. I just stared at the wall and tried to stop my tears and calm myself. The next I payed attention I tried to move my neck and it did hurt but I just clenched my teeth to try and block out the pain.

"All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" The Master said my eyes widened as I realised what was going to happen.

I blocked out what the Master was saying and just watched with my mouth hanging open a little. The laser screwdriver slowly making him the really old bird cage sized Doctor. He fell out his chair and down to the floor where he was writhing about in pain in a sort of speeded up way. Then there was a lump of clothes on the floor. I couldn't understand how the Doctor could forgive him. I felt like grabbing one of the soldiers guns and killing him. But that wouldn't solve anything.

"Received and understood, Miss Jones." The Master said to a camera after the Doctor's small body appeared.

"Doctor?" I stared at him. The huge head (compared to the body) turned to me. The huge eyes blinking. "Oh my god." It was way worse in reality. The TV show I would have just shrugged my shoulders at him and thought 'Meh, he'll get out of it.'

"Right then." The Master said smiling, the Doctor ended up in the bird cage dangling from the ceiling. Then he turned and pulled me up. "Take her back to her room." The Master ordered some guards. Who then proceeded to drag me out. I glanced back to the Doctor who watched me go. I wasn't sure but I am sure we were at least friends by now. The Doctor cares about everyone sure, but I was sure I seen worry cross his face until the Master spoke to him, but I was too far away to hear. On the way to my room I passed the Jones family. They were all scared, upset, and worried. I was about to pass the part Jack was in so I grabbed a hold of the bars to his cell thing.

"Jack, did you see what happened?" I asked because I couldn't remember from the TV show if he had.

"Yeah. I did, is he alright?" Jack asked. I kept kicking the guards off me and it resulted in the door opening.

"He's just fine, a little tiny old guy. But sure he's fine." I said. Jack laughed, he could always laugh in bad situations.

"What about you?" He asked. I paused, the guards had fell and I had hit them with the door knocking them out.

"Well... I..." I wasn't sure how to tell him so I turned to face him and showed it to him instead. Jack's eyes widened.

"How did he do that?" Jack asked.

"Laser screwdriver has a burn setting." I muttered. "I can't even see it! How bad is it?"

"It's the deepest burn I've seen in quite some time." Jack admitted. I swallowed, it's that bad? One of the guards woke up and grabbed my leg making me scream in fright. The guard then pulled and I fell hitting my head on the walls. He then got up.

"Sapphire?" Jack said trying to check I was alright.

"Fine." I groaned. The guards both had woken up and pulled me to my feet and dragged me off to my room right away.

Halfway through the night, the Master came into my room waking me.

"Wake-y wake-y." He said laughing. I snapped my eyes open and turned to wonder what was going on. "Get up." He said pulling my arm pulling me straight off the bed. I was still wearing the stupid skirt and shirt. He attached one side of a handcuff to me. He pulled me to my feet and dragged me back to the first room where the caged Doctor was. He pulled my right up and handcuffed me to the cage.

"Guess what?" The Master asked.

"You found Martha." I fake guessed. I already knew why would I guess.

"How did you know?" Both Time Lords asked.

"Why on Earth would he be this exited?" I asked the Doctor.

"Ah, fair point." The Doctor muttered. I rolled my eyes and yawned. I stood all night waiting. Where the Doctor tried but fell asleep a couple of times so I eventually let him. Soon in the morning, there is a voice over thing again which is what wakes the Doctor. I let out another yawn. The Master walks in as the voice thing speaks.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The voice said.

Jack and the Jones family are all brought in and then finally Martha. She smiles at The Doctor, Jack was about to go to her but when his guard motioned with his gun he decided to stay put.

"Your Teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten." The Master said Martha reached into a pocket and threw him the Manipulator. Which makes me wonder about my one future Jack gave me. "Now kneel." The Master instructs and she does. I bite my lip. This all better go the same way it did on TV because I am not spending the rest of my life/lives like this.

"Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." The Master continues. He went over to a communication link. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" Came a man's voice.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" The Master must have set up communicators with the spheres because they were heard as well.

"We will fly and blaze and slice!" They chanted twice.

"At zero to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words?" Martha never answered him. "No?" The Master turned to the Doctor who's cage I was still attached to. "Such a disappointment this one. Day's of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" The Master turned back to Martha.

"Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all..." I stopped listening and smiled. It's all over! Finally! Well, nearly... Martha laughed and my smile went a little bigger.

"What? What's so funny?" The Master asked confused.

"A gun?" Martha answered.

"What about it?" The Master asked.

"A gun in four parts?" Martha asked him, still he never knew a thing.

"Yes, and I destroyed it." The Master said as if there was nothing to laugh about.

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?" Martha asked.

"What do you mean?" The Master asked.

"As if the Doctor would ask her to kill." I said before the Doctor even opened his mouth.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her." The Master said.

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time." Martha explained.

"Oh, but your still gonna die!" The Master laughed.

"Do you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?" Martha asked.

"Tell me." The Master said not really interested. Though he really should be.

"I told a story that's all. No weapons, just words. I did what the Doctor said. I went across the Continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor, and I told them to pass it on. To spread the word, so that everyone would know about the Doctor." Martha told him.

"Faith and hope? Is that all?" The Master asked. I liked this part.

"No, 'cause I gave them and instruction. Just as the Doctor said." Martha said as she stood up. "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time-"

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?" The Master shouted confused.

"Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment... But with 15 Satellites!" Martha said smiling.

"What?" The Master asked getting it now.

"The Archangel Network." Jack said.

"A telepathic field! Binding the whole human race together, all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time! And that word... Is Doctor." Martha finished just as the clock ticked to zero. A silvery blue glow field was around the Doctor as he gradually went back to normal, the cage disappeared and my handcuffs with them.

"Stop it! No, no, no, no, no you don't!" The Master said panic clear. Everybody in the room starts chanting 'Doctor' and I think, would it work if I thought Theta?

"Doctor." I said only I thought of the Eleventh how to get back to him was my next issue.

"Stop this right now! Stop it!" The Master shouts, even Lucy closed her eyes and started chanting 'Doctor'.

He turned back to the old man version. "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the Psychic network and integrate with it's matrices."

"I order you to stop!" The Master shouted.

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." The Doctor said as he got his hair back and was younger again. The Doctor starts to just levitate. "Tell me the Human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." Martha and Jack laugh and Martha runs over to her family.

"No!" The Master shouts. He fired the laser at him and it didn't work.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said.

"Then I'll kill them!" The Master shouts aiming at Martha. For once it's not me! The Doctor threw it across the room telekinetically. The Master is panicking for definite now. "You can't do this! You can't! It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor said going towards him. The Master just keeps repeating the word 'No!' over and over.

"And you know what happens now." The Doctor continued, everyone watching."Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" The Master shouts from his curled up scared-y cat position. The Doctor Lands walking over and wrapping his arms around him.

"I forgive you." The Doctor said. _I don't _I thought.

"My children!" The Master panicked.

"Jack! The paradox machine!" I yell over at him.

"You men" with me!" Jack shouts at some guards and he runs to the machine. I decide it's probably a bad idea to follow. So I go with Jack. Racing after him through corridors.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The Master moved the TARDIS. This way!" I shout running past into a cupboard like room with three spheres. I managed to duck through them quickly easily somehow. And I ran into the TARDIS. Jack and his guards were shooting.

"You can't get in! You'll get slaughtered." One guard shouted.

"Yeah, Happens to me a lot." Jack said coming in firing. Surprisingly he also makes it without dying.

"Well," Jack said looking at me. "What do we do to it?"

"Shoot!" I shout grabbing a spare gun he had. We both start shooting. We manage to stop the machine. "Yes! High five!" I shout holding my hand up.

"What are you three?" Jack asked me. I raised eyebrows at him and he just high fived me laughing.

"Never too old for a high five Jack." I laughed. "I mean your what 200?"

"Close enough yeah." Jack laughed. We walk out and start to head back when the Valiant shakes.

"Get down, I forgot this part for a second there." I shouted pulling Jack down who pulled the guards down.

"What part?" Asked a clueless guards.

"Time is reversing! This whole year wont have happened. We're the only ones who will know." I explained the shaking soon stops. "Quick! We have to get back the Master might be in handcuffs but he's still gonna try and run." I took of running along the corridors ignoring anywhere that's hurting.

"I have no idea what your on about but ok!" Jack yelled after me.

"It's two minutes past eight a year ago! Just after the president was killed but before the spheres came. None of it ever happened, time reversed. We were at the eye of the storm the only ones that will ever know!" I shouted back at him. As we entered the lift.

"Ok I think I understand half of that." Jack laughed. When the lift opened again the Master ran in Jack grabbed him spinning him back in. "Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." Jack handcuffed him.

"Ha! He's the one in cuffs now not me." I laughed at him.

"So what do we do with this one?" Jack asked.

"We kill him."

"We execute him." Martha's family oh so nicely suggested.

"That wont solve anything no matter how much you might like to." I said. The Doctor looked at me clearly going to say something similar. Francine holds up a gun and I cautiously take a few steps away from the Master.

"All those things... they still happened, because of him. I saw them." Martha's mother said.

"Go on do it!" The Master said I punched him in the stomach again.

"Shut it." I muttered, He looked at me like I had grew another head. Francine dropped the gun.

"You still haven't answered he question. What happens to me?" The Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence." The Doctor answered.

"Not." I whispered to myself. I glanced to the Master to see if he heard and if he had he didn't show it. I walked over ignoring everything for a few minutes. I went over to Lucy just as she picks up the gun.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what?" She said jumping slightly.

"Why kill him?" I asked.

"Because of everything he did, that's not how I expected it to happen." She said shooting the Master.

I grabbed the gun from her, at the same time everyone turns. Jack runs over and takes the gun from me. I stared at Lucy for a few minutes. I turned round to see the Master dying asking if the drums would stop. The Doctor cries as he rocks the Master back and fourth, along with himself. He screams a little.

I stand with the Doctor Jack and Martha standing against rails by a building I don't know the name of. But we are looking out towards Cardiff bay.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you." Martha said.

"Good." The Doctor smiled.

"Back to work." Jack said going under the railing to stand at the other side.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me." The Doctor offered, he turned to me. "Both of you."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year. The year that never was. And all I kept thinking about, was that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility." Jack said.

"Defending the Earth, can't argue with that." The Doctor said as he reached out to stop the vortex manipulator from working again.

"Hey I need that! Sapphire will need that in the future!" Jack protested.

"Don't worry Jack, by then... Your just a giant rubber head in a jar." I smirked and I also went under the railing to the other side to that I could lean against them.

"Ha, yeah right." Jack laughed. "A head in a jar." The Doctor and Martha looked confused I turned to them.

"You know the Face of Boe right?" I asked them quietly so that Jack never heard. The Doctor nodded. "You'll see in a minute."

"Um, about me. Can you fix me? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I can do Jack. Your and Impossible thing!" The Doctor laughed.

"Been called that before." Jack laughed, he turned to leave but turned back to salute. "Sir, Ma'am, Ma'am." He saluted. I laughed. He turned again and came back again!

"But I keep wondering... what about ageing? 'cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" He asked.

"I know!" I said in a sing song voice.

"I really don't know." The Doctor laughed.

"Okay, vanity sorry. Yeah can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place, I was the first one ever to sign up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe they called me." Jack said.

"Told ya!" I shouted. The Doctor and Martha were stunned. Jack looked at me funny.

"Whatever, I'll see you around." Jack said as he left.

"He can't be." Martha laughed.

"No! No, way. Is he really?" The Doctor asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. He isn't actually a head. He's inside the head." I told them.

"Really? So he didn't die!" Martha exclaimed.

"Nope!" I grinned.

"So, what about you?" The Doctor asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do you want to come with me?" The Doctor asked.

"I-I don't know if I should." I muttered. "I mean, I'd love to I really would but then what? How do I get back to the future you? I just vanished, we were in mid flight and everything!" I laughed as I remembered what Amy said about the food the people had offered.

"Ah, good point." The Tenth Doctor trailed.

"Well, I know." I said.

"What?" The Doctor asked. I slapped him hard across the cheek. "What was that for!" He shouted.

"Oh, that? That's something for you to remember me by so that in the future when you try to figure out where I went you'll remember being slapped by a certain someone and come back to get me." I explained really fast.

He stared and me and Martha started laughing. "Now beat it spaceman. Don't want to cause some sort of Timey Wimey explosion the size of Belgium. And if the future you doesn't appear... I'll hunt you down and give you something else to remember me with." I started shouting as he started to leave. "Byeeee!" I said drawing out the 'e'.

It had been a few hours and it was starting to get dark, I had jumped up to sit on the top of the railings. Then the TARDIS was heard but faintly. I jumped off suddenly regretting it as all the scars hadn't exactly healed. I turned and seen it way over by the waterfall thing. I took off running at it, it hurt every step but I could get Rory to fix me. It became solid as I reached it. I took out my key and barged in. It was the correct interior, let me hope it was the right time line for the Doctor.

"Ah, hello! Found you." The Doctor said happily as I closed the door. I turned to see Amy and Rory beside him. I fixed on him with a glare.

"Your turn." I Snapped.

"Sorry? My turn for what?" The Doctor said his voice going up in pitch, I think i seen a little fear spark for a second. I walked up to him and started hitting him as fast as possible and then when his arms were protecting one another I slapped his face. All the while he was shouting.

"Ow! No! Stop that! Oww!" Amy and Rory stood at the side. "What was THAT for?"

"That! Was for letting me go through all that torture stuff with the Master! Couldn't you have came earlier! AND i had to run over here! You parked the TARDIS at least half a mile away from me!" I shouted at him.

"Er, sorry." He said glancing at the burn still on the side of my neck.

"I don't even know what it looks like!" I shouted pointing which caused Amy to gasp looking at it and Rory to come over. "Rory just wait a minute." I shouted with one last thing to do on my mind.

"What?" Rory was confused. "You already hit him now what?" He asked. I looked at Rory for a second and calmed a little.

"This." I said grabbing the Doctor and pulling him and kissing him, whether he liked it or not. "Is for actually coming back, and because I missed you." I said blushing a little. He stood frozen in place and Amy and Rory's jaws were on the floor. "Right. Come on nurse boy. Fix me." I said heading off into TARDIS corridors.

**Well can I just ask... WHAT DO YOU THINK? XD **

**I personally like the ending :) **

**Please leave a review it keeps me going. Not long until AGMGTW now...**


	19. Damage Control

Hey, here's the next chapter. I can't believe 100 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUY'S!

Not really too much to say apart from I'm so glad you all like this so much. I mean, I know I make mistakes with the spelling sometimes or I somehow have a randomly places equals sign or speech mark when not needed but I do have an explanation, You see some of the buttons on my laptop are well, sometimes I have to tap the button a couple of times for it to work and then for spelling mistakes I watch my fingers when I type and unfortunately I don't realise when I make mistakes often.

This chapter is just a little in-between one so the flesh will be here soon!

**Healing Is Quicker With Time Lords.**

I sat in the TARDIS medical room. Just imagine a hospital, seriously, that's what is basically is! It has many floors and is well, like I said, a hospital! Rory was hardly even touching me, I barely felt his hand on my arm as he examined the cuts and bruises.

"Who did this to you again?" He asked. Finally he spoke. He hadn't since I well, kissed the Doctor.

"Well, It's a long story so here's the short version. In the Doctor's past regeneration, his tenth. He was with Jack and a woman called Martha, they ended up going to the end of the Universe. The year 100 Trillion." Rory looked ready to say something so I gave him a look that said 'Questions at the end please'

"Turns out, this old Professor was a Time Lord, And technically speaking he and The Doctor used to know each other. This Time Lord guess what. He was a evil psychopath bent on ruling the universe. His name was Koschei when the Doctor and himself were younger. It's now The Master." I continued.

"So the Tenth Doctor, the one before ours, he finds the Master then what?" Rory said.

"Then they use Jack's manipulator to go back to the 21st century which is the time the TARDIS last landed. Because the Master stole the TARDIS but the Doctor fused the co-ordinates. The only places the Master could travel was the year 100 trillion and the 21st century." I told him.

"And how do you fit into all this?" Rory asked.

"The Master became Prime Minister of Great Britain, Had us on the run as wanted criminals. Then she appeared out of nowhere right in front of us at our, er, base." The Doctor's voice came from the doorway. Rory and I both turned to see him just leaning against the doorway. I bit my lip turning back to Rory.

"I sort of, opened my big fat gob, and said some thing's that came across as that I knew quite a lot of stuff about him, and the Doctor, that i shouldn't possibly know. So while that whole year passed, He basically tortured me trying to get information." I said my voice waving about in pitch slightly as I tried not to think about it.

"But if he took over, shouldn't I remember?" Rory asked. "Shouldn't I be dead? Again?" He corrected himself.

"Add another death to your list." The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah well, this is probably the worse part actually, yet also the best part." I said. The Doctor came over to us both.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I was tortured and then it all never happened, yet I still remember it, and have all my scars from it!" I said.

"Um, how much scars are there?" Rory interrupted before it became some sort of argument.

"Tell you what I'll go put something on that you can see all of them with shall I?" I suggested leaving through another door which went into the TARDIS wardrobe. I mentally asked the TARDIS which clothes and when I opened my eyes a bunch of swimming costumes that were bikini's stared back at me.

"Your kidding me right?" I muttered picking a dark purple and white spotted one that looked kinda nice. I wasn't really someone who went for bikini's often. I dressed then looked at myself in the TARDIS mirror.

"Oh." I whispered to myself. I sighed biting my lip which seemed to be becoming a habit. The TARDIS made a noise that through the connection meant she was feeling sorry for me. "Yeah." I muttered patting a wall as I went to the closed door to the hospital medical bay place. I opened it to be met with the two guys staring at me, I swallowed. They came over to me instead of me going to sit on the bed thing.

"I didn't know it was this bad." The Doctor said not taking his eyes away.

"He kept me locked up away from everyone for a whole year. You couldn't have known." I said. Rory was staring at me and then snapping away he redirected me to the one closest.

"Can I have a small mirror actually?" I asked. They looked confused but Rory gave me one that was sitting at the side on a table. I noticed al sorts of medical equipment was sitting on a trolley where I last sat. The Doctor went over to bring it to my new position. I turned my head and looked into it at the very deep burn.

"Oh, my god." I managed to say. It was in the shape of his screwdriver and you could see the flesh that's usually under the skin clearly and there was a little dried up blood that sat around it and leading down. Amy popped her head in.

"Hey, so how bad is... it all..." She finished staring at me now in a swimming bikini. "Are you alright?" She asked her mouth almost on the floor again.

"Pond, right now, I think it's best if she got the scars healed up, before you come in asking things. Don't you?" The Doctor said taking charge a little.

"Yeah, sorry." Amy said glancing at me before leaving.

"This stuff might make it sting a little. Do you think you can cope with that? It's just the wounds will have to be clean first before-" Rory began.

"Just do it Rory." I muttered. He nodded and poured some onto a cloth practically soaking it. I guessed he was trying to be gentle with it. He hesitated before he slowly pressed it against one of the smaller wounds.  
>Stinging didn't cover it! I tensed up and pressed my teeth together trying to block it all out. Once he had done my arm I relaxed. Then I realised he still had like the rest of my body to do. I had complained in my head and The Doctor had just looked at me. Then it clicked.<p>

"_Get out of my head." _I told him he smirked in reality nearly laughing.

"_Make me." _He thought back. Rory started my leg.

"_Oh, god! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stings very much!" _I shouted though the connection. The Doctor looked concerned now. _"Come on! Don't you have some sort of... futuristic medical gear that can fix me up in seconds, no matter if the wound is clean or whatever?" _I asked though the connection.

"_Well, yes, but you know what Rory's like. He wouldn't let me. He'll use his sword against me." _The Doctor's voice in my head said.

"_Please? It really, really hurts. It's like the cuts and stuff are just being done all over again!" _I cried. The Doctor bounced his head about a little and then cleared his throat.

"Er, Rory." The Doctor began taking a nervous glance at me.

"Yes Doctor?" Rory asked turning stopping. I sighed relaxing again closing my eyes for a few seconds.

"Er, would it be alright if I continued. You know, if I fixed Sapphire? I mean, I am _a _Doctor after all." The Doctor tried.

"Uh, I guess you do know how to work the futuristic machines don't you?" Rory asked. "Fine. I'll go check on Amy, should I tell her what happened? You know, to Sapphire? She does seem to be nosey at the moment."

"Tell her all you want." I replied. Rory left and there was silence. The Doctor reached over and took one of the future devices. It was a bronze colour and was well, a screen with a gun like device pointing towards well, me now. He pressed a few touch buttons on the screen mumbling away to himself. I only made out a few words and immediately knew what he was mumbling.

There was only a few. I heard 'Master' 'Hurt' I even heard my name, and that he was saying it shouldn't have happened. I summed up he felt guilty that I got hurt and that I shouldn't have even gotten hurt in the first place as I only arrived because of Jack's Manipulator. I felt bad for him, He blames himself for anything bad. He didn't exactly walk over and punch me did he? He didn't put the co-ordinates on the manipulator. He didn't tell the Master to do all that to me? So it wasn't his fault.

"Doctor?" I started as he was still tapping away.

"Hmm?" He half listened.

"I just... I don't blame you." I said, he stopped tapping. "I just thought you should know. It's not your fault so I don't blame you."

"But I didn't come get you right away. I didn't come get you before it all happened." The Doctor said, he sat the machine on his legs as he sat in the chair next to the bed that I was sitting on, so that he was right next to me.

"But, you've said before you can't go back on your own personal time-lines." I argued. "So really, it's not your fault. You always blame yourself!"

"Thats because most of the time it is my fault." The Doctor sighed.

"Your the good guy Doctor. Not the bad guy." I said. He began tapping away again at the screen.

"Ah! Here we go." He said happily again. He pointed the little gun thing of the machine at me and tapped the screen. I watched at a blue laser like beam came from the gun hitting my leg and the scar it hit slowly disappeared. It tickled, better than what nurse boy was doing. Soon the whole leg was completely back to normal.

"Wow. That is so cool." I mumbled. The Doctor moved to my next leg and fixed it. Then my stomach and arms then my back and then we both sat still. The Neck was next.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked. I nodded and moved my hair out the road and tilted my head to the side. The Doctor then fixed it up. It was surprising how strange it was to have had all of that damage and for it to be suddenly be gone.

"Now, the only problem with this, is that it will still be as if you still have the scars for 2 hours." The Doctor said. "Lucky for Time Lords, because of our slightly faster healing. One hour 45 minutes."

"Well lucky me." I said rolling my eyes not much of a difference.

"You should rest. The Master, if I remember right, didn't give very great beds." The Doctor said. "That stupid straw tent." He muttered. "And then a cage, of all things."

"Mine was just a stone rectangle shaped thing, in the middle of a room with a blanket over it." I told him as I lay down on the hospital-y bed. He stood ready to leave.

"Don't think about it." He muttered.

"Can you stay?" I asked as he made to turn. "I mean, at least until I'm asleep?" He smiled nodding and sat down again. It wasn't long until I was asleep although, I still couldn't stop thinking of the Master.

_**Sapphire's Dream.**_

_I was alone in a grey room, all alone. I sat on a stone bed. There was a noise in the background, noticeable but not loud and blaring at you. _

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump.

_The Master appeared tapping the rhythm against the wall. _

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap.

_I stood and backed away from him. I was shaking, I shook my head, he's gone. Why is he here? He just followed. I hit the wall and he came closer, closer and closer. _

"_Stay back, just... your dead! Your... your dead." I started off as a shout but as he came closer it died. I pressed against the wall as if hoping it would disappear. _

"_Hm, I may be dead. But I can still haunt your nightmares." He spoke. He pushed right up against me. "Could do anything I want here. Well anything you'd fear me to do, because it's a nightmare." He said grabbing my throat. He pressed his hand towards the wall stopping me from breathing. I clawed and pulled at his arm. _

"_No one can save you in your dreams." He laughed. "No one!" He shouted as he tightened his grip if it could. I started to see multi coloured spots and my vision blurred. My arms lost their strength, and everything went black..._

Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Tap, Tap Tap, Tap...

..  
>...<p>

**Back to Normal.**

I sat up quickly and suddenly. Realising I was in the TARDIS hospital-y room. I glanced around and seen the Doctor was still here. I noticed how heavily I was breathing.

"You... You stayed?" I asked him. He was looking at me wide eyed and concerned.

"MmHmm." He replied staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. He looked down realising he had been caught.

"I uh, I saw your, well... Nightmare." He stuttered looking back up. "The Telepathic connection allows to see dreams. I... You were sort of... crying, in your dream."

"Nightmare." I corrected. "You saw it?" I said unsure of myself.

"Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He muttered he went to stand and leave and I stopped him and ended up pulling him down onto the bed. He lay next to me utterly stunned. "Ok, I wont leave!" He laughed he turned onto his side and shuffled to the edge. I lay at the other edge on my side.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Oh, 2 hours. You over slept." He joked. I laughed at him hitting his arm. Not as hard as I had earlier. Which I just had to think. Which made him talk. "Um, earlier, when you er... You know, Um, kissed me..." He stumbled over his words and I would have laughed had this been on TV.

"I was happy to see you." I answered cutting him off from continuing.

"Yes, well... you hit me!" He cried out.

"You also parked half a mile away from me!" I snapped back.

"You slapped the past version of me!" He shouted.

"You," I started poking his arm. "let me get hurt by the Master, why didn't your past self do anything?"

"I don't know! That's not even fair! You said it wasn't my fault, and not to blame myself." The Doctor said mimicking me.

"So." I laughed. "You lied about knowing me." I said. "If I went back to your past self you already knew me. In a way, you've lied to me."

"Hm, Sorry." He muttered. I tuned to face the ceiling, my back on the bed. I looked down on the covers and seen that because he was on top and I was under, again he had all the covers.

"Hey! Covers!" I shouted. Before you could even say anything I had pulled them out from under him. Although I was nice and managed to not topple him off the bed. The Doctor just laughed as I let the covers float back on top.

"Was this a plan this whole time?" The Doctor joked.

"Now, don't go turning into Jack on me." I laughed, which he also laughed at. He frowned at my arm for some reason. "What?" I asked.

"Goosebumps." He grinned. "Your cold."

"Yeah so what. I'm also not facing you." I laughed turning onto my side so that I was facing away from him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I shivered, he was warm! I shivered at how the rest of me was cold and how that one part was heating up. "And your warm." I said he laughed. "I have every right to take all of the covers back off you." I said trying to sound serious but the both of us just burst out laughing.

"How's this?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. One had slid under me around my waist and stomach and the other just followed along my arm, which I had been hugging to try and heat up. He even moved closer and I could feel all the heat from him on my back and couldn't help, but cuddle into him. I was relaxed more than before.

"Warm." I replied. His head poked up from the corner of my eye.

"Great." He smiled and leaned back again. I soon closed my eyes and dreamed a dream without the Master...

**...**

**Remember this is just the in-between thing that I just had to type up! I mean, I hope it's good... It's good right? The next chapter will be starting the whole 'Flesh' thing... I hope. **

**Please leave a Review if you can. See you later people! **


	20. Gangers, Flesh and something else!

Hey, hey, hey! My wonderful little readers! (Yes I'm still in my happy mood.)

So here's the next chapter I think I've finally figured out what I'm doing in the next few chapters... I THINK... Hope I do... for your sake.

I HAVE 107 REVIEWS OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! -PARTIES-

Just to say I was at the Zoo seeing some Panda's today.. There the new arrivals! AND... they were sleeping -.-

**doctorwhoizcool :- **Yeah if only then if anyone got hurt it'd just be *zap* all better! :)

**InvisibleBlade:- **Hi again! Glad your all caught up cause the next few chapters will need brain power and lots of it cause they're gonna be huge confusing ones! And that's all I'll say!

SPOILERS XD HEHEHE!

Here we go anyway, I still don't own... I don't like to have to type that, it's why I hardly ever do...

**Ganger's and Flesh.**

I had woken up to no Doctor around. I must have annoyed him with making him stay in one position for more that 5 seconds. I quickly got changed into some shorts so that I could double check with my mind that all the scars were gone and a hoodie. As I walked along the TARDIS corridors towards the console room. The TARDIS suddenly shook very very violently. The worst I'd experienced, I was thrown on the TARDIS floor! In the middle of a corridor!

I very shakily made it to the console room in time to hear the Doctor yelling something about positions. Amy had assumed a cash position on the chair and Rory knelt on the floor in a similar one. My eyes widened as I realised we were going to crash. But I was thrown down the steps at the last minute. I screamed as I went. The Doctor Amy and Rory all looked round but I fell into the Doctor crashing him to the floor.

That was when you would think we all went mad. The Doctor and I just started laughing. Rory and Amy just staring at us before also laughing. You'd think we've all lost the plot! Eventually, I rolled off the Doctor still laughing at the situation. Rory and The Doctor gave each other a look and I stopped.

"What?" I asked unsure. They both grabbed an arm each and pulled me up to my feet. Which was quickly and I lost my balance in seconds. I nearly fell again, and again it was the Doctor to catch me.

"Careful Rory." He said blaming the Roman.

"Oh, that was so you!" I laughed, he pulled me up straight again.

"Oh, yeah?" The Doctor asked, I wasn't sure but I could bet he was turning into a flirty Captain Jack.

"Yeah." I said.

"Prove it." He smirked.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" I laughed.

"Well, I don't know!" The Doctor laughed as well. Somewhere in the distance I heard a cough. I wasn't sure but I think it was Amy.

"Well if you don't know, how do you expect me to know?" I asked.

"I don't know! Take a guess?" He laughed, Amy coughed really loud snapping both our attention to her. It must have been her the first time.

"As lovely as this is... shouldn't we be taking a peak outside the TARDIS?" Amy suggested as she headed to the doors. The Doctor pulled his arms away from my shoulders suddenly and coughed.

"Yeah, Um, lets take a look." He muttered. I took a step back and allowed him to pass by. I looked at the space he previously occupied and realised there wasn't much space between where I was standing and the console. I blushed as I quickly walked past Rory and out to catch up with Amy and the Doctor.

"Behold! A cockerel. Love a cockerel. And, underneath, a monastery, 13th-century." The Doctor said happily waving his arms out as usual. I turned to Amy, Ganger's brilliant, I never new it would come so quickly.

"Oh, we've gone all medieval." Amy commented.

"I'm not sure about that." Rory said.

"Really? Medieval expert, are you?" I asked.

"No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield." Rory told us. Sure enough In the background "You Don't Have to Say You Love Me" could be heard. We walk towards a stairway and see a hole in the ground with an exposed pipe.

"These fissures are new. The solar Tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This was caused by a magnetic quake that occurred just before the wave hit." The Doctor said.

"Well, the monastery's standing." Amy commented again. The Doctor took a snow globe from his pocket and shook it.

"Yeah, for now." The Doctor said studying the globe before putting it away.

"Doctor, look." Rory said pointing at a pipe. On the pipe are the words "DANGER Corrosive".

"Ah, it's a supply pipe. Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland." The Doctor said scanning the pipe.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield." Rory told us.

"Who isn't?" The Doctor said.

"I uh, have never heard of 'Dusty Springfield'." I told them. They stared at me. "But I lived in a parallel world for years, what do I know?"

"Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity." The Doctor said anyway. We all head up steps. Some of the buildings are in ruins but a large portion are inhabitable.

"So, where are these Dusty Springfield-loving monks, then?" Amy said. I didn't pay too much attention. The beginning never really interested me.

"I think we're here. This is it." The Doctor said scanning with his sonic.

"Doctor, what are you talking about? We've never been here before." Rory said confused as we went up more steps, this place was like a maze.

"We came here by accident." Amy said.

"'Accident'? Yes, I know. Accident." The Doctor said. Rory touches one of the pipes running alongside the stairs and pulls his hand away.

"Ah! Ow!" Rory cried.

"Acid. They're pumping acid off this island. That's old stuff. Fresh acid? You wouldn't have a finger." The Doctor said before he continues as Amy looks at Rory's hand. An alarm blares.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

The Doctor comes back to us. "There are people coming. Well, almost."

"Almost coming?" Amy asked. The Doctor looked at me.

"Almost people." I said. The Doctor then heads off and we all follow.

"I think we should probably go." Rory protests.

"Come on!" Amy sighs pulling him along.

"I'm telling you, when something runs towards you, it's never for a nice reason." Rory argued.

We enter a new room where in the window alcoves are human-shaped harnesses, three of which are occupied by people in orange jumpsuits. We are just rushing in as Amy asks a question. Yeah great time. I'm not bored! Really! Ok, a little...

"What are all these harnesses for?" Amy asked.

"Uh, the almost people?" Rory asked.

"What are they, prisoners? Or are they meditating, or what?" Amy asked.

"Well, at the moment, they fall into the "or what" category." The Doctor and I both reply.

"Halt and remain calm." A computer voice said.

"Well, we've halted. How are we all doing on the "calm" front?" The Doctor asked I rolled my eyes hitting his arm. "Not very well then?"

At that moment, Jimmy, Buzzer and that Woman 'what's her name again?' enter the room. Buzzer and Jimmy have lances pointed at us. I throw my hands up

"Don't...Move!" Jimmy shouted, great I just moved.

"Stay back, Jen. We don't know who they are." Buzzer said. Ah, right Jennifer. Forgot her for a minute.

"So let's ask them. Who the hell are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, I'm the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory and it's all very nice, isn't it?" The Doctor said. I slapped him on the arm causing everyone to look at me.

"You didn't mention me! What am I not good enough to be mentioned now?" I snapped.

"No! I just thought you'd prefer introducing yourself." The Doctor covered himself up.

"You forgot me!" I shouted shocked.

"No, No no." He began.

"Not listening! I'm not talking to you. You forgot me so I'm ignoring you." I snapped folding my arms. That's when Amy realizes that the people talking with us are duplicates of those in the harnesses.  
>"Hold up. You're all-what are you all, like, identical twins?" Amy asked. Another Man and Woman still in acid suits enter from behind them. Miranda and someone else, I seemed to have forgotten...<p>

"This is an Alpha-grade industrial facility. Unless you work for the military or for Morpeth Jetson, you are in big trouble." Miranda said.

"Actually, you're in big trouble." I said as the Doctor flashed the psychic paper.

"Meteorological department, since when?" Miranda asked.

"Since you were hit by a solar wave, Miranda. See I even know your names." I smirked as in the corner of my eye The Doctor looked annoyed. I always win when I ignore him and he apologises.

"Which we survived." Miranda Cleaves I remember her surname she's the one with the clot.

"Just, by the look of it. And there's a bigger one on the way." The Doctor said.

"Which we'll also survive. Dicken, scan for bugs." Cleaves, as she went by, said. Dicken! That was the guy's name! Well, he held up a scanner.

"Backs against the wall. Now." He told us. The Doctor, Amy and Rory back up to the wall quickly and just take my time.

"You're not a monastery. You're a factory. 22nd-century, army-owned factory." The Doctor said as we were scanned.

"You're army?" Amy asked.

"No, love, we're contractors and you're trespassers." Cleaves, said.

"It's okay, boss." Dicken said as he finished scanning us.

"All right, weatherman, your I.D. checks out. If there's another solar storm, what are you going to do about it, hand out sunblock?" Cleaves asked.

"Ha ha ha ha. I need to see your critical systems." The Doctor asked, fake laughing at the start.

"Which one?"

"You know which one."

* * *

><p>Near one end of the room is a vat on a raised platform. In front of it on the floor is an open tub the size of a person. We heard liquid bubbling in the vat. The Doctor walked around to the opposite side of the vat and looks at the white liquid inside.<p>

"And there you are." The Doctor said. I go to stand next to him staring at the bubbling liquid.

"Meet the government's worst-kept secret — the flesh. It's fully programmable matter. In fact, it's even learning to replicate itself at the cellular level." Cleaves said

"Right. Brilliant. Lost." Amy said confused. Well she would be...

"Okay. Once a reading's been taken, we can manipulate its molecular structure into anything, replicate a living organism, down to the hairs on its chinny-chin-chin. Even clothes, and everything's identical — eyes, voice." Cleaves told us.

"Mind, soul."

"Don't be fooled, Doctor. It acts like life, but it still needs to be controlled by us from those harnesses you saw." Cleaves said to the Doctor. I was to busy staring at the... stuff.

"Wait, whoa-oa-oa, hold it. So... You're flesh now?" Rory asked.

"I'm lying in a harness back in that chamber. We all are, except Jennifer, here. Don't be scared. This thing? Just like operating a forklift truck." Cleaves explained.

"You said it could grow. Only living things grow." I muttered.

"Moss grows. It's no more than that. This acid is so dangerous, we were losing a worker every week. So now, we mine the acid, using these doppelgangers, or "ganger's." If these bodies get burnt or fall in the acid..." Cleaves said.

"Then who the hell cares? Right, Jen?" Buzzer laughed.

"Well, the nerve endings automatically cut off, like air-bags being discharged, except we wake up and get a new ganger." Jennifer said.

"It's weird. But you get used to it." Someone said, i wasn't listening very much. I decide to sneak out the room, and surprisingly for all the people nobody noticed. Apart from the Doctor, he can sense me, Time Lord-y stuff remember.

"_Where are you going?" _I heard in my head, I looked at the Doctor just before I left.

"_What? I can't explore?" _I asked.

"_HA! I win! You said you weren't talking to me." _The Doctor thought.

"_Well just try not let your wining smile show cause they might get suspicious."_ I thought laughing.

"_Oh, yeah I'm going to be talking to the Flesh." _The Doctor sarcastically said._ "I'm going to try scanning it right now." _I paused mid step.

"_What?" _I asked.

"_Ah, What.. Ah, stop that!" _Came his thoughts.

"_Doctor?" _I shouted in his head.

"_Ow! Don't shout you'll give me a headache. The Flesh, it was.. like it.." _He trailed.

"_Like it was scanning you. I remember from the show. Anyway doing my own exploring, bye!" _I said before he could disagree I forced him out my head and blocked. I wandered about for what felt like ages and I came back to the room that we were first in. Nobody, so I took out my sonic and walked over to the bubbling white flesh.

"Let's see." I muttered scanning it. The Doctor was right it was scanning back. I couldn't help myself and eventually found myself putting my hand on it. There was no words to describe what the... stuff felt like! I was interrupted by the storm and I fell backwards, then everything went black.

I woke up to the Doctor shaking me. "Sapphire?"

"Mmm, sleeping!" I mumbled batting at his hand. He laughed.

"In the middle of this place?" The Doctor asked which I bolted into a sitting position, only to get a head-rush.

"Ow, my head. What happened?" I asked, pausing. "Did I hit my head?" He shook his head. "Someone knock me out?" Another shake. "Oh! I got it! It was that thing that you kept going on about, solar something..." I trailed he laughed nodding and pulled me up. I ended up tripping and falling against him. My face nearly hit his shoulder.

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?" The Doctor laughed.

"Oh, that is such a Jack line." I commented laughing as I straightened, properly without falling.

"Is not!" The Doctor argued, he took a step forwards and the distance between us shortened more.

"Is so! I heard him use it before, I think." I said mirroring his move laughing.

"You think? Ah, so you don't actually know?" The Doctor smirked, there wasn't much room between us anymore.

"Oh, it's the sort of thing he'd-" I said nearly giving up. But I didn't get to say the last word, as his lips were suddenly on mine and we were once again, kissing. Once it was over we kept our heads close for some reason, almost as if it was going to happen again. "-say." I finished, he laughed a little.

"I don't know why I did that." He whispered in a sort of confused tone. "I don't know why I do half the things I do anymore." He laughed a little, before his hand went around my waist and we he pulled me closer if it were possible. We kissed again, my hands rested on his shoulders, but this time we stopped as a voice interrupted.

"You'd think, with all this kissing going on, that peoples _lives_ weren't in _any_ danger at all!"

The two of us practically jumped 10 meters away from one another blushing... Amy. The huge bowl of flesh started bubbling like mad and the Doctor quickly pulled us away from it, just to be safe. A huge lump came out and started to form. The Doctor's Ganger! No, wait that was the other room right? And this is after I... Oh dear.

"Um, Doctor." I said not even noticing our joint hands.

"Yes?" He asked staring at the flesh form on the floor.

"I think it's going to be a flesh me." I answered.

"What? Why?" Amy asked from the door.

"Little bit of knowledge of the possible future kind of gave me an idea as to why." I answered, they both turned to me confused. "Basically, I did what you did earlier Doctor and the storm affected it and now I'm getting a ganger! Yes, you will have one too." I answered the Doctor's unasked question. The other me was fully formed and they were to busy staring at er, me. To notice the flesh, uh me, had formed.

"But he wasn't supposed to know that, was he?" My Ganger asked me.

"Uh, no." I answered. I then realised the Doctor's and mine hands joined I slowly took my hand away and walked over helping my ganger up from the floor. Rory appeared at the door.

"Ah, Amy you found them... Uh, why is there two Sapphire's?" He asked.

"Hi Rory!" Both of... Me said.

"Um, Don't worry I sort of in a way, affected, this bit of Flesh, which then thanks to the solar storm-" I started.

"Created me." My other self, ganger... person, said. "I'm basically a Sapphire ganger." She continued.

"What about telling the difference? Do we name one of you differently?" Amy asked.

"That's stupid, because-" I started.

"We're both Sapphire-" My other self continued.

"And we both have the same memories-"

"We're identical! Not really much of a difference-"

"Apart from the very small fact that-"

"I'm made by flesh-"

"Where as I happen to be here-"

"In whichever Time Lord-y way-"

"It's probably the same though-"

"Because there similar!"

"So I was born if that's you know-"

"The right way to say it. It's not different-"

"With Time Lords, is it?" By the time we had both stopped speaking the three were just staring at the two of us. We went from how we are the same to how Time Lord's have kids?

"Ohh, my god I think I have a headache." Amy complained suddenly.

"You two talk so fast!" The Doctor happily commented.

"What?" Rory blinked, confused. "You really are the same aren't you?" We smiled at each other nodding.

"Right then! Let's get a move on!" Both of myself said laughing heading out the room to find all the people who wroked here.

**Here's the first half! OK so I seen some pandas at the Zoo and when we were leaving there were these really cool Panda hats! I wanted one but they were over 10 pounds so my mum wouldn't let me. Then we all went to my cousin's house and watched/helped him play Batman Arkham City... so I am up late my time finishing this all off for you! XD Please review! **


	21. Complicated

Hey everyone, glad you are still loving it! 8D Thank you for reviewing, that's just about it, nothing interesting today... :(

Hope you like the chapter!

**This Is Where It Gets Complicated.**

A record was playing on the turntable as we all entered the cafeteria room through the thick plastic strips.

"No way." Buzzer said.

"I don't — I don't believe this." Cleaves muttered.

"They could've escaped through the service door in the back." Jimmy said.

"This is just like the Isle of Sheppey." Buzzer told us. The Doctor sits at the table and looks at a house of cards. My ganger takes out a hair band seeming to have an idea and uses it to tie her hair up in a ponytail.

"The storm has animated your ganger's." The Doctor said also noticing my ganger.

"They've ransacked everything." Cleaves told him.

"Not ransacked, searched." My ganger said. The whole room practically just looked at her for a moment.

"Through our stuff?" Buzzer asked.

"Their stuff." The Doctor and I corrected.

"Searching for what?" Jimmy asked.

"Confirmation. They need to know their memories are real." The Doctor said.

"Oh, so they've got flaming memories now." Buzzer rudely said.

"They feel compelled to connect to their lives, yeah." The Doctor told him.

"Their stolen lives." Jimmy said.

"No, bequeathed. You gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets-everything. You gave them your lives. Human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?" The Doctor told them.

"I'll say it again-Isle of Sheppey. Ganger got an electric shock, toddled off, killed his operator, right there in his harness. I've seen the photos. This bloke's ear was-" Buzzer started.

"Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed into them-can they, boss?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Cleaves said. I smile she got that right. Jennifer gasps and Rory is at her side.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" Rory asked. I suddenly remembered that the ganger Jennifer killed the real one. Rory, ends up getting us all locked up. About to be killed. But that's later.

"I feel funny. I need the washroom." Jennifer said.

"I'll come with you." Rory said following her. I mean really? He has Amy, although she does call him stupid a lot.

"Sorry." Dicken said after sneezing. The Doctor leaned forward studying the cards.

"That's me. It's good to have a hobby. So, what, my ganger did that, all on its own?" Buzzer asked.

"Who taught you to do this?" I asked.

"Me granddad." Buzzer answered.

"Well, your ganger's granddad taught him to do it, too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real." The Doctor explained.

"No." Buzzer said knocking the cards over.

"They're scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with an entire life in their heads." The Doctor said then he turned to my ganger. "Well the other ganger's are,  
>Sapphire's isn't." The Doctor goes to the microwave while the everyone else is gathered around the table.<p>

"We need to protect ourselves." Jimmy said.

"Are you a violent man, Jimmy?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Jimmy answered.

"Then why would the other Jimmy be?" My ganger asked I sat next to her. This was the part the ganger's were thought to be 'evil' and 'going to kill them'.

"Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this, Doctor?" Cleaves asked.

"When we all caught up you told me that we were out cold for a few minutes, Cleaves, when, in fact, it was an hour." The Doctor said.

"Sorry, I just assumed-" She began.

"Well, it's not your fault. Like I said, they're disorientated. Amy, when you got to the alcoves, who was in harness?" The Doctor asked. The timer on the microwave goes off and the Doctor takes out the plate using a towel.

"Um, Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out." Amy answered.

"Jennifer?" The Doctor asked. My ganger and I looked at each other both knowing.

"She was standing on her own when we got to her." Amy said. The Doctor hands the plate to Cleaves and she holds it in her bare hand.

"It's hot." The Doctor said. Ganger Cleaves hisses and drops the plate which shatters on the floor.

"Ah." She tried to cover up.

"The transmatter's still a little rubbery." He said examining her hand. "The nerve endings are not quite fused properly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ganger Cleaves said pulling her hand away.

"It's okay." The Doctor said.

"Why didn't I feel that?" She asked.

"You will. You'll stabilize." The Doctor answered.

"No, stop it. You're playing stupid games. Stop it!" Cleaves turned her back on him and the rest of us.

"You don't have to hide. Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said trying to get the ganger to turn. Ganger Cleaves turns on the Doctor with a hiss, her face in its half-formed state. Buzzer, being an idiot, grabs a knife from the table and heads towards her. Jimmy holds him back.

"Where's the real Cleaves, you thing? What have you done with her?" Buzzer shouted.

"That's it, good. You remember. This is early flesh, the early stages of the technology. So much... to learn." The Doctor said stopping for a second to touch her.

"Doctor, what's happened to her?" Amy asked.

"She can't stabilize-she's shifting between half-formed and full-formed. For now, at least." The Doctor answered.

"I'm stabilized then?" My ganger asked.

"I think so." The Doctor answered.

"We are living!" Ganger Cleaves said as she lunges at the Doctor with a growl then runs from the room screaming.

"Let her go." The Doctor told everyone.

"Doctor, Rory." Amy panicked.

"He went with Jennifer. To the 'washroom'." I told her.

"Oh, Rory. Rory! Always with the Rory!" The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Soon the Doctor, Amy, The two versions of myself and Jimmy exit one of the buildings to find our way blocked by acid on the ground.<p>

"The explosion must've ruptured the acid feeds. We're going to need the acid suits." Jimmy said.

"No, no, no, we haven't got time. Back, back, back." The Doctor said. We go in the opposite direction. We enter the washroom too late they have left and there's a hole in one of the stall things.

"Rory!" Amy cried.

"Of course. Jennifer's a ganger, too." The Doctor said turning to double check with me. Both versions of me nodded.

"Yep." We said at the same time.

"Doctor, you said they wouldn't be violent." Amy said.

"But I did say they were scared, and angry." The Doctor said.

"And early technology, is what you said. You seem to know something about the flesh." Jimmy said.

"Do you? Doctor?" Amy asked. I looked at my ganger knowing that he did. Then we both turned to the not yet known Amy ganger.

"You're no weatherman. Why are you really here?" Jimmy asked.

"I have to talk to them. I can fix this." The Doctor said both me and Amy ran straight away after him my ganger glanced at Jimmy before running after us.

"Wait! What's going on? Where's the real Jennifer?" Jimmy asked.

* * *

><p>We reach the top of a set of stairs and as we head down the tunnel, steam bursts from a pipe. There is also acid on the ground.<p>

"It is too dangerous out here with acid leaks!" The Doctor said annoyed.

"We have to find Rory." Amy said.

"He will be fine Amy trust me this is one of the um, things I know about." I tried to say without having to explain to the people here.

"Yes, I'm going back to the TARDIS. Wait for me in the dining hall. I want us to keep together, okay? No more wandering off." The Doctor said.

"Doctor I can save you some time, the TARDIS is stuck in acid and you will just get your shoes burnt off." My ganger said quickly he groaned annoyed even more.

"And what about Rory?" Amy asked

"Well, She said he'll be fine, it would be safer to look for Rory and Jennifer with the TARDIS. But as Sapphire said, stuck in acid." The Doctor complained a little.

* * *

><p>Later Rory runs into Amy and the two of me. The Doctor had left after the TARDIS anyway just to check.<p>

"Amy!" Rory cried. Amy whirls around with a gasp and then sighs when she sees who it is.

"You're okay. What happened?" Amy asked. Amy walked towards Rory but stops when Ganger Jennifer steps out from behind him.

"She needs protecting." Rory said.

"Good on you Rory." My ganger said. Dicken and Buzzer find us.

"Jen?" Dicken asked

"No, it's a ganger. Rory, listen-" Amy began.

"No, you listen — nobody touches her!" Rory said.

Ganger Jennifer sits on one side of the table when we all enter the dining room, Rory stands beside her. Across from her are Buzzer, Jimmy and Dicken. Amy stands across from  
>Rory. Me and my ganger are a little further away leaning against a wall.<p>

"Where's Jen? What have you done with her?" Buzzer asked.

"I haven't seen her. I swear. But, look, I'm her. I'm just like her. I'm real." Jennifer said.

"She kills her." My ganger whispered to me. I nodded.

"You wont kill me right?" I laughed a little.

"Course not." She replied. When we next pay attention Amy is speaking.

"Okay, let's not do anything at all" She said the Doctor enters the room and both of me go towards him stopping when the other ganger's enter the room.

"This is-" Jimmy began.

"You're telling me." The ganger Jimmy said.

"All right, Doctor, you've brought us together-now what?" Ganger Cleaves asked.

"Before we do anything, I have one very important question. Has anybody got a pair of shoes I could borrow? Size 10. Although I should warn you... I have very wide feet." The Doctor asked I rolled my eyes.

"We told you it was stuck and you'd get your shoes burned off." Both of me said at the same time.

"Yeah well, one of you tied your hair back and I still don't know which is which. You never said which was which afterwards." He laughed.

"Oh, I'm the real one." I said the ganger of me nodded fixing her ponytail.

"Ah, ok. See now I'll know.

Soon The Doctor is sitting on the edge of the table and he's now wearing brown boots. Amy stands behind him. Me and my ganger stand beside him. To one side are the Originals and on the other, the Ganger's. Ganger Jennifer just stands next to Rory.

"The flesh was never merely moss. These are not copies. The storm has hard-wired them. They are becoming people." The Doctor said.

"With souls?" Jimmy asked.

"Rubbish. Ah-choo!" Dicken sneezed.

"Bless you." Ganger Dicken said then Ganger Cleaves looked at him. "What?"

"We were all jelly, once. Little jelly eggs, sitting in goop." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, thanks. Too much information." Amy complained.

"Yeah, this isn't some sort of biology lesson." I laughed.

"We are not talking about an accident that needs to be mopped up. We are talking about sacred life. Do you understand? Good. Now, the TARDIS is trapped in an acid pool. Once I can reach her, I can get you all off this island, humans and ganger's, eh, how does that sound?" The Doctor explained.

"Can we get home for Adam's birthday?" Jimmy asked, oh yeah Jimmy was the one with a son.

"What about me? He's my son, too." Ganger Jimmy protested.

"You? You really think that?" Jimmy asked his ganger.

"I feel it." The Ganger replied.

"Oh, so you were there when he was born, were you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. I drank about 8 pints of tea and they told me I had a wee boy and I just burst out laughing. No idea why. I miss home. As much as you." Ganger Jimmy said almost in a far away look.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. It's a right odd mess, this. But, as you might say up north, 'oh, well, I'll just go to t' foot of the stairs.' Ha ha ha. Eh, bye bye, gone. Or not. Good. Right. The first step is we get everyone together, then get everyone safe, then get everyone out of here." The Doctor said.

"But we're still missing Jennifer and Cleaves." Amy said.

"Not for long." Me and my ganger muttered.

"I'll go and look for them." Jimmy said.

"I'll give you a hand, if you like. Cover more ground." Ganger Jimmy joined the other Jimmy.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks." With everyone watching both Jimmy's, they don't see the real Cleaves enter behind them.

"This circus has gone on long enough!" Cleaves shouted. There is a crackle of electricity from the device in her hand. Which I have forgotten what it was anyway. I moved in front of my ganger.

"Don't die on me." I whispered to my ganger. She laughed.

"I wont." My Ganger said.

"Oh, great. You see, that is just so typically me." The Ganger Cleaves said.

"Doctor, tell it to shut up." Cleaves said.

"Please, no. No! No!" The Doctor shouted.

"Circuit probe. Fires about, oh, 40,000 volts. It would kill any one of us, so I guess she'll work on ganger's, just the same." Cleaves said. That's what it was called...

"It's interesting you refer to them as "it," but you call a glorified cattle prod a 'she.'" The Doctor said.

"You call the TARDIS a 'she'." My ganger laughed.

"Yeah but she was actually in a human body for a while and was a woman so it doesn't count." I told her.

"Fair point." My ganger replied.

"When the real people are safely off this island, then I'll happily talk philosophy over a pint with you, Doctor." Cleaves said.

"What are you going to do to them?" Amy asked.

"Sorry, they're monsters, mistakes. They have to be destroyed." Cleaves said.

"Give me the probe, Cleaves." The Doctor said trying to take charge.

"We always have to take charge, don't we, Miranda? Even when we don't really know what the hell is going on." Ganger Cleaves said, I said she was Miranda earlier didn't I?  
>Ganger Buzzer charges at Cleaves and she fires at him three times. He falls to the ground. The Doctor ran over to him and knelt checking him.<p>

"Stop! Oh! Ah! He's dead!" He said.

"We call it 'decommissioned.'" Someone said, I wasn't paying attention I was looking at my ganger. Just to see if she would join the ganger's side. Cleaves moved the probe around in the air and ganger Jennifer gasps and ducks when it is aimed in her direction.

"You stopped his heart. He had a heart! Aorta, valves a real, human heart! And you stopped it." The Doctor said annoyed at Cleaves. I walked forwards, she pointed the thing at me, she didn't know if I was a ganger or not.

"Put the weapon down." I said.

"No." She said still pointing it at me.

"I'm not the ganger and I wont let you hurt my ganger so just put it down now." I asked as Rory was busy being all love-y dove-y with Jennifer's ganger.

"What happened to Buzz will happen to us all, if we trust you!" Ganger Jennifer exclaimed.

"Wait, wait. Just wait." The Doctor said trying to get everyone to pay attention and get along. I noticed Cleaves not looking at me for the moment and swiped away the weapon, probe thing. The Ganger's take advantage of the situation and run from the room.

"You idiot!" Cleaves shouted.

"Wait!" The Doctor hopelessly called after the ganger's.

"Look at what you've done, Cleaves." the Doctor said.

"If it's war, then it's war. You don't get it, Doctor. How can you? It's us and them now. Us... And them." Miranda Cleaves said as she turned to Jimmy and Dickens.

"Us and them." Dickens agreed.

"Us and them." Jimmy sighed not really wanting to agree. The Doctor sighed, unhappy at the turn things have taken.

Soon Amy and RORY are kneeling on the floor having a whispered discussion as they cover up Ganger Buzzer. The real Buzzer, Jimmy and Cleaves are also having their own conversation. The Doctor, and me are having our own conversation with my ganger until he decides to ask Cleaves something.

"The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery? Cleaves! The most fortified and defendable room in the monastery?" He asked.

"The chapel." She answered.

"Thank you." The Doctor said.

"Only one way in, stone walls, 2 feet thick." Cleaves told him.

"You've crossed one hell of a line, Cleaves. You've killed one of them. They're coming back. In a big way." The Doctor said.

"And they have all the acid suits." my ganger complained.

We decide to look for Jennifer as we head to the safe room.

"What about the flares?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll worry about the flares when we're locked inside." The Doctor said.

"Great plan Doctor." My ganger laughs as she goes in the room the Doctor, Amy and Rory stop at the door while everyone else goes in. I stay as well.

"Rory Pond." The Doctor said trying to grab his attention. Rory hears Jennifer's scream and hesitates. Now she's dead, the real one is dead now, brilliant.

"Rory? Come on." Amy said confused almost jealous.

"Jen's out there. She's out there and she's on her own." Rory said heading after Jennifer.

"Well, if she's got any sense, then she's hiding. Rory!" The Doctor said urgently.

"I can't leave her out there!" Rory's voice travelled.

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted after him.

"Get in here. Get in here!" Amy shouted as the Ganger's appear at the end of the hallway and Rory is gone.

"There they are!" Cleaves shouts alerting us. I grab Amy's shoulders and start to drag her in.

"Amy, come on." The Doctor said. The Doctor helps and we get her inside.

"Rory!" Amy shouted. The Doctor slams the door while I held her in place. I turned to my ganger and when we let go we looked around at the shadows in the back of the room. We hardly notice anything that's going on. Trying to find movement of the ganger Doctor.

"Amy, Amy, they are not after him, they're after us." The Doctor said. From one of the dark corners the ganger Doctors voice comes.

"Why? Why?" I looked over at my ganger, and she had turned to me. Two Doctors...

"Show yourself. Show yourself!" The Doctor said clearly not getting it.

"Ah!" The Voice shouted in pain. Still trying to deal with the 900 years of knowledge and regenerations, no wonder it was quicker with mine. I only had what 18 years now? I arrived at 17 and there's the whole year with the Master making it 18 years... I also have been in the TARDIS for a few months it would have been my birthday... so my ganger only had one regeneration and 18 or 19 years to deal with...

The workers from this place are building a blockade against the door. The Doctor cautiously approaches the corner.

"Doctor!" Amy calls out. But the others keep asking her to help pass things over to block the doors.

"Doctor you remember what we said earlier?" Me and my ganger asked.

"This is insane! We're fighting ourselves." Jimmy shouted.

"Yes, it's insane and it's about to get even more insanerer." The three, meaning myself, The Doctor and my ganger all said at once.

"Is that a word?" The Doctor said to me, I shrugged before he turned back to his ganger in the shadows. "Show yourself! Right now!"

"Doctor! We are trapped in here and Rory is out there, with them. Hello! We can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even leave the island." Amy said panicking slightly. The Doctor's ganger speaks in his voice confusing anyone who doesn't know. Both versions of me smiled and the real Doctor looked at us confused.

"Correct, Pond. It's frightening, unexpected, frankly, a total, utter, splattering mess on the carpet, but I'm certain, 100% certain, that we can work this out." The ganger Doctor appears with the half formed face. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor." He said winking and fixing his bow-tie.

Me and my ganger look at each other about to laugh, it's funny, there seems to be a lot of episodes with multiple Doctors. There was the Meta-crisis, even Donna was part Doctor! But one thing's for certain, and I quote from the things that have been said before on this show... 'This is where it gets complicated'...

**AAAAAND THERES THE END! Not the end of this whole story don't worry no nothing like that just the end of this chapter! XD **

**Please leave a REVIEW! XD bye love you all so much! :) **


	22. Confusion The Almost People

Hey everyone! I realize the last chapter was a little boring... not much different from the episode.. Ah well your all still here aren't you?  
>This might be one of my last updates in a while cause of my exams etc. (I HATE SCHOOL!) But I am not abandoning this! :) there's also the word MIGHT... I should study... tempting.. Agh! see what you lot have me caught up in?<p>

**The Almost people.**

I watched as the Flesh Doctor screams and twists as he goes through over 900 years over memories to absorb and the regenerations.

"What's happening? I wonder if we'll get back. Yes, one day... Aaagh! I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow." The Flesh Doctor said sounding if I'm not mistaken a little like the third and first Doctor?

"The Flesh is struggling to cope with my past regenerations." The Doctor explained turning to his flesh double. "Hold on!"

"Would you like a jelly-baby?" The flesh said in the fourth Doctor's voice then going back to normal. "Why? Why!"

"Why? Why what?" The normal Doctor asked he glanced at me and my ganger. We just stared at the ganger Doctor.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said in the tenth Doctor's voice. Then back to normal. "No, let it go, we've moved on!"

"Hold on, hold on, you can stabilise!" The Doctor said and Amy starts to walk to the Doctor but Jimmy pulls her back.

"I've reversed the jelly-baby of the neutron flow. Would you like a..." The flesh gripped the Doctor by his tweed jacked. "Doctor...Doctor... I'm... I'm the... I can't."

"No, listen, hold on. Hold on!" The Doctor tried.

"No-o-o-o!" He shouted throwing the Doctor, me and my ganger did an ok job at catching him.

"Aaaagh!" The ganger screamed in the half formed state. The three of us stared at it. The Ganger Doctor grips his head. The team members barricade the door.

"I think I liked it best when they were being noisy." Buzzer commented. Amy manages to get to the Doctor and the two of me.

"Doctor, we need you. Get over here." Amy said.

"Hello!" The Ganger Doctor said smiling standing straight. I think... they swap shoes, but when?

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

"Cybermats." One of the Doctor's asked.

"Do we have time for this?"

"We make time. I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats?"

"Created by the Cybermen. They kill by feeding off brainwaves." They began talking amongst the two of them Amy ran back to the door. They then while Amy is talking to the gang at the door they swap shoes. I watch as now, The two Doctors stand side-by-side.

"Rory and Amy may not trust both of us." One of them said.

"And Sapphire?" The other said.

"Never mind her she probably knows, which is which, TV show remember. So never mind her."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They were doing a long version of what me and my ganger did.

"Inevitably."

"I'm glad we're on the same..."

"Wavelength. You see, great minds."

"Exactly. So, what's the plan?"

"Save them all, humans and ganger's."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Is that what you were thinking? "

"It's just so inspiring to hear me say it." I think that one might have been the real Doctor?

"I know!" The other laughed.

"Oh I'm getting a headache." Both versions of me said causing the two Doctor's to laugh again.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy shouted.

"So, what now, Doctor?"

"Well, time to get cracking, Doctor." I watched confused as they both walk towards the others.

"Hello! Sorry..." One said.

"But we had to establish a few..." The other Doctor said.

"Ground rules." The first finished.

"Formulate a..."

"Protocol."

"Protocol. Very posh."

"A protocol between us. Otherwise..."

"It gets horribly embarrassing."

"And potentially confusing." I stared.

"Your worse! You two are way worse than two of me!" I said.

"I agree with myself." My ganger said. We laughed at how weird that sounded.

"I'm glad you've solved the problem of confusing." Amy snapped.

"That's sarcasm." My ganger said.

"She's very good at sarcasm." One of the Doctors said The four of us turn to her speaking at the same time. "Breathe!"

"What?" Amy asked wide eyed confused.

"We have to get you off this island."

"And the ganger's too." The Doctors said.

"Sorry, would you like a memo from the last meeting? They're trying to kill us!" Cleaves said decided since they are both the Doctor I shall just call them both Doctor. Not Doctor  
>one and Doctor two.<p>

"They're scared." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, we're trapped in here." Amy said.

"I don't think so. The Flesh Bowl is fed by cabling from above." The Doctor, or I think that's that ganger pretending to be the Doctor?

"But where are the earthing conduits?" The Normal Doctor said. I glanced at the boots yeah they had swapped. I smiled at my ganger who had also worked it out.

"All this piping must go down into a tunnel or a shaft or something, yes? With us? Yowza! An escape route." The Ganger Doctor said. Amy mouths "Yowza" questioningly towards me. I shrug smiling.

"You know, I'm starting to get a sense of just how impressive it is to hang out with me."

"Do we tend to say 'Yowza'?" I laughed at the two Doctors.

"That's enough, let it go, OK? We're under stress." I looked at him again. And then the Ganger. There was no difference that I could see.

* * *

><p>Soon we are in another section of tunnel. Away from the ganger's.<p>

"The army will send a re-con team." Buzzer said.

"We need to contact the mainland." Cleaves told us.

"What about Rory and Jen? They are both out there." Amy asked.

"Takes a long time to find someone in a maze. I bet you lot have got a computer map." The Doctor, not sure which one, but one of them said.

"If we can get power running, we can scan for them." Cleaves told us. Then there's the choke-y gas and hey! We all start coughing.

"Doctor, you and Sapphire said earlier to breathe." Amy said.

"Very important, Pond. Breathe." I said, god, I was turning into him.

"Yeah, I'm struggling to." Amy coughed.

"Acid interacting with the stone." The Doctor said... well one of them.

"Creating an asphyxiant miasma." The other said.

"Oh now your just making stuff up. You just don't want to say choke-y gas!" I snapped.

"Now is not the time. If we can just get above the gas." The Doctor trailed.

"The evac tower. This way!" Cleaves said.

When we reach the evac tower, The Doctor's, Myself and my ganger, and Amy are the first to enter the room coughing. The rest of them follow and head straight for the control panels.

"Ohh! I think I coughed so hard, I pulled a muscle or something." Amy cried.

"It's OK, it's easing off." The Doctor said, You know what? I'm just gonna call them both Doctor, rather than ganger Doctor and Doctor, Doctor... The Doctor checks the front while the Doctor ducks behind the panels as a bell chimes the hour.

"It's midnight. It's Adam's birthday. My son's five. Happy birthday, bud." Jimmy said staring off into space at the ceiling. Cleaves moves so that she is standing behind the console with one of the Doctor's.

"Can you really get the power back?" Cleaves asked.

"There's always some power floating around." The Doctor said.

"Nothings Impossible, not completely, just a bit unlikely." And yes I did just quote some random thing I remember from the very TV show I am now living in. The Doctor ducks  
>down behind the console as The Doctor stands up. Yeah, that doesn't seem to be working very well does it?<p>

"Sticking to the wires, like bits of lint." The Doctor, I think, said.

"Can you stop finishing each other's..." Amy began.

"Sentences? No probs." The Doctor said appearing again.

"Yes." The other Doctor said, as they both duck down again.

"Hang on. You and Sapphire both said that the TARDIS was stuck in acid, so won't she be damaged?" Amy asked, Both versions of me start laughing.

"Nah. She's a tough old thing. Tough, old, sexy." The Doctor said appearing.

"No, tough, dependable, sexy." The other added.

"Ok, your sound like your in love with the TARDIS now. Although, that does sound unlikely." My ganger said.

"Oh I know I mean, her strokes her, talks to her. I know she's alive and all but... really?" I added.

"Oi! Don't knock the old girl, she's very dependable, always takes me where I need to go." The Doctor's voice argued from under the console thing.

"Shame she actually had to tell you that for you to figure out." I snapped back.

"Oi!" Both of their voice's came.

"Come on. OK, how can...how can you both be real? And both Sapphire? It just doesn't make sense." Amy asked.

"Well, because...we are. I'm the Doctor." Said one of them appearing.

"Yeah and so am I. We both contain the knowledge of over 900 years of experience. We both wear the same bow-tie, which is cool."Said the other raising his hand as he rose  
>up from behind the console thing.<p>

"Because bow-ties are..."

"And always will be."

"Ugh this is like the Meta-crisis all over again!" I muttered to my ganger who nodded laughing.

"But you weren't linked up to the Flesh. Not you, or Sapphire were linked up." Amy said.

"It was after he scanned it, remember he said it was like it was scanning him, well it did and then it tried to make a flesh him and the storm came and animated him." I rambled stepping over the Doctor's line.

"Thus a new genuine Doctor was created." The Doctor finished.

"Ta-da!" The other cheered.

"But one of you was here first. Both you and Sapphire, one of you came first." Amy said. This was where her whole ganger instinct went with the ganger rather than the real version. They swapped shoes so the ganger Doctor was the one to answer her right?

"After the Flesh scanned me, I had an accident with a puddle of acid. Now new shoes, a situation which did not confront me learned self here." The Ganger Doctor said.

"And my ganger has tied her hair back." I told Amy.

"That satisfy you, Pond?" The real Doctor said.

"Don't call me Pond, please." Amy snapped back. We all turn to face her.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Interesting. You definitely feel more affection for him than me." The REAL Doctor said pretending to be the ganger. Gosh this was way more confusing than Meta-crisis...

"No, I... Look, you're fine and everything, but he is the Doctor. No offence. Being almost the Doctor is pretty damn impressive." Amy said trying to make it sound like she cared. But I guess it wasn't working

"Being almost the Doctor's like being no Doctor at all." The Doctor said almost like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"Don't overreact." Amy scoffed.

"You might as well call me...Smith." The Doctor said.

"Smith?" Amy asked confused.

"John Smith." The Doctor said waving his arm about.

"What about Theta?" I grinned knowing he was the real one. He was about to speak but the other Doctor jumped up.

"Communication a go-go!" Everyone seemed to run to the console to get it keyed up.

"Find Rory! Show me the scanny, track-y screen. Come on, Rory, let's be having you." Amy said desperately. Cleaves pulls up the screen.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." Cleaves said.

"He's fine. Trust me." Both me and my ganger said.

"Come on, baby, show yourself." Amy said as if she never heard. Maybe she didn't who knows?

Cleaves starts speaking into the transmitter. "St John's calling. Emergency Alpha." There's a pause.

"St John's calling the mainland. Are you receiving me, Captain? Come in." She said. "We'll never get a signal through this storm. St John's calling the mainland. Come in, this is urgent.

"We're just about reading you, St John's. How are you doing? We've had all kinds of trouble here." A man's voice said over the thing...

"Request immediate evacuation. We're under attack. The storm's affected our ganger's." Cleaves continues. "They're running amok."

"Your ganger's?" The Man asked.

"Yes, our ganger's are attacking us. We need you to take us off the island immediately and wipe them out." Cleaves said. The Doctor's exchange a look, then turn to me, almost as if I would answer them and tell them everything will be fine, no one will die. But I can't can I? I can't lie.

"Copy that, St John's. Shuttle's dispatched. Hang on." The man said.

"You'll need to airlift us off the roof of the evac tower, and Captain, any further transmission sent by me must come with the following code word. I'm typing it, in case they're listening in." Cleaves said.

"Your ganger IS you it has your memories. I think it'll be able to guess a password don't you?" I asked her.

"Not this one." She answered with hope. Oh god, the Bad-boy password typed up.

"Got it. We'll swing in, get you out and decommission the Flesh." The Man said.

The Originals prepare for the evacuation, I couldn't stop thinking about earlier, between me and the Doctor. Is he trying to mess up time? I mean he should be with River, right? Then why is he walking about kissing me? I sighed things with him are never straightforward are they? They always have to be... complicated.

"We've got to get out of here." Buzzer said.

"We're not leaving without them." Amy said. We wont.

"I want 'em found too, but it's about casualties, innit? Can't be helped." Buzzer said, what is his accent? Who says innit? Amy turns to one of the Doctors sitting beside her at the console.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked

"Making a phone call." The Doctor said. That made me think. How come the Doctor suddenly knew about the flesh and wanted to investigate. Phone call, he must have phoned his younger self! But that just made things even worse right?

"Who to?" Amy asked.

"No-one yet. It's on delay." The Doctor said, and I couldn't help myself. I gave his mind a nudge saying I wanted to ask something. 

"What is it?"

He asked.  
><em><br>"Are you making a phone call to a younger version of yourself so that you know about the flesh and then come here to investigate?" _I asked, well might as well get to the point.

_"Doesn't matter." _He replied, I took that as a yes and left him be.

"You know, really, there can be only one." Amy said as I came back to reality, realizing I had just spoke to the ganger Doctor. Well, that's even weirder.

"Hmm?" The ganger Doctor said.

"Nothing. Carry on. Be amazing." Amy smiled. Then for no apparent reason she got up and walked to the wall staring which I then realised after exchanging a look with my ganger. She had just seen eye patch lady, or as she's know to us, Kovarian.

"Amy? What happened?" The Ganger Doctor asked.

"It's her again." Amy said going back to her seat. The real Doctor looks at the same spot on the wall while the conversation goes on behind him.

"It's who again?" The Ganger Doctor asked.

"There's a woman I keep seeing, a woman with an eye-patch, and she has this habit of sliding walls open and staring at me. Doctor?" Amy said.

"Kovarian." Both of me basically spat the name.

"You said that name back when you had regenerated after being kidnapped who is she?" The Ganger asked.

"Cant say..." I started I let my ganger say the next part.

"Spoilers." She then smiled at me happy she would at least get to say it once. Who knows maybe she'll say that guy's life when he runs back to close the door and gets eaten by the Jennifer ganger mutant.

"Well, then it's nothing." The ganger Doctor said, I had to keep reminding myself which was which.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Especially if Sapphire was kidnapped by the person." Amy said.

"It's a time memory. Like a mirage. It's nothing to worry about." The ganger said turning back to the console. I glanced at the real Doctor.

"It's in my head..." He muttered before heading out of the room.

"Hey, hold on!" Jimmy called.

"Don't let him go." Cleaves said.

"Leave it to me." Amy said marching after him. I go over to the Ganger Doctor.

"I think I know which is which." I said to him.

"Oh really." He asked. I nodded.

"I think so anyway. You swapped shoes yet?" I asked.

"Haha, well done. Though I guess you get to know how this all ends. So you got an advantage you cheater." He laughed. I turned away a little biting my lip. Yep it's a habit now.

"Yeah, I know how it ends, sort of." I said glancing at my ganger. I walked close to the door and Amy marched out I ran in.

"Doctor?" I said stopping as I forgot he came out seconds after Amy which yeah, this resulted in me slamming into him.

"Whoa, careful. Why are you coming in?" He asked completely normal.

"Doctor, I know what happened between you and Amy, It happened on the show." I said.

"Smith, I'm John Smith remember." He said. "The other one's the Doctor."

"No you idiot! I'm not stupid. You said at the end you had swapped shoes." I laughed.

"Oh! Well then, That's not fair!" He cried.

"Oh and I asked your ganger and he said you had." I continued.

"He TOLD you? Oh that's not what we agreed! Just wait, I'll have a word with him about rules." The Doctor half muttered.

"Wait, When you go in there they wont trust you. I just want you to know that I will." I said.

"Ok, and one little thing. Back in Utah, They saw my death?" He asked. I could only nod. "Regeneration?"

"No." I forced out.

"Any little tricks to get me out of it?" He asked. I had to let him figure it out.

"You die, Fixed point in time." I took a shaky breath, this wasn't very good. "No regeneration, just dead. Like, dead, dead." I tried to convince him.

"Is my time really almost up?" He asked closing some of the distance between us looking straight into my eyes to see if I was lying. I did my best.

"I would say so." I said my voice wobbling a little. I hope he still finds out to use the Tes-whatever it's called again. Because I really don't fancy having a dead Doctor lying burning on a boat.

"Really? And your sure?" He asked, I couldn't look at him much longer with the lying. I nodded. He looked down and I closed my eyes taking a breath. This was kind of hard. This is a River Song spoilers type moment. I opened my eyes to see he had shut his after I had shut mine.

"Ready?" I asked. He opened his eyes looking straight at me.

"I suppose so." He muttered. We entered the room and I walked straight to my ganger while everyone focused on the Doctor. I pulled out her ponytail, and tied my own hair up.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I quickly switched places with her.

"Did you sense it?" The Doctor asked.

"Briefly. Not as strong as you." The Ganger Doctor answered.

"Amy, I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

"No, you keep away! We can't trust you." Amy cried.

"Amy, of course we can he's the Doctor." My ganger said taking my place I bit my tongue, got to speak less that's what my ganger did.

"It would appear I can connect to the Flesh." The Doctor said turning to face us all, he threw a quick confused glance at me and my ganger.

"Well, you are Flesh." Amy said. "And you." Amy pointed at me.

"I'm beginning to understand what it needs."The Doctor continued.

"What YOU two want. You are both it." Amy said annoyed.

"It's much more powerful than we thought. The Flesh can grow, correct?" I said I couldn't help myself.

"Its cells can divide." Cleaves answered, hmm, nothing seemed to be odd about my ganger saying more than me although it wasn't really that. Maybe they knew?

"Well, now it wants to do that at will. It wants revenge. It's in pain, angry. It wants revenge." The Doctor said, still pretending to everyone he was the ganger Doctor.

"I was right, you're not the Doctor. You can't ever be. You're just a copy." Amy said evil-y.

"Doctor, Sapphire, it might be best if you two stayed over there for now, hmm?" Cleaves said.

"Hold on a minute. Hold your horses. I thought I'd explained this. I'm him, he's me." The Doctors ganger said about the real one, god that was confusing.

"Yeah, and we are both Sapphire!" My ganger shouted annoyed. Buzzer walks closer to use force if necessary. He guides me first over to a barrel to sit on.

"Doctor, we have no issue with you or Sapphire. But when it comes to your ganger's..." Cleaves trailed.

"Don't be so absurd." One of the Doctor's said. I wasn't looking, I was so very bored. Bored of how they were treating themselves it's just wrong!

"Buzzer?" Cleaves said.

"Sure, boss." Buzzer replied. The Doctor makes a point of straightening his tie as Buzzer takes an empty oil barrel for him to sit next to me.

"Nice barrel, very comfy. Next to Sapphire, why not?" He said

"Is this really what you want?" The ganger Doctor asked. They all remain silent as Amy crosses her arms and looks coldly at the both of us.

"This is the shuttle. We're right above you, but we can't get low enough. Gamma static could fry our nav-controls. Sit tight. We'll get to you. Just..." The man from the radio earlier, Well yeah his voice came through the controls. Ganger Doctor takes out the sonic screwdriver and scans Cleaves.

"Hello? Can you hear me? " Jimmy said.

"I can't find Rory. I'm going out there." Amy told us.

"We could use the sonic to track him. Humans and ganger's give off slightly different signals. The sonic can tell the difference." The Ganger Doctor said.

"Oh, so the sonic knows ganger's are different, so the other Doctor is different." Amy asked.

"He is the Doctor." The Ganger Doctor and my ganger both argue against her.

"Not to me. I can tell." Amy disagreed.

"Sure you're not prejudiced?" The Doctors ganger asked.

"Nice try, but I know, OK? We've been through too much. You're my Doctor. End of." Amy said.

"Hey, there's a camera up. We've got a visual." Buzzer said suddenly. Amy rushed to look at the screen.

"That's Rory and Jennifer." Amy said.

"They're heading for the thermostatic room." Cleaves said.

"Let's go get them." Amy said ready to get her husband. Ganger Doctor flips the sonic before tossing it to the Doctor. My ganger grins and because we swapped she tosses my sonic back to me.

"Hang on." Amy said confused.

"We can't let him go. Are you crazy?" Cleaves asked. Ha, wrong sort of question, it should be HOW crazy are you?

"Am I crazy, Doctor? Sapphire?" The ganger Doctor asked.

"Well, you did once plumb your brain into the core of an entire planet..." I started.

"Just to halt its orbit and win a bet." The Doctor said grinning.

"They can't go rescue them. I'm going." Amy complained.

"Do you know, I want him to go." The Ganger Doctor said as he stands up to his full height and looks straight at her. "And I'm rather adamant." The Doctor stood and so did I. No way I'm losing him, I'll only get confused.

"Well, then, they'll need company, right, boss? It's fine. I'll handle it." Buzzer said.

"Thank you, Buzzer. It'll be all right. We'll find him." The Doctor said snapping his fingers at him, he turned to me. "Coming?" I laughed and nodded as we both headed out with Buzzer following so that he can knock us out. I think that's what happened.

For a while we are walking and both the Doctor and I are scanning with our sonic's. Buzzer is following behind us. I stop knowing anyway.

"Doctor, I should say..." I began.

"Hang on! Wait a minute, I'm getting something." The Doctor said.

"Is it human?" Buzzer asked.

"Yeah, it's human, but it's fading. It's fading. This is bad. Fading is very... bad." The Doctor stopped once he seen Jennifer lying dead on the ground. He glanced at me first.

"That's what you were trying to say?" He guessed. I could only nod I mean, she's dead. Her ganger of all people, killed her.

"Agh! The signal's gone. She's...dead. She was hanging onto the edge of life and she just... just slipped away. Oh, Jennifer, I'm so sorry. She's been out here for hours." The Doctor said. I stayed standing where as the Doctor had crouched down to her.

"But if the real Jen's been lying out here..." Buzzer began.

"Rory's in trouble." The Doctor finished Buzzer knocked him out then turned to me. I backed up a little. He followed after me I kept turning and backing and then I nearly tripped on the Doctor and Jennifer when we had done a turn and he took that moment to knock me out. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up yet again to the Doctor shaking me. "Hello, wake-y wake-y." I jumped into a sitting position. The Doctor had to jump away from me to avoid my head hitting his.<p>

"Oh, right. This part." I said getting up with the Doctor's help. I had just woken up, to be fair. They started to lead us off into some other part. We walk into that dining hall again only Rory is there, and I think it's after they locked up everyone in the acid room. So Rory is yelling at Ganger Jennifer.

"You created another ganger just to trick me. You tricked me. When I found you, you were both Flesh and you tricked me into trusting you! Jen's dead, isn't she?" Rory shouted. I sit with the Doctor listening in as we sit on the table top.

"She's gone, Rory." I said.

"Shuttle, we're dropping down on our approach. Stand by for evac." The Man on the radio thing spoke.

"The humans will be melted, as they deserve. And then the factory will be destroyed. Once we get to the mainland, the real battle begins. The humans won't stand a chance. You're one of us, Doctor. Join the revolution." Jennifer's ganger told Rory.

"I've got to go and get them out." Rory said, Quicker than he could say the Doctor and I got up and quickly pushed Rory back. The Doctor next to Jennifer's ganger. Rory looks betrayed. I felt guilty, maybe the Doctor did too, I mean he's the real on right? Ah well, I know they get out.

"Doctor, Sapphire, we can't just let them die." Rory shouted confused.

"Ring Ring!" The Doctor said after looking at his watch.

"Doctor! No!" Rory shouted trying to get past again thinking he can get by just me. I push him back knowing that he can because they are fine.

"Ring Ring!" I said copying the Doctor. Rory tries to take advantage of the quake and get past the Ganger's. And well, us.

"Stay!" The Doctor and I both shouted the Doctor pointing at him. I glared the best I could, I had a feeling it wasn't working.

"OK." Rory gives in with his hands up. He looks like he's going to cry. Then the holo-phone rings.

"Ah, that'll be the phone. Somebody get the phone. Jimmy, get the phone. No? Fine, I'll get the phone. Stay put." The Doctor blabs all fast. I blinked and he was already at the phone. He soniced it and then Adam, if I remember right, appears.

"Thank you for booking your holo-call with Morpeth Jet..." An operator of some sort said.

"Ha! Hello, Adam, I'm the Doctor. Well, Other Doctor." The Doctor said. Ganger Jimmy stands slowly in the background.

"Or Smith. That's other Sapphire as well, doesn't matter It's all complicated and boring. Anyway, who cares, it's your birthday!" The Doctor continued.

"Yay!" Adam shouted fiddling with his top. I knew this bit.

"Yay! Now, have you been getting up very early and jumping on the bed?" I asked grinning.

"Yes, really high." Adam replied.

"I bet you are." I smiled.

"I expect chocolate for breakfast. If you don't feel sick by mid-morning, you're not doing it right. Now, I think you want to speak to Dad." The Doctor said turning to the Ganger Jimmy.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Daddy?" Adam shouted excited.

"You'll do, Jimmy. What does the other Jimmy matter now? You're both the same dad, aren't you? Come on, Adam's waiting." The Doctor asked.

"Daddy? Daddy, what's that rumbly noise? What's going on, Daddy? Daddy?" Adam asked just as there was another quake. Ganger Jimmy then turns and runs from the room.

"You've tricked him into an act of weakness, Doctor." Jennifer's ganger said.

"No, I've helped him into an act of humanity. Anyone else like the sound of that? Act of humanity." The Doctor said.

"Dicken, drain the acid well in crypt one." Cleaves said, Well ganger Cleaves. I'm getting confused. Ganger Dicken leaves to follow orders.

"Don't you dare!" Ganger Jennifer shouted.

"I've had it with this! What's the point in this ridiculous war? Look at you, Jen. You were a sweet kid. Look at you now. Stuff of nightmares. I don't want my world populated by monsters." Ganger Cleaves said.

"You can't stop the factory from melting down, "boss". I'll take revenge on humanity with or without you." Ganger Jennifer snapped.

"It doesn't have to be about revenge. It can be so much better than that." I said. But Ganger Jennifer just stormed out of the room. Soon Rory the Doctor and I are the only ones in the room. The hologram still connected. None of us speak.

"Daddy? Where's my daddy?" Adam said snapping my head towards the door I seen Ganger Jimmy coming in. Followed by everyone else, Rory going straight to Amy. Cleaves and her Ganger start to chat, my ganger comes over to me and the Doctor.

"Daddy, it's me!" Adam shouted happy.

"Hey, sunshine! What are you up to?" Ganger Jimmy asked nervous.

"Opening all my presents." Adam replied. The two Doctors are actually standing at opposite ends of the room.

"Haha, good lad. You have fun today. And remember, your dad... he loves you very, very much." Ganger Jimmy said trying not to let on that he isn't but also is, Adams father. Er, You know how complicated this is.

"When are you coming home?" Adam asked.

"Daddy's coming home today, Adam." Both the Doctor and I said.

"Yay!" Adam shouted laughing a little he does an excited dance and Ganger Jimmy smiles.

"Now we need to move." The Doctor said... I think... their side-by-side now.

So with one of the Doctors leading the way as we all run. We have to stop when we come across a misshapen, elongated Jennifer's Ganger.

"Run." The Doctor shouted. Well one of them. "Run." Nobody moved. We were all watching the Jennifer ganger. "Run!" This time we turned back the way we came as she now moves on all-fours. We all run through a narrow hallway and into another room. The roof makes a groaning sound.

"Ooh, roof's going to give." One of the Doctors said. Both Dicken and his Ganger close the metal door.

"We have to stop her. This door doesn't lock." Ganger Dicken told us.

"No, but the far one does." Dicken shouted. But before he could run to it My ganger moves and shoves him back into the room.

"I'll do it." She said quickly. I smirked and tossed her my sonic.

"No, no no no no no. What?" The Doctors both said confused. I took my hair back down. My ganger ran out and instead of Dicken she died. Her screams echoed.

"No! Hang on. I'm confused." Amy shouted shocked.

"I'm the real Sapphire!" I shouted. "I put my hair up and said I was the ganger. You lot trusted her, more than the original. Now doesn't that say something?" I quickly said  
>just as Ganger Dicken slams the door shut. Ganger Cleaves and Ganger Doctor help him.<p>

"Here she comes." The original Doctor said. At that moment, the TARDIS fell through the roof.

"Oh, she does like to make an entrance!" I laughed. Technically there was one less death than on the show.

"Move!" The Doctor shouted as he opened the TARDIS.

"Go, go, go, go!" The Doctor holding the door shouted. Ganger Dicken runs to the TARDIS.

"Get on board! Go!" Ganger Cleaves I think? Ordered herself.

"I'm not leaving." Cleaves replied.

"Go." Ganger cleaves ordered. Reluctantly the real Cleaves ran in.

"Now's our chance." Amy shouted.

"I have to stay. Hold this door closed. Give you time to de-materialise." The ganger Doctor said as he held the door with ganger Cleaves.

"Oh, don't be crazy. OK, what happens to you?" Amy cried.

"Well, this place is just about to explode. But I can stop her." The Ganger replied.

"Both of you can survive this, OK?" Amy said.

"Or perhaps you think I should stay instead... Mr Smith?" The Doctor asked.

"Thought it was Theta?" I grinned. He sighed shaking his head with a small smile.

"No, of course not. But look, this man, I've flown with him, you know? And you are amazing and yeah, I misjudged you, but you're not him. I'm sorry." Amy said I felt bad for stealing both of their lines at a time like this but to heck with it.

"Amy, They swapped shoes. That's the Doctor and That's the flesh Doctor." I explained

"You can't be." Amy said turning to Ganger Doctor "You're the real him."

"No, I'm not, and I haven't been all along." The Flesh Doctor replied struggling with the door.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"I'm the original Doctor, Amy. We had to know if we were truly the same. It was important, vital, we learn about The Flesh. And we could only do that through your eyes. Sapphire knew, this is an 'episode' And Rory wasn't there." The Doctor said. Amy turned back to the flesh again and gave him a hug.

"I never thought it possible." Amy's voice just reached my ears.

"What?" The Other Doctor asked.

"You're twice the man I thought you were." Amy admitted.

"Push, Amy. But only when she tells you to." The Ganger Doctor whispered to her, I remember that enough from the episode.

"Amy, come on!" Rory shouted as the Jennifer Mutant Ganger banged on the door more.

"Well, my death arrives, I suppose." The ganger Doctor said shrugging.

"But this one, we're not invited to." The Doctor muttered glancing at me. I could only give a weak smile. I knew he escapes, but the whole _Time can be re-written _Echoed about in my head.

"Pardon?" The Ganger asked.

"Nothing." Both of us answered, the Doctor continued. "Your molecular memory can survive this, you know. It may not be the end."

"If I turn up to nick all your biscuits, you'll know you were right." The ganger joked. We all laughed as the Doctor passed his sonic to the Ganger.

"I never really got much time with you." I said laughing a little. I gave him a small quick hug anyway. The original Doctor said that we had to hurry. He pulled me out the hug. That's why it was a small hug. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me to the TARDIS.

"Doctor! No, please..." Amy cried Rory guided her back to the TARDIS anyway.

"Clear off out of here, the lot of you!" Ganger Cleaves shouted. So we do we run into the TARDIS, well I was pulled by the Doctor holding my hand.

The Doctor is leaning against the console. Just after we de-materialised. With one hand he was still holding my had. He was staring of into the console as if sleeping. I squeezed my hand to let him know we are all still here. He looked up catching my eye then coughed.

"The energy from the TARDIS will stabilise the ganger's for good. They're people now." He explained letting my hand go.

"And what happens to me? I still have this." Cleaves asked pointing at her head. Oh yeah! The Clot.

"Ah, that's not a problem. I have something for that. It's small and red and tastes like..." The Doctor began pausing as he had forgotten.

"burnt onions." I added. He pointed at me laughing.

"But it'll get rid of your blood clot." He said then tossing the tube with pills to her. He brought out a red balloon and gave it to the Jimmy that's no longer a ganger. "Happy endings." He smiled. Jimmy was then left on a beach and we took Cleaves and the two Dickens to their HQ of sorts. The TARDIS is in the lobby. We all walk out but Cleaves speaks first.

"You really want us to do this?" She asked.

"Your company's telling the world that the situation is over. You need to get in there and tell them that the situation's only just begun. Make them understand what they're doing to the Flesh. Make them stop. Dicken, remember, people are good. In their bones, truly good. Don't hate them, will you?" The Doctor rambled.

"How can I hate them? I'm one of them now." Ganger Dicken said.

"Well you have proof, there's two of you." I smiled.

"Yeah, and just remember, people died. Don't let that be in vain. Make what you say in that room count." The Doctor continued.

"Ready?" Cleaves asked. "The three of us together."

"You got it, boss." Original Dicken answered. They went in and there was lots of flashes and the door closed again.

"You OK?" Amy asked the Doctor nudging him

"We said breathe, Pond, remember? Well, breathe." The Doctor said. Motioning he meant me and him had said it.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Breathe." We both said at the same time she doubled over gasping in pain. The contractions. Brilliant.

"Ohh! Whoa. Oh!"

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked. I stayed silent.

"Get her into the TARDIS." The Doctor said. He easily walked back in but I helped out Rory and Amy. The Doctor was already walking up to the console platform as we came in.

"Doctor! Sapphire! Will one of you tell me what is happening to her?" Rory asked.

"Contractions." I answered. The Doctor wasn't facing us.

"Contractions?" Rory said confused.

"She's going into labour." The Doctor finished.

"Did they say...? No, of course they didn't. Rory, I don't like this. Ow!" Amy cried as she bent over again.

"You'll have to start explaining this to me, Doctor." Rory said.

"What, the birds and the bees? She's having a baby. I needed to see the Flesh in its early days. That's why I scanned it. That's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first, but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans. Beautiful word, shenanigans." The Doctor rambled.

"It hurts!" Amy said as she cried a little in pain again. Well now I knew for sure. I'm NEVER having a baby. I caught the Doctor smirk a little before shaking his head going serious again. He heard, excellent.

"But you're OK?" Rory was so confused.

"Breathe. I needed enough information to block the signal to the Flesh." The Doctor continued. I let go of Amy and went to the Doctor sighing.

"What signal?" Amy asked.

"The signal to you." I answered before the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Stand away from her, Rory." The Doctor said, I then walked over and tried to pull him off her.

"Why? No! And why?" Rory shouted.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" The Doctor started quiet then got to shouting. Amy shakes her head but I managed to pull Rory off her.

"No. No!" Amy cried, she turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared."

"Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you, I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you." The Doctor said. I watched silently, I hated how this happened.

"I'm right here!" Amy said almost crying.

"No, you're not. You haven't been here for a long, long time." The Doctor said. I didn't bother trying to copy The Doctor pulls stands back again and holds up the sonic screwdriver. Rory gasps. They finally realise what he meant.

"Oh, no!" Amy cried as the Doctor activates the sonic and 'Amy' melts into Flesh.

**Normal POV.**

They all stared at where Amy disappeared. Sapphire was the first to gather her senses back as she had seen this before.

"Well, I'm going for a wash." Sapphire said, she walked off to the depths of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her go and once she was gone he closed his eyes annoyed at himself.

"Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Yes Rory?" The Doctor asked.

"What now? Am I a flesh too? What about Sapphire? Amy I going to see Amy again?" He asked.

"One; I'll think of something. Two; No, I scanned. Four; yes you will see her again." The Doctor answered turning to the console. Rory frowned.

"Uh what about three?" He asked. There was a short silence. The Doctor pulled over the scanner and began typing in co-ordinates.

"I'm not sure." He finally answered. Rory blinked. What?

**WWEEELLL, That was a very long confusing chapter don't you think? So, leave your thoughts or whatever in a review! XD  
>118 Reviews OH MY GOD! Thank you! Please continue to REVIEW!<br>Maybe even wish me bad luck with my exams? ;) LOL why would I ask for bad luck?.. **


	23. Before Demons Run

Hey there is just a quick add on thing at the start of Demons Run. I thought it up and couldn't get it out of my head! Ok it's funny and really good according to me and I just hope you like it! Please leave a review at the end.

**grapejuice101 :- **You want more stuff with the Doctor and Sapphire... Wwweeeellllll...

Here's a small Hint... I couldn't get two songs out my head... plus the above comment to grapejuice101. :D

**Mini episode, Before Demons Run.**

So here I am... Jumping up and down on the bed like a five-year-old. Yeah I am embarrassed if anyone walks in. You want to know why? I'm listening to music! Yeah, and if the Doctor comes in I am so dead. I mean It's both of our room sure. But I'm listening to Chameleon Circuit. It's on Gallifreyan History. Very, Very embarrassing if he just happened to walk in while this is playing. Also with me jumping up and down on the bed. Doing little dances in the air. Shout-singing, along with the music between jumps and breaths. Yeah I'm dead...

And what do you know, there's the lift opening... Oh, god.

**_#Now Rassilon had a buddy called Omega, his interstellar science would amaze ya, he found our, source of power and devised a cunning plan in under an hour..._**

"Uh, What are you doing? What is that song?" I could just about hear him asking. I mean I had it up full blast. Plus I was just singing, yeah, I'm not very public with my singing voice. But I was still jump dancing.

"Er, gimmie a minute until it's finished cause your in it!" I shouted as loud as I could which happened to be louder than the song.

_**#It went sour he was erased! But at least now we can travel through TIME AND SPACE! **_

"Here your coming!" I shouted laughing like mad. Can Time Lords get hyper I wonder?

_**#Now if there's a subject that's impossible it's this. In comparison the Untempered Schism's a piece of PISS! **_

"Oi! That's not... well... I did run away..." I could only hear from the Doc. Haha.

_**#But nobody's graduating from this academy! Until you've all mastered... Gallifreyan History! Gallifreyan History! **_

"Um, when am I mentioned again?" The Doctor asked over the guitar solo part.

"IN A MINUTE!" I Yelled. He stood at the edge of the bed. The song did the slow then speeding up part.

_**#So now we're all Time Lords and that's just fine. We're, Travelling through space, bouncing through time.**_

"Any second now! These are my favourite parts!" I shouted. He just stared at me.

_**#But we've made it clear not to interfere, and that's a rule to which we all must adhere. But I fear! That the Doc! (**_**I pointed at him laughing.) ****_Is about causing Havoc in his BIG! BLUE! BOX! Now that takes us up to date and everything's just Gravy! I only hope it doesn't get messed up! By Russell T. Davies!_**

"Who's that?" The Doctor asked.

"Writer for the 2005 series, but not for you, He only done your 9th and 10th incarnations from Rose. Then Moffat took over." I said as I stopped the music. I jumped one last time landing on my butt on the edge of the bed. My feet dangled down. The Doctor staring at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"And I thought people thought I was completely mad. They haven't really got to know you yet then have they?" He replied laughing.

"Hey!" I shouted, hitting his arm lightly, I wasn't angry. Then it would've hurt.

"Look at the bed!" He shouted waving his arm towards it. I glanced back... yeah, I probably shouldn't have jumped. The pillows were dotted about the place on it, one or two even made it to the floor. There were feather ones and normal ones. The feather ones had burst and feather was everywhere. The covers were just... crumpled messed up wrinkly thing on the bed now.

"So!" I snapped turning to him laughing. He sat next to me.

"You can clean it up." He laughed.

"No! I don't want to!" I complained. I liked making a mess but not cleaning them.

"It's that or we see if your new regeneration is ticklish." He said about to laugh as he picked up a feather from the pillows.

"Don't I wasn't very ticklish in my last body I have a feeling this one is!" I warned. He just kept smiling.

"Oh, dear. Then you better clean up this mess. Don't you think?" He asked as the feather got closer. I bit my lip. But he never tickled me. Well, not with the feather. He used his hands and started tickling my stomach. I ended up laughing in screams unable to stop, trying to crawl along the bed to get away. I realised that I was kicking the whole time along with the laughing. Any time I turned onto my stomach to get away he would flip me back over. This carried on until I laughed so much I couldn't breath. I tried to get my breath back as we both lay there. I was exhausted. Jumping about and then being tickled. Wouldn't you be?

"See you!.. Now, I'm out of breath." I said between short breaths.

"Now you can't tidy the room then. Plus, I think we made more of a mess." The Doctor added. I looked along the bed. Feathers, and a few pillows. That's all. The covers were completely gone. I laughed a little. I tuned on my side so that I could see him. He was also on his side.

"I'll get you back for that." I said.

"Oh yeah? How? I'm not ticklish." The Doctor said. I folded my arms.

"That's not fair then." I argued. The TARDIS made a noise I hadn't listened to it but the Doctor answered her.

"Now, don't tell her that!" He said in a panic voice. Sitting up quick he was glaring at a wall. "Really don't!" Then I heard in my head that the Doctor was only ticklish in one spot. Which just so happened to be his feet. I am not touching feet. I don't like the look of feet. And they can smell bad. Do you know how much running the Doctor does? How bad must his feet smell? I pause and realised what I had just been thinking. I started laughing out loud rolling onto my back again.

"Aw come on!" The Doctor said doing this really sad face. I just laughed more. "What did she say?" He asked. I made a lips sealed thing with my hands and pretended to lock it and throw away the key. He bent over me on his hands and knees.

"What did she tell you?" The Doctor asked. I grinned but kept my mouth shut. "I'll read your mind." He said going in my head. I just yelled 'Go away' At the top of my well, inside voice. And I repeated it a few times. He ended up shouting out "Ow." And then holding his head in annoyed pain. He had bent over a bit and we are inches away. _Ok, stop right there! I am not thinking about how close we are! No I'm not. I'm... Ok! What else do you think I'd be thinking about?_

He smirked facing me. _Now, I have the feeling he read all that_. His grin widened. Oh great. Oh, and what does he do? The only thing a guy would do in this type of situation. He kissed me. There's no Amy or danger to break us apart so we don't. Did I mention? Time Lords only need four breaths a minute. So yeah, you can imagine how long this was until one of us broke it for a breath.

Well, I say broke. More like paused, because it continued. The Doctor even made it so that he was on top of me! My hearts were going crazy. _Ok, now I know who he and Rory were talking about. _Way back just after Utah and we had the TARDIS inside herself and I overheard them. He must have meant me. Why else would we be kissing right now?

I realize I am talking all the way through this kiss in my head. So, He is above me, his arms are both in different places. One is at my waist and the other is sort of behind my neck. My arms and hands just kind of meet behind his neck. I don't know anything beyond that, 'cause I'm not paying attention to that. After what seems like forever we stop. Both our breathing is normal. We're Time Lords, we can handle things way better. His forehead is resting on mine.

"I am so confused." I muttered, he laughed.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well, in the show, River knows your name, and well everything. But, here she doesn't?" The last part was meant as a question.

"No she doesn't." The Doctor said.

"So, River doesn't know your name. I take it half the thing's aren't going to go the way they did then?" I asked secretly thinking about their marriage._ What am I going to call that episode now? Can't call it the Wedding Of River Song if she isn't gonna marry him, can I?_

"I don't think so." The Doctor replied. He seemed to be thinking, and the next thing I knew he was sitting up beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Were sitting here in a messy room kissing, while Amy had been kidnapped." The Doctor stated. Ah, right.

"Um, Well what are we waiting for lets get the Pond back!" I cheered jumping up. "Oh, and don't ask River to come, It'll just be a waste of time really, 'cause she wont come." I told him. I might as well make it quicker. The River, Rory goes after had already done it. I stood and looked down at my crumpled messed up clothes and then glanced at the Doctor who was perfectly fine.

"Are your clothes made out of some special fabric or something?" I asked, he just laughed shaking his head.

"That just sounds ridiculous." He smiled. It seemed that whenever we were close we would be happy. But whenever we were really, really close, we'd kiss. I guess you could say we were like magnets.

"Ridiculous as it may be, I need to change clothes now. It was probably all your tickling." I smirked. Again with the close thing. Almost inches away now. Any minute now if we kiss my magnet theory might be right.

"Not my fault!" He exclaimed. "Your jumping up and down on the bed."

"Of course it was you." I laughed.

"You!" The Doctor said, both of us laughing again.

"You! End of story! Conversation finished!" I said grinning _I always win_.

"No you don't." He muttered.

"Yes I do." I laughed.

"No you don't." He grinned, then as if it would stop me noticing and completely ignore the argument thing. Yep you guessed it, another kiss. We're magnets! Oh, brilliant Time travel confusion. It was another long one. He was so just trying to make me forget and let him win. He buried one hand in my hair and the other slid back to my waist. My arms and hands just moved on their own and went behind his neck again. We broke again and I smirked.

"Yes I do." I continued. He just started laughing.

"Ok, fine you win." He said through the laughing. "You can get changed now."

"Thank you!" I said being all dramatic with it though. We both laughed more. I seemed to have cheered him up about the whole Amy thing. Maybe he won't be so... Dark-Doctor like when we go to Demons run? He headed to the lift.

"Oh, get both me and Rory at the console room." He said smiling away. I bit my lip. He might not be smiling for long with my little idea. The lift pinged and the doors closed. I ran over to our mixed closet thing. _Ok, TARDIS... Sexy, You have got to have a gun some where right? I can't let that soldier girl die. She met the Doctor and then died at this huge war thing and... _I stopped my trail of thoughts There laying on the floor was the coolest looking gun I'd ever seen on this show. _Gun holder belt thingy? _I thought. And there one appeared. I was surprised. I thought the Doctor hated guns, well, doesn't mean the TARDIS does. Right? The TARDIS hummed. I told her not to tell him and I'll be able to just show him. Then I picked out my clothes.

Tenth Doctor trench coat style... I was now wearing Converse, obviously... TARDIS blue shorts, I still can't believe all the scars are gone, and a black top with words written in purple. It said, Take my advice, I don't use it anyway. I thought it was pretty funny. Then a Trench coat like the 10th Doctors but my size. Anyway, just think of Novice Hame's gun you know cat lady. Anyway, so it has like a shoot-y part, a stunning part, and another bit on top that you aim with, and it's black.

Now dressed I walk into the lift and to the kitchen, the closest the lift goes to the console room. Then I head along to the console room, yeah. I walk in and find a crowded control room with Silurians, Judoon, Sontarans, and Rory dressed as a Roman. Thank goodness my gun isn't in my hand or I would have shot. Then the Doctor comes in with Dorium. I blink, What. The. Hell? I walk over to the Doctor which takes longer than usual. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Oh hello! Sapphire!" He said normal and cheery. I blink at him. "What?" He asked.

"Why is the console room crowded?" I asked only I shouted and everyone turned to me. I turned round. "Uh, hi." I muttered to the aliens. The only thing missing was the whole 'Danny boy' plane things. From the Victory Of The Daleks' episode. Then everyone would be here.

"I suspect half the universe has heard from the Daleks that there's in fact another Time Lord alive." The Doctor spoke up. Most of the room nodded the rest went and started whispering. "Yes, I have them here with me today." The Doctor continued everyone fell silent. Rory came over.

"Um, Doctor? Maybe we could spread them out of the console room?" He asked. "It's really crowded."

"Yes! I agree with the Pond!" I said pointing at him.

"Sapphire a minute if you please." The Doctor said gesturing to the fact they were all looking at the three of us. "Unless you want to say it?" He grinned.

"I'm Sapphire and I'm a Time Lord, Or do they get called Time Lady?" I asked the Doctor. The room broke out in chat again, mostly about me.

"Hm, It was Time Lord when you mean all of us but I guess there's both you and Jenny now so. You can be Time Lady's if you want." The Doctor said. "Which gives me an idea. We can get Jack and the rest of Torchwood to work with us!" He ran to the console as Rory slowly managed to get everyone out the console room. But just before that a Silurian came over to me.

"The Doctor is not the last of his kind then?" It asked.

"Yeah, No I lived on a parallel world. I'm still young, I'm only what? 18 or 19?" I thought to myself as the Silurian walked off. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. October, 31st. Well... That summed things up fast. It was my Birthday two day's ago. A year with the Master so I guess I'm 19.

"Doctor." I smiled.

"Yes?" He only just said as he controlled the TARDIS.

"It was my Birthday 2 day's ago. I'm 19!" I grinned as his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I didn't know! We're in a Time Machine!" I exclaimed.

"Fair point." He said as the TARDIS landed. "Now if we just grab Torchwood and think of a plan for rescuing Amy." He walked over towards me and I quickly scanned the room. Even Rory had left. I was just leaning against a railing and the Doctor was in front of me now. Ok, he wasn't stopping.

"Like what?" I asked. He stopped inches away, again.

"I'll have to think us something first wont I?" He asked smirking. Our lips met again, I think he just needed something to keep him going or he might crack up and go crazy about this. Either that or he... Liked me... As in... _Like, Like._ His hands slid past my waist this time and held onto the railings. Then just like that there was no space between us. The Doctor, Kissing me. It finally hit my brain and at the back of my head where the Doctor cant read there was a mini me fainting and having a party. THE Doctor. Then just like that it stopped. He frowned for some reason.

"What's that?" He muttered and his hand opened the Trench coat and he pulled out the gun taking a step back. He threw it across the room as f it were a bomb and I sighed.

"I wasn't going to use it. I..." I sighed as the TARDIS seemed to laugh. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Ok, I asked for it! I asked so that I could save someone. There's someone who dies and she was very brave, helped, she was nice to Amy and everything. She only joined their side so that she could meet you a second time." I said really fast and I would have cried in my last um, body. But I was close to...

"Ah, well... Uh, In that case, you can, uh, have it." He stuttered. I paused, what? He went over and opened the doors. "JACK!" He yelled, I ran over and grabbed the gun from where it fell near the door. I put it back in its holder thing around my waist.

"Why did you change your mind?" I asked.

"I really honestly don't know." He muttered. "I must just like the idea of you with a gun." He said I what I recognised as a flirty Jack like tone.

"You are _so _turning into Jack!" I laughed.

"Am not!" He snapped coming closer to me again. I think any argument we have will end with a kiss now. Will it?

"Are too!" I said laughing again.

"Am not! And I will win this one." The Doctor said. Inches away again.

"No you wont!"

"Yes I will!"

"Wont!" And there it was, the moment we've all been wanting to happen again. The kiss. Though, none of us expected to hear a whistle. We both jumped before it could get any better. Better? What? Calm down, deep breaths... _Oh my god he cant stop kissing me!_

"Well, hello Doctor." Jack said in a very flirty voice. He turned to me. "Hello Sapphire."

"Jack, now is not the time for flirting. Amy has been taken. She was a flesh copy. She has been for quite some time." The Doctor explained. I sighed, tension from kissing and Jack seeing is gone.

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked in all seriousness and then it all went out the window with what he said next. "Kiss your girlfriend for you?" I really couldn't help myself, I killed him with my gun before the Doctor could even blink.

"What! Girlfriend?"The Doctor said high pitched. "One kiss!" He squeaked. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Ok two." He muttered. I blinked. "Three?" He guessed.

"We've had four today, there's also two during the flesh thing, one after the Master, and our first." I said fast blushing. "Eight." His turn to raise eyebrows blinking. Jack whistled as he was awake.

"You done the Master already? How are you? Oh, never mind... You have the Doctor to kiss you better." Jack laughed. I shot him again.

"Do you mind." The Doctor said pulling the gun away.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." I said biting my lip. A stupid habit. Jack gasped waking again.

"I didn't miss another kiss did I?" He smirked.

"No you didn't. Now Harkness, I need your help, bring the rest of your gang if you want." The Doctor said.

"You should have been here earlier Jack, if you wander the TARDIS you'll know why." I said. Rory came in.

"Well, hello Roman." Jack flirted.

"I have a wife how many times do I have to tell you? Anyway, Doctor the Silurians and Judoon are arguing over what to watch in the cinema, they were doing my head in." Rory said annoyed at Jack.

"Judoon and Silurians?" Jack asked.

"And Sontarans, Dorium, you and your gang, Rory the Roman and us two. Time Lady and Time Lord." I smirked at Jacks face. "Oh and we are probably going on one more stop to Winston Churchill." Jack was gob-smacked.

"Well, lets get started!" He grinned hopping up. "Nice coat." He smirked, I rolled my eyes. He went to the door and shouted for everyone, even Jenny! And this was just the beginning...

**I wanted to keep this short and simple... Compared to the last chapter... Plus there's more kisses! Be happy Leave a REVIEW! XD**


	24. Demons Run To Journeys End

Hello readers! You are very lucky for it to be me writing this cause I really should be doing my homework right now...

I played with my Bop It! I haven't used it in like a year! My high score from then was 173 know what it is now? 250! It actually GAVE UP on me! Stopped telling me what to hit.

**Demons Run to Journey's End.**

I was completely out of it. My mind blank, I was staring at the table in the kitchen. Jack, the whole Torchwood team, Rory the Roman and the Doctor all sat with me around this table. The Silurians, etc. all got thrown out to the other kitchens.

"Sapphire?" Rory questioned nudging me bringing me out of my thoughts. I was a little scared. I mean, the Doctor wasn't going to be anger he was going to be _ANGRY. _

"Hmm?" I looked up to see the Doctor, Jack and Rory the most concerned. Great, Amy has her boy's I've got mine. I almost smiled at that. Almost.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, no fine. I just need a minute to think." And before he could say anything I got up and left the room. I didn't realise Rory had followed me until he tapped my shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This... It's... It was, an episode." I muttered. I took a slightly shaking breath. "All I can say is that it's a big one. The Doctor, he..." I paused and said River's words. "He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further." I closed my eyes annoyed. "River can't come until the end. Half the people on this ship right now will probably die." He stared at me.

"What?" was all he could say. I shook my head. Typical.

"This is the day he finds out who River is." I told him. I can't waste too much information. So I turned before I could spill out everything.

The Demons run rhyme bouncing about in my head. _Demons run when a good man goes to war, night will fall and drown in sun, when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies, night will fall and dark will rise. Demons run but count the cost, the battle is won but the child is lost._

* * *

><p>After I had a little walk I gathered myself enough to join back to the table. The second I walked in I sat in the nearest seat. Which happened to be between Jack and Rory. The Doctor was opposite me. He had an empty seat next to him. That was probably left for me.<p>

"What's the plan?" I said after I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. This was going to take everything everyone had in them.

"Well first things first. We find Amy." The Doctor said, he doesn't know I know this all yet.

"Demons run." I accidentally blurted out. Dorium walked in in the background.

"What?" The Doctor and nearly everyone at the table said.

"They're at Demons run." I said.

"Ah, but do you know why it's called Demons run?" Dorium asked taking a seat.

"It's just an old saying, you don't have to say it I know the full version." I muttered. Dorium looked at me and the Doctor had raised his eyebrows.

"What's the saying?" Jack asked. I shook my head at Dorium. So for the second time. I left the room, this time the Doctor chasing after me. I was only a few steps away.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" He asked his hand went to my cheek. So again I bit my lip.

"Can't tell you. This is an episode. One of the best, if your just watching it, Lots of emotion, mixed emotions. I don't know if I can do it, actually be part of it." I said fast. I wasn't sure I could.

"Of course you can you can do this." He assured me, then he landed another kiss on me. It lasted a few minutes as far as i could tell before he broke it. "What's the saying?" He asked.

"I can't tell you all of it." I muttered. "Demons run, when a good man goes to war." I wouldn't go further.

"Ok, well then. Coming?" He asked heading back holding out his hand.

"Fine." I said taking his hand. Again, entering the kitchen. The Doctor pulled me over to his seat and even pulled the chair out for me.

"Ok I have a sort of plan." The Doctor admitted.

* * *

><p>I appeared in a corridor with 3 turns. Forwards, left or right. Jack and I went one way. Rory and Owen another, Gwen and Tosh the last. It was ages before Rory's voice came through saying he and Owen found Kovarian, and we now just had to find Amy. We came across a door just as the lights turned out.<p>

"Ugh, Doctor." I grumbled to myself. Even though Jack heard. We used the vortex manipulators of ours to give a light. Basically they have a torch at the side. Jack shot the lock and the door opened. It was white just like most of the rooms we passed with nothing in them.

"What's that?" Jack asked. I paused turning to face his light and then following it to see some sort of black... bed?

I wasn't sure it was like a block only the top was a lid and had a glass window on it. I slowly crept forwards only to get my vortex manipulators light shine back. I turned it off and could see inside. At least I thought I could with Jacks light. But I wasn't sure, maybe it was just a mirror. I could see my own face. But what sort of mirror shows you asleep? I froze in my place. Not a mirror. I was Flesh. Like Amy was. I took multiple steps back in shock bumping into Jack. The lights came back on and I dipped my hand into my pocket. I took out my own Sonic.

"Jack, I need you to point this at me turn it on. I'll disappear, I'm not real, I'm in there. The real me. I'm a flesh copy." I said fast and shocked. Jack looked confused but took my sonic. "Oh and uh open that once you do." I told him. He nodded and pressed it making everything go black. Then suddenly I was looking out from the tub thing. The only strange thing was that I was wearing the same, apart from the trench coat and gun stuff. Which was just brilliant. Two seconds later after I gathered everything, I hit the little window and a very, VERY confused Jack looked in. He opened it and I sat up.

"Well that was weird." He commented.

"Look I'll explain later. Right now we have to head to that control room place." I said getting out. "Not fair! I liked that trench coat. Also, now I don't have a gun." I muttered until I got out and seen the gloop lying on the floor... Under a trench coat and gun holder thing with a gun in it.

"What the hell?" I said, thought clothes went with them? Oh well. I grinned picking them up putting them on.

"You have got to explain all this to me." Jack said amazed at what he had just seen.

"Come on. To the Doctor before he kills someone hopefully." I said running off to the room that has all the controls.

"You know, I don't get it. Why did you keep killing me when I said you were the Doctor's favourite girl, His girlfriend." I stopped as Jack said that. I glared.

"Cause, it's not like we are or anything it was just a few kisses that happened. For no reason." I said trying to stop my hand from reaching my gun. I was getting used to it.

"Oh come on. Eight! He only had like 3 with Rose! And half the time she was like possessed or something." Jack said. I killed him. Yeah, I mean how can he mention Rose at a time like this! He woke up alone because I just ran after the Doctor.

I get there just in time to see the Sontaran Strax is escorting Manton by gunpoint. I smiled a little seeing the Doctor at the main control panel thing. Vastra, and the other Jenny that came with the Silurian along with Dorium are in the room. So not the Doctor's daughter Jenny.

"All airlocks sealed, resistance neutralised!" Strax said.

"Sorry, Colonel Manton, I lied. Three minutes, 42 seconds." The Doctor said spinning round on the chair. "Ah, Sapphire!" He said jumping up. He stayed where he was but was standing. I walked over to him.

"I was a flesh but I found myself. If that makes sense?" I said he looked confused but nodded.

"Colonel Manton, you will give the order for your men to withdraw." Strax ordered.

"No. Colonel Manton..." The Doctor began he had given me a small smile but turned to him with the whole Oncoming Storm look. "I want you to tell your men to run away."

"You what?" Manton asked confused, Jack reached the door but I motioned him to keep quiet.

"Those words. Run away. I want you to be famous for those exact words. I want people to call you Colonel Run-Away. I want children laughing outside your door, cos they've found the house of Colonel Run-Away." The Doctor began trying to keep his anger. He stormed over pointing in his face and started to shout.

"And, when people come to you, and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love..." The Doctor paused. I didn't like this. Just the look of the Doctor angry is really scary. I reached out and held his hand to try and calm him down. Which surprisingly he did.

"Is in any way a good idea... I want you to tell them your name. Oh, look! I'm angry. That's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now." Kovarian arrived unnoticed from us apart from Jack. She was escorted by two Silurians.

"The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules." Kovarian said and that began to make me snap. She was just as bad as the Master in my opinion. The Doctor turned but I spoke first.

"Good men don't need rules." I snapped.

"Today is not the day to find out why I have so many." The Doctor finished.

"Give the order." Kovarian said. The Doctor backed up a little confused. "Give the order Colonel Run-Away." Now he smirked happy with himself. His hand left mine and that's when Jack grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. He knew we held hands he is never going to shut up now is he?

The Doctor and I leave Jack and Vastra in charge and go after Amy and Rory to see the baby. I knew it would end badly so I wanted to at least see how River looked as a baby.

"Ugh, kissing and crying, we'll be back in a bit." The Doctor said a little disgusted by it. I laughed I actually laughed at him.

"Oi! You two! Get in here. Now." Rory shouted. The Doctor hurries over and joins them where as I take my time. He points at Melody smiling.

"My daughter. What do you think?" Rory asked.

"Hello. Hello, baby." The Doctor said holding the baby hand.

"Melody." Amy and I both correct.

"Melody! Hello, Melody Pond!" The Doctor laughed as Amy looked confusedly at me.

"Melody Williams." Rory starts.

"..is a geography teacher. Melody Pond is a superhero!" Amy finished laughing. The Doctor leans over and listens as Melody gurgles. Surprisingly I can make out what she said as well.

"Big milk thing smell nice." Melody's voice reached me.

"Well, yes, I suppose she does smell nice. Never really sniffed her, maybe I should give it a go. Amelia Pond, c'mere!" The Doctor said hugging and sniffing Amy. I laughed I looked at Melody.

"Doctor!" Amy nearly shouted confused.

"I'm sorry we were so long." The Doctor said coming out the hug.

"It's OK, I knew you were coming. Both of you. My boys!" Amy smiled.

"My big milk thing!" Melody squeals. I rolled my eyes this day has gotten really strange.

"It's OK, she's still all yours. And really you should call her Mummy, not Big Milk Thing." The Doctor told Melody.

"Or you could try Amy?" I offered. The Doctor turned to me with a huge grin and laughed pointing at me and then Melody.

"OK, what are you two doing?" Amy asked.

"We speak Baby." The Both of us answered.

"No, you don't!" Amy laughed

"We speak everything...Don't We, Melody Pond?" Melody gurgles something I didn't quite catch his time round. "No, it's not...it's cool!" The Doctor stated fixing his bow-tie. Vastra enters and leans on the rail.

"Doctor! Sapphire, Take a look. They're leaving." Vastra said. I ignored the feeling telling me to turn and run for my life. But I have to find that girl what was her name again... Oh yes! Lorna Bucket! The Doctor walked to the window and looked out as the soldiers are marched away.

"Demons Run is ours without a drop of blood spilled. My friend, you have never risen higher!" Vastra continued. Rory whipped his head to me. I sighed. Taking deep breaths. I hated the idea of being in what's to come. The little voice in the back of my head telling me to just change time and keep them out the trap. But I can't do that! Then the Doctor doesn't go after Dorium's head in the future. Then he wont know the Question and wont avoid his death.

We all headed into the TARDIS and even after they left I stayed trying to think of a plan. The next I leave The Doctor, Amy and Rory are talking about the whole Amy flesh thing and if he was secretly not telling anyone anything.

"Doctor at least tell us something, one little thing." Amy pleaded as I caught up to him.

"It's mine." The Doctor said. Just as I caught up to where he was standing.

"What is?" Rory asked confused.

"The cot. It's my cot, I slept in there." The Doctor said turning to go to the control room place again.

"Is it?" I asked after a few steps. He stopped.

"No, it was Susan's." The Doctor answered. I remembered Susan from the first Doctor adventures. His granddaughter. The Doctor entered first followed by me. Dorium was sitting at the controls.

"You've hacked into their software then?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe I sold it to them." Dorium grinned.

"So what have we learned?" The Doctor asked.

"That anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake." Vastra said.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked confused.

"The words of an old friend who once found me in the London Underground, attempting to avenge my sisters on perfectly innocent tunnel diggers." Vastra hissed. Well she's part lizard.

"Well...You were very cross at the time." The Doctor said feeling bad for her dead sister.

"As you were today, old friend. Point taken, I hope." Vastra continued. The Doctor nodded in acceptance of her words.

"Now, I have a question. A simple one. Is Melody human?" Vastra asked. I looked up. Oh, shit this is where it all starts. I'll leave with Dorium and Vastra they make it down in time.

"Sorry, what? Of course she is! Right Sapphire? Completely human, what are you talking about?" The Doctor laughed uncomfortably. He looked at me but I just kept my mouth shut and looked away.

"They've been scanning her since she was born and I think they found what they were looking for." Dorium said.

"Human DNA." The Doctor said walking over to the console thing.

"Look closer. Human plus. Specifically...human plus Time Lord." Vastra told him.

"But she's human. She's Amy and Rory's daughter. Right? Sapphire help me out will you?" The Doctor turned to me as did everyone in the room. The Doctor was confused as to why I didn't say anything. I coughed uncomfortably looking away again only to look back when Vastra spoke.

"You told me about your people. They became what they did through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The Untempered schism..." Vastra began.

"Over billions of years, it didn't just happen." The Doctor said. He kept looking between the Silurian, Dorium and me.

"So how close is she? Could she even regenerate?" Vastra asked I nodded when none of them looked.

"No, no! I don't think so." The Doctor began.

"You don't sound so sure. " Vastra said.

"Because I don't understand how this happened!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"But could the child have begun on the TARDIS, in flight, in the vortex?" Vastra added.

"Doctor think! It's all running about, fish vampires and blowing up stuff. And Rory wasn't even there at the beginning. Then he was dead, then he didn't exist, then he was plastic. Then you had to reboot the whole universe. So technically the first time they were on the TARDIS together, in this version of reality, was on their?" I left it hanging for him to guess. He Doctor seemed to pale quickly realising everything I just said super fast.

"On their what?" Vastra asked.

"On their wedding night." The Doctor gulped. "Doesn't make sense! You can't just cook yourself a Time Lord!"

"Of course not, but you gave them one hell of a start and they've been working very hard ever since." Vastra continued.

"Yet they gave in so easily. Does this not that bother anyone else?" I asked.

"Amy! She worried the baby would have a time head. She said that..." The Doctor trailed.

"Only you would ignore the instincts of a mother!" Vastra exclaimed.

"Or the instincts of a coward. This is too easy. There's something wrong." Dorium said.

"Why even do it? Even if you could get your hands on a brand new Time Lord, what for?" The Doctor asked this time turning to me. I shook my head.

"Cant tell you." I muttered.

"A weapon?" Vastra guessed.

"Why would a Time Lord be a weapon?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Well...they've seen you." Vastra said.

"Me?" The Doctor asked sitting completely stunned.

"Vastra, Dorium with me." I said as I ran from the room. I ran as fast as I could all the way back to where the TARDIS sat.

"Lorna! Lorna Bucket yeah?" I exclaimed when I seen her.

"Yeah..." She said confused.

"Great! Ok everyone! The Headless monks don't register as life forms, this is all a trap. Lorna was coming to warn us. Rory go hide Amy, and Amy..." I trailed walking over to her as I seemingly took charge leaving everyone stunned. "I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." I muttered. "Rory go hide them!" I shouted as Dorium gasped telling us it was the Monks attack prayer.

"Oh it's only silly little me." He kept repeating as he toddled of to get his head sliced off.

"Jack. Protect Lorna. She died the last I remember and I don't want her to." I told him, Rory came back just as I said so and the fight began.

I took out my gun and rapidly began shooting any close by me. Jack somewhere behind me with the rest of Torchwood and the two Jenny's and Vastra. Oh and Lorna. The Sontaran, Strax was in front of me with some Judoon. The Judoon died. The Sontaran soon fell. Owen was already dead so he just laughed when anyone hit him. Lorna was about to get hit I stopped. Oh, shit...

Then Jack jumped in front of her taking the hit, i relaxed. Rory started to fight someone behind me which brought me back to the fight and I turned to come face to face with one. Then everything slowed. The Monk standing in front jabbed the sword forwards. I tried to point and shoot but only got halfway as I didn't have any sword or anything so his sword jabbed straight through my stomach. Jack shot from the other side of the room. The last few Monks fell and I looked down at the sword sticking out my stomach. Everyone still alive stared at me. I pulled it out only for it to hurt and me to cry out in pain as I fell to my knees. Then The Doctor ran in.

"Amy! Amy! She's..." He began.

"Yeah... we know." Rory said from his position next to me. I looked up to see the Doctor.

"Hey." I said. He didn't reply he just stared.

"Oh, no." Jack suddenly said. I turned to him confused. "Your manipulators flashing. You cant leave like this!" He shouted. The Doctor suddenly appeared next to me.

"Doctor." I began, but then all of a sudden I was standing. In front of Davros. What. The. Bloody. Hell. "What?" I managed before falling to my knees again. "Ow! Oh my god this hurts!" I cried. Where was the regeneration. Ah, right. There it is... Wait. I turned. 10th Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane, Mickey, Jackie, Jack, Martha, Davros and a bunch of Daleks. Oh dear. I'm at Journeys end, and I'm about to regenerate.

"I do not understand." A few Daleks chimed.

"Sapphire?" Jack asked.

"H-Hi Jack!" I struggled to say.

"Wait a minute your, Your Sapphire, that girl who helped us with the Master!" That was the Doctor.

"Oh yeah!" Martha added.

"Who?" Rose commented.

"Enough! Who is this? How did she get here?" Screamed well, Davros, ain't it obvious? Then I got a burst of strength. Great here goes, bye bye body two. I'll miss ya.

"I'm Sapphire! Now Davros If you'd kindly shut your big fat gob! At least until I'm done regenerating that would be great!" I yelled as I stood up. Everyone even the Daleks shut up. I said regenerate.

"Doctor? Did she just say regenerate? I thought only Time Lords did that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah they do." I answered. I glanced to Jack who had suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god! You just told the Daleks to shut up!" He laughed. I smiled and glanced wearily towards Rose and the 10th Doctor. Then I looked at my hands to see them glowing gold this time. Yeah, it would do that.

"See you on the other side." I called to Jack. Then I began to regenerate. I let the energy burst about healing me. It felt like I was on fire. I'm sure I was screaming. But I couldn't hear a thing from changing. Then just like that it stopped. I had to take a few steps back. I was so confused. What just happened again?

**WELL THERE WE GO FOLKS! XD **

**Hope you liked it. Plenty more coming up soon. I really should have been studying so yeah.. I'm just lazy for school. I mean it takes what 15 minutes for me to get there? Yet I still cant be bothered. **

**So, ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW! Makes me happy and keeps me typing. What sort of personality will she have now? What will she look like? Will the Doctor still like her? Well you'll have to wait and see! **


	25. Davros, Daleks and Complications

Hey everybody! Love to everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU!

So not much to say again it's not like I'm going to say I'm _enjoying_ my studying am I?Anyway on with the story me thinks?

**Complicated Stuff, Daleks and Davros.**

_Then just like that it stopped. I had to take a few steps back. I was so confused. What just happened again?_

Then suddenly everyone in the room burst out talking. Some were shouting. Jack was laughing. The Doctor was frozen in place. Davros looked really pissed off, and Rose just stared stuttering out a question which wasn't heard thanks to everyone else. I had a full fringe now, I could feel it. Almost hitting my eyes. I pulled some of my hair forwards.

"Oh! I'm blonde! Well that's new! Never been blonde before! Oh, look... TARDIS blue highlights! That is so cool." I exclaimed. I had never ever even thought of being blonde before. I wondered what it looked like completely. I mean I could only see a few strands or so. I turned to Davros.

"Whoa, your even more wrinkly in person, your like a raisin. Why would the Daleks keep a pet like you? Oh right sorry you created them!" I shouted. He looked even more angry... if that were possible.

"Dalek Cann why didn't you predict this!" He shrieked. Oh my god, Davros was so LOUD.

"Simple." I laughed. "The prophecy's a lie." I stretched out the 'e' in lie. "You know, for the guy who created Daleks, you really are stupid." I said. Ok I think I've went a little rude compared to my last self. Rose spoke properly finally since everyone had shut up.

"But, who are you?" she looked so confused I nearly laughed.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, What matters is... I met the Doctor in the future travelled a bit, stole Jacks manipulator and then I ended up with the Master then I went back to future Doctor then I got zapped here! In the middle of a fight! In the middle of saving Amy!" I explained at a million miles an hour. The Doctor was probably the only one that understood even some of it. He looked even more confused than the rest of them. Aw, poor him. I wonder if every time I wore this stupid manipulator it would just take me to the past version of him. Good thing I don't always wear it.

"Now, don't mind me, I shouldn't even be here. Just pretend I'm not here." I smirked as it made everyone even more confused. "Oh look! It's Sarah Jane! Hello again!" I grinned as she waved confused. "Oh right, sorry, that's not happened yet." I muttered.

"SCAN'S DETECT PURE TIME LORD." One of the Daleks nearby shouted in the metallic computer-y voice.

"Well, duh. Dunno what you mean by 'pure' but yeah." I snapped. "I thought the regeneration would be a dead give away." I think I'm getting a little too rude and snappy... Oh well, personality's change.

"EXTERMINATE HER!" Davros yelled at the top of his voice as he pointed at me.

"EXTERMINATE." the Daleks all said as they shot while it having no effect.

"Don't you lot know a thing about Time Lords?" I asked. "Never shoot them while their regenerating!" I snapped, after sending the silver energy this time, fixing all of their slight damage. Davros flicked a switch and one of those little force fields came round me. I tapped it grinning. I started hitting it laughing. Jack stared at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, me? I'm just tapping out a little beat on this thing." I grinned. I was tapping out the Doctor Who theme tune. "You wont recognise it." I told him.

"Enough!" Davros yelled. "Detonate the reality bomb!" I grinned as the TARDIS materialised and the Meta-crisis ran out with that... gun... thing... Yeah, I don't know what it is...

"What?" The Doctor finally managed to shout.

"Brilliant." Jack muttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jackie shouted. Everyone glanced at her only to turn round as the meta-crisis was shot by Davros.

"No!" The Doctor shouted. I reached in and took out my own sonic screwdriver and pointed it on the shield around me. Thankfully it deactivated. Donna ran out.

"Doctor, I've got it!" She shouted happy. Then she stared at it. "But... I don't know what to do." She looked up to be shot by Davros.

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled. I stayed, Donna's fine. Maybe I can pretend the shields still around me?

10, 9, 8, 7, 6...I seen Donna get up. Yes! Hit the buttons! And... 3, 2... The screen cut out.

"Oh, closing all z-neutrino relay loops using a internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Donna said all in one breath and fast. Everyone stared at her especially the Doctor. She flicked a switch.

"Would it be that button by any chance?" I asked she laughed nodding.

"But... Donna you can't even change a plug." The Doctor said confused.

"You wanna bet time boy?" Donna grinned.

"You will suffer for this!" Davros screamed annoyed. I ran over to Donna, leaving everyone momentarily confused as they thouht I was in one of those shield things. At the same moment the glove thing Davros had pointed at Donna backfired as she had flicked more switches.

"Oh, was that a bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc invention?" I asked having no idea where the really smart sentence I just said came from. I shrugged must be just all this Time Lord knowledge that I suddenly had finally taking its place in my brain.

"Oh yes!" Donna smiled.

"EXTERMINATE HER!" Davros yelled. Donna and I both began working on the switches. I knew what all of them did. Maybe I'm telepathically connected to Donna now too? Oh that's weird. A few Daleks came towards us.

"Weapons non-functional!" The Dalek said.

"What? Macro-transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking all Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna grinned.

"How did you work that out? You..." The Doctor stuttered.

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord." The Other Doctor and I somehow said at the same time.

"Part Human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological meta-crisis. Half Doctor... half Donna!" Donna laughed she was loving this!

"The Doctor-Donna... just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Donna." The Doctor said. Donna smiled as we both flicked more switches and I soniced a few parts.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits - get to work!" Donna shouted. Both Doctors dash to join Donna and myself at the control panel.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls!" Davros screamed. He was doing a lot of screaming. The Daleks advanced.

"And... spin." Donna said spinning a circular control.

"Help me. Help me." The Daleks cried. Jack chuckled as all the Daleks are spinning on the spot uncontrollably.

"And... the other way!" Donna said as she presses a button, turns a dial and they spin the other way, their upper and lower halves facing in different directions.

"What did you do?" The Meta-crisis Doctor asked.

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator." Donna answered.

"But that's brilliant!" The Meta-crisis smiled.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor said.

"Because you two... were just Time Lords! You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of Human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you... best temp in Chiswick?" Donna said as fast as anything wiggling her fingers. "A hundred words per minute!"

"Ha!" The meta-crisis laughed. The Daleks are rolling around uncontrollably. Jack darts into the TARDIS.

"Come on then boys, we've got 27 planets to send home." Donna said I glanced up. Oh yeah, that's how many there were in this world. I was used to like... how many were there? Oh, I've forgotten already! Oh well, I was too busy heading into the TARDIS I had to think of a reason as to why and how the Doctor doesn't exactly remember each of these times I transported into his past. There had to be a reason somehow. I entered the TARDIS as Jack was running out again. But he stopped next to me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded staring at the floor bust thinking. "No you must not be if your just nodding." I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, I regenerated, I'm completely different now. I wont be the same." I said to him.

"Yeah, you changed, but that doesn't say you wont be the same. I mean, the Doctor changed about 3 times since I first met him. And he hasn't changed a bit." Jack argued. "So, tell me what's up?"

"Jack, I just came from Demons run. Remember?" I asked, He nodded shrugging.

"Yeah I figured since you regenerated." He laughed a little.

"_Jack_ I came from _Demons run_. He forgot I was with the Master the last time this happened. So.. What? I go back to him and the memory triggers or something? How come he doesn't remember?" I asked folding my arms. Jack opened his mouth to say something. Closing it a few times like a goldfish.

"Fair point." He sighed. Then as he was about to leave he turned with a grin probably about to say a joke. "Maybe you erase his memory with the TARDIS. How weird would that be? You caused him to forget." He laughed leaving and I stared. What?

I turned to the console and walked up the unfamiliar room to the little seat thing. I sat down staring at the console. _Could I have wiped his memory causing him to forget? _The TARDIS hummed and I looked up. Through the psychic connection, I realised she was just warming up the room. I sighed. It was kind of cold somehow. Sarah Jane and Rose ran in all of a sudden. Then Jackie, Mickey, Martha and Jack. I stared at them they were all crowded around the door peaking out. Then Jack came over to me.

"I didn't mean actually erase his memory. You know that right? I was joking?" He said I laughed at him.

"Duh, of course." I said, but something in the back of my head was trying to tell me something, I ignored it as the Doctor ran in. There was a huge explosion and then he ran out again and the Meta-crisis and Donna ran in. I jumped up and started to de-materialize the TARDIS and just before it did the Doctor ran in.

"Right then! Off we go." He said then stopped. "Oh, right. Well then." He stared at me flying the TARDIS.

"But what about Earth it's stuck in the wrong part of space?" Sarah Jane asked.

"On it." I called twisting the monitor round to me. "Torchwood hello! Gwen, Ianto. Are you receiving us?" I smirked at their confused faces. The Doctor jumped round. As did Rose.

"Loud and clear." Gwen's reply came. "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him." The Doctor commented looking over at Jack. "Jack, what was her name?" He asked I rolled my eyes.

"Do you pay attention to anything? I already said her name was Gwen and he's Ianto." I commented making Jack laugh. "If you want surnames to then you can ask." I said he turned to me his eyebrows raised. "Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones." I sighed.

"Tell me Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, all the way back to the 18 hundreds." Gwen answered confused. I rolled my eyes, this was so typical.

"Yeah, yeah, spatial genetic multiplicity can we please focus on taking Earth home?" I said quickly. "Torchwood, open up that rift manipulator. Send all power to us." Ianto and Gwen looked confused. "Oh, and uh, It's me Sapphire? Remember." I grinned at their faces.

"Oh god. What happened this time?" Gwen asked as Ianto disappeared.

"Not now! Please, I promise the other Doctor and I will pop by some time ok?" I said Gwen nodded and pointed at the screen as she spoke.

"You better."

"What's this all for anyway?" Martha asked.

"Simple, It's a tow-rope. Now Sarah, What was your son's name?" The Doctor asked.

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the computers called Mr Smith." Sarah Jane said happily.

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith." The Doctor spoke into the monitor. "Come on Luke, shake a leg."

"Is mum there?" Luke asked.

"You bet she is! All the more happy to know your still there." I answered at the Same time the Doctor answered with,

"Oh, she's fine and dandy." I turned to see her Jumping up and down. But then I blanked out for a minute. If I met Sarah Jane after this. Then she would have to forget me too. This all made no sense. I snapped back as Sarah Jane called out for K-9.

"Aw! I _love_ K-9!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me for a split second. Well, I do. K-9 is amazing. Then K-9 appeared and everyone focused on screen as K-9 gave Mr smith the base code for the TARDIS.

"Now then, you lot-Sarah-hold that. And Mickey-you hold that. Because, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place?" The Doctor started. "Rose - that, there. It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single handed." Then I butted in.

"That and the fact that you don't use the stabilizers." I smirked.

"It doesn't have stabilizers." He snapped heading to Martha.

"Yeah, you said that in your Eleventh incarnation as well. Of course that was after you called them blue boringers." I laughed. He shook his head.

"You don't know anything there are no stabilizers." He argued. "Martha - keep that level. But not anymore! Jack - there you go, steady that."

"There's the stabilisers right here! I snapped hitting a button.

"Aw, No... now it's boring. Now they wont believe me. Spoil sport." He said as he came across Jackie. "No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything, just... stand back. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith. We're gonna fly planet Earth back home. Right, then! Off we go!" He grinned. He pulled one leaver and the TARDIS hit flight mode. With the stabilizers.

"Hey, everyone little mini lesson about the TARDIS." I shouted over the wheezing noise. "That wheezing noise is the result of him leaving the breaks on." I told them, everyone laughed. "But, the truth is we all love that noise." I smirked. Now everyone was agreeing. The Doctor's, Donna and I were watching where as Jackie just stood.

"Thats really good Jack. I think your the best." Donna commented. Jack just laughed. I shook my head. This is one time Jack doesn't even need to flirt to get someone after him.

Finally the TARDIS shuddered once and everyone realized it was finished and started cheering hugging one another. Jack hugged me first which I was a little surprised. But I laughed hugging him back. Then Sarah Jane hugs Jack only to be pulled off him by Donna. I laughed hugging Sarah this time. Then I wonder who and if I should hug next. The Meta-crisis comes over and hugs a quick hug, Mickey next then Martha, they were hugging me just because this was over, I doubt if I just asked for a hug they'd do so. They hardly know me. The two Doctor's started to control the console to take everyone back to earth. When we land the Doctor and Sarah Jane lave first everyone is talking.

I stared at the console, what happens that causes him to forget me. He must, if he didn't remember in the future about the Master. I made my mind up. I flipped one leaver and no one seemed to care about what I was doing I worked with the controls, I turned the screen to me. There was a not so happy hum from the TARDIS and the other Doctor frowned glancing at me. I seen on the screen that the TARDIS doesn't want to but it's possible.

"What are you doing?" The meta-crisis asked. I glanced to see Jack and Martha leaving.

"Nothing." I replied setting the TARDIS to wipe the real Doctor's memory of me after He dropped Rose off. I ran out leaving after Mickey. I glanced down at my Vortex Manipulator. It was still on so let's hope I can work it this time.

"Oi! Where are you two going?" The Doctor snapped.

"What your just gonna keep me? I need to go back to the future you." I said and before he could reply I ran over to Jack and Martha.

"Oh, hey what are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Well, I figured... This used to be Jacks, so who better to teach me how to work the blasted thing than him?" I asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Fine I'll teach you how to work the thing." He said as Mickey appeared. "Oh I thought I got rid of you!" He exclaimed. I hit his arm.

"Well I'm staying here again." Mickey answered. Then he turned to me. "So, who are you? 'Cause you never really said."

"Ah, well Mickey Smith, Allow me to introduce Miss Sapphire Smith." Jack paused. "How many Smith's are there? Are you two related?" Jack teased.

"Now Jack you know that's not possible. I came from Gallifrey and grew up on a parallel world for all I know my name might not even be Sapphire." I said fast. Jack stopped.

"Yeah, you might be living your life under a fake name." Jack said.

"But, how can you find out? I mean, Gallifrey's gone... Isn't it?" Martha asked. I nodded. "I mean, I'm sorry and all, but it's not like you can just go back and wander about Gallifrey asking if anyone there knows who you are."

"Yeah, but if it was still there that's a great idea on how to find out." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going to walk about shouting 'Mummy?' With a gas mask." I said referring to when Jack and the Doctor first met.

"Hey! You know nothing about how scary it was being faced by those things!" Jack snapped. I laughed at him.

"Oh, shut up and tell me how to work your stupid manipulator will you!" I said while we stood. "Or at least can we start walking again."

"Back to Torchwood. So miss Jones, Mickey Mouse. You want to come with us?" Jack asked.

"They have a real Pterodactyl." I told them both of their eyes lit up.

"They what?" Martha asked amazed.

"No way!" Mickey laughed.

"Is that a 'Yes we're coming'?" Jack asked.

"Hell yeah!" Martha shouted.

"Man this better not be a waste of my time. You better have that thing." Mickey laughed. We did most of the journey in silence but as we neared the big water tower thing... Martha asked what I meant earlier with Parallel world.

"What do you mean by 'what do i mean by parallel world'?" I asked.

"Like you said you were brought up in a parallel world? Yeah, but like, you said you came from Gallifrey, so do you mean like a parallel Gallifrey or this Gallifrey?" She asked.

"Oh, it's this Gallifrey as far as I know, in the Parallel world, there was no such thing as Gallifrey." I laughed. "No, in the Parallel world all of this was TV. The Doctor's show, Doctor who. Jack had a spin off called Torchwood, even Sarah Jane had her TV spin off from the Doctor's one. Oh I know a lot about the Doctor." I said laughing.

"So you know like... stuff we told the Doctor? Or I don't know, just stuff! About us." Martha asked.

"Oh yeah, Judoon Platoon upon the moon? I memorised that line after watching that episode about 20 times." I laughed we were getting closer to the brick that has the perception filter.

"So that's how you knew all that stuff about the Master!" Martha exclaimed.

"You've got it." I answered her.

"But then... how did you get back? I mean, why are you just popping by with Jacks vortex manipulator?" Mickey asked.

"No, Jack in the future gives me his manipulator, and don't worry Jack it'll be ages yet." I told him as I stepped onto the brick.

"What the?" I heard Mickey say. I laughed stepping off.

"I've always wanted to use that." I said.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of us so we have to go in the other way." Jack said. "You can go down that way if you want. Press that button." Jack said. " I wired it up to control stuff in Torchwood so it should still work." I jumped back on watching them leave and I pressed said button and the lift descended. Gwen and Ianto appeared.

"Oh my god! You look so different it's unbelievable!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Well, believe it! I'm Sapphire. Jack's stupid Vortex Manipulator acted up and took me here. I need to get it fixed." I told them.

"Tea?" Ianto asked.

"Sure why not, although you might want to make extra cause Jack, Martha and Mickey are coming in the other way." I told him. He nodded, and the door opened as I stepped off the lift thing. "Is this thing _That_ slow?" I asked Jack laughed.

"Yeah it is." Ianto then went to see if Mickey or Martha wanted tea and then Jack. Which they did. I glanced at the dead Dalek before I grabbed Jack, and pulled him over to the couch, that randomly was seated near Tosh's desk.

"So how do I work it. Somehow my new self seems to be smarter and know a hell of a lot of stuff." I said fast. "Still a fast speaker too." I grinned. So we spent the next hour or so going over the controls and drinking our tea.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Jack. Do you know how to stop it randomly transporting me?" I asked.<p>

"You'll have to ask the Doctor. Or give it to me later then you wont have it." He replied.

"You just want it cause it works. No way. I might just keep it. Anyway I'll see you some time soon yeah?" I said as I tapped away at some things there is just one quick thing I have to do. Just one button to press. I sighed. "Bye!" I yelled for Martha, Mickey, Gwen and Ianto who all yelled their goodbye's. Jack stood.

"You better find him safely." He laughed and hugged me.

"What around him is safe? Remind me?" I said between laughs. We stopped hugging and he saluted just like after the Master and I hit the button to find myself at the door of the TARDIS but on the inside and watching The Doctor leave the room without noticing me. Amy stood there.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked hands on her hips. I smiled happy to see her but shook my head.

"Amy not right now I cant tell you I have to do something and you'll find out who I am." I said flipping a few leavers and I pulled the scanner round to me.

"What are you doing? Who do you think you are? I'll tell the Doctor about you." Amy snapped folding her arms, I sighed annoyed.

"Amy, you _cant _tell him I was here. I'm sort of from the future. And the past. Both. It's all complicated, and you already know me! Don't worry, I'm just activating a memory of his that was erased and stored by the TARDIS. If I don't time will just go very wrong and stuff..." I trailed. I stared at the Gallifreyan writing on screen and flipped one last leaver. "Done. Now he remembers everything... Uh, Sapphire went through with the Master. And anything else she done he doesn't remember." I said tapping my Vortex manipulator again.

"But who are you?" Amy asked. I shook my head.

"Can't tell you yet. You'll find out. Bye." I said hitting the last button. I landed in some corridor that had giant glass windows. I stood up from the Teleport throwing me to the floor this time. It should have taken me to the Doctor. I stared out the glass. Water. I was under the sea. Then I heard the same sound the door of the TARDIS makes when it opens and I turned to see the Doctor step out the TARDIS. Why didn't I see THAT coming. He smiled.

"Hello!" He grinned. Of course he won't recognise me. Or should he? Don't Time Lords always know?

"Doctor?" I questioned on if he'd know.

"Yes?" He answered unsure. I shook my head laughing a little.

"Have you done Demons run yet?" I asked he looked surprised as he seemed to rummage through his brain.

"About two weeks ago." He admitted.

"What! But... Stupid time travel." I muttered ripping the manipulator off before it took me somewhere else.

"Is that? Is that a vortex manipulator?" He asked. I rolled my eyes as i stuffed it in my pocket.

"Well, congrats you know where I disappeared to after the monk killed me." I sighed. He looked as if I just slapped him or something. Only a slap of knowledge rather than a slap of stupidity.

"S-Sa-Sapphire?" He stuttered out, I laughed.

"Who else was killed by a monk? And disappeared to regenerate?" I grinned as he was pretty much acting like a goldfish. I looked down at my clothes. "Or wears this stuff?"

"You were here all this time?" He asked.

"No. I was with Jack." I replied distractedly looking out the window to see a dark shape moving. A very big dark shape. "I regenerated and then I used the Manipulator to try find you." I coughed out some of the silvery dust stuff.

I frowned at the shape it got bigger. No... Wait it was getting closer. Then in the light it was the biggest looking alien shark I'd ever seen. It had two tails and was miles of being the same size as a shark. It was like a building. My eyes widened as I swam straight for us. The Doctor was babbling about how River was Melody. I turned grabbing his hand and started pulling him.

"Run!" I shouted. Pulling him until he at least started running himself. He must have seen the shark. It hit the glass and it cracked. Water started to pour in slightly. The shark left to take another swim up.

"Get that door open!" I shouted as we slowed to a stop at a locked door. "Hurry!" I panicked. The Doctor fumbled about and the Shark hit again sending another crack. Thankfully not in the same spot of glass. The water reached my ankles. Where were we anyway?

**AAAAND IM GONNA FINISH THERE! XD So please leave a review and I hope you all liked it. This is now after Demons run. GUESS WHAT THE NEXT ADVENTURE IS COMING FROM. Get it right and I'll post the next part up as soon as I've finished typing it which wont be long so really. GET GUESSING AND REVIEWING! 8D **

**SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!**


	26. Vashta Nerada Part 1

Hello again everyone! Yep it's the Adventure game! Vashta Nerada! So here we go!

Well done for guessing right, **Strazza** and **SlynkiLynx. **It's the Adventure Games!

Sapphire POV as usual and uh, I don't own Adventure games.

**Vashta Nerada.**

We piled through the door and when it closed behind us we turned to see the corridor full of water. We laughed at how it all turned out for a few minutes until the Doctor seen the TARDIS float away.

"No! The TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted leaning on the door.

"Doctor, we'll find a way we always do." I smiled. I turned and seen we were in a corridor with no windows this time. "So where are we anyway?" I asked. The Doctor took a few steps into the corridor looking in two directions.

"Sub aquatic community by the looks of it." He answered. "Isn't it brilliant! When oceans rose 75 percent of Earth's landmass drowned."

"Oh so all the Humans built underwater places like this?" I asked.

"Pretty much yeah." The Doctor grinned. We walked along another windowed corridor and found a map next to a door. "Ah, poseidon 8. That's the closest. Come on, It'll be rude not to say hello." He opened the door to more windowed corridors. I paused. Why was this familiar. We went to the next corridor and we had to run to the other side again because of that stupid shark! We made it this time without flooding the corridor. The Doctor and I stood for a second.

"That is one annoying fishy." He laughed.

"Yeah, Why is it after us? And why's it so big?" I asked. I know I have seen it before but where?

"Well, lets find the people and ask them." The Doctor suggested and we went along another corridor. It was a long one. It went down a ramp then there was two different ways to go.

"Left?" The Doctor said I shrugged focusing more on the shark. Come on, I have a bigger brain now, work it out! We headed left and through another door into a corridor where it was just one giant window and the part we are walking on. The shark hit the glass again and we ran but I stopped half way to look at it properly.

"Sapphire! Don't stop move!" The Doctor shouted just as I figured it out and the shark hit again.

"I know this!" I shouted just before I reached the door. He soniced it and we went through to the next room. This time it was all metal and machinery no windows.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Was this an 'episode' back in the other Universe?"

"No." I answered shaking my head, I smirked. "It was a game. The Adventure Games. There was what? Oh, Daleks, Cybermen, Some random TARDIS one, this, Oh and one more. So 5 I think."

"A game?" The Doctor asked as we slowly made our way along the corridor.

"Yeah, a game." I nodded laughing.

"5 Games!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, no there were ones for the Wii and everything. I'm only talking about the Adventure Games, you download them. There were much, much more." I laughed at his face.

"Did people really like me that much?" He asked fixing his bow-tie.

"Well..." I paused. "There's a sort of... I guess you could call it a war. People fight over which incarnation of you is the best." I laughed.

"War!" The Doctor shouted stopping.

"Not an actual war." I told him rolling my eyes. "Just you know, arguments. Which is the best Doctor, which is the best adventure, who's the best companion... Best evil alien!" I laughed.

"Oh, right..." The Doctor began as we reached another door. He stopped. "So what's your favourites?" He smirked.

"I don't know... and I cant pick anything from your future so that's not fair!" I laughed as he soniced the door and we walked through. This time the shark was the other side of the water so it never attacked.

"Well pick! At least pick favourite something." He said laughing. "I want to know what you'd argue about." I shook my head this was so weird. This was just... Freaky.

"Well, out of your incarnations I can't decide between you, and your 10th." I said I didn't look at him, he would probably be all happy and stuff...

"Oh really?" He laughed. "So I'm one of your favourites?" He asked. We entered another windowless corridor.

"Well, your 10th had Donna as a companion! Donna was brilliant! I liked Donna, and Wilf! But you, you have these new Daleks and the Silence after you and the Silence are just creepy and great bad guys." I laughed. It was all TV and now I'm telling the main character what I liked best. Strange.

"A well you like me though." He laughed. "What sort of things do people fight over about me?" He asked. Oh great. That had to cross his oh so brilliant mind.

"Oh, you know... Stuff." I answered trying not to blush although my cheeks were pretty warm. Well, it's not like I'm just going to say that some people argue over which of his incarnations are the Sexiest am I!

"What stuff?" He asked completely oblivious to that fact.

"Well, you know... Which is the coolest? Uh, who has the best sonic?.." I listed a few more and he nodded at some and just stared at me expecting more. "What?"

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well... I... Uh..." I stuttered. _I am not going to say it, I am not going to say it... I... Ok fine!_ "Uh people argue over... which of you... is uh, the..." I still stuttered. I stared at him for a second before I stared at the ground I could tell I was blushing madly. "The.. Uh, Hottest." finished. I quickly started walking again and he was laughing. He caught up quickly. He grabbed my hand stopping me. "What?" I asked trying not to look at him.

"Why is it not so hard to say the rest but hard to say that?" He asked with a huge grin that said he was laughing at me.

"Think about it, I just told you that people fight over which version of you they'd rather snog!" I exclaimed. Seriously was he that clueless?

"Ah, that's what you mean." He muttered breaking out into a even bigger grin. "Well to bad they wont get to." He said. Then I just had to notice he was still holding my hand after getting me to stop.

"Yeah, tough luck for them." I laughed but somehow there wasn't a huge smile on my face. I had goosebumps again. Cold in this place. He seemed to noticed because he nearly laughed and his hand left mine and he stood close putting his hand on my arm. He made me shiver again with how warm he was. "How come your always so warm?" I asked.

"How come your always so cold?" He asked back with raised eyebrows. I smiled laughing a little as I shook my head.

"How should I know?" I asked. I looked down only to be met with his stomach and I looked back up. Where did half of the space go?

I leaned against the wall of the 'slightly smaller than the windowed corridor' corridor. I could hear my hearts in my ears. Was this going to go the way everything usually does? Will he still go for kissing me even though I regenerated? Those questions weren't in my head for long, as he moved slowly trapping me against the wall and our lips met. My eyes automatically closing.

One of his hands went to my waist as usual, the other was behind my back and he was basically leaning against me. My hearts were going crazy, since when does he just kiss people by leaning against them in a corridor? Not that I was complaining. I think my new self has way more feelings towards him. By that I mean, I couldn't help notice how different, yet... right... that it all felt. Though I always felt that little tiny pang of guilt that happened. River. She loved him. At least, she did in the show.

Now I'm here and I've well, stole him. But most of that was all blocked out by the fact that it was the Doctor kissing me. Dreams can come true can't they? It was strange though, it was like when you have your first kiss and it's amazing no matter what really. There was all of this emotion coming from him. You know, Time Lord sense emotions and well he was having a whole load of them. Good ones obviously. He broke it after a while leaving my hearts racing. I stared at him as we stayed in the position for a while.

"And what was that for?" I grinned. He put both of his hands flat against the wall leaning on them as he laughed a little.

"I guess I'm just happy to see you." He said almost echoing my words after the Master. "Plus, just before you left Kovarian, she told me you were flesh, the other you. You found yourself remember? She said she had managed to change the flesh so that what ever you looked like it would copy. You've been flesh since Utah. So really if you think about it. This was our, er... First... Kiss." He stuttered at the last part. I laughed at how ridiculously uncomfortable he always got.

"Hmm, our first kiss, in a underwater futuristic corridor... How romantic are you?" I laughed as he blushed at that. "Come on you." I said pushing off the wall ending up in the middle of the corridor I started pulling him along.

"You mentioned people in the other universe fighting over stuff about evil aliens what do you mean by that? Favourite bad guys?" The Doctor asked as we walked side by side along the corridors.

"Yeah well out of all your enemy's and aliens you've met really, people just pick their favourite."I told him.

"How many favourites do you have? What are they?" He asked.

"I have about 5 favourite aliens. 1 is the Weeping Angels. Scary, I wouldn't stop being really creeped out. I was actually afraid of watching that episode a few times. It gave me nightmares the first time round." I laughed, I glanced to the Doctor to see he was just nodding with one of his mad man smiles.

"Second favourite?" He asked.

"Oh, Daleks! Got to have them up there somewhere. Although my only problem is that they are in EVERY single series I have ever seen." I said laughing a little as i complained. Yet another door came up. I sighed, this was such a long trip.

"Third?" He asked. I felt like I was just going on and on.

"Um, either the Silence, Or the Vashta Nerada. There's 3rd and 4th then." I watched the Doctor sonicing the door. "Then if I was just watching and this had all never happened I would have had the Master up there in the top 5 as my favourites. But now I hate him, and that spot is now occupied by the Cybermen." I grinned as we stepped into the next part. The shark attacked the glass and the Doctor grabbed my hand pulling me along the corridor.

"Is there a chance it WONT hit the window we are at? I mean, where is everyone?" I asked knowing.

"You tell me." He smirked as we ran through the door our hands still joined.

"This was a game. But, that doesn't mean if we die we'll get another chance. Does it?" I asked half hoping he would say yes, even though I knew he wouldn't.

"Ah, doesn't matter. I think we've moved onto which adventure you like best?" He grinned expecting me to answer.

"Spoilers, I have favourites from your future." I said. "Well, I have quite a few favourites, It's hard to choose. Most of them from your incarnation believe it or not." I laughed as I thought of that fez.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, remember that song I played as I jumped up and down on the bed?" I asked.

"Hm, yeah. I meant to ask." He started.

"Well, there's way more where that came from. There's basically a whole section of music dedicated to the TV show. It's called Trock. Time Lord Rock." I said smiling.

"Oh, well that's... Thoughtful." He said after a pause.

"There is a really good one, about the big bang episode. When you rebooted the universe. Remember your fez?" I asked unable to keep my grin off my face.

"Oh, my fez! I miss that fez! River owes me a fez." He concluded, he reached up to his head when he shouted that River owes him a fez. He had ruffled up his hair a little. "What about my fez?"

"There's a part of the song that says 'Oh my god he's wearing a fez!' And repeats that about 4 times." I said laughing, as we found another map and glanced to see we only had a few turns left to make. I glanced out the window to see the huge glowing sign.

"Over that way I'm guessing." The Doctor muttered staring at the map pointing in the complete opposite direction. I shook my head.

"Well it's a good thing I've got you to direct us." I said not really meaning it obviously. But the Doctor didn't notice.

"Yes, very good I'm here t..." He said trailing. "Hang on... You didn't mean that, that was sarcasm. Wasn't it?" He asked unsure as he turned to me finally letting go of my hand.

"Sarcasm... I don't know what your talking about." I said innocently.

"Oh yeah sure. Do you even know where we're supposed to be going?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, We have to go to that poseidon 8 place yeah?" I asked pointing out the window. The Doctor walked to where I was and followed my finger.

"Ah, right. This way then. Come on, Smithy." He said walking off.

"Smithy!" I exclaimed. He just kept walking. "Fine! Coming, Theta!" I called catching up to him. We reached we reached a sort of storage area with cabbage in it. "Well, this looks yummy."

"Is sarcasm your new body's... _thing_?" The Doctor asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know it's still new." I managed to say just before some more silvery dust flew out my mouth. "Or like you said to Amelia, I'm not done yet, still cooking." He laughed at me as we continued to poseidon 8. When we finally reached the door the shark thing hit the glass again.

"Well, it's not a shark and it's definitely not from Earth!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I wonder what gave you _that_ idea!" I shouted just as the door opened and uh... that guy, whatever his name was... he let us in.

"Quick inside!" He called.

"I'm the Doctor, that's Sapphire. You?" The Doctor asked.

"Martin Flanagan." He replied. Ah, right that's his name, he's Irish too. "Doctor? Then there's a hospital ship up top? You came down in a bathysphere?" I blinked. A what?

"A what-did-you-just-say?" I asked really confused.

"Don't mind her, she's still getting used to the pressure." The Doctor muttered. I rolled my eyes folding my arms.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled.

"Oswald must have gotten an SOS out. Maybe Jones will let me into the poseidon now there's medical help." Martin said. Ah, see I remember the computer.

"Who needs medical help?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I know the answer to that. The 'sickness' has take everyone on board and the Oswald guy put the place on lock down and now he cant get in. Jones is a computer. He wont let Martin in." I explained at top speed that even made the Doctor blink of confusion.

"I was working a harvester out on prairie. That creature attacked us. Killed Pat, the base leader... I'm the only survivor." Martin continued, after nodding that what I said was true. "Now Jones wont let me I because of the Quarantine. The creature knocked out the communications. I've been stuck here two days!" He took us over to Jones the computer.

"Hello Jones, I'm the Doctor this is Sapphire. Now what's all this about not letting in our good friend Martin here?" The Doctor asked the computer.

"Poseidon community is on lock down. Quarantine must be maintained. To safe guard the staff on poseidon." Jones replied with a little mechanical voice.

"You're a class 14 aren't you? With Nexus Prime as standard." The Doctor continued.

"That is correct." Jones replied.

"And they've got you guarding the doors? I bet you could run this whole place if they let you." I smiled. "I mean, This is hardly any work for... a machine, with your talents." I tried.

"I do have considerable skills which are not currently being utilised." Jones replied.

"It's rubbish being clever sometimes isn't it?" The Doctor asked it. Well here we go they'll be best of friends in a minute. "You end up looking for impossible things to do when your bored. I bet you've done that haven't you Jones?"

"Well, the other day I solved the Anghelides equation... just to see if I could." Jones told us.

"I've never even heard of it." I admitted.

"That's brilliant! Did you use the Kessler chart?" The Doctor asked. I blinked he had done it too. This was far too confusing.

"No, I came up with a new paradigm... it took 14 hours." Jones answered. I blinked again. I couldn't imagine doing something like that.

"Well that's brilliant! Well done Jones-y!" The Doctor cheered.

"Jones-y?" I questioned.

"Thank you." Jones said at the same time. The Doctor shrugged at me.

"Anyway, back to the point. Your not safeguarding the staff are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jones asked.

"Well, Martin here isn't safe. He'll starve to death. The Doctor and I can help. We can cure everyone." I answered. Well I knew Martin is about to die from shadows anyway. Oh I hadn't thought about that. Vashta Nerada. I can be killed. I shivered just thinking about it. There's another bad guy alien that might get knocked off my list.

"If you let us in we can help but keep us out here and they'll all die." The Doctor added. Oh great. Full of himself again isn't he? "And I bet your filled with the standard Nexus Prime laws."

"So you can't allow a human being to get harmed. Or cause that harm can you?" I added. I remembered that from the game. It's strange I never thought the games would happen as well. I should start rummaging though my brain.

"But poseidon is on lock down I cannot open this door." Jones argued.

"How about a compromise?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah, if you release the manual override then we can open the door! Not you." I told Jones.

"And... I wouldn't have to actually open the door myself?" Jones asked as if it were impossible.

"Nope you wont be in breech of your programme. Scouts honour." The Doctor added.

"You weren't a scout!" I laughed at him.

"How do you know. As if you know _everything_ about me?" He asked grinning.

"Oh, I _do_ know everything about you." I smirked.

"Anyway, Jones how about that? Does that work for you?" The Doctor asked just as some gold dust stuff coughed out my mouth.

"What is that?" Jones and Martin asked at the same time which was creepy.

"Oh, don't worry, it's all perfectly normal." I smiled. "It wont happen again for a while. And it's harmless. Just like the manual override is." I let my hands glow a little. This time it happened to be gold.

"I suppose the manual override seems to be a logical solution. Releasing manual override." Jones said. The Doctor rushed over and opened the door.

"Ah, thank you Jones-y! Well done!" The Doctor cheered.

"It's been a relief to talk to people who understand me. Doctor." Jones said. I folded my arms, I wasn't kidding when i mentioned it being cold down here. We all walked into the lift. This is one of the creepy bits that I can die in. Brilliant here comes dead Martin...

**And I'm going to end it here because I want to lol. At least the exciting stuff will be in the next chapter. Well mostly hehe. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF THIS STUFF! OR IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR WHATEVER FEEL FREE TO SAY STUFF! ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE! XD**


	27. It takes a while to fix a generator

Hello everyone! I love you all! Over 150 REVIEWS! I haven't studied at all. Ever. I don't want to. It's too, boring. I know I should considering my first actual exam is on the first of May, which is yeah, about 2 days away or something.

Sapphire Pov as it always is... Yeah this chapter took longer than I usually take because I had a sudden idea about future chapters and couldn't stop thinking about it... Thanks to **TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose. **Gave me part of the idea, sort of... Thanks!

So, for the VIDEOS Sapphire watches they are just so amazing, I couldn't stop watching them. You might not be able to understand what she's talking about when she mentions them. But you don't need to understand, I mean, it makes you feel all sorts of feelings for the Doctor that's all you _need_ to know.

**Vashta Nerada Part 2.**

When the lift pinged open the first thing I seen was a bunch of Christmas decorations. The next I seen was a small mirror and I ran straight to it then walked back to beside the Doctor as I stared into it. I wasn't even listening to the conversation. I looked into the mirror to see the blonde full fringe and TARDIS blue highlights everywhere. I really mean everywhere. At least half of my hair was TARDIS blue! What's even stranger is that my eyes were a blue and as they got closer to the pupil. They changed to red. Very strange.

Then the lights blacked out and I dropped the mirror. Yeah, 7 years bad luck. Oops. At the same second I did that however I remembered the Vashta Nerada and screamed quickly covering my mouth with my hand. Once I was sure I wasn't screaming I pulled my hand away and somehow even though there were no lights I could see a little bit better than I used to be able to see. I could just make out The Doctor's shape. Therefore I knew it was him that had grabbed my hand when I screamed. Then a slight red glowing light, and the body of Martin was on the floor. Well I say body. What I really mean is his suit and bones. No flesh or skin or blood, nothing.

"Vashta Nerada. Weren't they on your favourites list?" The Doctor just had to joke. I glared at him. Although I wasn't sure if he could tell in this dull light.

"Don't. Just... Don't." I grumbled. "Everything went bad enough with the Master. They aren't getting thrown off too..." I paused smiling. "Besides the song about the Vashta Nerada is way better than the one about the Master." He gave me a confused look before he spoke to the other two people Dana and Oswald I think. Then they started talking about the flash, even I helped to tell him about it which surprised Oswald and Dana.

"We're on emergency lighting. I have to evacuate Poseidon!" Oswald argued.

"Or we fix the generator?" The Doctor offered, I swallowed. More Vashta, great. "Come on Smith. Oh and you two. Stay out of the life pods, very bad idea." The Doctor said a he began walking to the lift again. I quickly jogged into the lift just as he entered it the doors closed. We stood in the lift and because none of us said anything, the lift seemed to go on forever. The doors eventually pinged open. The Doctor ran to the doors only to stop causing me to crash into his back.

"Ouch, watch out." He complained.

"Well don't run then suddenly stop with no warning!" I laughed at him.

"Fair point. But we can't go in the corridor." He told me. I frowned and looked in only to find just like in the game. The lights were out. I huffed annoyed and reached into my pocket getting out my sonic.

"Get ready to run." I told him. He gave me a confused look and I pointed at the little, thing that he soniced in the game. Yeah, that little light thing.

"Ah, right." He muttered.

"And..." I slowly said, I pressed the sonic on and the lights came on instantly. "RUN!" I shouted running along the corridor to try and catch up. Which surprisingly I did, I beat him to the other side. I must be fast in my new incarnation too. Although it was like being unfit because I was already out of breath. He managed to just get through before the lights went out. Luckily between corridors there were these light spots.

"Ready to go again?" He asked his sonic already out. I took one big breath and nodded. I stood at the edge near the door. He soniced it and we ran along the corridor which was longer than the last. We entered a store room again. I sat on one of the boxes. Something didn't feel right. I shook my head trying to shake the feeling away. It was different, probably just one of those feelings that turns out to be nothing. The Doctor was also sitting on one of the boxes. Not out of breath.

"Now I get why I_ would_ be out of breath, being over 900 and all that, and I'm not out of breath. So, why are you out of breath?" He asked.

"Must just be unfit." I joked. We stood and both headed to the door at the same time. It turned out we already only had this one corridor to go. I could see a light leading to the generator room. At least that's what it said on the map I seen. The Doctor soniced it and we ran again. Eventually reaching the light area. I looked forwards to see the generator room was dark, brilliant. We slowly edged our way in.

"Dark... And quiet." I stated the obvious. Oh well.

"Well, let there be light." The Doctor cheered as the sonic made the lights in the room come on. This time staying on. I glanced to the side as he reached forwards at the generator. Divers, dead divers. The Vashta Nerada were animating the suits like they did at the Library.

"Um, Doctor?" I said.

"In a minute." He replied not moving.

"Doctor, really kind of important." I muttered. They got slightly closer and I backed up ending up standing to his side.

"Hush, one minute." The Doctor muttered holding out a finger mearly guessing where my mouth was because he hit my forehead, then moved down to my mouth waiting a few seconds hoping I would shut up. Then he removed his hand.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Ok! Fine what is it!" He shouted turning to me completely oblivious to the divers. Mind you they were pretty slow. "Well?" I could only blink staring at him.

"Well, right now your reminding me of your ninth incarnation when you missed the obvious. Especially since it was... _Behind you_." I made sure to say that so that the message came across as 'look behind you idiot'. He frowned blinking staring at me. "Seriously!" I shouted grabbing him by the chin forcing him to see the divers.

"Oh! Right. Ah, hang on that's not good." He muttered. I felt like slapping myself for how stupid he was being. "I'm not stupid!" He shouted turning to me again. _Really?_ He reads my mind NOW.

"Oh come on!" I shouted as I grabbed him pulling him away from the incredibly slow divers. We found ladders and climbed up. It was a small grating walkway thing going all round the generator. And by small I mean thin. It was fit for one or two people. The Doctor raced ahead and I walked behind him. I knew how to get out of this.

"So, there must be some sort of way to get rid of the divers. They seem to just walk around the generator constantly. So if we can lure them to some sort of bright area..." The Doctor trailed. He turned to me and I rolled my eyes walking past him to the little control thing. I hit a random button and the light in the alcove came on. But of course, like the game the divers walked past it through the pipe things.

"Um, if we can just direct them into there somehow..." He paused thinking. I folded my arms.

"I'll do it." I muttered walking off towards the ladders. His hand reached my shoulder stopping me.

"No wait. Do what?" He asked. I grinned.

"You'll see. Just prepare to press the button but don't press it without me. I want to take one of them out." He nodded confused before letting me go. Until he seen I reached for the ladders.

"No, no no no hang on. What are you doing?" He asked rushed.

"I said you'll see. Now don't worry I'll be fine." I said as I went down the ladder. I creeped about and pushed one of the blocks in front of the little gap in the pipes they were walking through. I turned thinking I could just sneak back the way I came but there was a diver coming. I looked up to see the Doctor was watching. I turned the other way to see the other one. Basically going in the opposite direction it should be. They both spotted me and started coming towards me.

"You said you'd be fine!" The Doctor shouted.

"Well, you just have to press a button and I will be!" I called up to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as the divers entered the alcove thing with me.

"Just press the god dammed button!" I yelled as it got darker. The light came on at the same time the Doctor shouted down at me.

"Ok, no need to yell." The divers collapsed and the shadows disappeared. Thank god they don't do lights. The Doctor then done something completely stupid and climbed off the railing part, onto the pipes then the box as it was wider than the pipes. Then he landed on the ground. I walked forward hitting his arm.

"Next time go the long way you could have fell to your death up there!" I exclaimed. He just laughed at me. He started checking out the divers. You know, getting information. I reached into my pocket bringing out my phone and played two fan-made videos I had recorded from my mobile from youtube videos. Yes, I know I videoed a video. Twice. But for fan-made videos they were amazing. They actually made me cry sometimes. Ok most of the time. But what was brilliant was all Doctors were in them both. Back in the other universe my 'mother' who I guess wasn't really my mother. I made her watch them and she never really liked Doctor Who but then she watched them and she wanted to know everything...

One of them was 6 minutes and 22 seconds. Although the first 14 seconds are nothing its still a amazing video. Not even a minute in and I already felt bad. It had clips all the way from 1963 to well just after Demons run actually. It was that brilliant and sad. I don't know why it made me sad. It was just, the way it was. It wasn't just me though. In the comments more people had said it made them cry. It was probably the fact people felt bad for the Doctor, always blaming himself, all alone. It even had when Wilf was crying in the End of Time Episodes, saying he was a wonderful man and didn't want him to die.

I seen the Doctor in the corner of my eye look up at me just as there was a quick not even one second part of the video showing him dying at lake Silencio. Then it had switched to the Tenth Doctor saying he cant ever go back (From the Pompeii episode). Lots of more things, explosions, Cybermen, the Master, Daleks, all Doctors, the Silence, Rose, Donna, Everything! The Doctor was staring at me as the video started to come to an end. My eyes were watering a little. I couldn't control it. It finished with the Tenth Doctor and Rose just after the 'Beast in the pit' stuff saying they were 'the stuff of legend'. In a summary everything the Doctor has been through. Showing his guilt over stuff easily. Then I watched the other video with more of the older episodes and it was about 'The First Question'. It was just as emotional. Maybe more.

"Sapphire?" He questioned. Right I forgot about the sensing emotions thing. Oops. I just let a whole load of negative sad emotions didn't I.

"Sorry, it's these videos, they're... They're fan-made things, but... they're amazing. You cant see some of them. There's a few spoilers." I tried to smile I mean, I just watched them. By spoilers I mean lake Silencio. "Someone made it for the shows 50th anniversary."

"Are you alright though?" He asked, he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, fine." I nodded, some of the words from each echoing in my head. I stared at him, I couldn't help the sad videos from effecting me. They were that good.

"You sure?" He asked, as just looking at him made me think of them, and one single tear fell down my face.

"Yeah." I choked out. "It's just stupid videos."

"They made you cry but you like the videos." The Doctor sounded surprised then he muttered something along the lines of, "Oh I will never understand women."

"Doctor think of when Wilf was crying telling you he doesn't want you to die holding out his gun to you." His eyebrows raised confusedly. "Times that by a billion." Well, it's how I felt about the videos.

"Are you sure they're that bad?" He asked not showing any emotions at all. I would have said add your death but hey. Spoilers. I nodded, it was all I could do after just saying that about Wilf. His arms reached out and he hugged me. "How could They really be that sad?" He asked.

"It just... they seem to start a little sad then they get all action-y and then they goes back to sad." I muttered. "But they're the most amazing videos for your show I've ever seen. It's like adverts for all of the seasons. And it says a lot. You being real and standing right in front of me is just making it harder to get the videos out of my head." I half laughed at the last part. At least I was smiling now. I wiped the dry tear away.

"Better now?" He asked as I pulled back a little.

"Yeah." I sighed smiling again. "I just have to think of the positive sides of the videos which was what two three parts?" I laughed. Then I actually didn't expect it but he kissed me again. If the eight that were with the flesh were counted with this it would be ten altogether. But that was a flesh so yeah. His hands had been at my arms in the hug, and now one went to my waist as usual.

It seemed there was always a hand on my waist when we kissed. His other hand is what pulled me into the kiss. It brushed past my cheek and went into my hair pushing my head forwards. My eyes automatically closing again. It was the kiss that switched my trail of thoughts from. The Doctor the man who loses everything and everyone, switching it to be thinking. The Doctor, the man who just wont stop kissing me.

He pulled out just as my thoughts switched and even tough I hadn't opened my eyes yet and we were still very close I could tell he was smiling. It was the fact he stopped the kiss as my thoughts changed. It gave it all away. He had read my thoughts again. Want to know my thoughts now? The Doctor the man who wont stay out of my head. I opened my eyes and shook my head at him. He took a step back laughing.

"Well, What can I say? Your thoughts just come to me? Nah, hang on... I know! You don't speak to me in my head often enough I have to keep reminding myself your Time Lord and so I read your mind to check?" He attempted. I put my hands on my hips attempting to glare but I could only smile laughing at him.

"Your completely mad." I smirked. "One minute your all, Oncoming storm but if someone mentioned anything like kissing, you just blush and hide, stuttering whenever you try to speak. In fact anything to do with kissing or anything near the subject you start stuttering like some kid." I laughed.

"Do not!" He argued.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned stepping forwards closing the gap between us again. This time. I started the kissing. But I was kissing for a reason. Once I pulled away he looked confused. He didn't even get enough time to put his hand on my waist. "How was that?" I asked smirking knowing he'd start stuttering.

"What?.. how... how, was... How was what?" His voice was a little high pitched. He stuttered.

"My point proved don't you think? You just stuttered." I laughed. He paused thinking it through.

"You cheater." He concluded. "You asked a embarassing question."

"Don't know what your talking about. I was just proving my point." I grinned.

"Well, point proved we need to fix this generator." He said dashing away from me. I blinked. Oh yeah, the shadows. I quickly ran after him and back to where we were when we came in.

"And how do we fix it?" I asked.

"You tell me." He laughed before trying anyway. "Hm, ok it's stuck there's probably a switch that needs flicking somewhere out there. That will most likely fix the problem."

"And let me guess. You stay here and I go out and bravely face all the danger. Saving the day." I grinned.

"Well, actually your just flicking a switch, but uh, yeah. Good luck with... Flicking the switch." The Doctor muttered.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied to him rolling my eyes. "No 'Don't worry there's no dangerous shadows out there!' or 'Ah, here's a thing that'll help against the shadows.'" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Fine yes none of that!" He exclaimed as he walked to the door with me. "But I tell you what." He added.

"What?" I asked turning to find him millimetres away from me. I nearly jumped out of this place in shock.

"Goodbye kiss?" He seemed to hesitate before he said it then without waiting for me to answer the uh, question? Was it even a question? Well anyway, again our lips met and this time his hand made it to my waist. The other wrapped round me pulling me closer, again if that was even possible. It was like this was the last time he'd see me or something. Just with the way it happened. It lasted longer than the longest one we had... I think.

Again it just felt, right. It was strange how this was all happening to me. First I meet the Doctor then I'm suddenly the same species as him and now he wont stop kissing me. Tell me if I missed anything. Oh right, I met Amy, Rory, Jenny, River, Jack and Torchwood. Also going through the whole Demons run thing, and Journeys end meeting all companions, Davros and The Master. Now you can tell me if I missed anything. Oh right! Kovarian! I was flesh! So I didn't actually meet the Master or everyone? Too confusing moving on...

So he's kissing me and I'm kissing him. It's been like this for a few minutes now. There's a awful lot of, emotion. If that's the right word? I'm not really sure myself. See by now I feel like I'm writing a diary inside my head. No talking apart from myself. The Doctor suddenly breaks the kissing and laughs. Oh he just wont stay out my head will he?

"Ok, ok. Stop laughing at me!" I shouted unable to stop myself from laughing with him.

"I don't think I can stop laughing at you." He told me laughing away.

"Stop laughing or I'll... I'll, er..." I trailed off trying to think. Would I even do anything?

"Or what?" He asked smiling away. Then I remembered. I am still dressed from Demons run right?

"Or... I shoot... Something." I stuttered reaching the gun in the little holder thing that I still haven't learned the name of yet.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that down here. We could drown if you hit a window." He smirked but still took a step back. I rolled my eyes putting it back in the holder thing.

"And knowing I just regenerated, probably not a good idea." I laughed. He nodded and walked to the generator.

"Well, you better hurry. The lighting wont last much longer until that's fixed. So, flick the switch, and then you come back. No wandering. That's rule one!" He smiled as he turned.

"I thought rule one was the Doctor lies?" I smirked.

"Oh just go." He laughed. I smiled and did as he said leaving to find half of the corridors needing a light boost. Just as he said very boring flicking a switch. Then I headed back. Yep not very exciting eh? When I got back to him eventually after getting lost a few times with the lights now on. I seen him just leaning back against a railing in front of the generator. I concluded with what Davros said, only changing it a little. Well a lot.

The Doctor keeps running and never looks back because I think if he will, his hearts might just break. With all he's been through. Carrying on his adventures no matter what happens. It's a wonder as to him still being here at all. Ok! Yes, I lied! The videos were still in my head. But it's not like they're forgettable. I was having a multi wave of emotions today. All centred around the Doctor. I walked up to him leaning on the railing next to him. My back to the generator too.

"Did you fix it then?" I asked.

"Yes, well... nearly. I just have one last bit to do." He told me turning.

"Why were you just standing here?" I asked. "Why weren't you fixing it when I came back then."

"Ah, well I just paused to see if you were back and you were." He said. He then stepped back throwing his hands in the air. "Done!" He turned grinning. I laughed at him.

"Back to Dana and Oswald I suppose?" I guessed sighing. Then we get locked in. Oswald was just so grumpy and stupid.

"Well, yeah. I suppose." He muttered. My gaze shifted to the floor as I could tell he was staring at me. There was that little burning feeling at the back of my head that was just telling me his eyes were on me. So I looked back up nearly jumping in shock. It was like he had become a weeping angel or something he was just suddenly that close.

"How much do you know about this? I never knew there were games." He asked. I frowned a little.

"Didn't you go inside my head? You should know." I told him, I was confused.

"Well, I just sort of glanced. I looked more at the TV show part than games. Never thought I was _that_ popular." He admitted laughing.

"Please! The show is like the longest running show ever! It's been going for 50 years!" I laughed at him.

"50!" The Doctor asked me his eyebrows up high.

"I think so... I'm not an expert!" I laughed. I reached back holding onto the railing as I leaned against it. I smiled what exactly will happen now. "So, what now Doctor?" I laughed as I had quoted what he said with the flesh. He laughed leaning so his face was right in front of mine.

"This." He smirked. So for the third time that day, we kissed, and yes, his hand went to my waist. My whole body just, relaxed. Then I did one thing that anyone would want to do with the 10th or 11th Doctors. I reached up and my hand went in his hair.

That, long floppy hair, and I was messing it up. I nearly laughed at that. But I did end up smiling into the kiss. He pulled close and I realised he had used the railing to pull himself as close as possible. It lasted a while. Oh yes, quite a while. Then when he eventually broke it, I realised how much I liked it and wanted to continue. He took a few steps back blushing a little. It took a moment for me to know I was blushing too. I mean, why was he kissing me anyway? Sure, he _might_ like me, but he hasn't said anything to prove that has he?

"We should get back to the others." He muttered.

"Yeah." I managed as I pushed off the railing and walked up to him. We stared at each other for a few seconds until we looked away at the same time and continued on back to Poseidon 8.

**Hope you all liked that little chapter! Please leave a little review behind! **

**EVERYONE I just have to say I might not update for a while with my exams ok? Just, Have to say that so you don't go GIMMIE MORE NOW! ya know? Haha. Well REVIEW and goodbye... Until next time. **


	28. Sea Pumpkins?

HEY! Oh my god, I'm back, or at least for a while I'm back lol.

I missed you guys! Did you miss me? Ok so here's my plan, This update will be this Adventure Game finished, I plan to have more of the Adventure Games randomly added in. Don't know when though.

And so, here we are, at last, long wait, hurrah! Sapphire POV as per usual. HERE WE GO!

**Sea Pumpkins?**

So we headed back to Dana and Oswald, along the way as we hit the store rooms, I picked up the oil, mushroom, and cabbage thing that the Doctor would need soon. Thanks to the TARDIS for giving me bigger on the inside pockets, or he would have noticed something was up. We caught up to Dana and she took us to that Oswald, yeah he was getting life pods ready. Why oh why did the Doctor have a face that nobody listens to!

"Oswald! The Doctor and Sapphire think they can create a cure for the sickness." Dana said happy we can help.

"Poseidon has everything I need. Sea sprouts," The Doctor listed I made a disgusted face this stuff was in my pocket. "Brine oil," Oh great! I had oil in my pocket, Now why doesn't all this surprise me? "And sticky mushrooms." It took everything I had to not scream in disgust. Sticky, gross, mushrooms! Even worse! I hated mushrooms, and now a sticky one was hiding away in my pocket!

"It sounds gross." I managed to say without being sick.

"This is a joke right?" Oswald asked.

"Nah, I would tell you about us meeting Harry Potter. But yeah, that would just go down as a joke for you wouldn't it?" I smiled. That was a fun time.

"Brine oil is full of iodine." The Doctor continued after glancing at me.

"_Yummy_." I said rolling my eyes.

"They need the access codes Oswald." Dana interrupted.

"Oh, and I thought we told you! Using those life pods to get off poseidon will only get people killed." The Doctor warned.

"Yeah! They may be shadows but that doesn't mean they're idiots!" I snapped moments ago I had been running away from animated diver suits! And being kissed by the Doctor... _Mental slap! _WHAT? Nothing...

"So I just twiddle my thumbs? while you two make some _quack-_medicine?" Oswald snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"If that's what you _want_ to do! But really I don't think that's much fun. But whatever." I grinned. That was rude, That was rude yes? Oh, dear god. I'm a mini tenth Doctor!

"And let you go mushroom picking?" Oswald asked his snappy rude voice. "And get eaten by those things in the shadows!"

"Vashta Nerada!" I interrupted.

"Enough! Plenty people have died! No more!" He snapped.

"Then don't use the life pods idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"We have one chance, now get out! This is a restricted area!" Oswald shouted. Oh why cant it have been him that was eaten in the beginning? I would have preferred Martin than Oswald. Dana led us out.

"Oswald is a good man." She started.

"He sure doesn't act it. Probably the sickness yeah?" I asked.

"He's only trying to do what's right." Dana nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here." I smirked as we came to a stop at a door to the lab if I remember right.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked.

"We don't need the access codes." I told them. The door swooshed open. We all stepped in with it swooshing closed behind us.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"You just be happy, I remembered what happened next and picked up a few things our way back from fixing the generator." I smirked pulling the three things from my bigger on the inside pockets.

"How... How did they all fit in there?" Dana asked.

"Magic." I smirked winking at her. Then I started laughing. The Doctor managed to smile like a mad man. Well, he is mad.

"Right then, let's get started." He grinned making the stuff mixing it all together.

He even threw some WORMS in. Gross or what? When he finished he put it in some spinning machine thing. I didn't know what it was! It spun all the test tube things about that's all I know. When it finished he pulled one out. They had all turned a bright green. I would even say they were like neon or something!

"Sorry all out of sugar lumps." He joked. I shook my head at him. Such a idiot sometimes. He turned to me. "Oi!" I just laughed I couldn't even start to argue with him.

"Ugh, Is that witches brew really going to fix me?" Dana asked as he handed it to her.

"You'll feel better, I promise." The Doctor told her. She groaned annoyed before swallowing it all down. She had her eyes screwed shut which told me, it was horrible. _Note to self: Never drink or eat anything the Doctor suggests. Unless it's fish fingers and custard._

"Ha, got a kick hasn't it? That'll be the sea worm extract." The Doctor told her.

"Ugh. Doctor you're going to make _me_ sick." I grumbled. He just laughed however. Which resulted in a slap on the arm for him.

"It's one hundred percent effective. Caution, you may grow hair on the palm of your hands." The Doctor continued. That's weird. Why would you have hair on your hand? "But, until that happens! We need your help Dana."

"With what?" Dana asked already looking a little better, she wasn't so pale anymore.

"Vortron radiation only comes from some sort of dimensional vortex." The Doctor said.

"Are you serious?" Dana laughed looking at me to confirm.

"He's serious alright, Dana trust us. The Doctor has saved the world a few times. Ever heard of the Daleks?" I asked her, she only nodded a little bit of fear showing. "Well, they're scared of him." I told her and she turned to stare at the Doctor.

"Dana, If we can find the source of the Vortron radiation, we can make everything better again." The Doctor told her.

"We need to use poseidon's external scanning equipment." I said to Dana who just looked completely lost.

"Of course, through in the canteen, up on the bridge." Dana told us.

"Brilliant! Thanks, don't worry we'll be back." The Doctor called to her as we left. Well, he ran I was dragged the first few bits until I realised we had actually left the room. We ran up and that computer Jones was there too. Seems like Jones was all over the place. Here, Up in the other room up top, Down in the lab. It was a half circle shaped desk thing, lots of controls, two box ones at the sides and Jones sat in the middle. A huge glass window in front. I stared out the window watching all the fish as the Doctor did all the work.

"Right that's the sensors triangulated lets get back to the lab and see what the sensors are picking up." The Doctor said, I groaned annoyed.

"Really? That was it! Two seconds here!" I asked nearly shouting. We just came from the lab.

"Well yeah, that's all." He grinned coming over to stand looking out as well.

"It looks so calm out there. As long as your not looking at the shark. The little fish swimming about. While we're running about away from shadows of all things. You know the Library episode gave me nightmares. I was only what? Ooh, 8? 9?" I said as I watched a few small fish chasing each other around. Then some slightly bigger fish doing the same, not bigger by much. They were smaller than my hand. I was right up at the glass watching them.

"You know, The swimming pool in the TARDIS has breathable water, can't remember what it was called... But, you can just swim under the water for hours." He told me. I spun round to see him not far away as always.

"Breathable water!" I shouted, that sounded fun. "I'll have to check that out."

"I should make the pool bigger. Well, deeper. It's not that deep, well, it's quite deep." The Doctor started rambling.

"Uh, Doctor?" I laughed cutting him off. "Shouldn't we be checking the scanning thing in the lab?" I asked.

"We have time don't we?" He asked.

"How should I know? Your the Time _Lord._" I smirked.

"Technically your the same species so, that doesn't quite work out any more." He laughed at me.

"Oh, shut up will you!" I tried to sound angry but couldn't stop smiling.

"Make me." He smirked stepping close. I was right up against the glass so, yeah, not much room. He started to lean forwards when I had a sudden idea. I reached my hand up grabbing his hair and held his head back stopping him.

"Come on you." I smirked and pushed him backwards by the hair, then started dragging him back tot he lab.

"Ow! No! What are you doing! Stop that! OW!" The Doctor was crying out all the way back. Dana had left the room to see what all the noise was and laughed at the sight of me, dragging the Doctor, by his fluffy hair. Wait fluffy? Where did that come from?

"Fluffy!" The Doctor shouted through his pain. I stopped blushing a little. "Ow!" I pulled his head up and shoo my head at him.

"Stay out of my head!" I couldn't help laughing. I took my hand away to laugh more. His hair now sat a little more like the tenth Doctor's. Well some of it did, He still had it all flopped over and it was now really messy. In fact I'd even say it looked back combed. Some parts were sticking up in random directions. He must have been warm or embarrassed because his face was a funny pink red. He stared at me that whole time. My head moved back a little as I eyed him cautiously.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said but still couldn't get rid of my smile.

"You know, the fact that your smiling, gives it away that your having fun. Despite being angry at me." He blabbered. Dana was joined by Oswald and they both watched us. I could feel it. That little back of your head thing. Someone's watching. I tried to get rid of my smile biting my tongue.

"Your still giving it away, and now it's clear your trying not to smile." He laughed.

"Shut up!" I said staring at him smile still planted on my face. He thought for a moment and leaned forwards a little. Face to face.

"Stop smiling and I'll stop." He grinned knowing that wouldn't happen.

"That's not fair!" I laughed.

"Oops wrong answer." He smirked. I started to laugh and he pulled my hand and I just realised he had moved and was pulling me into the lab room Dana following after us.

"That's the source of the radiation." Dana said as she pointed at a screen where a really old ship showed.

"But that's just a shipwreck?" I asked unsure myself.

"Oh, no no no no no no. Sapphire, That's the shipwreck of the USS Eldridge." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, like that means anything to me?" I questioned.

"Right, sorry, forgot about that. The Philadelphia Naval shipyard, the 28th of October, 1943 project rainbow." The Doctor told us both. "Basically, the US Navy experiments with Einstein's unified field theory, to make their warships invisible. Instead they break the laws of trans-dimensional Physics. They open a gateway and the Eldridge travels across the world and back again in the blink of an eye. Everyone on board is either killed or goes insane." I blinked, thank goodness I can keep up with him and his long fast rambling.

"So what's in doing on the seabed?" Dana asked. The Doctor looked at me not really sure about what he was going to say.

"Our people, took... Steps, to stop the experiments." He answered, although he was looking at me more than her.

"Your... People?" Dana questioned.

"We're, Time Lord/Lady whatever!" I sighed giving up. "Time Lord, Time Lady. Hello. We'll catch up some other time."

"The Eldridge was unstable, disappeared before they could neutralize it." The Doctor said.

"Now, it's here and the Vashta Nerada and that stupid, annoying shark came through it, yeah?" I asked.

"Exactly and we have to close it!" The Doctor said cheerful again. There was a load of clanging noises and the Doctor sighed annoyed. "He's going ahead with his plan. Those arn't life pod's the crew will be getting into, Dana. They're coffins. Come on, we have to stop this."

As soon as we go to the door Oswald was already standing there with a gun. He lead us over and tied us up to a railing. We didn't even leave the lab! He just tied us up! And here I was sitting thinking I was being rude.

"I don't like this Doctor, Sapphire. But getting these people -Getting Dana- Off poseidon. That's what matters the most to me. So, I'm making sure you two can't interfere." Oswald said pointing with his finger and snapping at us. I mean really? Has all the manners gone by... Whatever year the Doctor said this was again.

"Oswald! You have to listen to them. The life pods aren't safe!" Dana tried to help.

"We've been careful! Listen to me! At least this way we have a chance." Oswald argued.

"He's right! At least you have a chance." I spoke. I knew the Doctor's plan. "He wants to keep you safe go with him."

"I'll be back to get you two." Oswald muttered. The two of them walked off.

"What's the plan then?" I asked knowing. He jumped out the ropes.

"Well, you already know don't you?" He smirked.

"Of course I do. Go talk to Jones and see if there's a possible way to the TARDIS. Then, slip to the Eldridge ship and turn off the thing-y sending everything back." I explained briefly as he untied me. So, we did just that, We ran to the bridge thing without getting noticed. Asked Jones for the possible way to the TARDIS and _what do you know!_ Ventilation shafts... Brilliant. So more climbing through shaft things. Well, I guess being with the Doctor can keep you fit. So the Doctor soniced open a hatch and we climbed up and there sat. The TARDIS. The one and only Sexy!

"Good work Jones!" The Doctor exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You do know Jones can't hear you from here yeah?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, Whatever." He muttered opening the door. So we got in and then materialized Sexy in the ship, hopefully the same time and hopefully, not very far away from the 'off switch'.

"Right then, smells a bit stale, tastes like engine oil and halibut. But it'll do, come on Smithy." The Doctor's voice said from outside as I headed to the door. I rolled my eyes. He does know if he calls me Smithy I call him Theta, right?

"Oxygen?" I asked.

"Projection of he gateway-." I stopped him.

"Wait so it's... Imaginary oxygen? That doesn't make sense! Stop being stupid! You probably just, extended the air shell of the TARDIS, right?" I exclaimed. Was he trying to kill me?

"Doesn't matter, we need to find the accelerator, the heart of the gateway. There was a loud shrieking like noise all of a sudden. Nothing was shaken or anything just, the creepy shriek.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted over the last part. The Doctor frowned and headed to a window, The shark didn't look too happy.

"Hm, here he's the top of the food chain. So, I'm going to guess he doesn't want to do home." The Doctor voiced my thoughts exactly. "Well, we better close that gateway, send him home. Before he gets here to kill us and before those life pods leave. Come along, seaman Smith. Ooh that so works!" I glared at him the best I could.

"Seriously, Theta!" I exclaimed, he turned.

"What? It works with you name!" He argued.

"Well maybe I don't like it." I grinned. We took another few steps to see some of the lights were blinking about.

"Stay close. We'll follow the light along the corridor. Just to be safe." He muttered. I nodded and the light reached us and we both ran along with it to the other side. This happened a few times until we came across some valve thing with steam pouring out. The Doctor turned a wheel and it turned off.

"Smithy, You need to go through the thing wont stay closed. We passed a door, could you find a way to open it?" The Doctor asked.

"Fine, if I have to." I grumbled. I walked through and stepped into another room. I peaked round the corner, I remembered this. Shame it happened to Amy in it not me. More divers. Two of them rotating around some big suck-y plughole thing. I had to get caught and lead them in. Brilliant. I could already feel my hearts beating fast, and I hadn't been caught yet! Ooh I wonder if I can find the little card things like in the game. I shook my head. _Shut up brain!_

"Hey! Idiot over here!" I called out as I passed a diver. I walked into the plughole room. Shadow's diver coming after me. Slowly I managed to get him inside without dying! That's a plus! Also when I went out the other door the other seen me and I ran back in. Once he was in I sneaked out behind that guy and pressed a little button on the wall finding it turned the plug on. I watched the divers be sucked into the hole and the Doctor finally came through.

"Finally! Thanks! I thought I might get stuck out there for good." The Doctor smiled as he came through.

"Oh, I dunno, you've always got the TARDIS. You were just out there until I cleared the danger anyway." I smirked.

"What danger?" The Doctor asked looking about.

"Exactly." I grinned. Clueless as always.

"Anyway, lets find that accelerator and shut it down!" The Doctor said. There were ladders at the side of the room that we climbed up which led to a very complicated room. Metal pathway with steps leading up and up. With all sorts of pipes and electric wires all over the place.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. If I'm not mistaken, which yeah, I'm not. The accelerator is at the top of this room." The Doctor said after a wave of his sonic.

"And what do we do when we get there?" I asked.

"Would it be too much to ask for an 'off switch'?" He asked.

"Well, since it's you, and you asked... No." I grinned. He fake laughed at me.

"Your new self is really funny." He fake grinned, rolling his eyes.

"I saw that! Oh, just like everything else you do, you will get payback mister." I grinned knowing it was coming anyway. We headed up the ramp and a few steps and there was another valve thing. Steam pouring out. The Doctor turned it and held it in place.

"Ladies first." He grinned. I know a diver comes after him.

"Sure thanks." I nearly laughed as it was. "I'll let you know if it's safe up there." So there I went timing everything I did with all the steam burst pipes and random other things until I reached the top. Pretty boring.

"All right! I'm at the top!" I yelled down at him. "Ha, dead easy!"

"What do you see?" He asked up.

"Big machine with leavers. Good luck with your bad guy! There's none up here! And yes, I knew that was coming." I shouted down to him smiling. The Doctor started running up just dodging past all of the steam things and other stuff. The diver most likely far behind.

"Come on!" He shouted as he caught up. We both ran to the machine and pulled a leaver each leaving one. The giant shark made it's shrieking again and we both reached for the final leaver pulling it at the same time. We started cheering as the shark just vanished inches from the ship.

"High five!" I laughed as he high fived me.

But I didn't expect him to use the high five, to grab my hand pulling me towards him, and kissing me. So, We kissed inside a sunken ship. How many people can say they've done that? My hands went into that hair of his. The... Soft, Floppy, Fluffy and now very, very messy hair. One of his met my head keeping it as a deep kiss. Yet again, it felt right. His other hand pulling me as close as possible. I wonder if he's just caught in the happy moment or if he actually likes me in that way. I really don't know what to do about it. It's smaller now, but I still get that little thing at the back of my head pretending to be River about to murder me for kissing her husband. I hope he really doesn't hear that. As we finally part I keep my eyes shut for a moment, wondering why? Why is he kissing me all the time? If he likes me in that way why hasn't he said anything? If he is just, kissing me for the sake of kissing me, I don't know!

"Come on lets find Dana and Oswald, tell them the good news." The Doctor said as he held my hand leading the way to the TARDIS.

"Ok but you can tell them Oswald is scary and grumpy." I laughed.

**~Just a little break in the scene ~ Nothing to worry about ~ Ignore me~**

"There they go back to the surface. I daresay daylight ever looked so good." The Doctor said as we all looked out the window thing on the bridge.

"So, what about you two?" I asked Dana and Oswald. The TARDIS was sat just behind us all.

"We'll take the next pod. Oswald is responding well to your meds. The pods will send an SOS out and that will bring a hospital ship. We need to get everybody checked out." Dana told us.

"I'm sorry, you two. I acted like an idiot. We saw the Vashta Nerada sucked out of the pods when you shut down the Eldridge. You really saved our skins." Oswald said.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes I suppose." I smiled. "And we couldn't just leave you sitting in the dark, now could we?"

"Whoever you two are, wherever you may come from. We owe you everything. We've just had our harvest, I'd be honoured if you two could join us, for Christmas dinner." Oswald invited. I nearly laughed, I'm not eating their food. Don't ask why you'll find out in a second.

"Oh, that would be brilliant! What're we having?" The Doctor asked.

"Oswald's prize crop." Dana told him. I tried not to laugh now.

"Oh! Marvellous... What's that then?" The Doctor paused realising he didn't know yet. I edged slowly towards the TARDIS, maybe I can abandon him here so he has to eat it and stay! Nah, that's too mean.

"Sea pumpkins!" Oswald said almost as if he was in love with them.

"Sea pumpkins?" The Doctor asked looking at me noticing I was trying not to laugh.

"You'll love them!" Oswald declared as he and Dana started to walk off, the Doctor gave me a look and we both ran for the TARDIS, getting the hell out of there, as fast as possible.

We both ran in and ran for the console laughing as we went. Hopefully the next place we land, wont have us leaving in a hurry.

**And Adventure Game 1 complete.**

**And that's the Adventure Game over! If you have any ideas you can review telling me! Because I love to hear ideas! Most of the time I'll go OMG! That's brilliant! And use it or even use it and twist it a little. **

**I have a seriously huge thing planned. So if you want anything to be done you'd best ask now. I've planned out all the way to uh, 'God Complex' I haven't thought on that episode yet. Hm... **

**Well, I hope the wait was worth it you guy's Sorry about my exams getting in the way! But I only have 3 left and they are on the 9th then 14th then the last on the 23rd or something... So pretty spaced out and so updates should return to normal soon enough! XD **

**See you all soon! And uh one more thing... REVIEW! 8P**


	29. Torchwood, Awkwardness and feelings

Hey everybody! You know I'm rather disappointed in you lot. Not the ones who review constantly, and they know who they are. *Smiles waving at said people.* But, 50! I mean this 50! Of you lot have Alerted this, and the most reviews on a chapter I got was 13. So! How are the rest of you? What do I need to do to have you review? Give you all virtual cookies? Ah well, enough of this! As long as your reading this and like it! :)

**Important!** I have a little idea for the end of the chapter! If you answer my question correctly in a review and you have an account, you get a PM from me with a little hint as to what's to come. ;) Its a hard question though. I think... HEHE.

I just keep thinking of how _wonderful_ it would be if you all got me to 200 reviews before I got to chapter 30... Aw well...

So here's the next chappie and... More strange, Sapphire... Jumping up and down, Chameleon Circuit moments... Yeah.

**Awkward Moments and Torchwood.**

So here I am, I'm doing it again. Chameleon Circuits song about Journey's End is blaring out in the speakers. Funny I happened to have been there. Shame I wasn't in the song. I would have liked to have been in the song. The Doctor _isn't _here... Yet. I have a feeling he will come in. This time I prepared a little. With my jumping up and down, this time, I took all of the stuff off the bed first, _before_ I started jumping. Well, yeah I had just dumped them dotted about randomly on the floor, but still!

And what do you know, here he comes. The Doctor. The lift pinging open just as the song changes to Chameleon Circuits – An Awful Lot Of Running, and I'm jumping up and down again. While he stares at me like I've grew another head. He is completely frozen in his place. No doubtfully thinking about when this first happened with Chameleon Circuits song Gallifreyan History. Again, I was scream-singing the songs lyrics out.

"What are you doing?" He shouted at me confused, it was about a quarter of the way through the song. About to talk about companion stuff... Yeah.

"Shut up until it's finished this is another on of my favourites alright?" I shouted very loudly.

**#_As a full time companion, he gave me a key, and a phone with a signal, in every galaxy. As we fell through the vortex, I felt so free, please don't let this danger just be another dream. _**

"Actually I haven't given you the phone upgrade thing yet." The Doctor laughed. I could only smile cause it was true. But did I even need it? We visit Torchwood often right? Ok! We've went a few times. Not recently, recently as in a month ago? Oh, don't hate me Jack.

"Why would Jack hate you?" The Doctor quizzed. I gave him two different looks one that said 'shut up the song's on' and another that clearly said 'stay the hell out of my head'. I shouted the next parts really loud that I came over the speakers. And I always said I never liked people to hear my singing voice. Technically this wasn't singing.

**#_'Cause my life before you was unreasonably mundane, Never been happier although we face death every day. I wouldn't have it any other way!_**

So now came the chorus? I think. It came up a lot in the song so yeah, chorus. The Doctor just sat in a chair at a desk that was randomly set at the right hand side of the room. Well, my right, to my left was the bathroom, behind me was the cupboard and in front, the lift.

**#_It's completely terrifying but it's so, so exciting, he said I was brilliant and I could, change the world. So many places I've been, there's so much more to see, we've got galaxies and planet's and moons. _**

I started laughing remembering the video. The TARDIS zooming past Raxicoricofallapitorious and a Slitheen's head popping up. The Doctor had raised his eyebrows, probably wondering if I was going crazy. Then came the best part, the really long dragged out 'ooh' sound in the word do. Also done in the same tune as the theme tune.

**#_An an awful lot of running, to do! _**

Now I there was a little bit of music during which I realised what was coming and turned pointing at the Doctor and nearly laughed.

"Oh what now?" He asked confused.

"Think about Donna and tell me if you recognise this part of the song!" I shouted happy. He just kept staring but he was trying not to smile I could see it. Yeah, he cant trick me that easily.

**#_And you know you can fix that chameleon circuit, if you just try hot wiring the fragment links, and super-seeding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary..._**

The Doctor had huge eyes now, he looked so confused. It was funny. To see him so lost and confused. Like some sort of puppy dog. It was really... I dunno, cute? I turned back to the music as he continued to stare. I got the funny feeling he heard all that. Why do I insist on talking to myself like some sort of diary! Anyway it only repeated the chorus again so I turned it off straight after it.

My face was probably red from using up all my energy. This time I had left the remote thing, for the music player thing... over with it, so I had to go over to it to turn it off. Think of how big CD players were. That was the size of the speakers. It was sitting on top of a large set of drawers which reached just above my waist. It was a futuristic speaker thing, it attached to any phone or ipod anything I guess. When I turned back around I jumped, the Doctor was grinning and suddenly only a few steps or so away. Quite close.

"You know, I think it's about time we pay a visit to Torchwood." The Doctor said.

"Hm, yeah, lets see if Jack's flirted with Jenny yet." I laughed.

"Well, he wont get away with it if he has!" The Doctor exclaimed making me laugh more.

"Well what if Jenny likes Jack?" I asked he started mumbling.

"She better not." I managed to catch.

"Doctor, your the only person I know, to actually complain about Jack." I laughed.

"Well, someone has to keep him straight." He argued.

"Oh, straight? Sorry he's already gay, in love with Ianto, so I wouldn't worry Doctor." I couldn't help but laugh. Well, Straight was the thing he said. You get Straight, Gay, Lesbian and Bisexual. Jack's in the Bisexual/Gay section. The Doctor had wide eyes and was staring at me. Well, he said it.

"Jack Harkness? In love? With a man?" The Doctor said very fast unsure of himself. "Well, now I know why he flirted with my incarnations a lot." I nodded again laughing. I still had 5 hours in my regeneration thing. So I had plenty of energy. Some gold dust stuff flew out of my mouth at that moment as if proving my point. I couldn't help myself and reached up and quickly ran my hand through it. It was basically like dust. It just blew about through the air, and then disappeared. I laughed at it, the Doctor just stared at me. I stared where the dust stuff was and in the corner of my eye seen him shift slightly closer.

This was completely out of control. We shared the same bed, He's seen me in nothing but a bikini after the Master. We have kissed so much I've begun to loose count! Lets see, counting the flesh ones. The first just before the TARDIS was human, very awkward time. There was another after the Master, two after I was unconscious with the whole flesh thing going on. About four? Before Demons run, one whilst planning it. Finally six! During the underwater Vashta Nerada game thing. So... that's FIFTEEN! Fifteen altogether! Oh, this was hurting me head thinking about all that. I turned to him to see him staring at his feet shifting about. Ok, we had to have this conversation eventually... right?

"Doctor?" I questioned already feeling a blush on it's way.

"Hmm?" He looked up. I tried to speak but nothing came out. How exactly do I put this anyway? "Yes?" He asked not really sure what I was trying to do. He just stared confusedly. "Are you going to say something?" He asked confused.

"Yes. I just... Don't know how to...put it." I admitted. He looked ready to laugh at me again as he grinned. "Don't laugh at me. It's a... hard to talk about subject. You stutter and act like a kid when people talk about it. So I'm allowed to not know how to start." He seemed to be rummaging through his brain for information on it. Which he seemed to remember with the shadows, when I mentioned him stuttering. He clearly remembered as he blushed looking away coughing.

"Right... that... uh." The Doctor didn't seem to know what to say or do either. I swallowed and my mouth made it's mid up and blurted out the question that's been in my head a while now.

"Doctor, why do you keep kissing me?" I could feel my cheeks heating up and I quickly looked down and he looked up quickly. I bit my lip one of my habits seemed to have passed to my next body. Well, you know the saying, old habits die hard.

"Well, uh, you see..." He trailed trying to think of how to answer it. "Eight kisses are nothing." He finished blushing it had reached his ears and everything. I sighed, he still thought it was eight?

"Doctor." I started.

"Okay, so ten then." He knew what I was going to tell him. I shook my head. "Eleven?" Another shake of my head. "Twelve?" He asked, I stared at him still saying no.

"Fifteen." I said. His eyes widened a little. "That's including the flesh. Without the flesh version of me counted it's... six." there was an awkward pause where neither of us spoke.

How exactly does one girl talk about kissing to a over 900 year old man?He moved back a little and sat on the bed. Maybe he couldn't stand his way through this. I know I can hardly stand it as it is. All I want to know is why. Surely he can just say why? _Maybe he doesn't know why and is just randomly doing it while being controlled by evil!_ Ok, I watch TV too much. Then I remembered the telepathic connection.  
>But, did I want to sneak my way into his head at an awkward time like this? Well, it wasn't completely awkward, the Doctor couldn't sit still, he was muttering to himself and whispering. The only thing I could ever catch (even with Time Lord hearing) was my name. I nearly started biting my nails because of how this was going. My stomach or rather both of my stomachs (did you know Time Lords had two?) felt as if they had been punched. Why wont he say anything? I was getting all confused. This was no where near how I thought it should go in my head.<p>

"Doctor?" I managed to ask the punching stomachs felling growing. I bit my lip again as he turned, I'm going to end up with a bruise on my lip! He stared wide eyed as he realised he hadn't said anything to me yet.

"I...I'm not... I don't... I... cant..." He stuttered not making any sense. My mind jumped to the conclusion he didn't know himself either. I stared at the floor. My hearts slowed their fast pace. The punching feeling vanished and I walked fast to the lift.

"Tell me the answer later then." I choked out. Why was I so upset about this? I slammed my finger on a random button. He ends up with River on the show. So why was this as if I just had my hearts ripped out?

"No! No hang on!" He managed to shout just as the lift closed. I turned to the door once it started moving. A tear slid down and I realized, I loved him. I must do! Right? _But he was just a TV character! How can I just suddenly love a TV character? He couldn't answer me. So, what is his answer?_

The doors opened at the library with the huge swimming pool like no other. There was a bloody waterfall in the wall! Little cave parts and rocks round about the place. But other than being like a beach, going from almost no water to lots and lots and lots instantly. It was like a normal pool. Apart from the breathable water thing. It looked like it was fizzy water. I decided if it was breathable then I could just sit underwater for ages and he wouldn't find me right?

I noticed a door and the side and hoped it was the wardrobe and luckily it was. So I got a swimming costume on. This time thankfully the bikini's never showed. I walked back through and stood on a rock at the waterfall. I heard a ping just as I jumped and glanced to see the light for the lift coming lit up. The Doctor was coming. Thankfully I was underwater before he seen me. I swam down managing to hold onto the wall. I could see through the water easily. I forgot about the breathable thing and nearly died of shock when I took in a breath I needed.I watched as he walked past I could just about hear a muffled call for my name.

I swam over to a little cave like part that was at the side and bobbed up to the top and poked my head round. The cave part was like a tunnel in the wall. There was a huge room behind me and in front this small gap in the rocks. It looked like it could hold one or two people through it at a time. I made it so that I could see him but hopefully he wouldn't see me. He was facing the other way so, maybe not. I also thanked the fact the swimming costume was blue, like water. Harder to find me. Even my hair had blue! Oh, I am good at hiding. The TARDIS hummed as he sat on a rock giving up. My eyes widened the TARDIS can give my location away. My hearts started to hurt just a little. I sunk into the water a little. My eyes being the only thing above the water. I wasn't sure if it was tears or just the water.

"She's where?" The Doctor suddenly said standing. I closed my eyes chanting inside my head. _Please don't find me. Please don't find me. _Over and over again. The TARDIS hummed again, did she rat out on me? I peaked my eyes open to see him taking off to the lift. I watched him leave and sighed leaning against the rock.

"Thanks Sexy." I said closing my eyes for a moment. I patted the rock and came out the pool altogether and ran to the wardrobe. I got changed again. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had gone wavy from drying funny. Everything else was fine, except my eyes. You know they were blue and changed to red as they got closer to the pupil? Now they were just red. It didn't help that my eyes were watering and looked puffed up. Like they do after people have been crying. But, I wasn't crying that much was I? I reached into my pocket taking out Jack's manipulator.

"Tell him, to come get me when he can answer. I'm at Torchwood." I said patting the TARDIS once more, I hit the button and fell onto a floor. Probably Torchwood hub. Another tear had just escaped. I heard a 'Oh my god' the way Gwen would talk and guessed I had landed in front of her.

"JACK!" Gwen yelled. "Jack get your ass down here! Stop snogging Ianto! We have a visitor!" I rolled over grumbling my eyes shut. It was kind of painful to have landed after just standing. Especially, since I was upset. Jack came running down and was suddenly beside me.

"Sapphire? You alright?" I heard him ask. I slightly opened my eyes so they still looked closed and I could make out the shape of him crouched next to me.

"No." I admitted, it came out all choked up and you could easily tell I was or had been crying. I immediately just launched myself at Jack. Him and the rest of Torchwood, and Amy, Rory and River were the closest to family I had left. I wasn't so sure what the Doctor meant to me now.

"There, there, Shhh." Jack started rubbing my back as I clung to him. "What the hell happened?" He asked. I swallowed how was I going to put this? I pulled back from him and opened my eyes trying not to choke another cry out. Jack gasped at the same time as Gwen when they seen my eyes.

"Now, my eyes had changed when I regenerated I have blue eyes that change to red. They just seem to be more red at the moment." I told them. Tosh, Owen and Ianto appeared mid conversation with Jenny. They all stopped upon noticing me.

"I'll get the tea." Ianto sighed leaving again. I glanced at a worried Jenny. I ripped of the manipulator before it could turn itself on, and take me to some random place.

* * *

><p>Later Jack and Gwen were with me in Jack's office. We sat with the cups of tea, and Jack asked again what was wrong. I sighed and Gwen spoke before I could.<p>

"But, why here anyway? Clearly the Doctor didn't bring you here. You just came here yourself so, why did you pick us? Out of anyone, Amy and Rory?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Amy and Rory still don't know this version of me yet. You lot came to my head first. I'm just really upset. I..." I trailed taking a sip of the tea.

"What exactly happened. You two love-birds didn't fight did you?" Jack joked but I sent him the best death glare I could. Which was easy in this situation because of what he said didn't come out as a joke for me. "You didn't?" He asked unsure of himself now.

"Jack let her do the talking!" Gwen snapped at him. I had a hint of a smile on my face. Thanks to that.

"You know I know how many times we kissed yeah?" I checked. Jack nodded not really sure why I said it.

"We got up to fifteen." I swallowed. "I don't get it though. So I asked why he just keeps randomly kissing me for no reason. He hasn't exactly said anything." I said Gwen nodded understanding but Jack just looked confused.

"Let me guess," Gwen started. "He didn't answer?" I nodded. Jack knew what was happening now.

"He started to say something but stopped." I continued explaining. "He went 'I... I don't... I... cant.' That was his answer. I didn't exactly realize that I," I glanced at Jack then stared at the table. "like him in that way, until he... did that." Gwen looked like she was going to cry along with me. Where as Jack remained staring at me. Gwen jumped up and slid into the seat next to me giving me a hug.

"How did you get here though? Wont he worry about you?" Gwen asked.

"I got the manipulator ready to leave, I told the TARDIS to tell him to tell him where I was. That he can come get me, when he can actually answer." I told her. "And I thought, Torchwood, simple, he knows where it is."

"You realize he will just come straight away anyway?" Jack asked me.

"He isn't here yet." I shrugged. Suddenly Owen burst in the room.

"Do you mind?" Jack shouted.

"Sorry, But uh, It's kind of important." Owen snapped.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed.

"As in big blue box, suddenly appearing in the middle of the room, important." Owen said quickly. I went wide eyed.

"I spoke too soon." I muttered.

"Gwen, Sapphire, stay here. Maybe we can get him to leave again. Say you haven't arrived yet." Jack said.

"No, he'll just stay until I do." I told him.

"But even then, that means you can stay up here until your ready. No one comes in here without my permission." Jack said winking as he darted out the room. Gwen was rubbing my back this time.

"So what happened?" Owen asked. I rolled my eyes, typical.

"Owen not now." Gwen snapped at him. Gwen was starting to be my best friend as far as I could tell. Maybe River or Amy was? Or Jack? Nah, not Jack, Jacks... more like a brother or something. Owen disappeared and then reappeared moments later.

"Yeah, it's not going so well down there." Owen told us.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"He's tellin' the Doctor she ain't here. But he's saying he can sense her and knows she is." Owen told us. I focused and it took everything I had to try and block the Doctor, but it wasn't working. According to Gwen and Owen anyway. I took a deep breath, I stood.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Gwen said as I headed to the door.

"Well, if he's here maybe he has an answer. Time travel remember? He might have waited weeks, minutes, and it could have been no time for us." I reminded her.

"True. But are you ready to see him?" Gwen asked.

"No." I admitted but walked out anyway.

I walked silently down the steps. The Doctor had his back to me. I stopped half way down. The Doctor was saying he needed to find me or something. I couldn't hear him. I wasn't listening. I had to stop halfway, or I would have fell. I just felt like collapsing. Jack eyed me and focused on me more than the Doctor. The Doctor had just asked where I was. With no reply from Jack he finally noticed Jack wasn't looking at him. He turned. Everyone in the room practically held their breaths. No one wanted to speak. I wanted to just disappear again. I stared at him, he was staring at me. He was, as best as I could tell, in 'Oncoming Storm' mode. I took a breath and looked away. Everyone was just watching. It kind of annoyed me. To have everyone here. The Doctor finally spoke, but not to me.

"Do you mind if we speak alone?" He asked everyone. I looked to Jack asking him to say 'no'. But everyone nodded and left to their own things to do. Gwen gave me an apologetic smile before they all disappeared in Jack's office. The Doctor was silent just staring at me.

"Well?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I had to hear from the TARDIS that you teleported away. What if it never took you here? What if you ended up in danger?" He asked.

"That's not an answer to my question." I said going down the rest of the steps and walking past him. He grabbed onto my arm.

"You could have been anywhere else and in danger." He said.

"Still not the right answer." I managed to say pulling my arm away. I walked over to the little couch thing by Tosh's desk. I sat down and stared at the floor. My eyes watered but no tears fell, probably a good thing. He's not exactly going to just say he likes me. The Doctor doesn't do that. He never said 'I love you' to anyone. Not really. Sure he said it to Craig in a future episode, but he was trying to distract him from Cybermen.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you." He said appearing in my vision a little.

"A little better." I said not looking at him. If I do, who knows what will happen. I might just melt and forgive him. I might hate him completely. I might have just realized I, really liked him, I guess love him. But I don't know what he feels or even thinks of me. I'm not him, I don't just jump into peoples heads reading their mind. That's why at this moment I set up mental barriers. Lot's of them. There was no way he's getting in.

"Have you got an answer to my earlier question?" I asked, well, I had to know. I chanced a look up at him to see him trying to form words and acting like a goldfish. I sighed getting up. "Still cant answer?" I asked he didn't reply he just turned a little red and kept copying a goldfish. I shook my head, glaring a little and I turned away from him heading up to Jack and the rest. I could feel his eyes on me.

"I keep kissing you, because..." He called out, I froze in place. I turned slowly my mouth hanging open a little. He sighed closing his eyes. "Because..." He struggled to say it, which made me wonder what was so hard for him to say?

"I love you." My hearts skipped two beats.

**OOOOHHHH! And that's all for this chapter... *Grins evil-y* Mwahahaha now question time! **

**Right, Sapphire said that she was 8 or 9 when she seen the Library episode. She was 9. Might as well help a little. ****So, How many series of Doctor Who has she seen if she came into this world at the age of 17?**

**Answer's VIA REVIEW ONLY! Cause I don't want a million PM's all of a sudden. XD**

**Until next time Folks! Wonder what will happen now? 8D**


	30. The Year 1867

Hey! So I confused everyone with the question at the end of the last chapter. Yeah, by everyone I mean even myself. I wrote that in at night and by night I mean it was like 3 in the morning. When I woke up I read over my chapter and see it and thought "What the hell am I talking about?" So yeah.

I DO however know what the spoiler thing was. Well, hint really. It's just a clue as to what's coming. Anyway this chapter took a while cause I had an exam when I got HALFWAY! *Grumbles under breath* so yeah, that annoyed me.

Has anyone seen the **series 7 trailer**? You know like 1 minute 2 seconds in there is a bit with the Doctor and he has a new Jacket on AND there's this thing on the side of his face! It's like a pattern of some sort. Tattoo?

ANYWAY! Here's the chap don't let me ruin it with my rambling.

**Do You Know How Annoying Jack Is Sometimes?**

"_I love you." My hearts skipped two beats._

I stared at the Doctor. Did he really just say what I think he did? It couldn't have been that right? But it would explain why River isn't as flirty as she was in the show. The Doctor isn't the kind of person, who just walks around, telling people he loves them. I blinked, for the first in a few minutes. My hearts are working faster than my brain at the moment. Stupid things are now popping into my head. By stupid I mean, I already know the answer. Are Jack and the others listening in? Of course they are they're Torchwood!

The Doctor's staring at me as if trying to figure out what I'm thinking. Although, he very well might be. I do have a blank mind right now. I don't exactly know what to do or say do I! I was 17 when I met him! No one's actually ever said to me they LOVE me have they? Sure, been on a few dates or so. But that's not exactly people saying they love you, now is it? Suddenly there is a huge clang noise and it snaps me out my thoughts. I jumped, spinning around to see Jack. He had jumped some steps and was coming over to us. My eyes widened when he pulled me into a hug and patted my back a few times. He was laughing, no idea as to why. He then gave the Doctor a hug.

"Jack, we asked to be alone to talk." The Doctor said coming over.

"I know, I just didn't listen." Jack smirked.

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked.

"What me? Nothing." He replied in a innocent type of voice.

"Your up to something." I said smiling a little, I tried to think of what it could be.

"Me? Up to something? Yeah, right!" He smirked.

"Jack, I watched you on TV for years, I think I know when your up to something." I told him. I walked over and sat down on the couch near Tosh's desk. It was funny how the TARDIS was only a few steps away from me now. After I just teleported away.

"Well, you can carry on talking, just pretend I'm not here." Jack said, suddenly Gwen came rushing down the stairs.

"Oi! Jack! We told you already, get back up there!" Gwen shouted at him. I watched as she dragged him back up by his ear. She slammed the door shut. It kept opening because of Jack and closing because of Gwen. Both of them shouting the whole way. When it stopped, I could faintly hear Jack complaining. I stared up at the door, then started laughing. Only Jack, would have a moment like that ruined. Even the Doctor started laughing.

"I know! We could talk in the TARDIS, then we'll know if any of them try and listen in." The Doctor suggested, I shrugged.

"I guess so." He snapped his fingers, and the doors opened.

"I like that trick." He commented as he walked in. I laughed at him and walked in after him. He had walked up and started leaning on the console. The TARDIS made some noises as I sat on the little chair next to the console. The TARDIS was happy to see me, well, that's nice. I smiled at the console, then looked up at the Doctor who was just... watching me.

"So, you... you, uh... you, love me?" I stuttered out. I had to double check my ears heard right. Did they? I mean, come on, this is the Doctor, he doesn't just... Tell people, that he loves them right?

"Yes," The Doctor started blushing a little. Then he seemed to think about something, his eyes widening, probably realizing what he just said. "Sorry! Do, do you have, like a, a, a, a-ah, boyfriend or something, er, back in the other universe? Or, or here, in Torchwood! I don't know how long I've been. Your not dating Jack are you?" He rambled on and on about boyfriends. I blinked at him. He was speaking so fast that was as far as I got before it all sounded like random letters and he wasn't making sense. So, I started laughing at him. Made sense to me. He starts rambling, not making sense, talking about Jack being my boyfriend. He stopped and stared at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Jack? My boyfriend? _Jack_? As in Captain Jack? The one out there? When I've been here, what an hour?" I managed to say before laughing again. I nearly fell of the seat.

"You've been here an hour? Really? Well, that's funny, it wasn't that long ago you vanished. The TARDIS had an alright timing for once." He grinned. Only the TARDIS was having none of that 'for once' stuff and hit him with a leaver. Lets say, you don't want to know where... I couldn't stop laughing now.

"Yes, take her side why don't you!" The Doctor shouted gesturing at the console.

"No, 'cause then I'd have to hit you. I don't want to hit you. You just said you love me. Why would I hit you if you said that?" I said as he stopped being in pain and stood somewhat straight.

"Maybe if I annoyed you, or tickled you." He laughed, I looked up at him.

"Don't you dare start to tickle me again." I warned. I stood up and started to back around the console and he started following. Only he was walking normal, not backwards.

"Steps!" He called out after a minute and I nearly fell up some. By nearly I mean, he jumped forwards catching me just in time. My hands had grabbed onto his jacket, still thinking I was going to fall. He slowly tilted me back upright.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him, even though the world was spinning.

"Did you hit your head or anything?" He asked. He tucked some hair behind my ear, while smiling at me. Then without even thinking I kissed him. Yes, for the second time, or so, I started the kissing. It took him a few seconds to actually realize what was happening. Then, when he did, he backed me up against the console. One of his hands stayed around my waist, from when he caught me, holding me close. The other went into my hair deepening the kiss, causing me to moan. I couldn't exactly stop it, It just happened. One of my hands were against the console stopping me from falling on it. The other, around his neck. Then, just like that, he jumped away, as if he just got burned. My eyes snapped open wondering what was going on. He was standing a few steps away now, blushing.

"Can I officially, call you a couple yet?" Jack called from the door. I gasped and whirled round to see him standing there with a smirk.

"Jack! Cant you leave us alone, for one, minute?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No! Look at all the fun I'm being left out on. Come on, let me join in." Jack grinned. I folded my arms.

"You know, Jack, there's one room on the TARDIS that no one can get to." I smirked. Jack frowned trying to think of where. The Doctor, however laughed knowing what room I was talking about.

"What room?" He asked.

"My room." The Doctor answered.

"You have a room?" Jack asked completely confused. I laughed at him, this was funny, but did he have to interrupt us?

"Course I do! Now! Harkness, if you could just leave." The Doctor said motioning to the door.

"Oh, no. I'm not leaving yet. I came in for a reason!" He argued walking up to us.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"Mickey Mouse and Miss Martha Jones are visiting. I wanted to know if you two were staying or going." Jack asked going to professional Torchwood mode.

"Well, we might as well stay. I can talk to Jenny too!" The Doctor said all excited and ran out. Jack looked at me confused and I just started laughing and he soon followed. When we stopped we both headed out after the Doctor. Before we got to the door he popped his head back in.

"This is really great! You'll get to meet Mickey! Then you've met nearly everyone since my 9th regeneration." The Doctor said excited, then he disappeared again. Jack frowned turning to me.

"You weren't kidding about the forgetting thing were you?" He asked confused.

"No I wasn't so if you can call ahead to Mickey and tell him and Martha to act like they've never seen me before. Well, Martha can half remember me 'cause I looked different during the Master. Oh, you know what I mean!" I told him.

"Yeah, I'll tell them to act like when all of that Daleks and Davros stuff happened. You weren't there." Jack agreed. "What exactly did you tell him when you got back to him?"

"I said I was here. I said I regenerated here, in Torchwood. Then you told me, how to work the manipulator and I found my way back to him." I said. "Now get calling them, before they arrive." I quickly headed out Jack behind me. Jenny was telling The Doctor about all of these adventures she had been on with Torchwood, most of them I recognised from the Torchwood TV show. When Jack got off the phone he pulled me to the side.

"They're only a few minutes away from the tourist office. Just thought I should let you know, prepare to act like your only just meeting Mickey." Jack told me laughing.

"Thanks Jack." I grinned remembering Jack Harkness wasn't even his name. But I don't want to freak him out too much do I?

"Just have to ask, again. Why here? You'd really come to us if something happened?" He asked.

"It makes sense, Jenny's here. The Doctor's daughter. If anyone knows him as much as me it's her or River Song. I don't know about you, but I certainly don't fancy breaking into Stormcage just to get to her." I grinned. "Of course, she breaks out often enough to just come visit instead." I paused seeing a flash, I rolled my eyes. "Right River?" I laughed turning to see her standing there.

"Oh, how do you always know! It's not fair. I think your cheating." She laughed walking up to me and Jack. The Doctor paused his chat and ran over.

"River! What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"It's like I summoned you or something, I said your name and BAM! Here you are." I laughed. River looked at the Doctor then me and grinned.

"Has it happened yet?" He asked.

"Has what happened? You can't exactly give much away!" The Doctor cried annoyed. River rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask Jack if it's happened yet. You said I was allowed to tell him things." River grinned whispering in Jacks ear. Jacks eyes widened.

"Seriously! That happens! You have got to be kidding me!" Jack exclaimed. Then he paused for a minute. "Hang on who are you again?"

"I'm River Song, Melody Pond. Amy and Rory's daughter." River answered. "Part Time Lord because I was born in the TARDIS with Time energy all around."

"Uh, your Amy and Rory's daughter?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack! She's Amy and Rory's daughter, but if you really want to go out with her that badly. Ask the Ponds and beware, Rory was a Roman for 2000 years. He knows how to use a sword." I laughed at River's amused face, clearly she wanted to. Jack had a confused face. Ianto looked a little pissed off that River was maybe taking his place. The Doctor looked shocked and Martha and Mickey just walked in and had their mouths hung open.

"Who was a Roman for 2000 years?" Mickey asked confused.

"Ah, look! It's Mickey Smith! Well, good to see you again." The Doctor exclaimed, as Mickey confusedly shook his hand, wondering who he was, considering the two of them hadn't seen this Doctor yet.

"Oh, Doctor let him breathe!" I called out when the Doctor started hugging him. Mickey turning a little red faced from no air.

"Hang on. Your the new looking Doctor?" Mickey asked staring at him. He turned to Jack. "Man, I know you said he was younger, but I really didn't think you meant _this_ young." Everyone seemed to laugh at that. "And who's she?" He asked pointing at River.

"Hi, I'm River Song, or you could call me Melody Pond." At Mickeys confused face she just smiled. "It's a long story."

"And this! Mickey Smith, Martha Jones. This is Sapphire Smith. Time Lady. Martha, yes the same Sapphire from the Master thing. She changed her face with regeneration, actually she's had three faces now." The Doctor continued rambling not really paying any attention.

"I honestly don't know who rambles on more, the tenth regeneration of him or this one." I sighed rolling my eyes. They laughed at that and we shook hands as if we never met.

"So he really doesn't remember, you being there with the Daleks and regenerating when you arrived?" Mickey asked, in a whisper.

"He hasn't a clue. When we got told you were coming, he said it was great because then I get to meet you and then I've nearly met everyone. Which I have done." I told him. "Seriously I mean, go ask him stuff about it and he wont mention me."

"Have you figured out how yet?" Martha asked.

"No clue." I shrugged. "River knows stuff from the future, I really want to know what though. She's always keeping secrets. Maybe she knows." I thought out loud to them before nodding and heading off to River.

"River?" I said tapping her shoulder.

"Yes dear?" She questioned.

"Can I ask you something? About the Doctor." I asked. "In privet?" I continued. She nodded as if she knew what it was going to be. We headed off to Torchwood's toilets and just stood inside. Not exactly fancy. They kind of reminded me of public toilets.

"Whatever you question is, shoot." She smirked.

"You know I keep jumping sometimes to past versions of him?" I asked wondering if she even knew.

"Yes? What, has someone told you about a jump and you don't want to go?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that. It's just, The Doctor never remembers the events with me in them. He remembers them the way I know them from TV. The way they would be if I wasn't here." I told her. She nodded realizing what I meant now. "Do you have any ideas, as to what is going on with that?" I asked, she sighed nodding.

"But I cant tell you, spoilers. You worked it out, and accidentally blabbed it out to me. That's the only reason as to why I know in the first place. So will you just relax now?" She asked. "It's nothing bad I promise."

"Relax? I don't even know what's causing this yet." I sighed, River shrugged.

"Things will make sense soon, now _that_ I can tell you." River smirked, walking out the room back to the others.

Typical, none of _that_ made sense. I know he won't know about Journeys end, unless I tell the TARDIS to let him have that memory back. I shrugged and walked through to everyone having a chat. Too good to be true. Right? I mean, the Doctor's here. Something's got to happen. I just watched until everyone turned to the little lift brick thing. It had started to come down. I frowned confused. Ianto, Jack, Jenny, Tosh, Gwen, River, Martha, Owen, Mickey, The Doctor, Me, everyone was here. So, who was coming down? When the person on it was visible I stared. It was myself. Now _that's_ Wibbly wobbly, Timey wimey.

"Oh, shit I'm early. Oh well." She said. Everyone was switching their view from her to me. "Jack! What's the date?"

"Um, 2008 after Journeys end, It's October the 15th." Jack answered. "Why? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, she's about to disappear. Vortex manipulator problems again. Unfortunately, no one comes and I just lived from 1867 up until now! I'm 160 years old now!" My uh, future self shouted slapping the Doctor.

"Um, sorry? You haven't even left yet!" The Doctor cried.

"Yet." The other me said looking at her watch. "You have 2 minutes." She told me. I nodded.

"Ok, so I end up in the past, and just live out a life? Just waiting for this date to come along, and then I come back?" I asked.

"Yep, sorry. You'll be 160 when your me. I counted." My future self said, she smiled at the others. "At least I survived and didn't regenerate, again."

"True." I laughed. The Manipulator flashed. "Can't I have just took it off and none of this would have happened?" I asked quickly.

"You have to stick to the established chain of events, or you might cause a.." The Doctor began.

"Paradox?" My future self and I both guessed at the same time. Then we laughed at how it was like when we had the Ganger.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor muttered. I lifted my arm up to look at the manipulator.

"Well, see you in over a hundred years I guess." I sighed. They all looked at me just as I zapped off to 1867. This is going to be fun... not.

**So! What do you all think? Again, sorry it took a while, exams and stuff so yeah. Do you like my little twist? I hope you do! Cause anything can happen now! She has to wait until it's 2008! Doctor Who hasn't even begun yet! XD**

**So if you have any ideas for what she gets up to feel free to tell me! Maybe she could appear in the background of some episodes, watching but not involved? I have no idea as to what happens, I don't know what gave me the idea really, I guess I just wanted her older? **

**ANYWAY! Any ideas tell me! Oh and one more thing... REVIEW! maybe get me to 200? Pretty please? A bowl of Fish custard if you review. Or cookies? Whichever! Just review! XD**


	31. The Past Is Another Planet

Hey! I am in SUCH a happy mood! Even though this is a little late... BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! honest!

_**Ok the good news! **_My step mum is having a baby! :D So happy! I'm a big sister already kinda sure, but now she's having another kid. I am so happy!

**Note:- **_I have decided to narrow it down to a few things. You lot can choose, I will tell you at the end of this, slightly shorter chapter that seemingly wont make sense lol. This is just a short chapter in which I mostly gain help from you lot._

Ahem, So, reviews... People seriously? 53 odds have alerted and hundreds of hits per chapter, yet some of ya can't be bothered. Oh dear... I've turned into a review begging person... Yeah, I seem to be wanting more and more.

ARGH! I hope you all don't mind how short this is and don't shout at me! But, i promise to make it up to you all! It's mostly thoughts and stuff too. Ah dear.

**The Past is a Different Planet.**

So here I am, it's what? 1867? I think that's what year my future self said. Oh god, TV hasn't been invented yet. No! That is so not fair! And I have to live through _both_ world wars! Gas masked zombies... note to self, stay away from London at that time. Oh, or maybe I can help out with the Daleks or as they were called 'Ironsides.' Now I would like a cup of tea from one of them. Ha! So here I am, 1867! Brilliant. How long do I wait anyway?

I have no money, I don't have any food at the moment either. I've landed in some, alley behind some, cottages? I am not really sure. I don't have a place to go in mind. Did the Doctor ever even go to the 1800's? I guess I _could_, try and find UNIT, or Torchwood. Are they even around yet? Oh why, Why! Is the furthest back in time I can think about, the second world war? Oh, why did this have to happen! I mean, The Doctor was in like 1963 right? But the war was like, 1940 or something... Right? I am right, yes?

So I walked out the alley and into a street. What do you know. No car's around at all. It's all horse and carriage. How boring. Although, I admit, I haven't ever went in one of those things before. With no money relative to this time period, I doubt I ever will. Now, the ground is all, stones. Yeah, it's kind of like looking as some black and white picture. The buildings are all, either mostly wood or mostly stone.

Well, I'm in London. Want to know how I know? I can see the tower thing, that is next to Parliament. Yeah, it's the bell that's called Big Ben, not the tower. Just a little fact that I know. I sighed, what exactly am I going to do for the next like 141 years of life. Yeah, I am 19 and I have to wait until 2008 or something. You can do the maths. All I know for certain is I will be 160 years old. I notice a couple of people just, looking at me as they walk past with a funny sort of, expression. Probably my outfit. I mean, were girls allowed to wear shorts in this time? Oh god, tell me they are! I do not! I repeat! I do not! Want to be arrested or anything like that, for some sort of law for skirts! Skirts of all things.

Avoiding all of that, I should find some sort of way to make money. I found myself wandering the streets for a while. I glanced at the time on the vortex manipulator, to see the time was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. I glanced to check no one was watching me before hiding away in the shadows of the street. I pulled out my mobile. Yeah, that's the reason I hid away. I was checking 'my time' as I like to call it. My mobile has stayed on what time it would be had I never came here. It wasn't affected by the whole time reversing, during the Master episodes. I had random notes on episodes on my mobile if I do admit, they are all from 2005 onwards ones though. I paused, the ninth Doctor and Rose, the Gelth and Charles Dickens. Oh my god! That was set in 1869! Charles Dickens is alive! Well, I didn't expect that.

This is 1867, so 2 years from now, I can have a run in. Wait... that was in Cardiff. I guess I could gather enough money and move to Cardiff. Good thing Time Lords don't sleep very often. Or maybe I could just find Torchwood, when was that made? Queen Victoria and the Werewolf, that was set in... Uh, 1878? 79? Something like that. So, 2 years in Cardiff for to meet the Ninth Doctor and then ten years later, Try and find Torchwood? Well, It's a... kind of... plan?

There was so many opportunity's. 1963 I could meet the first Doctor, and check and see if the Adventure game City of the Daleks is also real. I could check out the Wire, in the episode with Rose. I could see Jack during World War 2. The Jack before he was immortal. There's also 'Daleks in Manhattan' episode which was in... the 1930's?

Before that in 1913 the Doctor being a human because of the 'Family of Blood'! All of it, and the Third Doctor? I think was it. I'm not entirely sure on this fact. Well he was stuck in UNIT or something. He was exiled to Earth and the TARDIS broke or something. Agatha Christie in 1926! I've missed 'the Next Doctor.' Aw, I really wanted to meet Jackson Lake. Hm, it was 1852 that was set. This is only 15 years later. Maybe he's still alive? All that is mostly just the 2005 and up to 2009 series. There's still all of the old ones! I could have a lot to do.

I looked up pocketing my mobile. Ok so I still had just under 7 hours. I set on outside. Avoiding police. I don't want to get into trouble for having no skirt on. I backed into some side alley as a officer walked by. I wonder when UNIT was started. Surely not long before or after Torchwood. Although, right now. I had to make sure. No one, I mean no one, catches me without a skirt. Because I hate skirts. I just hate them. I don't know why I just do. I turned to continue down the alley. I have got to stop thinking, I'm starting to get a headache and something tells me, in this time period. They aren't exactly gonna just jump up and hand me some futuristic headache medicine, with no Aspirin. Remember, Time Lady, so stay away from all Aspirin.

I paused hearing a noise. I reached into my pocket there has to be some light or something in there. The only thing I ever had put in there was my own sonic and my mobile. So really, everything else was the TARDIS I grinned as I pulled out a huge light that looked like the one the Doctor used in Venice against the vampires. Haha, his was bigger than Rory's. That made me laugh every time. I turned it on and froze at the sight I seen. That might be why I had a headache. I blinked, then ran back the way I came while pocketing the light. This was not going to go well, with Silent's around. The Doctor did say, they had been influencing human history for centuries. I realize with no TV, the Silence haven't exactly given the order, for people to kill it on sight yet have they? I suddenly, with a glance backwards, realize there is a police man now chasing after me.

"Oh, why do things like this always happen to me? Is there something about me? That maybe, the Universe just finds amusing to annoy?" I grumbled taking off at a hopefully faster pace than him. I turned a corner slamming into someone, but before they could react I pulled them down with me and I hid behind some, olden times bin. Which yeah, was just like some huge bucket of sorts. The man raced by. I turned to who I slammed into and blinked. What the hell? He turned to me and I just stared at him my mouth practically hanging open.

"Rory?" I asked uncertain if I was even dreaming. Had I just slammed into a wall, I'm unconscious right?

"Uh, yeah... How do you know my name?" He asked confused. I gestured the clothes I was wearing not exactly 1867 style. "Ok, but that still doesn't explain who you are." He muttered.

"How far along in the time stream are you? What have you just done with the Doctor?" I asked.

"You know the Doctor?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"Shush, keep it down, I cant let him know, I'm... I guess you could say I'm like River, Time travel, messes up quite a lot of things." I sighed.

"River, You mean River Song? You know her too?" Rory asked.

"What was the last thing you did with the Doctor?" I asked.

"Ok, ok! He dropped me and Amy off on our honeymoon, at some place... Then it turns out the place was crashing and there was danger. As usual." He muttered.

"Ah, Kasran Sardic? That time? All the fish floating about?" I asked.

"How? How did?" He stuttered.

"I know more than I'm letting on." I grinned. "But listen Rory, you cant tell the Doctor or me about this meeting. Got it?" I asked, well he didn't mention it.

"Yeah, but, I still don't know your name." He frowned as I stood up checking the coast was clear.

"Well, in fact..." I paused thinking, I looked different and the last he and Amy seen me was Demons run, so technically, I;ve done this and they don't know it's me yet. "Actually, just forget it. Doesn't matter, when you see me again, I actually have done this so really everything's fine." I laughed.

"Right so, don't tell the Doctor? That's it?" He asked.

"Yep that's it." I turned walking away. "See you when you punch Hitler."

"Wait! What? I punch, Hitler?" He shouted confused. I turned to face him grinning.

"Spoilers." I laughed walking off leaving a very confused, just after series 5, Christmas special, Rory behind. Maybe I was going to have a few more run ins than I thought I would... Well, being in the past is just like standing on another planet. Weird...

**Sorry Folks but like I said up top, I haven't really had much time, and my step mum is having a BABY! EEEEK! I'm happy can't you tell. Anyway, I was hoping you lot could help me decide a few things. About what Sapphire gets up to in the like 140 odd years. My idea is you lot can vote on what you want most! **

**So... **

** 1. appears in background of some episodes with random Doctor's (Any including old ones from classic who)**

** 2. She works for UNIT or Torchwood or even just herself. We get to see some of the adventures with them she has.**

** 3. She meets random Doctor's OR Companions, and has a chapter or two worth of adventure. Kind of like what this chapter did but longer... and not just chit chat.**

**4. I don't know much more! XD But 4 is a free one where you can give an idea!**

**So that's the ideas I hope you lot help me pick, I've been struggling and I have been thinking too much on some future chapters that are way too cool for me to describe, but you all have to waaaiiiit! Mwahahaha! XD **


	32. What the Dickens?

HI! EVERYONE! Ok, so the baby is due some time in November.. I think? Ugh! Don't ask me. I hardly see anyone on my dad's side of the family. Oh my god! Maybe my aunt will come visit! I see her even less! (My dad's sister) She does stay in America and I'm away over here in boring old same old stupid raining Scotland. BORING! Why does she get all the sun?..

Um, yeah, my family is a little complicated. If you really want to know the basics you can ask. I just wont be giving away personal things like our address's.

Also I love you all! 211 REVIEWS That's us reached 16 reviews in that chapter! Which is the most I've ever received in a chapter. The bast after that is 13 or so. This chapter took a little while because I wanted it to be longer than the last chap and the one before that. Plus I didn't know where to start with all of the ideas.

**Note : **_I decided, she will meet maybe a few versions of Jack, basically all Doctors and will have worked for both UNIT and Torchwood. BUT... Great big BUT actually. I don't want to have like a billion chapters on her being in the past. So, we wont see EVERYTHING, so maybe you guys could pick a few Doctors or a few points in time you want to see, it doesn't even have to be an actual episode. I could do my own little meetings with them, but if you'd prefer an episode you can tell me. Anyway, I'll clarify all this at the end you lot just want the stuff. So our first jump is a few years later and it's Charles Dickens and the Ninth Doc, a few of you wanted that, I will try if you want to do everything but yeah, it would take time and stuff lol. _

Oh god that was long. Do you think I could out ramble the Doctor? Heh, that would be fun! XD

Anyway here's the chapter.

**What The Dickens?**

Ok, so it's two years later, let me fill you in. I got caught. Yes, I have to wear skirt dress things now! Believe me, it's no fun. I have tripped on the blasted things at least 100 times already. I had to changed clothes every now and then which thankfully, the TARDIS pockets I have, had clothes in them. Also, surprisingly, a washing machine dryer thing from the future which runs on something I don't even know. So I manage. Plus, I know this is bad of me, but hey, who can stop me? It's the past, things aren't very well guarded. Yes, you guessed right, I stole. Yes I feel bad, but I needed the money! I will find a way to pay back ok! Now where was I?

Oh, so I have this little house thing. It's not much, one floor. Kind of like a flat, but the kitchen living room, and almost every other room is in one room. Where the Toilet and bedroom have their own rooms. I made sure of that. The invention of the toilet. Well lets just say, they look similar to what they are in the future, no where near the way they are then at the same time. At least they have toilet paper. Oh, why am I talking about the toilet? Ok, so it's basically Christmas, and I am personally keeping an eye on Dickens. Yes, Charles Dickens. With the money I uh, borrowed. I have made sure I go to see each of his read out things. I only really listened the first few times. It was really different seeing it like this. Well, hearing it. If you want the exact date. 24th December, see Christmas.

Ok so I'm taking my time this time around. I am walking slowly to Dickens. Well, Charles Dickens reading on a stage. I pause mid step hearing the wind, but with a funny sound in it. I shake my head, it's just wind. Although, it could be the Ninth Doctor and Rose arriving. No, I can't get involved in that, Rose didn't know me. Although, she did stop asking when I had done regenerating. Ok, enough of that. I must just think properly for once. It's a big universe and it's Highly unlikely I would just turn this corner I am turning right now and see... Exactly that...

The TARDIS was parked right in front of me, in the middle of this little arch bridge thing. Well, we're under the bridge. I walked up to it. I must be late. Have to be late, because if I remember right. Rose and the Doctor weren't there at the beginning of the read out thing. They arrived late, because Rose had to change. I heard voices and hid at the side of the old girl. I grinned a little though. I had to hold my breath as they walked past. Not even noticing me. I bit my lip thinking of all the possibilities. What to do?

"Oh, stuff it. Wibbly wobbly, Timey wimey." I muttered chasing after them. But keeping my distance. Eventually I creeped close enough to hear what they were saying when they stopped and the Doctor was looking at a newspaper.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." The Doctor said huffing.

"I don't care." Rose said obviously not minding the fact, even though she doesn't know where she is yet.

"It's not 1860. It's 1869." He told her.

"I don't care." Rose repeated. Getting annoyed at the fact he kept going on at the fact of where and when they are.

"And it's not Naples." The Doctor continued, I grinned. Staying hidden behind the newspaper I now hid behind.

"I don't care." Rose insisted.

"It's Cardiff." He told her. She paused. I nearly laughed. I had to try and stop myself which was failing miserably.

"Right." Rose finally said. I couldn't help it I laughed. "Is that funny?" Rose asked I realized she meant me.

"Uh, well, yeah." I muttered dropping my newspaper my cover blown. I laughed again. "You cant ever trust his driving believe me."

"How do you know?" Rose continued.

"I just do." I told her. The Doctor was looking at me funny. I turned to him. "What?"

"It's you again." He muttered. Ok, now I'm confused.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"We've met before." He told me pausing. "Don't you remember? Oh wait hang on. It hasn't happened for you yet right?" I slowly nodded realising I must have bumped into him more than once in this whole stuck in the past thing I'm going through.

"Right, so let me get this straight. You two know each other?" Rose asked.

"Sort of yeah." The Doctor replied while I just answered with yes. Well, I do know him. Rose blinked confused.

"How well do you know each other?" She asked, probably testing to see if I was a girlfriend, which made me think of how she might react to the 11th Doctor saying, well, that he loved me. I grinned daydreaming about that.

"Pretty well." I answered nearly laughing, as my imagination imagined her screaming 'no' and trying to kill me because he said he loved me. Well, she has a while, she doesn't leave him yet. The Doctor turned to me with raised eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. He must know about the telepathic stuff, which means he knows I'm a Time Lady. His eyes widened then he laughed.

"Actually I didn't know that." He smiled.

"Oh, shut up and stay out my head." I laughed, can't I get some privacy in my own head, for ONCE! "Hang on which part?"

"The last part." He answered. Oh so the Time Lady thing? He nodded reading my mind again. God I have got to stop this whole diary in my head thing!

"Hold on, What?" Rose asked clearly confused. "What are you talking about? Didn't know what? What part? What are you two on about?"

"Oh, um, Time Lords have this thing, they're telepathically connected. In a way they can read each others mind." The Doctor began.

"And What do you know, he read my mind." I finished with a little glare at him.

"Well, what do you expect, ever since I first met you. You knew more than me. Now..." He started off fine and stopped.

"Time War." I nodded. This Doctor was straight out the Time War.

"We're the only ones left." He muttered.

"Well, yeah." I mumbled, not really wanting to give away the fact he'll see the Master, or that River's part Time Lord, so is Donna, and the Meta-crisis, oh too many! There was screams from the place Dickens was.

"Now that's more like it!" The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, always with the running! What is it with you and danger?" I asked as we ran off towards the screaming. We entered the theatre to see the gas ghost thing all zooming about.

"Fantastic." You can guess who said that. Suddenly when she's finished screaming the gas out she's back to being dead. I shivered. I never really liked this episode. Always creeped me out. The Doctor runs over to Dickens and I followed rolling my eyes, does he ever stop or slow down? No. I know this because I know him. God I sound like a stalker.

"Did you see where it came from?" The Doctor asked Dickens. Well, at least I got to meet him.

"Ah, the wag reveals himself, does he? I trust your satisfied, sir!" Dickens said. I had no idea what the hell he meant by that. Yes I guess my brain has shrunk again. Oh, I was really clever during Journeys end too! But, I'm guessing he's blaming the Doctor or something cause he looks sort of taken aback by it.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" Rose shouted, as the two people, I cant remember the name of, well, they run out with the body. "Doctor! I'll get 'em!" She called out, before either of us could protest.

"Be careful!" The Doctor manages to shout after her. I turned back to Dickens as the two of us jumped on stage.

"Did it say anything could it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way." The Doctor asked introducing himself.

"And I'm Sapphire, wonderful to meet you." I grinned I mean, come on it's Dickens! He grinned a little at the word wonderful. The Doctor looked confused as if I was flirting. Then he turned to the Doctor again.

"Doctor? You look more like a Navy." Dickens said I nearly laughed.

"What's wrong with this jumper?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Your fashion sense is always terrible. Remember that multi coloured thing? In your sixth? God that was just awful." I muttered.

"_You_ said you _liked_ that thing!" He shouted.

"Then I lied. I could probably spot you if you were standing on the moon with that thing!" I snapped. It really was that bad. "Now, back to the situation please." He looks up at all the gas bits whizzing about. One of them diving into the flame light things.

"Gas!" He exclaimed. "It's made of gas!" he then took off without warning, which I was used to but, Dickens wasn't. It took him a few seconds before he came rushing after us. I came out just after the Doctor having to run in this dress was killing me.

"Rose!" Was the only thing passing through my brain, I could hardly breathe. Do I need to remind people, 1860's or so they wore corsets. So you can imagine the trouble breathing I'm having. So, yes, I was right and wrong about skirts, it's dresses.

"Are you alright?" Dickens asked.

"I... Cant... Breathe." I managed to say taking a breath for each word. The Doctor ran to Dickens's hearse.

"You're not escaping me, sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm?" Dickens ask-shouted. I chased after the Doctor and him. "Projection on the glass, I suppose? Who put you two up to it?"

"Yeah, Not now." I told him getting in sitting next to the Doctor.

"Oi! Mate follow that hearse!" The Doctor ordered the Driver.

"You cant do that sir!" Dickens argued.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked. I turned to him.

"It's _his_ hearse." I told him Dickens nodding.

"Well get in then." The Doctor said leaning across me to pull him in. Well that was... weird. Then he turned to the Driver. "Move!" What do you know? The coach thing moves. Ok now, I'm happy I've been in a horse in carriage, WITH Charles Dickens and the Doctor! What could be better?

"Look, Dickens I'm sorry about my friend the Doctor here, he just doesn't realize who you are yet. He's usually clever, one of the cleverest people around but sometimes he can be so insanely stupid." I told Dickens who actually laughed at that.

"Oi!" The Doctor snapped making us both turn to him. He shook his head looking away. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Dickens?" The Doctor questioned making me laugh.

"Yes." Dickens answered realizing what I meant.

"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked again.

"Yes." Dickens agreed.

"THE Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked again. I turned to the man in question.

"Told you he was a bit slow sometimes." I laughed.

"Shall I remove them sir?" The Driver guy said.

"Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" The Doctor started to ramble.

"A Christmas Carol?" Dickens asked. But I remembered from the show. Yep I am pretty good at remembering useless stuff.

"No, no, the one with the trains he's talking about. The Signal Man." I said for the Doctor.

"That's it!" The Doctor cheered happy. "That's terrifying! Best short story ever written! You're a genius!" Dickens looked pleased now.

"Sir, Should I remove them?" The driver interrupted.

"Aw but I haven't had a chance to say how brilliant he is yet, thanks to the rambling the Doctor does." I said, the Doctor shrugged at me.

"Well, it comes in handy sometimes and, you do it just as much as I do. When you get the chance." I glared at him at the last part.

"Um, I think they can stay." Charles told the driver, who mearly nodded. My breathing finally turned back to normal, well as normal as you can get in a corset.

"Honestly Charles -Can I call you Charles?- I'm such a big.-" His sentence was cut off by my hand.

"Can we skip the fanatic talk and get after that hearse?" I asked. Ok, I'll be honest, I still cant breathe. The Doctor frowned glancing at me.

"Are you wearing a corset?" He asked.

"Yes." I said through my teeth, which are only together because of how tight the god dammed thing is.

"Why are you wearing one of those?" He asked.

"Because I like them." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" The Doctor asked. I gave him a look. "Oh right. You didn't mean that." I turned to Dickens.

"Like I said, he's so stupid." Dickens laughed. Then questioned us.

"What exactly is in that hearse?"

"Our friend, Rose. She's only 19, and it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger." The Doctor explained. Like I say all the time. He blames himself too often.

"Well, why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important! Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!" Dickens shouted.

"Yes, sir!" The driver called back.

"That-ta boy Charlie!" The Doctor grinned.

"Nobody calls me Charlie." Dickens said confused.

"The ladies do." The Doctor nodded at me.

"No, we don't. Just you Doctor." I said then I can't be bothered listening or talking so I just focus on my breathing the rest of the way. Dickens is out first and rushes to the door knocking before the Doctor an even get to him. Me and the Doctor catch up as he knocks a second time. Gwyneth opens the door. She really looks like Gwen a hell of a lot. It's unbelievable. Well, they were both played by the same actress.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." She told him. She even sounds like Gwen, and the name thing is just freaky.

"Nonsense! Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Dickens shouted.

"He's not in, sir." Gwyneth replied.

"Oh, stop lying." I muttered. She goes to close the door but Dickens stops her.

"The matter is indisposed." She said. The gas lamp things flickered about getting brighter.

"Gas problems?" I asked.

"What the Shakesphere is going on?" Dickens said which actually made me laugh. Yeah, soon It will be what the dickens. Eventually the Doctor got bored like me as the two argued to get in.

"Oh, get out the way." I muttered pushing her aside walking in. The Doctor following. The Doctor pressed his ear on the wall making out the whole gas pipe thing but I just walked on. I knew where to go. The only thing I heard was Gwyneth telling the Doctor He's not allowed in. Oh, so I am? Brilliant. I ran past that Sneed guy.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here? This is my house, get out!" He shouted grabbing my arm to stop me, which was quite a grip he had. I struggled but that made it all the worse. Corset, hardly any breaths means hardly any strength. So for once I was glad I was wearing heels.

"Let go you idiot!" I snapped, he looked confused, yeah, 1860's women don't exactly do much. I stomped hard heel first on his foot. He let go, that trick works. I stumbled forwards trying to get to Rose. The Doctor ran past, then Dickens. Sneed turns to Gwyneth.

"I told you." He snapped I gathered enough strength to follow after the Doctor. I catch up and he and Dickens are having trouble with the door.

"Oh, move!" I shouted getting down the steps then kicking the door open. Dickens looked amazed at me. He's probably never seen a woman do that right enough.

"Thanks." The Doctor grinned walking in freeing Rose. He then adressed the zomied people. "I think this is my dance thanks."

"It's a prank. Must be, we're under some kind of mesmeric influence." Dickens said.

"Sorry, no. The Dead are walking." I told him. The Doctor and I turned to Rose who was panting and exhausted.

"Hi." The Doctor grinned.

"Hi, who's your friends? Both of them 'cause I still don't know her name." Rose asked.

"I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you Rose." I grinned. "And that there's Charles Dickens."

"Oh... Okay." Rose said trying to process the whole living dead and Charles Dickens at once. The Doctor turned to the corpses.

"Right then, I'm the Doctor. Who are you then? What do you want?" He asked them.

"We're failing. Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form -cannot sustain- help us." They both cried at once, then the wailing sound like screaming, it was really loud. Then they disappeared in a gas form into the lights. Well, ok then, that's the aliens we have to face today.

Later, Rose is going on at that Sneed guy. I keep trying not to laugh. Not that it's not funny. It's just if I do, all the air is out of me and... I need out of this bloody corset!

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!" Rose scolded him. I try not to laugh, I mean come on. Really? Did he really do that? It's just so funny. The Doctor couldn't help at least laugh a little at that.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed argues.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "You keep at it Rose. You tell him who's boss around here."

"Right yes," She nodded turning back to Sneed. "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough -you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on- talk!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-" Sneed began Dickens looked a little offended. "... the, er, dear departed started getting restless."

"Tommyrot." Dickens said.

"Oh, come on Dickens! You saw for yourself. They were walking. They even spoke just now." I told him. Gwyneth comes in giving the Doctor his tea.

"Two sugars. Just how you like it, sir." She said to hi walking off. I grinned watching her.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned." Sneed continued.

"Morbid fancy." Dickens said yet another word I am not familiar with.

"You were there!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I saw nothing but an illusion." He disagreed.

"If your going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." The Doctor snapped. I rolled my eyes, only the Doctor could tell Charles Dickens to shut up. Dickens is stunned. "What about the gas?" The Doctor asked Sneed just carrying on.

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like it." Sneed answered. Funny, he was all evil to us and now he's at least answering questions.

"That means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." The Doctor frowned trying to think.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked. Oh, I've got this one.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories most of the time." I explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap." Sneed muttered. Dickens sneaks from the room only the Doctor and I really noticed. Sneed keeps talking and I wasn't listening. The Doctor then leaves to go after Dickens. Gwyneth comes back in gathering some cups and goes away again Rose following to help clean up. Now what? I glanced down at Sneed in his chair. I looked to the floor, this was awkwardly boring. Not exactly anything I can think of to talk about, I'm sure it's the same for him. I flopped onto a chair sighing. Then regretting it as all the air was out of me and I had to get it all back again.

"You three, you, that Doctor and Rose. Where do you all come from?" Sneed suddenly asked trying to make conversation.

"Um, well Rose is from London." I said, that was all I really could say, I can hardly even think of Gallifrey can I? I was a baby when I was took to that parallel world. I only know what was shown on Doctor who.

"And the Doctor and yourself?" Sneed asked.

"So far away..." I answered, I was now trying to picture it in my head. I don't even know who my birth parents were. Oh that is weird.

"It's just, never in all my life have I been spoken to like that. Never has anyone just walked into my house." Sneed continued.

"Well," I laughed. "That happens a lot around the Doctor. Everything about the world just goes... wrong. I mean, ghosts?"

"I still don't believe they're ghosts." Dickens said arriving. "The Doctor went after the other two. Apparently we're to have a séance."

"Oh, yeah, right." I muttered, I turned to Sneed my corset dress killing me. "Sneed do you have a room I can get changed in?" I asked. He looked confused but directed me. Ok, so down the hall. Third door on the left. I opened it, just a room, nothing in it. I let out a breath I didn't know I had held.

Right, I got started. You do know that they had all that stuff under their dresses right? It's true, yes, they wore the dress and under that was sort of soft thin pants and corset which was always tight. Then a thin dress thing. Depending on the dress they wore those things. You know, the sort of skirt that's like a frame for the skirt dress to come out wide. Those things, only sometimes. I wasn't wearing one. Just for your information. I had some trouble with the corset. The tied parts really get tied. Once it was off I couldn't help the whole sudden intake of huge breath. Yeah. I want to thank the whole bigger on the inside pockets. The little dress that you wear under it all? I stored my stuff in a small pocket at the bottom. Now, something to wear that wont be too suspiciously weird. For them.

I found a black top that had no straps or sleeves. It was black and had a pattern that had glitter on it. It had all these little bend parts where a woman's curves are... basically. Shrugging I tried it on, and it fit fine. It didn't squish me like a corset but it was tight enough to look as if I had a corset. And the pattern went a little over the edge of the material, I guess so that it looks like it would finish on the skirt making the skirt look like a dress. The skirt was purple, a dark purple with bits of red. Oh and it had one of those things. Hidden pockets. I finished with some black boots. Well, not the best I've had, I prefer my other clothes but I cant wear them yet. Still, I shoved the remaining clothes in my pocket. Bigger on the inside. Absolutely wonderful.

The lights flickered as I reached for the door. Oh right the séance. I hope I can convince them not to help. Oh what's the point. The second they mentioned the Time War, the Doctor practically melted. I frowned hearing a noise. Must be the gas right? It _is _the gas, right? Or my imagination? I turned slowly.

"Oh, you have got to be bloody kidding me!" I snapped, Ok I have stalkers. Yep, a Silent. Well, two. "Stalkers." I said to them. They just stared at me. I glanced at the gas lamps. I reached for the handle and one stepped forwards. Almost making a hissing noise. I got a shock which made me take my hand back and back away a little. Two steps away. Now, the door at my right, but in front by two steps, then two members of the Silence, another few steps in front. I tried to slow my racing hearts. Ok the stalkers don't want me to leave yet.

"Why are you following me? Answer this time." I asked well, they haven't said a thing yet.

"You may not leave yet." One of them said. Oh, I just hate the headache's they give me. Worse when there's more of them.

"Why?" I asked. "It's just a séance."

"You will not leave yet." came a voice behind me. I jumped turning to see another two and instantly got dizzy.

"But why?" I asked trying to back away from all of them but I only ended up going into the room. They didn't answer instead another two came out. Ok that's it. I officially can hardly stand. It's bad enough being dizzy, but add heels. Ok so 6 of them followed me over and I made a run for the door, bumping into another two seriously! They are starting to scare me. I managed to leave and I got my sonic open and locked the door hanging onto the handle for support. The Doctor suddenly appeared next to me. When I let go of the handle I fell. He caught me, which seems to always happen. I slowed my breathing again.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be in a few minutes. Let me guess. I'm very pale and sick looking right now?" I asked as he helped me stand straight.

"Pretty much yeah. I came to find you. You missed the séance." The Doctor said. I leaned on the wall, the Silence wanted me to miss it? Maybe. "Are you sure your going to be fine?" I nodded although, it did feel different somehow, probably the fact that the last ones I seen were quite some time ago.

"I should be fine soon." I told him. My legs did feel wobbly. Or, a little like when you sit on one of your legs, the blood gets cut off then, you cant feel a thing and you try and walk. A little like that too.

"Come on, I'll help you walk." He said grabbing my arm holding it round his neck to hold that side of me up.

"Thanks." I muttered, I took a glance at the door. Still closed, good. When we get back to the others, Rose is holding a wet cloth against Gwyneth as she is asleep. The Doctor helps me to sit in a chair.

"Oh my god. Are you alright?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it that obvious something happened?" I asked. She only nodded the Doctor agreeing along with Dickens and Sneed. Wow, I really didn't think that. My mouth watered madly. Ok, I know what that means, yeah, my body does that for a reason. "Quick get me a bucket." I said pretty sure everyone knew what would happen. Sneed argued with Dickens and The Doctor over which one to use. But eventually I just grabbed one not even caring if it was valuable to him or not, the house gets blown up and he dies, who the heck cares. Yeah that sounded mean, but I just threw up. That has never happened with a Silent before. I kept my eyes shut and just kept my face facing the bucket even after the throwing up finished. The Doctor took the bucket away and just sat it somewhere. I opened my eyes and wiped my mouth, which I then realized somehow had no sick over it.

"Here." The Doctor pulled out a bottle of water. I nearly laughed as it looked like the same one he gave me when we met Sarah Jane. They all stared at me, well apart from Gwyneth who was totally out for the count. I zoned out as Gwyneth woke and The Doctor had to explain Aliens and then Rose and him fought over helping the Gelth into the bodies of the dead. Then finally. What's the weakest part of the house?

"That would be the morgue." Sneed answered the Doctor's question.

"No chance you were going to say 'gazebo' was there?" Rose joked, everyone stared but I laughed.

"Let's go." I muttered, even though I was still sitting.

"No wait. You stay here I don't want anything to go wrong and you getting in the way with you being sick." The Doctor said.

"Getting in the way? Sick!" I snapped standing all too quickly getting head rush. Swaying a little.

"You see? No, you stay here." The Doctor said.

"No way! I'm fine, I just stood up too quickly." I snapped.

"Well I said no." The Doctor argued back.

"You don't control me, so I'm coming and that's it!" I shouted, well, this Doctor was a little protective.

"I'm not losing you because your sick." He shouted back.

"I'm not sick! It's nothing, I'm fine now!" I was getting really annoyed.

"Oh will both of you just shut up!" Rose snapped, then turned to the Doctor. "If I can come so can she."

"Thank you, Rose." I said I turned to Dickens and Sneed. "You three go on ahead. We'll catch up." after Gwyneth and them left the Doctor turned to Rose.

"You know how I said I was the last of my kind?"

"Yeah, I know, The Gelth mentioned the war." Rose nodded.

"It's not just that Rose. I'm a Time Lady. That's how the Doctor and I already know each other. That's how he read my mind earlier." I told her.

"So, that's why you said your the only ones left? But that means you lied, you said you were the last." Rose asked confused.

"I didn't know she survived it!" The Doctor complained.

"Uh, Doctor, any version of me you've ever met is after the war. I was never in it. I got sent to earth." I told him. "I don't even know my parents." he looked guilty again, about destroying Gallifrey. "I don't blame you. I don't hate you for doing what you did. Now, Gelth." I smiled walking off down to the morgue. The Doctor and Rose caught up.

"But the thing is Doctor. The Gelth don't succeed. I know for a fact they don't. I know for a fact there wasn't corpses walking about in 1869." Rose said I nodded.

"Time can be re-written." I said the famous line! Party time! Well, no, more like run for your life the Gelth are coming to kill you time.

"Doctor I think the room's getting colder." Dickens muttered.

"Here they come." Rose said watching the Gelth flood under the archway. Their shapes and bodies made shape in the gas.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" The leader I guess sounded like a young girl. I glared at them, liars.

"Promise you wont hurt her!" Rose argued still.

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." The leader person gas Gelth spoke again.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" The Doctor said. I remember from the episode. He said 'she was dead the second she was under the arch'.

"My angels, I can help them live." Gwyneth said amazed.

"Ok, so where's the weak spot?" The Doctor asked.

"Here. Beneath the arch." The Gelth answered. So behold I couldn't bring myself to stop it all somehow. Gwyneth went beneath the arch. I shook my head knowing she's now dead. The Gelth will have just kept her talking.

"Beneath the arch." Gwyneth mumbled as she stood centre of the arch.

"You don't have to do this!" Rose begged.

"My angels." Gwyneth told her. Rose just stumbled away from her.

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the void, let us through." The Gelth gave her the instructions. I could hardly watch my mind telling me to run.

"Yes, I can see you! I can see you! Come." Gwyneth called out to them. I couldn't just let this happen right?

"Bridgehead establishing." the Gelth continued.

"Come! Come to me, come to this world! Poor lost souls." Gwyneth called again.

"It has begun, the bridge is made." The Gelth said.

"No stop! They lied!" I shouted. Dickens, Sneed and the Doctor glanced at me confused as to how I would know in the first place.

"She has given herself to the Gelth." The Gelth spoke.

"There is a rather lot of them, you may be right." Dickens said nodding at me.

"The bride is open. We descend." The Gelth continued. Then it turned red. "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said there were few of you!" Dickens shouted.

"Yeah like I said, they lied, yes a few, but a few billion." I told him.

"Gwyneth... stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you." Sneed began but was cut off as a corpse that was now walking like all the rest, grabbed him holding him while a Gelth went into him through the mouth.

"I think it's gone a bit wrong." The Doctor said.

"You think?" I snapped.

"I have joined legions with the Gelth. Come. March with us." Sneed spoke.

"We need bodies, all of you dead, the human race dead." The main Gelth spoke. The corpses advanced on us all. The Doctor Rose and me all heading for that dungeon gate thing.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" The Doctor asked, I ran the few steps to the gate and soniced it open.

"Three more bodies, make them vessels for the Gelth." The Main Gelth spoke.

"Doctor." I called he turned to see they were headed this way anyway. He pulled Rose and they ran in with me and I soniced it closed.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked.

"Not now Rose!" I exclaimed. "We could die any minute and your asking that! Oh, you must have a plan, I'd love to hear it."

"I trusted you! I pitied you!" The Doctor shouted at the Gelth.

"We don't want your pity!" The Gelth answered. "We want this world and all it's flesh!"

"Not while I'm alive." The Doctor warned. The Gelth inhabited bodies rattling the bars.

"Then live no more!" The Gelth shouted.

**Ok folks sorry but I'm going to leave it here! It's at least 6,000 words ok? That alright? **

**RIGHT so! What I mean up top is! I don't want like 20 billion chapters, doing all sorts of things, just in this 'in the past journey' lets call it. SO, I suggest we know the just of what happens, she meets each Doctor and Jack works in both Torchwood and UNIT at different points. So, we just pop in a chapter about random things. **

**SO HERES WHAT I WANT YOU LOT TO DO! XD**

**Ok, so pick a Doctor or Jack or UNIT and think of an Episode you really want to see Sapphire involved in OR if you want me to just think up a random adventure between them, that's fine too! I will read all of your reviews and pick out some at random of maybe two mashed together if their similar ETC. I'll mention who at the top. So basically you'd get a chapter with your idea of what to happen really. I guess. **

**Sorry about the failed pick a number thing last chapter, I am just panicking about this too much because of all the opportunities. So yeah... REVIEW! XD**

**And see you all next time! for the rest of this which I really just couldn't finish... I'm that lazy.**


	33. Captain Jack!

Hey everyone! Just have to say. I have everything almost sorted lol. I just have a few things to say today. Also, I had exams and I updated the Harry Potter story so yeah, that's why it took me a while.

Ok, so I have decided to only do a few of the other Doctor appearances maybe even none I still don't know yet. BUT she will have met them. If you get what I mean? Just like on the show we're going to have to skip a few things out. I mean I'm not going to type up hundreds of chapters for nearly every year until 2008 of meetings with different Doctors, Episode or not. But I do know the just of what's to come. Don't worry, it's all good stuff. XD

So here's the next chapter! Hope ya all love it! Jack's in it! Oops spoilers. :D

**Captain Jack Harkness!**

The Doctor, Rose and Myself, pressed up against the dungeon wall with the Gelth walking dead people rattling the cell like door.

"Well, this is going great." I muttered. "We're all going to die."

"But I can't die." Rose started turning to us for reassurance. "Tell me I can't? I haven't even been born yet! It's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told her.

"But it's 1869, how can I die now?" Rose asked.

"Time isn't a straight line Rose. It's all twisted about, You can be born in the one Century and die in another." I told her, then I stole ten's line. "It's like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey, stuff."

"It's all my fault though, I brought you here." The Doctor said to Rose.

"It's not your fault, I wanted to come." Rose argued.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" The Doctor exclaimed. Then he looked horrified. "In Cardiff." He added, I just laughed at him.

"It's not just dying, we'll become one of them." Rose added, I stopped laughing.

"No we wont. We'll get out of it." I said. They both turned to me.

"How?" Rose cried out gesturing to the door. "We're trapped!" I laughed a little at that.

"And what's the one thing you must never _ever_ put in a trap?" I asked with a grin. They looked confused. "You stupid!" I hit the Doctor. "Now just relax, there's always a way out." I grinned, ok yes, I'm stealing a hell of a lot of 11's lines right now. "Plus your forgetting about our friend Charles Dickens over there." I pointed at the door just as the man himself ran in.

"Doctor! Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Dickens called over to us.

"What're you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!" Dickens told him excited.

"Brilliant! Gas!" The Doctor exclaimed realizing.

"What so we choke to death instead?" Rose asked confused.

"Am I correct? These creatures are gaseous!" Dickens called over to us.

"Yep! Fill the room with gas it'll draw them out of the host." I said sending the Doctor and Rose a smile that said 'I told you so'.

"Suck them into the air, like poison from a wound!" The Doctor laughed. "Fantastic." The zombie Gelth decide to go for Dickens.

"I hope... oh, lord, I hope this theory will be validated soon." Dickens muttered scared now. "If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" The Doctor said spotting a canister of gas. He smashed it open against the wall and sure enough, the gas Gelth were now swirling about in the air. The bodies, dead once more. I unlocked the door and we came out now it was safe.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They're not angels, they lied." The Doctor called as he went to her.

"Liars." Gwyneth replied. With her being dead already it's hard for me not to cry at this.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you strength, now send them back!" The Doctor said to her. Rose started to choke, well Time Lords can stand it longer I guess.

"I can't breathe." Rose managed to say.

"Charles, get them out." The Doctor said. I blinked.

"Doctor," I started.

"All three of you get out." The Doctor said. Dickens reached Rose trying to pull her away, she shook him off.

"I'm not leaving her!" Rose shouted.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth told us.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people." The Doctor began, well I might as well help.

"None of that will exist unless you send them back through the rift." I told Gwyneth.

"I cant send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them here, hold them in this place. Get out." Gwyneth told us taking out her matches.

"You cant!" Rose shouted reaching for her.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth ordered.

"Rose, get out go, now! I wont leave her while she's still in danger, now, go!" The Doctor told Rose, he turned to me. "You too, go." Dickens and Rose ran out already.

"You come too. I'm sorry Doctor, she's already dead." I told him. The Doctor stared at me then checked her pulse. He nodded.

"Thank you." He told her, then quickly before I could even blink. He grabbed my hand and raced out the house, I was practically dragged. Stupid heels. He pulls me in front and manages to push me out the door. Not even a second later he dived out the door and lands on the ground. I managed to run out the way. I turned to Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose, She... She closed the rift." I told her.

"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens said, I nodded. Rose hasn't looked away from the Doctor or me. I helped him up off the snow.

"I'm sorry Rose. I did try, but Gwyneth was already dead. I think she had been for at least 5 minutes." The Doctor told her.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." The Doctor answered. I nodded that's true.

"But... she cant have. She spoke to us. She helped us, saved us! How could she have done that?" Rose asked, about to cry by the looks of it.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in you philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Dickens said.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose mumbled upset by the whole thing.

"Now that's where your wrong, Rose. We'll know." I grinned, She gave a small smile at that. Soon, we all headed to the TARDIS. I sighed. Great, now I have to say goodbye. The Doctor and Rose stand in front of the doors and to the side. I stood at the other side leaning against the side. Dickens watched us all a few steps away to my side.

"Right then Charlie-boy. I've just got to go into my, um..." The Doctor paused thinking.

"Shed." I gave him.

"Yeah, shed. Wont be long!" The Doctor grinned. He puts his key in. Rose turned to Dickens and me.

"What are you two going to do?" She asked the Doctor paused turning into the conversation.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London. Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital." Dickens answered.

"You've cheered up." The Doctor commented.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them!" Dickens exclaimed.

"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked.

"I shall be subtle at first. The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word! Tell the truth!" Dickens told her.

"And you?" Rose asked.

"Keep waiting." I muttered.

"Waiting? What are you waiting for?" Rose asked confused. I grinned.

"Spoilers." I laughed as the Doctor sighed rolling his eyes.

"Can't you slip _something_ for once? You never ever told me, what _are _you waiting for. You refuse to come with me." The Doctor grumbled.

"This is the first meeting I know about with you." I told him.

"Seriously? Hang on. What age are you?" The Doctor asked Dickens and Rose are just watching confused.

"Um, in time with this I'd be 21 but _my_ time I'm 22 tomorrow." I sighed, complicated, If I actually live here in this time, I'd be 21. But my time on my mobile, I'm going to be 22.

"Oh, er, happy birthday for tomorrow." The Doctor laughed, even though it's a different version of him, I still cant help laughing along with him.

"Yeah, happy birthday!" Rose grinned. I took a step back.

"No dumps." I warned, they just laughed.

"Fine." The Doctor said, then he pulled my hair.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, if I can't give you dumps, I'll just tug your hair. Happy birthday!" The Doctor laughed.

"I'll get you back for that." I muttered.

"I'm sure you will." The Doctor said. "Right then, goodbye Charles great meeting you."

"Fantastic." I said at the same time copying the Doctor.

"Now, don't start all that." The Doctor told me.

"Bye then, and thanks." Rose gave Dickens a quick kiss on the cheek. The Doctor managed to open the TARDIS. I stopped leaning on the side. But I kept my hand on her. Rose turned to me. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can meet you again. I didn't really get to know you very well." Rose grinned.

"Rose, ask her to come with us, she never listens and comes with me." The Doctor asked her. I laughed at him.

"It's still no, I cant." I told him, grinning. "Maybe some other day."

"But I don't understand in what way is this goodbye." Dickens asked.

"You'll see in the shed." The Doctor told him.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this... Who are you?" Dickens asked.

"Just a friend, passing through." The Doctor answered.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you. But my books. Doctor, so they last?" Dickens asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, I couldn't help it ok.

"How long?" He asked again, this time looking between me and the Doctor.

"Forever." The Doctor answered this time. "Right, shed, come on Rose." Then he pause turning to me. "Last chance." I shook my head. It took a lot in me to just run in there. I could skip out half of my waiting time. "Fair enough. Your choice."

"In the box? Both of you?" Dickens asked, what he thought would happen clear.

"Down boy." The Doctor muttered.

"Not like _that_." Rose breathed out.

"I hope not." I whispered to myself, biting my lip. Then what I said hit me and I blushed a little.

"See ya!" The Doctor grinned walking in. The door closed behind them. I took a step back. I remember they watched.

"You might want to see this." I said to Dickens. The TARDIS began to make the usual noise with the breaks. Slowly fading from view. He starts to laugh and he walks off I trailed after him for a moment. What exactly am I supposed to do now? Well, go to my temporary home.

* * *

><p>When I got to my 'home' I sat on a wooden chair. Why didn't I just go with him? I could have at least stayed until 'Boom Town' and then waited like 3 years! That's easy! Then I probably won't end up 160! What have I got to show for my life? Apart from travelling with him. I remembered Madame Du Pompadour calling life 'the slow path'. I can live without him right? Suddenly there was a flash of light and getting a fright I ended up falling to the floor off the chair screaming. When I managed to finally get myself straight, still on the floor though. I seen none other than Captain Jack. I glared at him.<p>

"Jack!" I shouted. He whirled round to see me and laughed.

"What are you doing lying on the floor?" He asked.

"I like the floor." I said rolling my eyes. He just laughed and helped me up. "What are you doing here?"

"The Doctor just left me. The middle of satellite 5, in the future. What happened to all the Daleks? Is Rose ok?" Jack asked I stared at him. Wow, I must have met him in the gas mask episode, otherwise he wouldn't know me right?

"Er, didn't you hear? The Doctor sang a song and the Daleks ran away." I laughed, remembering him telling Rose that, when she woke up after being the Bad Wolf.

"Yeah, now what really happened?" Jack asked.

"Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS and she took her back to the Doctor. But that's a whole load of time energy in her head, it was killing her. So she ended up reducing all the Daleks to dust. The Doctor took the energy out her head, and then back into the TARDIS. But it already started killing him so he's regenerated. Rose doesn't even remember half of it." I told him. He stared at me.

"God, none of you were kidding with you knowing practically everything." Jack laughed.

"You got that right." I smiled. Well, now I have a... connection to him? "Oh and this is 1869. So don't say anything I've done yet. I haven't done it yet." I laughed that just didn't make sense that sentence. He just laughed too.

"Oh, what am I going to do now." He muttered hitting his manipulator. "Broken, great."

"Oh, I know, you could wait for a version of him to get you." I smiled, like I'm kind of doing. "I have to wait until 2008."

"Yeah, but you can actually wait, it's not like I'm Time Lord or immortal or anything." He rolled his eyes, I just grinned and reached into my pocket.

"You think so?" I grinned. This is after satellite 5 so, he's immortal now. Yes, you guessed right, I shot him. Big deal, I've shot him like 5 times already. Well, in his future I have. He lay on the floor dead. Well, it's longer this time round, because its a new ability right? I picked him up sitting him in the chair, I waited... and waited. I rolled my eyes when he finally gasped awake.

"What the hell?" He shouted looking at me confused. "What... what just happened?"

"I shot you." I shrugged. "Tea?" I asked getting up a olden times stupid kettle.

"But then why am I not dead? Um, sure but don't poison me." Jack sat up straight.

"Rose had the vortex in her head like I said. Well, she sort of made you immortal." I grinned. "You can thank her later." I said even though he wont get to. Unless he came with me to see Queen Victoria and the werewolf. Well, time's already messed up!

"I'm immortal? Yeah right. Has your gun got a stun setting, I bet you just knocked me out." Jack laughed. He grabbed my gun off the table I had sat it on. He looked to see there _was_ a stun setting but it was on the other setting.

"Do you really need proof?" I asked. "I could cut your hand a little and you can watch it disappear, if you like." I laughed, well, it's true.

"No, thanks." He laughed. "But, can you tell me. Why is it you never came? Hell I would stay with the Doctor to go on those adventures. If I could and he didn't abandon me." Jack began, you know, the Doctor was right, he just feels wrong. But I'm used to it already. I already had that back when I first was a Time Lady. But it's stronger now. Probably because it's new to him. "I don't think anyone would give up the chance to be with him. Why do you?"

"I didn't." I sighed. "In the future, but my past. I was 17, I uh, met the Doctor but one from the future of the one you know. His Eleventh incarnation. I borrowed your manipulator." I told him showing him it pulling it out my pocket. "We were visiting you, in Torchwood, you work with them. Then this future version of me just walked in. I got teleported to the past. 1867. I need to wait and live through until 2008, and now I just keep bumping into past versions of the Doctor." I tried to leave out the whole, confusing the Doctor forgetting everything. Also there's stuff he shouldn't know. But too late now.

"So when is Torchwood made?" He asked.

"In about 10 years." I grinned, he made a face at that.

"Mind if I stay here? Time travellers in one house?" Jack asked, I laughed.

"Fine, but _no_ flirting." I warned. "Otherwise your out!" We both just started laughing at that. "You know, its the Doctor's fault Torchwood started. He annoyed Queen Victoria."

"He did not!" Jack stared at me.

"He did so." I laughed. "Although he did have some help by a werewolf trying to kill her."

"Oh, so the werewolf trying to kill her, was alien he was just loving it all, so she got annoyed." Jack guessed.

"You got it." I grinned.

"So, this is your house?" Jack asked after a moment.

"For now." I nodded.

"How many rooms is there?" He asked.

"Not many. But I do have a spare. Your room now." I laughed.

"Well then, show me to my room." He laughed and I did just that.

"Here it is, Oh and Jack." I said as he glanced around.

"Yeah." He muttered, paying more attention to the room.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, you better get me something." I grinned.

"Uh hu." He mumbled still not paying attention. I rolled my eyes.

"The Doctor's in love with you." I mumbled grinning knowing _that_ would get his attention.

"WHAT?" He shouted confused. He _did _kiss the Doctor on satellite 5!

"I said, it's my birthday tomorrow." I grinned.

"Oh..." He frowned knowing he thinks he heard something else. I moved to close the door.

"Make yourself at home." I laughed, he stopped me though.

"What did you really say?" Jack asked.

"Look, I just said that to get your attention. It is _so_ not true and... is that a grey hair?" I asked.

"What? Where?" He screamed like a girl. How could I _not_ laugh at that?

"Kidding." I smirked, Jack glared at me.

"That's not funny! I don't want you do do that, unless I actually do! I'm not exactly going to just, come up with some lie to trick you." Jack said still glaring.

"You couldn't trick me anyway." I grinned.

"Oh yeah? All I would need is something not true, that you'd easily believe. Even if it was a good thing." Jack grinned.

"Like what?" I laughed.

"Well if I told you right now you wouldn't fall for it, would you?" Jack laughed, I shook my head.

"Do you like the room or not?" I asked.

"Oh the room? Yeah, it's not the worst I've seen." Jack told me. "I'd prefer something else."

"Tough you've got this. Goodnight, Jack." I laughed leaving his room. I checked the time on the manipulator still outside his door. Midnight. I walked to my room and froze. The TARDIS...

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM LEAVING YOU THERE! XD**

**Weeellllll what do you think? Please leave a review on your way out! I'd love to know what your thinking right now. Things like WHAT NO! I'm guessing... lol Anyway REVIEW! XP **

**I know EXACTLY what I have planned all the way to the Christmas Episode now. But you can still drop suggestions I mean, Time can be rewritten after all right? **


	34. Yes, Now Get Over It Already!

Oh my god! I am sorry it took so long for me to update! And leaving you like that was just killing you all I bet. XD

Sorry, but I finally got to go see my dad. So yeah, that was fun. I don't get much time on my laptop there so I didn't get much done lol. I got to go swimming and IT'S ACTUALLY SUNNY! Yes for once in this stupid rainy country it's sunny.

My little bro was so cute though, I mean, like when I was going he kept saying I had to stay and stuff so that was so.. Aw.. I gave him a huge cuddle :D I love him!

Ok, **something you should ALL know, **:- _I am going to make a separate story thing, and it will have the rest of Sapphire's adventures in the past. That way in this story we can do a few and then skip to the future having the rest randomly in another story SO HOW DOES THAT SOUND? XD_

So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for enough about me and my bro, and swimming pools with wave machines... Yeah...

**Yes, Now Get Over It!  
><strong>

I stared at the TARDIS. Well, lets see... St John's ambulance sign, plus it's at least, 3meters in height. The ninth and Tenths was about 2meters in height. I know this from Top Trumps, I'm not _that_ smart. So it's got to be Eleven's right? Why is he here? He shouldn't be here right? Should he? Ah! I am too confused. There was a few noises coming from the box as if he was falling about the place making a mess or something. I nearly laughed had the door not opened. The Doctor was standing there in his 'fancy' clothes. You know, the 'bad luck tux' and his top hat. Basically, what he wore to Amy and Rory's wedding... Minus the scarf thing. I folded my arms, what the heck is he doing?

"Ah! Hello! I just... Actually, hang on." The Doctor stuttered out before going back in, closing the doors. I laughed that time. There was more smashing, shouts and lots of messed up noises. I was really wondering what he was doing in there. Also, what he is doing here. One of the doors opened and he stood there grinning like an idiot. Has he gone even more mad? Insane maybe?

"Right! Where was I? Oh no, hang on a second." The Doctor disappeared again. Seriously, what the hell was going on? Again a few minutes of messed up noises later, he appeared. "Sorry, just had to er, do something, real quick."

"Uh, what?" I managed to say. What in the name of sanity was going on? The Doctor came right out closing the doors. I didn't even get to see the console, he closed it that quick.

"Is this where you stay for now?" The Doctor asked possibly changing the subject. Ok, now I know he's up to something.

"Yes, why? What are you doing? What's going on? And why are you dressed like that?" I asked. He looked at me a little confused, then seemed to realize something.

"Oh, right, haven't done it yet... sorry. Yeah, it's your birthday, is it not?" The Doctor asked grinning.

"You came here because of my birthday?" I asked staring at him. Ok, if he has then... why not my other birthdays or Christmas?

"Of course! Sorry, you'll be having more of this. I've already been to your 100th, and your 57th. I tried to get to your 50th maybe I will, but not yet. I was aiming for your 20th this time, how bad have I done?" The Doctor asked clearly not knowing when he has landed. I could only laugh at that.

"I'm 22 tomorrow, well today. It's about midnight so... today?" I grinned, his eyes widened.

"Well, I guess I'm either really early and a great driver or... really late for the 20th, and just lucky I managed to get to this one." The Doctor muttered the last parts. Then I wondered when in his time he was coming from.

"Uh, Doctor? What have you just come from?" I said glancing at the TARDIS. If I'm not in there or not coming out...

"Oh, right. Future you after you disappeared told me I visited quite a few times on birthday's and Christmases. I haven't hit a Christmas yet... I should get working on that. Anyway, your future self is still in Torchwood... ah... I, uh, left again... to do this..." The Doctor started stuttering at the end realizing what he had just done.

"So, after I become 160, you leave _again_?" I asked, did he really just say he did that?

"... Er, yes?" He said wishing it was a no.

"You better not be late back then." I grinned. "Future me might slap you big time." I laughed as his hand flew to his face almost protecting it and he took a step back.

"Oh, believe me... you already did slap me." The Doctor muttered, which just made me laugh more. Then just like that, we were kissing again.

I reached into his hair again. It was great, amazing to see him again, never mind the kissing, he was here. The Doctor. His hands wrapped round me, one at my waist. Then he took his hands away and jumped out the kiss. A huge smash noise coming from another room. Ah, right. Jack, almost forgot about him. Ok I did. I nearly slapped myself for being so stupid. The two of us had turned to the door so realizing it was Jack I spun back to stop him investigating. Only to find him already gone. I ran after them the best I could to find them in the main room staring at each other Jack with a gun out. They both faced me as I burst in. I nearly laughed as Jack, being Jack, had only his trousers on. Oh, well this is magnificent.

"Who the hell is this?" Jack exclaimed pointing his gun at the Doctor. Who just raised eyebrows.

"Well..." I tried to form words but it was all too... strange a situation.

"Your living with _Jack_?" The Doctor asked almost shouting. Both of them shocked there was another person here.

"Well yeah, you know, he just appeared in this place and needed a place to stay, I thought 'why not?'" I told the Doctor, this was confusing Jack.

"Your letting _Jack_ stay with you? _Captain Jack_? The _Captain Jack Harkness_ who flirts with anything with a few limbs and a face?" The Doctor exclaimed throwing his arms about. Jack glared at him really confused. I just wanted to hit myself so badly for not saying anything sooner.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you? I don't always flirt. Few limbs and a face? Now I may have dealt with aliens before, but _flirted_ with them?" Aw, poor Jack, he's so confused.

"Oh, right sorry, this is before... ah, don't know it's me... er, cant tell without questions I cant answer yet..." The Doctor stuttered clearly realizing that this Jack is from satellite 5. The Doctor turned to me after looking at his watch and he laughed. "Happy birthday." He said almost sounding confused. I blinked checking the time, 15 minutes past midnight, I shook my head laughing at him. Then he went serious again. "But really, your sharing a house with _Jack_?"

"Yes, with Jack, get over it Doctor, oh and Jack he's a future version of the Doctor. Now, where were we?" I said quickly leaving Jack mouth open staring at the Doctor his gun falling to the floor. The Doctor came over to me.

"Well, I know what we were doing." The Doctor muttered, I started laughing a little.

"Oh yeah, future me slapped you." I laughed as his hands went to his face again.

"It hurt!" The Doctor complained, rubbing his cheeks. Jack coughed.

"Your... the Doctor?" Jack asked confused. "Are you telling me I just held a gun up at the Doctor?"

"Yes, hello." The Doctor grinned.

"You left me on satellite 5!" Jack shouted. The Doctor started copying a gold fish.

"Jack, this Doctor has already told you. This is the Eleventh Doctor, the Tenth Doctor tells you." I said quickly, well it's true.

"And when does that happen?" He asked glaring a little. None of us spoke, none of us really wanting to tell him it was in about 2007 or something. Oh I cant remember anymore, it's all too much. The Doctor coughed a little awkward.

"Er, I have a birthday present for you on the TARDIS." The Doctor said trying not to look at Jack.

"A present? Really? Well, at least I got one." I said giving Jack a look that said 'where's my present from you?' I know, I'm a little greedy sounding there.

"Uh, I have... still to get you one..." Jack mumbled walking off to his room again. Both of us laughing at him. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the TARDIS.

"Now! I have a few ideas, oh and before you ask. Your present is hidden. I hope I've hidden it well... Er, but first, the reason I'm dressed like this." He rambled a little trying to get the key out. I rolled my eyes. He would get me something then hide it. "Well, we're going out... out to somewhere... for... birthday dinner... I uh, booked... a uh, table at, a restraunt... er..." He started stuttering again. I grinned, he was funny stuttering like that.

"You booked a table at a restraunt? For my birthday? AND you got a present?" I asked, this was so... not like the Doctor on TV. Well, I'm here now, of course it's not going to be the same! That would be boring, if everything was the exact same. Well, apart from some things. He still had no luck with finding the key.

"Yes, yes and yes, to those questions." The Doctor laughed. "Er, I cant find the key... Oh, well this better work." He muttered before snapping his fingers. The doors swinging open. I looked down to the floor after nearly slipping a little. I shook my head. Oh, he is such an idiot. I bent down picking up the TARDIS key.

"Looking for this?" I called as he was already at the console. He stared at me running back over to me.

"You.. but, where?" the Doctor stared at the key before taking it and placing it in his pocket slowly making sure. "Brilliant!" He grinned grabbing my hand again pulling me past the console and up a few steps. "Now, not that you don't look lovely or anything. You do, just er, well..." He gestured his clothes then mine. "Something else maybe?" The Doctor questioned he looked like he was expecting a slap. I just laughed though. What a way, to tell someone to put something else on, while trying to not make it sound that they don't look pretty.

"Ok, you just had to say put something else on." I grinned. He relaxed a little at that.

"Well, that's great, I thought you know, you might slap me thinking I thought you looked, well, you know. But I don't think that, in fact, no matter what you wear, I think you look quite the opposite of... _that_." The Doctor stuttered, which just made me laughed even more.

"Can you say a single thing without stuttering a little?" I questioned grinning away.

"Yes! Of course I can! You know there's a stage with people playing music and we could dance. You know, at the place we're going to." The Doctor told me, at the same time he had one hand on my waist the other held one of my hands and when he said 'dance' he spun round.

"Well don't waste it all for me." I laughed when he stopped after spinning us round the console then back to the stairs. "If I know too much, I'll know what to expect! Then I might not want to go." I grinned when he looked upset at the idea.

"Ok! Ok! I'm not saying a thing!" The Doctor exclaimed doing the lips sealed thing.

"I wonder how long that will last?" I laughed. He looked ready to say something by opening his mouth. Then he realized and closed it again. He frowned for a moment, before motioning to his clothes, pretending to take them off. Then pointed at me and then the door. What the hell did that mean? He wanted me to take my clothes of then go? What? I was confused by that. I blinked at him and he did it again.

"Ok, talk! I don't know what you mean! You want me to take my clothes off then go? What? I'm confused!" I gave up and he blushed a little at the confused comment I made his eyes wide.

"No! Not that, go get changed! We have about half an hour!" The Doctor managed to say after a few moments of his wide eyes and blushing. I grinned walking off to the TARDIS wardrobe. Lets find me something to wear. For clearly a fancy place, otherwise he wouldn't have the 'bad luck tux' on.

* * *

><p>Eventually I found a dress thing that I liked. That was good for going out some place. It had no straps and across the top it had little glittery parts. It was TARDIS blue so went with my blonde and TARDIS blue hair. And it had a silver belt across it, the rest of it just falling to just above my knees. I found some dark blue almost black heeled boots, I'm no expert on heels, so there was no way, that I could tell you the exact inch of the heels. But at a guess at least 3? 4? Who knows, the boots had randomly placed straps across them. All in all, I was very... blue.<p>

I headed back to the console room and I could hear the heels clicking away the whole time. I paused looking in a mirror just before I left the room. The necklace didn't really go anymore. Remember the necklace with my name in Gallifreyan that Kovarian had? That one, I wear all the time now. Well, it may be Gold and Silver, but I'm not wearing any Gold am I? Sure the silver might go with the Silver sparkle parts on the dress, but the Gold wont. So off it comes.

I rolled my eyes when I neared the console room, he was whistling to himself and pausing every now and then to talk to himself. Being with him was sometimes like looking after a nine year old.

"Oi! I'm not nine!" His voice echoed through to me. I just laughed, again he just had to be in my head. Is he ever out of my head? I walked through to stand on the steps to see he was under the glass on the swing seat. He was fixing some things, probably things that didn't need fixing. I stayed where I was. Glass floor, dress, we don't need a repeat of the 'Amy's skirt' incident.

"Ok, then I'm ready to go... wherever your taking me." I called out to him. He fell of the swing seat which just made me start to laugh at him. The TARDIS began to laugh too. The Doctor managed to stand muttering away to himself. He managed to stumble his way up the steps watching his feet, making one of the legs move with his hand.

"You look like your trying to be an old man." I laughed which caused the TARDIS to laugh again.

"Yes, just laugh away why don't you!" The Doctor exclaimed, even though I could just see him smiling a little. I walked down the steps and he pause where he was. His head nearly hitting the console. He turned his head and stared at the shoes.

"Doctor?" I questioned, now he was acting a little strange. He was still crouched down but went to the shoes.

"Your wearing boots! In fact never mind that your wearing heels!" The Doctor pointed at the shoes suddenly straightening very fast, I laughed at him a little but was confused, so what? "And a dress!"

"And?" I said very confused.

"You hardly wear skirts never mind dresses. Plus, usually your wearing the other shoes, not usually boots, or heels." The Doctor continued to ramble on. I noticed he was staring at me.

"Ok, you said you had booked somewhere and your wearing that, so clearly it's something big you've planned." I grinned walking over and sitting in the seat. "So how do I look?" I grinned as he had followed me over. He copied a fish for a few seconds.

"Amazing, Beautiful." He grinned leaning on a leaver at the console accidentally making it go down and the whole room start to shake.

"Oh what have you done now?" I asked having to shout. He was gripping onto a leaver so I jumped forwards doing the same so that we could hear each other over the noise.

"I don't know! Don't blame me for everything that goes wrong! I didn't set course for a very cold place on earth..." The Doctor trailed off, he glanced at what I was wearing.

"Oh, no you don't it's my birthday! Come back to it afterwards?" I asked, but we were both thrown to the floor. He quickly got up and went to the scanner. I groaned as my legs had hurt more than usual, considering my now bare legs hit the floor. I glanced down only for my eyes to widen as my skirt part of the dress had blown up a little. I quickly pulled it down feeling my cheeks heat up a little. I looked up at the Doctor who was staring at the scanner confused.

"Somehow, the TARDIS seemed to have been on your side, she landed us where I was originally planning on taking you." He laughed, he looked down at me and realized I was still on the floor. He held his hand out. "Need a hand, or are you staying on the floor?" I grabbed his hand pulling him down before getting up myself and heading towards the door. Before he could look up the dress while I was getting up.

"Where are we?" I called out and turned to see him already standing.

"The third best planet in the galaxy. Don't ask about the first..." The Doctor started.

"Planet of the coffee shops, I know. Series six, you take Amy and Rory to the second best." I grinned.

"We're _still_ in series 6? How long is it?" The Doctor asked mouth open staring at me.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing." I muttered.

"Well, no point staying in here if we're actually in the right place." The Doctor grinned holding his arm out. One of the doors opened and hit his leg before closing again. The TARDIS clearly wasn't happy about that comment.

"Ok! Ok! We're in the right place, and that _does_ happen a lot doesn't it?" The Doctor exclaimed suddenly holding his leg.

"Well she does take us where we need to go." I grinned.

"Oh... shut up." He mumbled straightening back up.

"Hm, no." I smirked. "You'll have to make me."

"Well, that will be hard, since you never really do shut up." The Doctor mumbled.

"What?" I frowned, he rambles on more than me!

"Well, uh, yeah, both of us tend to talk a lot." The Doctor tried. I shook my head at him laughing and opened the door sticking my head out, then stepping completely out. "Well, ok the third best planet in the galaxy isn't exactly a planet, but it is at the same time." The Doctor muttered closing the doors as he stepped out. Glass, nearly everything was made of glass. The floor, making you able to see right through to the other side of the planet. If you could see that well... Glass walls, roof tops were also glass. But everything else was like a futuristic town. Hover car... things. Aliens of all shapes and sizes around. Metal doors. You could see right into places and could tell what each of the shops and café's were before even looking at the signs.

"Wow." I managed. "It's made of glass."

"Well, most of it. You still get a lot of normal things... there's the glass fountain over there." The Doctor grinned pointing over to a huge glass pillar with water flowing from the top into a pool of water at the bottom. Mini ones round the sides that were pouring out a brown thick substance. Chocolate?

"Is that chocolate?" I asked the Doctor. He just laughed nodding.

"And that over there is where we're going." The Doctor then pointed towards a building that was covered with a silver curtain. Well, it certainly looks interesting. The Doctor took my hand and we both headed off towards it. "Now, one thing I have to ask." The Doctor started, I faced him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Your staying with _Jack_?" The Doctor asked again, I laughed at him.

**Again! Sorry about not updating! Please forgive me? I truly am sorry! It's been like what? A week? More than that? Ugh! And i give you a chapter with like 4,000 words... God I'm an evil lazy person...**

**REMEMBER! I'm going to make another story with all of the 'In the past' adventures she is going to have. So really I'm going to say one little thing here. **

**VOTE!_ Pick two episodes you would desperately like to see in this story and then I will pick the two most voted and then do my own little thing and we will go back to Torchwood 2008? was it? So if you don't vote and the thing you want done doesn't happen for a while cause it's in the new story I will put up at some point, then it's your own fault_ XD or not... maybe it was out voted... who knows...**

**So vote away! 8D Oh AND ONE MORE THING! Review... See you next time!**


	35. Cybermen Of course

*Looks at a lot of angry pissed off annoyed readers ready to kill*

ERM, Hi?

Sooorrrryyyy! I know its been like a two years or something? I dunno, I feel a little bad but not at the same time because I have a VERY good reason. It was just pretty much a depressing time ok? I'm not actually supposed to say... Everyone agree that's a pretty good reason to not post a chapter for ages? Yea? Good! Ok so here's just a little fill in Chapter, might do a few, just until I get myself back together to type the rest of this story lol.

Also don't be mad if they are spaced out chapters, after all i have exams coming up too. There's just a lot going on right now, i may even start a few new fics that might not be Doctor Who related. Like... Batman? Who likes Batman? Or Sweeney Todd? Sherlock?! Transformers! Lol ok rambling as you can tell that's not changed haha.

Sorry bout that. Just go with it yeah? Lol. I don't know what else to say here... other than enjoy the fill in chapter thing haha.

**Cybermen... Of course.**

Well, what did I expect? A fancy dinner with the Doctor? Dancing? Music? A good time with no Evil to interrupt? Hello! This is The Doctor! Not a normal person! Of course Cybermen would start appearing and killing and causing madness... Of course, the Doctor would get captured and I would have to rescue him. Of course the Cybermen would see me coming because this entire STUPID PLANET was made of GLASS! Who in their right mind would have a glass planet. Yeah its cool, but surely they knew this sorta thing could happen. Right? Oh well, does it matter now? I have to find a way past a trillion Cybermen and to the Doctor... this is going to be a tough one.

Well, that's what I thought until I realised they were all bloody BLIND! _Well, most of them... _I thought as I ran back a few steps away from one that I had creeped to close to me. It felt a little like the adventure games. The creep by the bad guys part. My feet started to hurt do I took off the boots and left them on the floor. What matters more? Shoes? Or saving the Doctor? I think the second. I could grab them on my way back. I came up with one conclusion.

I should have wore my converse...

Well, this is the Doctor. Either I save him... or he escapes and gets me. Or he dies. I'm not very fond of the last one. I walked along ducking every now and then behind stuff to dodge the Cybermen. I peaked round a corner and swore at a bunch of five Cybermen bunched together. Each facing a different way too! I'll never get by this lot. Then a sudden thought happened and I slapped my head. I was a complete idiot.

I had my gun and stuff in my boot. Yes, sounds weird but there's a pocket on the inside. I sighed annoyed I had forgotten and took out the gun and jumped round the corner shooting at them. All were down instantly and the Doctor's connection with me kicked in. Well sort of. I could tell the general direction he was in so I turned and looked through the glass. Well either I really was plain stupid, or that wasn't there before.

The Cybermen had parked their ship. I could see it through the glass. Now all I had to do was get on board and find the Doctor. They wouldn't take him anywhere else would they? When I found my way over the door even opened automatically! It's like they're not even trying. It must have had sensors detecting movement to open the door. I mean I was crouching behind a table! I held the gun out in front of me and basically tried imitating what they do in movies. Which was walking in slow circles towards the door checking that it's clear.

I suppose instead of a gun I could use the sonic. Thats how the Doctor does it isn't it? He deactivates them via sonic. I guess if there's only one or two that would be fine. I checked both ways in the corridor before I made my way through the ship. I silently as possible walked along corridors at the wall. My arm sliding against the metal. I hit another left or right? I slowly slid along to the corner and looked right with my gun in front of my face. Then turned to left, and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was a guy just standing there! And he was Purple! He clearly heard me gasp in shock, because he turned and jumped back away from me. He even stuck his hands up surrendering. I took a step towards him as he seemed to be perfectly normal. By normal I mean not a Cyberman.

"Who are you? You're not with them are you?! Oh, God don't kill me!" He exclaimed really scared. I blinked holding up my gun. He flinched and I glanced at the gun shaking my head. With the Cybermen me? Yeah, in their dreams.

"I'm not gonna shoot you. I'm just looking for my friend..." I trailed, friend? Boyfriend? Um... little help in that area. I stared into space, are we Boyfriend Girlfriend yet? Or what? Ha screw it I said friend now.

"Everyone they took down there. I got free, but my daughter and wife are still out there." The guy told me still panicky. "Help me." He practically whimpered.

"Oh, the two famous words. The Doctor would hate me if i said no now." I sighed and nodded at him. "Ok, so list of things to do. One, find the Doctor, he can save us all. Two, find everyone who's still alive. Three, get out of here with all survivors." I groaned it sounded almost impossible. Then again, so did telling the Daleks i was a Time Lady and running away. But that was fun.

"Can you really do all that?" He asked looking to me as i saw a ventilation shaft and began taking off the grating.

"I do it all the time! With the Doctor of course." I grinned as he stared with wide eyes. Then i frowned, i don't have his name yet. "What's your name? Im Sapphire." I said getting the last screw off.

"Jareth, my wife is Kendra and my daughter is Mari." Jareth it is then.

"Ok you want to come help or hide. I know hiding might look safer but usually in games an films the person who stays and hides usually gets caught." I muttered thinking off at many games i've played where the hero character tells someone to hide. Then when the character goes back they're dead.

"Uh, i'll be right behind you." He told me looking nervous. I shrugged nodding and put the sonic between my teeth and climbed in. I'll need that when we get out. I quickly crawled along not really noticing if he came in or not. Too focused on the Doctor i suppose. The mental link with him was being blocked. But i could tell the general direction he was in. I sighed when i lost that signal. Where was he?! I heard a clang rattling the vents and turned to see Jareth crawling fast.

"Go! They're coming." He yelped as he looked back at one. My eyes widened and i sped off. Well, crawled faster. Can't exactly run in a vent. I paused as there was a gap and decided to go down head first. Jareth followed. But the Cybermen didn't. I caught my breath and continued Jareth looked exhausted. We came to another grating and i sighed annoyed. No Doctor, where could he be?!

I took the vent off and crawled out a little looking for Cybermen. Jareth half crawled out once i was out. I nodded at him and he crawled out standing up. I walked in a random direction following the link as it was back again, then i hummed. The Doctors theme tune of course. Eventually there was a door at the end of the corridor. I took out the sonic and i first looked in the small window. What do you know? The Doctor. I heard the metal boots and turned to see them coming down the corridor.

"Ah, well, never thought it would be this easy." I grinned and soniced the door open and shoved Jareth in. "Get him up!" I told Jareth considering the Doctor was unconscious. I stayed and shot at Cybermen. They started shooting back. Good thing they have bad aim. I laughed as i dodged the few that almost hit me. Then i had to duck as four beams came at my head. I grinned when i was still up, do these even kill us Time Lords? The electric hand part doesn't or the one in the Pandorica didn't. I heard a groan and glanced at the Doctor. Besides i know i don't regenerate. I saw myself at Torchwood! _Time can be re-written right enough._ I thought. _  
><em>

"Doctor you ok?" I asked too busy shooting. I heard a grumble of a reply and rolled my eyes. "Jareth do me a favour will you?" I smirked as he looked confused at me. I could see him in the corner of my eye.

"What?" He asked and i grinned an evil grin and he looked slightly worried.

"Slap him for me will you?" I laughed, Jareth did, the Doctor yelped and his hand flew to his cheek. "Awake now are we?" I asked as the last Cyberman fell.

"What was that for?" He asked Jareth, who pointed at me. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at me.

"You were unconscious! I had to do something! But he was closer and i was busy, so i told him to slap you." I shrugged. He jumped up making Jareth jump back.

"Who's this?" The Doctor asked, i think i saw a hint of something there? Jealous he wasn't the one crawling about in vents with me?

"Bumped into him on my way to save you. He got out but he wants to save his wife and child. Kendra and Mari was it?" I asked and Jareth quickly nodded as we both turned at him.

"Right then!" The Doctor grinned and opened the door only to close it. "We're trapped." He whispered suddenly and i laughed and opened the door shooting at Cybermen again. I threw my sonic at him.

"Do something! Don't just stand there!" I shouted over all the shooting. I went behind one Cyberman and the others shot at it.

"Vents!" He shouted and i rolled my eyes.

"Not more vents." I grumbled, life with the Doctor, you crawl through vents and run for your life. Sometimes its fun, then like this today, its just plain annoying.

"What do you mean 'not more vents' vents are fun!" The Doctor laughed.

"For that you first, i wont have you staring at my butt as we crawl about in a vent." I told him and he gaped at me.

"I wouldn't do that!" He snapped as i took down the last Cyberman.

"Mhm, rule one. I bet thats a lie." I smirked as he blushed a little and tried to say something.

"Oh! I'll go first!" Jareth snapped having enough. I started laughing, the Doctor watched Jareth climb in.

"Besides you and the Ponds always say, eyes front soldier, if i said that you look straight and see my butt. Therefore you first." I said and waved a hand at the vent where Jareth had disappeared in.

"The same goes for you, what if... What if you stare?!" He pointed out getting a little embarrassed as Jareth was just along the vent a bit. I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Women are allowed." I stated almost laughing at that. But Jareth seemed to be a little impatient. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Jareth cut him off.

"Can one of you just get in already! Cybermen remember! We don't have time!" He shouted getting both our attention.

"Ladies first." The Doctor grinned. I folded my arms nodding at the vent.

"Age before beauty." I smirked as he grumbled to himself going towards it.

"Your lucky i haven't thought of anything for that." The Doctor told me getting in. I grinned getting in after him. Oh, and there it is, the Doctors butt. How many can say they could sit and stare at that? I shook my head ok, stop. But fans would love to be in my position right now. I saw him look back at me so i tried to look innocent ending with wide eyes and a straight face trying not to laugh. The second he turned i burst out laughing. Ah, this is the point after so much travelling i've lost my mind. Oh well, goodbye sanity!

.

**And i am going to stop here. Not much i know but i will write more soon as i can! I promise! Ok so um, leave a review if you feel like it! Over 200! Wow! :D thanks one and all! Bet you all thought i was abandoning this? Well im not! I said i wouldn't and i just lost control for a bit but im getting back!**

**See you all soon!**


	36. You have GOT to be kidding

SO SO SORRY! Please dont hate me for the late chapter again... But well, stuff happened and my laptop broke and i saw the 50th anniversary and this idea came to me and i realised... I could actually have it happen now... Time travel... So! Using my iPod so forgive spelling mistakes and such, here is a 50th anniversary special chapter... uh, i suppose..

**WARNING! **Dont read this chappie if you havent seen the newest Doctor Who Episode... Slash, film... Thingy...

Oh and uh, this starts round about where the last chapter left off. Sort of.

Anyway! Here it goes! Geronimo! Allons-y! And whatever...

**You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me.**

Oh it was going great! Running down corridors stopping Cybermen, until we actually found the controls. Then the Doctor had to have a bad choice. We didn't have time to sae anyone. Jareth was furious and ran off so we waited. The Doctor had started pacing again, i was nervous. I admit i was nervous, which doesn't happen much. He shook his head before activating it.

"Time to run?" I asked, slightly less nervous.

"Time to run!" He grinned, grabbed my hand and we ran for it. I was a little worried as we left the ship. No sign of survivors. Jareth... I turned to look just as it exploded. I turned to the Doctor and saw him facing the ground. I turned and headed for the TARDIS, the Doctor followed slowly behind his thinking face on.

"Does it never bother you?" I heard him say eventually once id actually reached the TARDIS. I gave him a confused look. What? "Everything you saw of my life, all the death of innocent lives, it wasn't all just a show, now its real. We just watched a Cyberman ship blow up, innocent people inside and nothing?" I blinked surprised. Where did this come from.

"Well maybe im just used to it?" I shrugged opening the TARDIS and heading in.

"No no, hundreds of years in the TARDIS and even _I'm_ not used to any kind of death, how could you possibly be?" He almost seemed to snap it out. I turned to face him, he had finally looked up. I was used to it though, i was used to people dying it happens. The parallel world i was in at least the area i lived in, on the news and such mass amounts of people died and it wasn't a big deal. Now is it all of a sudden different.

"Parallel world remember." I shrugged and ignored him to go change clothes. Converse, check. Skinny jeans, check. Then i went slightly different, i found a rather nice white waistcoat. Leather, and had some fake stud things with pockets. So i went for a plain dark purple top under it. That was all, before i went back to the console. Only, he wasn't there. I huffed annoyed, only i frowned at a quiet beeping. My hand flew up fast and i gaped at my wrist where the vortex manipulator was.

"Oh your kidding me." I whined, not now, now im time jumping in a time jump within a time jump, wait, now i sound like im talking about inception. "Doctor!" I shouted only, now i was in a forest. I whipped round to see the tenth Doctor holding something and stopping mid run to stare at a rabbit.

"Oh very clever." I heard and i grinned whatever this is, he probably has the wrong idea. I sneaked up closer as he stared at the rabbit straightening a little trying to look slightly intimidating. "Whatever you've got planned forget it, im the Doctor im 904 years old." He began and i covered my mouth to try not to laugh a i got closer. He went on kind of similar... Wait... Exactly like in... I froze, no... I couldn't have. Could i?

"and you are basically just a rabbit aren't you?" He said cutting my thoughts. I burst out laughing and he jumped.

"Let me guess, you were just, i dunno, warning the rabbit?" I smirked, he stood up again an gaped at me a moment.

"Well, im looking for a Zygon, you never know with shape-shifters." He casually replied, then frowned. "Ah, how many times have you met me?" He asked.

"As in this version of you? Like twice, The master with Martha, and Journeys end. Also, i was really hoping you weren't going to say Zygon. Let me guess, England, 1500's or so yeah?" I asked and he nodded. 50th anniversary, i really shouldn't be here, this is future stuff.

"Right, so, Sapphire, good to see you again. Glad to see you haven't gone and regenerated on me." Ten told me smirking, then we both stopped and ran as someone called out for him. Someone shouts, you run to them.

"I haven't actually done much since Journey's end." I said as we ran.

"Well, as i said, Zygon, and the scream could be Elizabeth!" He shouted the last part as we saw the queen or Zygon laying in the forest. Ah now for some confusion. I just watched as the two queens talked as if the other was the Zygon. The Doctor and i both ignoring. Although the Doctor was because he was trying to fix his device. Then that portal thing opened.

"Now its starting." I grinned going towards it not too close.

"Back! Back from it now." Ten shouted pulling us all back. "Thats a time fisher! A tear in the fabric of reality! Anything can happen!" He seemed almost panicked and i laughed as the Eleventh's fez came through. "For instance a fez." Ten added confusedly so i grinned picking it up an putting it on.

"Yes! I has the fez!" I cheered and Ten looked so confused it was cute. "And here he comes!" I grinned facing the thing.. What did he call it? A time fisher? Eleven fell and landed face first. I laughed but went over to help him up only i stopped mid way as someone else came through and landed beside him. My eyebrows went up. What?

"Who are they?" The queen asked as they got up. I stole tens line folding my arms confused.

"Thats just what i was wondering." I muttered Eleven gaped at us a moment.

"Sapphire! Oh uh, you can explain this." He grinned at me then pointed to the girl beside him, i gave a quick look over. Slightly taller than me, dark black hair, purple highlights, bright green eyes, kind of skinny. Heeled boots, TARDIS blue skinny jeans, tank top thats striped and red and black, then a hooded leather jacket that was blue. Well, hello... person. She rolled her eyes and looked to me. Rolled up her sleeve and showed a vortex manipulator.

"Oh, so your?" I asked... Myself? She grinned.

"You got it." I laughed oh, awkward. We both turned just as Eleven knocked the fez off my head.

"Also! Not yours." He added to whatever he had said, probably the skinny thing judging his past self. I smirked.

"Your not?" Ten asked leaning in to the Eleventh confused. The other me came to me and we grinned at each other as they copied each other and took their sonics out.

"Compensating." Ten said after elevens still looked kinda bigger.

"For what?" Eleven asked as they both began to flip the screwdrivers about. My future coughed holding out her sonic and i stared as hers was similar to elevens, flipped out with the claw things but moved up like tens did, effectively bigger. I laughed.

"Boys and their toys." She grinned at me. Eleven made a face as they began to put them away.

"Oh, its cool! Isn't it cool, im the Doctor and im all cool! Oops! Im wearing _sand_ _shoes_!" Eleven exclaimed i grinned as my future self put her sonic away. I loved this bit.

"What are you doing here im busy?" Ten muttered thumb towards the queens. I snickered slightly, this film thing was just too funny.

"Oh busy, i see is that what were calling it eh?" Eleven grumbled grabbing the fez to put on. "Hello, ladies." He bowed to all four of us women. Both me and my future self folded our arms though.

"Don't start." Three said at once, both of me and tHe Tenth Doctor all at once. both of me laughed though and the next we know eleven 'eww'd.

"Im not judging you." He said suddenly to ten like a 'no offence' kind of thing. The fisher thing made a noise and us four Time Lords and Ladies walked to it. The Doctors and my future self whipped out glasses.

"Aw what, glasses? When do i get glasses!" I exclaimed.

"Spoilers." My future self smirked.

"Well, truthfully i should have seen that coming shouldn't i?" I grumbled.

"You really should've." She replied. Eleven turned to the queens so we all did.

"Your majesty's probably a good time to run." Eleven told them grinning.

"But what about that creature." The two said together. A shiver went down my spine. Ugh, not only did Midnight go through my head but every-time i've said something at the same time as the Doctor or myself as it would seem happens a lot these days. Both took turns snogging the life out of poor ten before running.

"One of those was a Zygon?" Eleven asked.

"Yep." I answered for poor ten.

"Big red rubbery things covered in suckers?" Eleven continued.

"Yeah." Ten added. Eleven continued muttering and it sounded to me like he said something about sex in the TARDIS. Which yeah.. Uh... Ok...

"Yeah im getting the point thank you." Ten grumbled looking a little embarrassed and annoyed.

"Nice." Eleven muttered the portal thing swooshed as Clara's voice came through.

"Doctor is that you?" Eleven and my future self move forwards.

"Ah hello Clara can you hear me?" Eleven called out.

"Yeah, its me, we can hear you. Is Fire with you? Where are you two?!" Clara asked i raised my eyebrows, i thought id never be called that again.

"Im here!" My future self called out before both her and Eleven looked to me and Ten. "Where are we?" They both asked.

"England." I called out.

"Fifteen sixty two!" Ten added. I could imagine Clara's confusion.

"Who are you two talking to?" She asked and i grinned as we ALL replied.

"Ourselves." Man this was awkward. We all have sonics, we're all time lords, this is only going to get more confusing with the War Doctor coming.

"Can you come back through?" Kate stewart i think asked that. Didn't sound like Clara.

"Physical patterns may not be possible in both directions, Ah! Hang on!" Eleven began but had an idea, but so did i. I snatched it from his head. Im not supposed to be here so its worth it if i get to do this to him.

"Fez incoming!" I yelled throwing it. Eleven yelped and didn't look happy with me. My other self grinned.

"That was fun, i remember it, high five!" She said as we laughed and did so.

"Nothing here." Clara called out and we stopped goofing about a little and ten frowned both Doctors confused.

"So where did it go?" Ten asked and both Doctors turned to us. I turned to myself.

"Should we tell them?" I asked grinning.

"I don't know they might not believe us." She smirked and we both glanced to the Doctors who were watching hoping to get something from us to help.

"Well, we cant tell you much." I started grinning this was going to be great.

"But we will tell you this." My future self added and we paused looking to each other grinning. Both Doctors looked hopeful.

"Spoilers." We both said the two of them deflating. Ten folded his arms an idea in his head.

"Ok, you used to be me, you've done all this before, what happens next?" He asked both of me grinned and i rolled my eyes oh how funny this is.

"I don't remember." Eleven answered right away. There was a pause as ten didn't seem all that happy about that.

"How can you forget this?" He asked not believing him, wagging his finger to indicate the situation.

"Hey, hang on! Its not my fault! Your obviously not paying enough attention!" Eleven whined defending himself.

"I remember this perfectly." My future self smirked.

"Reverse the polarity." Eleven just continued whining pointing to the vortex portal.. Ugh, theres no point i. Me even trying to call it something i fail every time. We all got our screwdrivers out and reversed the polarity.

"Its not working." I muttered with eleven.

"We're all reversing the polarity." Ten realised.

"Theres four of us." My future self sighed rolling her eyes.

"Yes i know!" Eleven said as if we were the stupid ones.

"The four or us reversing it back and fourth, were _confusing_ the polarity!" Ten complained. We all stopped jumping as the war Doctor played my John Hurt came through.

"Anyone loose a fez?" He asked. The Doctors looked awkward and a little tense.

"You, how can you be here." Ten asked.

"Id say the same as me but its not." I mumbled to myself. I kind of shouldn't be here. He kind of shouldn't be here, see how its similar.

"More to the point, _why_ are you here?" Ten continued frowning slightly.

"Good afternoon, im looking for the Doctor." Ok, what do i call him. 8.5? War Doctor just seems too... Ah why am i doing this to myself... I give up.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place." I said at the same time as Ten.

"Good, right. Well who are you lot?" Eight and a Half... See no that sounds weird, uh, John Hurts Doctor asked. I smirked, well. "Oh of course, are you his companions?"

"No well, we are but they're not." My future self half explained gesturing me and her then the boys.

"His companions?" Eleven gasped.

"They get younger all the time. Well, Ladies, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?" The War Doctor asked, i thought id stick with that, easier. Both myself and my future self pointed to a different Doctor, who both took out their sonic's as proof.

"Really?" The war Doctor asked almost confused.

"Yeah." Eleven answered.

"Really." Ten added, we lowered our arms.

"Your me?" War Doctor was still confused. "Both of you?"

"Yep." Ten popped the 'p' widening his eyes slightly with it.

"Even that one?" War Doctor said as he glanced to eleven. Ten nodded eleven looked offended slightly.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, both of me laughed slightly. My future self hugged eleven.

"Especially him." She said and he grinned. Oh god this is weird. Ten looked a little embarrassed as did i as my future self gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gah, why did i have to do that?!

"Your my future selves?" War Doctor exclaimed slightly not believing it now.

"Yes." We all put in for emphasis.

"Am i having a mid life crisis?" War Doctor asked stepping forwards, oh! Oh! I LOVE this part! he stepped forwards the two of the Doctors pulled their sonic's out pointing them at him. "Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that?! their scientific instruments not water pistols!" He snapped and both of me began to laugh. The two awkwardly put them away. "Look like you've seen a ghost." war Doctor muttered.

The two Doctors grumbled quietly about him as soldiers suddenly appeared and the two whipped their sonic's out again.

"Which of you is the Doctor?" A man in a strange 1500 outfit asked. Well i don't know him! "The queen of England is bewitched i would have the Doctors head." he continued.

"Well its all the makings of your lucky day." The war Doctor smiled slightly. Talking came from the portal, the two older Doctors still had their toys out.

"What is that?" The new guy who ever he is, asked. The war Doctor just looked annoyed at the screwdriver pointing.

"Again with the pointing what are you going to do? Assemble a cabinet out of them?" He snapped and i laughed. The two awkwardly started to put them away again. Well, this is not going to be easy, at least it will be funny...

...

..

**Im gonna stop here, long day, also, i haven't exactly got a transcript or anything, so just for you guys, i recorded the anniversary on my Sky box thing and have been pausing to type playing and pausing adding bits and changing bits. So yeah, harder this way, usually i watch the episode get a transcript and do similar thing. **

**Yeah ok not that different but takes more time alright! Especially with a broken laptop and having to do it on an iPod and trying to find mistakes! You lit better enjoy this... Ugh!**

**I saw the anniversary thing three times today, in the cinema in 3D! Then because i recorded it! I watched it twice when i got home! Im so obsessed huh? Haha. I just loved it so much! It was awesome! What did you guys think?**

**Alright im off to sleep! Dunno when i'll next update but whatever! Review maybe ill be quicker this time haha! This time i really will try to update quicker, mostly i cant be bothered because i have to use my iPod and its harder with getting a transcript to go off cause i have to keep going in and out of apps and pages or whatever but yeah. Thats another reason i haven't been updating. **

**Gah! Rambling! Like i said! Im off to sleep now! Three in the morning! So goodnight! **

**See ya! Remember... REVIEW! **


	37. Conversation With Myself?

Hello everyone! Tried to update quickly! School gave me essays but whatever i practically give up by now. Haha.

Moving on! Here's the next chappie! Took longer cause i had more to type and cause i had more to type i had to listen carefully and watch the anniversary... Oh well, its my favourite thing to watch at the moment so many funny parts! Then i found a Transcript... So yeah... Bummer, got not many but a few wrong words last chapter... Yeah..

OH! Also, i decided to move a little forwards with the few in the past chapters before Lets Kill Hitler. Next few chappies are VERY important! Once she jumps from the 50th back to the 1800's the next chappie after that we will meet dear ol' Sarah Jane Smith again... Only... Not quite the way you are probably thinking... Unless you are thinking of what im thinking.

Ok moving on since im just confusing myself as well now..

**3 Doctors One Room.**

I groaned, this was going to be a long day, wasn't it? Almost regretting having ever took this Manipulator.

"I think theres three of them, and two Fire's." I heard Clara mutter. I almost heard Kate's reply. The guy in charge of the soldiers quickly interrupted.

"What witchcraft is this?" To which the Eleventh Doctor grinned flipping the sonic once and pointing to him.

"Ah! Yes! Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft!

Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!" Eleven shouted into the time thing... I've already forgotten what its called. "Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?" He asked after a moment of no reply. I grinned, my other self was thinking or i think she was. God i hope she's just thinking and not just randomly staring at me. Then again. Its me...

"He means you." I heard Kate... Or is it Kate the Zygon? Cant quite remember exactly when that happened.

"Why am I the witch?" I heard Clara grumble.

"Clara?" Eleven shouted annoyed at no reply yet.

"Clara Oswald!" My future self cheered into the fisher or whatever. I heard a sigh.

"Hello?" Clara's voice grumbled to us fake cheerfulness in it.

"Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?" Eleven grinned happy he finally answered turning to the soldiers his hands moving around together maybe slightly nervous this wont work?

"What he said." Clara must be so confused. Poor girl.

"Yes, tiny bit more colour." My future self and Eleven complained.

"Right." Clara snapped just annoyed now. "Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs."

"Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her." Eleven started my future self finishing. My eyebrows raised. Was that what im like?

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked totally confused as she cant really see us can she? Oh, poor dear.

"It's a timey-wimey thing." Eleven answered both of my self grinning knowing this to be a funny part.

"Timey what? Timey-wimey?" The War Doctor snapped confused.

"I've... I've no idea where he picks that stuff up." Ten muttered, both of me laughing.

"Try maybe something you said, Ten. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." I grinned the three looked at both versions of me.

"Ten?" They all asked, whoa freaky.

"Well back in the other universe." My future self started.

"Your known as Ten." I continued.

"Aka, Tenth Doctor." My future self continued.

"Your Eleven." I said pointing.

"And your known as the War Doctor." My future self pointed out.

"Since you were the Doctor in the Time War." I finished. The three stared between us.

"Im sorry who are these two again?" War Doctor asked the other two.

"Well, she grew up in a parallel universe." Eleven began.

"Knows all about us, and just so happens to be one of us. Time Lady, F-" Ten rambled but Eleven smacked a hand over his mouth confusing me.

"No no no no! Too early in her time stream she hasn't done it yet, forget what she told you." Eleven said motioning me then future me. So... My future self knows something i don't? Ah crap! I wanna know now!

"You find out soon. No worries." My future self smirked knowing what i was thinking. Well, she was me. Queen Elizabeth appeared. The soldiers fall to their knee as a greeting. Oh boy.

"The Queen. The Queen." Some of them muttered.

"You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you." She smirked, oh and this is the non Zygon one? Right yeah, she killed the Zygon.

"Which one are you? What happened to the other one?" Ten asked confused.

"Indisposed." My future self muttered along smirking slightly, Eleven gave her a look and she shrugged. i however frowned so confused. "Long live the Queen." Elizabeth continued.

"Long live the Queen." The soldiers chanted.

"Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower." Elizabeth smirked.

"That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate." Ten exclaimed pointing right at her. Both of me however smirked at how wrong he was.

"And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked." Eleven smirked, cheeky.

"Oh, shut up." Ten groaned annoyed with Eleven teasing.

"Venom sacs in the tongue." Eleven continued and i caved, laughing.

"Seriously, stop it." Was the last before my other self began to laugh too.

"No, hang on. The Tower!" Eleven noticed and grinned waving his hands about again moving towards the Queen standing between us. "Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower! Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?" He asked all excited. My future self tapped his shoulder.

"In this time period? Are you joking?" She laughed. I laughed... Oh confusing. He deflated a bit.

"Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?" War Doctor asked Eleven.

"Yes." Eleven grinned flapping his hands.

"No." Both of me answered as he shook his head realising what he did.

"No." He grumbled. "I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Fire, Smith-y, Sandshoes and Granddad." Eleven went through, starting with future me who smirked. I miss being nicknamed Fire!

"What have i said about calling me Smith-y! Theta!" I snapped and War Doctor gaped at me a moment before snapping back to Eleven.

"Granddad?" War Doctor snapped.

"They're not sandshoes." Ten complained whining slightly.

"Yes, they are." We all told him making him pout slightly. I did feel slightly bad. Im wearing the same sandshoes after all.

"Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly." Elizabeth butted in. "Very few emerge again." Oh joy!

* * *

><p>"Come on, you lot, get in there." The guard snapped shoving us all in i almost tripped, twice apparently seeing as my future self also stumbled. God i hope i remember all this.<p>

"Ow." The War Doctor complained. The guard huffs and leaves, shutting the door behind him. My future self finds the piece of metal bar and hands it too Eleven who grins, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, whispering something then, starts scratching on the stone pillar. Wait.. What? What did he say? Ahhh! Bloody TIME TRAVEL!

"Three of you in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't all get out soon." My future self said after her slight blank look for a moment. Ok, now i really want to know!

"What are you doing?" Ten asked Eleven.

"Getting us out." Eleven replied with me. The War Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door. Which is pointless. Clara saves us.

"The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive." Ten said when he realised what he was doing.

"Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?" Eleven grinned a little hyper still.

"Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here?" Ten asked and at the War Doctors blank confused look he just continued. "Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?" Ten glanced at me.

"I know. But you know the rules." I smirked my future self leaning on a wall as i sat next to the War Doctor the lazy ass i am.

"Spoilers." Both of me said at the same time.

"Oi, Chinny?!" Eleven exclaimed realising Ten had meant him.

"Yeah, you do have a chin." Ten told him and my future self smirked grabbing Eleven's chin.

"Aw don't worry, i like the chin!" She laughed and he grinned fixing his bow tie.

"I should think so too. Besides, its going to be your chin one day anyway." Eleven grinned pointing to Ten who grimaced. Once he was facing away of course. It was silent for a few seconds in which i realised i missed being able to hug and well... As embarrassing as this feels to say, kiss, Eleven. I miss the kisses. If either of me kiss Eleven its just going to be awkward i know it.

If i kiss him my future self, being me, will probably either get defensive, basically really jealous. Her kissing him? Well, ill want to cause id feel like some random person is kissing my Doctor. He's always my Doctor right enough. No matter which regeneration. If i meet the Fourth Doctor (one of my other personal favourites.) I'd probably at least hug him! He's still the Doctor. No matter the face. Thats one thing that annoyed me back in the other Universe. I saw my future self nod at me.

_'That was always so annoying.'_ I heard and grinned at her and she nodded again. I forgot.

'_Time Lords are telepathic to one another. Whoops, haha._' I thought back to my future self.

'_People who say their fans when they stop watching because he regenerated. So stupid. Thats the whole point of the show!_' My future self rolled her eyes. I grinned almost laughing getting an odd look from the two Doctors who i didn't know as well. Eleven just smirked.

'_What are you two up to?_' I heard Eleven and both of me couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Ten paused his pacing giving us both wide eyes. Eleven smirked before joining our laughter. War Doctor was just as confused as ten. Eleven was the first to stop though, grinning leaning on the wall. Eventually both of me stopping.

"Whats... Whats going on?" Ten asked frowning so confused.

'_Aw, poor ten out of the loop.'_ I sent to them all. Tens eyes widened and he realised. Eleven and my future self grinning. War Doctor looked surprised too. Well, i was right! This was fun! My future self checked the time and sighed.

_'Sorry but you have 5 minutes.' _She sent me. I froze glancing at her. What? I usually do full episodes whats going on i wanted to meet Clara! My future self grinned holding out a phone.

"Smile!" She cheered and i laughed as she took a photo.

'_Your going to jump back to the 1800's in a few minutes thats what i mean.' _She sent and i deflated, i was having such fun too.

"Oh, do i have to?" I asked her confusing everyone.

"I don't make the rules." My future self laughed shrugging.

"Well, if i am due to leave as you said first things first. Doctor, all of you are getting a hug." I grinned my future self laughing. All of us stood in a circle my future self quickly muttering something to Eleven who blushed shrugging trying to keep his cool. Oh no... I didn't? Did i just flirt?! Judging the eyebrows id say yes but im a terrible flirt! Do not tell me i get flirty?!

_'Spoilers.'_ I heard as i hugged Ten. I grinned, of course. I pulled back and smacked lightly on one of his cheeks.

"Aw poor Ten, been picked on by meaner versions of yourself." I said in a slight baby voice. He was stunned a second before he nodded smirking.

"Yes i am being picked on, glad you noticed." He laughed.

"We're not mean. He's just so not cool." Eleven grumbled.

"I think the pair of you act like three-year-olds." The War Doctor said and i laughed hugging him. He was surprised ever so slightly. I did say i was hugging them all.

"I hope this means best to last?" Eleven smirked acting all like he's so important.

"Yeah, my future self is the 'best to last' that your talking of." I grinned my future self laughing as his face fell. "Oh stop it, i like you all, no matter which regeneration you are." I laughed leaping towards Eleven for his hug, to which he grabbed my waist and spun us round twice before a normal hug began. I laughed, my future self looked a little left out.

"No, you do the same with the other me, so in the future i don't feel left out." I said to him and my future self.

"Easy!" Eleven grinned lifting my future self who yelped surprised and started laughing as he spun them twice then normal hugged just as i had just done with him. I grinned, perfect.

"One more hug? Or is that a bad idea since we're the same person?" I asked and both of us seemed a little lost with that. Eleven hugged Ten and caused us both to laugh.

"Nah, should be fine." He told us afterwards Ten looking a little shocked having tensed up in the hug.

"Time to hug myself then!" I cheered my future self frowned.

"That sounded better in you head didn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said before we laughed hugging. "Well this was certainly fun." I grinned the Doctors all even seemed to agree.

'Before you go, heres a spoiler, soon, you'll find out who you are.' I heard in my head and glanced to my future self who pressed a finger to her lips shushing. She winked as i grinned before they were all gone in a flash. To be replaced with Jack, in my house, in the 1800's...

In nothing but a towel...

"CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS!" I screamed.

.

**And uh yeah... Im ending there... Again a shortie i know but its like magic! Im uploading like twice this past two weeks! Thats good! For recent chapters spaced out over months anyway. Haha. **

**I did say why that was BUT! Good news! Mum is pregnant again! Yay! So im happy world again. Haha. Wee baby on its way! Yes i say wee, im scottish deal wi it. Hah. Sorry I'm hyper, had pizza... **

**ANYWAY! Review! Tell me whatcha think and all that Jazz! **


	38. Daniel and Penelope, then Five Doctors

Hello People of Fanfiction... Not trying i be dramatic or anything... But im back! Hopefully a it seems for good. Come a few weeks of Christmas i will have a laptop therefore i will find it way easier to write chapters and such. Looking back to my first chapters almost to me seem like nothing compared to the massive plot i have in me head... its actually giving me a headache.

Might go back and edit chapters too, once i get a laptop again... Of course...

I couldn't stop myself from adding in the bit at the start. I knew the information before you all start looking it up its true... Haha... The Doctor is half human and if you really want to double check i got names right well i did!

Quick quiz at the bottom for fun... Just so ya know... No cheating! No looking up the answer, an hey if you like it ill maybe make it a more often thing. This time its not a quiz on my character though so its easier. But its hard.

**A Surprise, A Smith and Doctor Number Three. **

I sighed not happy with Jack. He had to ruin it didn't he? He had to go and ruin the nice little set up i had. Nice little job, nice little house to share. But no! Mr Harkness wants me to work with either UNIT or Torchwood, you know which he'd prefer of course. So he got me fired. Well do you know what?! He can pay the bloody bills. I grumbled under my breath as i thumped down on a park bench next to a man who glanced at me.

"Are you alright?" The man asked putting the paper he held down. For some strange reason he reminded me of the Doctor, the way he dresses. But he was no Peter Capaldi... So...

"Well lost my job, but it could be worse. I'll probably go stay with a friend until i get a new one." I said thinking of Sarah Jane, 1970's or so... She was walking about with UNIT an such wasn't she?

"Where are my manners? Daniel Joyce, nice to meet you." The man said an i froze for a second staring at him. No... Not possible right? I blinked and shook his head. Just forget it.

"Sapphire Smith." I nodded as we shook hands. "Not to be rude or anything, but in the park in the middle of the night. You know my reason, whats yours?" I laughed, he smiled slightly.

"No worries." Oh god brain stop it! But then again, it makes sense if he is. But he cant can he? "Im waiting on a lovely woman." He said half daydreamy, i smiled ah, cute, love.

"Yeah? Lucky her, man im with is half child and cant sit still for more than three seconds, but i love him all the same." I grinned, yes, i'd started to properly think of me and the Doctor as a couple.

Daniel laughed but got uo as he was smiling to someone and waving i looked over to see a woman running over. She was pretty, dark hair with bright green eyes. The man had green eyes too making me think of the Doctor again. The woman was grinning even after running and gave a slight awkward glance to me. Once she was closer i saw that she had a bump, oh, pregnant.. Shut up brain!

"Penelope dear, this is Sapphire, we've just talked while i waited for you." Daniel grinned and i froze while shaking her hand. Penelope?! Ok i have to! Thats it!

"Pregnant, as you probably guessed, due in a month now." Penelope said and i grinned but looked down kicking my foot on the ground.

"Sorry, have to ask, if im right im probably going to be well, shocked mostly. But, is it Penelope Gate by any chance?" I asked and she nodded both looking a little concerned. I breathed out grinning. Penelope Gate and Daniel Joyce? Haha! "So, going on a complete gamble with this. But, is it by any chance that your not actually called Daniel and you're actually Ulysses?" The pair froze.

"How do you know me?" 'Daniel' frowned. My mouth fell open. Oh, my God! The Doctor's Parents! My mouth was covered by my hand. I laughed, i couldn't help myself. The two looked worried.

"Oh don't worry about me im from the future really. Time Lady, nice to meet you, very nice. I know your kid all grown up at the moment! Sorry! Spoilers." I smirked, this was just... I mean... Holy shit! im dating their child... Kay thats awkward.

"Please, she is human, do not tell the high council of Gallifrey." Ulysses cut in my rambling. "Lord knows what they'd do to me." Well, nothing Gallifreys stuck in a painting. For now.

"Oh no, don't worry i wont say a thing." I grinned. I shook my head. "I should go in case you kid turns up to get me and im standing talking to you two." I laughed. I gae them both quick hugs before making a run for it. My legs were shaking. I almost fell, i mean, of all the situations i could be in, i meet his parents?

I spent a day getting to Sarah Jane's house. The normal transport way. Only, to get to 13 whatever, road, and realise, it wouldn't be there she stays. Only, lucky me, i got a teleport option on my manipulator. I grinned and since its still 1900 and whatever its not quite common for trousers on women. Which yes, im hating. But recently more and more have been so, i wear what i want now. Jeans, and such. Much better. You fo not know the hassle it is to run in skirts. I pulled out the manipulator, and typed the co-ordinates. I had Jack look them up for me since he's Torchwood now.

"Sarah Jane!" I shouted grinning as i had timed perfectly. I felt like shopping and she was leaving her house! Perfect.

"Oh! Hello Sapphire!" She laughed as she came out the gate closing it behind her. We hugged. K9 trundles down the driveway, just as we were going to go.

"Mistresses, do not go out."

"What is it?" Sarah questioned him after a confused glance at me as i thought.

"Danger, Mistresses." K9 told us and my eyes widened. Oh no way!

"What?" Sarah looked lost and confused. Five Doctors.

"I can sense danger, Mistresses. Telepathic trace faint but rapidly increasing in strength. Do not go out." K9 told us. Ok, is it weird i understand what that means? I mean i remember one of my friends back in the other universe being confused.

"What kind of danger?" Sarah asked sighing shaking her head slightly. I leaned on the gate.

"Positive data not yet available." K9 told his little head bobbing. I grinned and reached over petting him.

"Well, I can't stay home. You have to give me a reason." Sarah Jane protested, she really hate indoors that much?

"Negative, Mistress. Data analysis shows too many variables. Danger readings now becoming much higher, Mistresses. Suggestion. Take me with you." Aw K9 why you so cute!

"I'll be with her im pretty much another Doctor as i've been told so, she'll be safe." I put in shrugging.

"We cant take you K9. No car, i have to go by bus." Sarah added.

"There is danger, Mistresses. My sensors indicate it is now extreme. And the Doctor is involved." K9 said and i grinned.

"When is he not?" I laughed.

"Well, now I know you're imagining things. Or. Maybe your both playing a trick, See you later." Sarah sighed and spun crossing the road.

"Danger! Doctor! Danger! Mistress! Mistress Fire will you look after her?" K9 had called and then looked up at me after he realised she wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"Count on it, see you K9. Love ya." I grinned petting him and running after Sarah who was waiting for me up the road a little.

"Please, next time don't encourage him. I think he has something wrong with him." Sarah began not noticing what was behind her. That... Thing.

"Or maybe he's right." I said grabbing her hand and making a run for it. But without her knowing what was happening she was trying to get me to stop making us get caught. Is it me or do those things look like someone spinning a napkin or cloth or something? I don't know, i always thought they looked like that back when i was in the other universe.

Being used to awkward landings i was fine, both of is fell. But i only rolled once. Sarah screamed though falling down the hillside slightly.

"Oh. Oh, K9, why didn't I listen to you?" I heard her say and i groaned as my hands hurt a little from having to stop myself doing what she did. The stone ground had gave me a few scratches. I was helped up right away though and grinned upon seeing Doctor numero Three.

"Hello Doctor." I sighed and pointed down the hill. "We need to help Sarah." I told him and he quickly looked down.

"Ah. Hang on a minute." The Doctor said to Sarah. He got a rope or something and threw it down to her.

"Catch hold of this." We both called out and i think she rolled her eyes. The Doctor got into Bessie the car. Since the other end of the rope was attached to the car. Sarah then loops it round a convenient boulder while she ties it around her waist.

"Ok Doctor, reverse." I nodded to him. The Doctor then reversed Bessie slowly, pulling Sarah up the slope. I helped her up the last few steps grabbing her hand.

"Oh, I never thought I'd be so pleased to see anyone." She sighed a little less scared now she was back up.

"I think we should come away from the ledge, don't you?" The Doctor said with his eyebrows up a little.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' gosh now im Ten. I have got to stop these random moments of acting like random Doctors.

"Wait a moment. It's you." Sarah said wide eyed seeing him.

"Of course it's me. Hello, Sarah Jane." Three doesnt really sound as good as when it was Ten and Eleven. Hmm, weird, it'll have to do later though.

"No, no, it's you you." Sarah tried to explain.

"The third him actually. I've met eleven so far Sarah, its not a big deal." I laughed. Three looked to me surprised slightly.

"I forget how much you know of me." He muttered.

"No, but, he changed remember? He became all, er..." Sarah paused not sure.

"Teeth and curls?" The Doctor suggested.

"I love the scarf though." I grinned.

"Yes." Sarah smiled finally getting there.

"Yes, well, maybe I did, but I haven't yet." The Doctor told her. I completely understand, i nodded.

"Oh, I see. No, I don't. Never mind. Yes, well, thank you very much for rescuing me, Doctor, and now perhaps you'll explain why I'm here to need rescuing." Sarah said looking round, i frowned. Right. Death Zone has changed a bit. Probably because it was shot on Earth back in the other 'verse. Here it matched the whole more computerised newer season version. The sky was orange, though being the death zone it was really dark here, as if it was night or something. The grass was red a very dark red brown parts from mud too. The stone path, and a lot of rocks and grey colours dotted round.

"Steady on, Sarah Jane. I'm not exactly here by choice either, you know." The Doctor told her glancing at me.

"I came with Sarah, not by choice, tried to out run it. But here we are. But, yes i know whats going on either way." I smirked, i have told the doctors that i know all about him and certain adventures, not all. But i haven't told the whole story.

"But then, what are we doing here?" Sarah Jane looked lost and confused again. "And where are we?"

"Well, I'll try and explain. Come on, get in the car." The Doctor lead the way to bessie and i grinned taking pictures before getting in. I love too much in his life...

"All this was the setting for the games. But old Rassilon put a stop to it in the end. He sealed off the entire Zone and forbade the use of the Time Scoop, until now." The Doctor said finishing up his explanation. Well, i just learned a little more. Tiny tiny bit but still, refreshed other memories. For instance, the 6 founders of Gallifrey.

"But why don't they just tell us why we're here?" I nodded along with what Sarah said humming a little. The Doctor stopped us.

"Because they delight in deviousness, that's why. It amuses them, chucking us in the deep end, watching us sink or swim." The Doctor explained, yep, thought as much.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked quickly.

"So I can get my bearings. Ah ha. There it is." The Doctor grinned i folowed his gaze and saw the tower in the distance, it looked even darker the closer you got to it. The tower itself black.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"The Tomb of Rassilon." I answered with the Doctor who tutted at me annoyed. I shrugged. "That's where we're going." The Doctor told her.

"Speaking of Rassilon, well his tomb, i know he's dead but, isn't it possible to bring him back to life?" I frowned, they did something in the Time War after all. Plus Time Lords brought the Master back too.

"Its possible but no one will bring him back. Most people didn't really like him much anyway. Thought of as a Megalomaniac, manipulative. Quite a few things really. Obsessed with immortality." The Doctor told me and i hummed, well, yeah maybe.

"Look, do you think this is wise, Doctor? I mean, well, whatever's in that Tower, it's got enormous powers and, well, what can we do against it?" Sarah Jane pointed out.

"What I've always done, Sarah Jane." The Doctor said as we began to move again.

"Improvise." I grinned annoying him again. Then i frowned, my mood dropping. Further along the road, waving, was the Master.

"Doctor, wait!" He shouted, oh god, i know he's kind of trying ti help just now. But i so want to hit him. the Doctor slams the breaks after we passed him.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, i thought id skip the confusion.

"The Master." I growled. Three turned giving me a confused worried look. We drove back to him anyway.

"Jehosophat, it really is you. Yes, well, I should have known you'd be behind all this." The Doctor said clearly having not believed me.

"Doctor, who is it?" Sarah asked.

"That's my best enemy. Like Sapphire said, He likes to be known as the Master, don't you? My, my, my, but you've changed. Another regeneration?" The Doctor asked him the Master leaned on Bessie slightly and i grit my teeth.

"Not exactly." The Master replied.

"I take it you are responsible for our being in the Death Zone?" The Doctor concluded quickly.

"No." I muttered, He wasn't, Three glanced to me. Hey, that rhymed. Sort of.

"For once, I'm innocent, here at the High Council's request to help you, and your other selves." The Master told us, i know he's here to do that but probably wont, depends, how much i remember, how much i change. Things like that.

"You? Sent here by the Time Lords to help me? I've never heard such arrant nonsense." The Doctor scoffed. Not believing a word, and why should he?!

"I happen to be telling the truth. I carry the Seal of the High Council." The Master grinned handing said object over.

"Yes, forged, no doubt." The Doctor grumbled not really wanting to have anything to do with the Master by the looks of it.

"See for yourself." The Master smirked.

"Stolen, then. I'll return it at the first opportunity." The Doctor told him, the Master rolled his eyes. "Sapphire, you could get this over with, he telling the truth?" I blinked surprised. The Master frowned annoyed the Doctor was now not paying attention to him.

"Uh, kind of i think, from what i remember, yes. But only for now. Besides, truth or not why should we trust him?" I grumbled a slight headache coming on.

"If you would only listen, I'm here to help." The Master tried again.

"You? Help me? Rubbish." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I knew this was going to be difficult, but I didn't realise that even you would be so stupid as to make it impossible." The Master growled a little. he moves as a bolt of energy hits the ground.

"I knew it, a trap." The Doctor started the car.

"These thunderbolts are everywhere." The Master explained.

"No, we can't leave him." Sarah exclaimed a little scared again.

"You just watch me." The Doctor said but i pulled his shoulders back a little.

"Wait, i have one thing to do." I grinned. The two of them looked confused as i hopped out dodging a few blasts and grabbed the Masters collar.

"This is for the shit you make me go through in your future." I snapped punching him hard in the forehead, he stumbled back and i just managed to dodge another blast and ran back hopping into Bessie.

"Go! Go! Go!" I cheered and we drove off a bolt hitting in front of us. Well, that felt great!

"What was that about." Sarah shouted confused.

"Just a little payback for something he hasn't personally done yet. I couldn't give him payback after it as he was kind of dead. So yeah." I explained. Well i suppose there's End of Time, but i didn't feel like that was gonna happen. Just a little further we git before dear ol' Bessie broke down. Smoke pouring out. We all got out having to walk.

"You see what i mean? A trap." The Doctor grumbled, i snorted laughing slightly. Typical Doctor, no matter the regeneration.

.

**Thats all for now! More soon i Promise! 5 Doctors will be back and some new info on Sapphire will be revealed. Kind of.. :D **

**QUIZ... Kind of... :) **

**Ok! How many of you know the 6 founders of Gallifrey's names? I Do! Whoever gets it right hopefully without cheating gets a virtual hug and cookies! **

**Also! How many of you, honestly now, knew the Doctors parents names?**

**Whatever, UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!**


	39. A Real Name At Last

Hey guys guess what! LAPTOP! I'm so happy! Now I can just get typing up the chapters I have planned and pretty soon updates should be at least once or twice every two weeks, I do most typing on weekends and days off so yeah. Also thinking of a Sherlock Fanfic but I'm not sure how to do it... hmm, anyway!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! Just thought I'd make that clear...

Here is the next chapter, will soon be moving onto Lets Kill Hitler, so yeah, but first, little extra info on Sapphire shall we?

**Why Call It Five Doctors When You Only Really Meet Four?**

I sighed as we walked for ages, that dammed tower didn't seem any closer to me. Why did Bessie break down? My feet are starting to hurt. Oh lord, my mums right, wait not my mum, complicated, but I do complain when I have to do lots of exercise. Not as bad when your running with the Doctor cause you actually are more focused on staying alive. I was tempted to ask to slow down, but, in the woods, I remember them seeing Cybermen, which no surprise they were everywhere. But if we stop I could end up changing things and we could get caught and have to run. If you ask me, walking quick is better than running. "I thought we were going to the Tower." Sarah Jane asked and I grinned, I knew it would be any minute now.

"We are."I told her the Doctor gave me a look as he was going to say that. "Hopefully anyway, who knows, you haven't got us lost have you Doctor?" I smirked only kidding. Sarah looked a little worried though. But I suppose walking did have the benefit of seeing Gallifrey before the war. Silver leaves on the trees. Who knew, the Doctor wasn't actually lying that time he described it. I was so tempted to pinch a leaf that's how beautiful it was here. I mean they literally looked like they were on fire they were that silver. Fire trees. I name these trees, fire trees. Not very imaginative but who cares?

"I am most certainly not lost." The Doctor grumbled knowing how I am, I tend to question how he knows were to go. I mean, Eleven always seems to go the wrong way.

"Then why this way?" Sarah asked confused.

"Because the mountains are between us and the tower, Sarah. That's why." The Doctor answered. Also I suppose its easier to outrun bad guys if they have to climb up a mountain to get you.

"Can't find an easier way?" Sarah asked and I sighed as I noticed the Cybermen. You wouldn't believe me if I said they really did look the way the did on TV would you?

"No, it'd take far too long." I heard the Doctor telling her.

"Doctor." I said getting his attention to the Cybermen.

"So, the Master has used the Time Scoop to bring others as well as us here." The Doctor thought aloud.

"Actually he never did this." I muttered remembering the show. The Fifth Doctor was told that by the council. Right? But were they lying? God I cant remember.

"Come on; let's get out of here." The Doctor continued leading us away from the Cybermen. So I went back to thinking of how I was going to pinch a leaf. Maybe I should just take a picture instead. We all froze when a beep came from my pocket. The Doctor staring at me annoyed. "Sorry, that was my phone." I breathed this situation slightly funny to me. "We are on Gallifrey how did you even get a signal?" Sarah asked confused as I pulled out the small device which she stared at. "Right, future him zapped it, super phone, I could be sitting on Tumblr the now." I told them and the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you brought that thing out to update Twitter." He had just as much hate for it as Eleven, I grinned at that. "No, but I did get a text from future you." I told him and he hummed. "Are you always so bad at your timing?" I laughed as I messaged him back saying I was busy the now. "I am not!" The Doctor told me and began to lead us forwards again as my phone beeped again. Wondering where I am. "Oh and turn it off!" The Doctor called back at me. I paused biting my lip. Ah, well, uh... what do I say to that? I quickly began to type to tell him later. When I looked up I could faintly see Sarah disappearing behind trees. "Oi! Wait up!" I snapped slightly not too loud so they probably never even heard me. But I eventually did catch up. "Hold on." Sarah frowned. "What's Tumbler and Twitter?" I frowned at the Tumbler haha, aw, Sarah. Tumblr not Tumbler. It wasn't long before we noticed the Cybermen were actually following us. Bad news that. So what did we do. Climb up which to me seems unstable rock. It stood out being a grey colour compared with all the red grass round about and silver tree leaves. "It's a dead end." Sarah complained when we reached the top. "Well that's just brilliant." I grumbled not very happy, in fact. Sarah Jane's pink outfit was starting to hurt my eyes. I _hate_ pink. I cant even begin to tell you how much I hate that colour. I mean, I absolutely love Sarah Jane she's brilliant. But why did she have to wear PINK?

"No it's not, look." The Doctor pointed up and I had to squint to see the cave entrance. Oh, maybe I do need glasses. I then saw how high up we had to climb. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Up there!" I exclaimed kneeling showing my annoyance and exhaustion. "I can't go along there. I get vertigo." Sarah said wide eyed both annoyed and scared.

"Well, we'll help you. And anyway, we can't go back." The Doctor said to her then paused turning to look down at me. "Or stop." he added and I groaned standing.

"Why not? We've shaken the Cybermen off." Sarah tried as she looked round not seeing them.

"Oh their coming Sarah." I sighed, this is my exercise for the year. I swear.

"They don't get tired, that's why not. And they never give up." The Doctor told her and I noticed my legs really, really,_ really _hurt.

"Oh, no, no. I remember." Sarah looked defeated. She grit her teeth and stepped forwards. "Okay, well let's go then. And if I don't fall off that path, I'll probably die of fright." She warned him. Frowning at him. I paused as something seemed to jump into existence and I froze. Oh, I totally forgot about this guy.

"Wait!" He grabbed onto Sarah stopping her.

"Wha...! What is it?" She looked scared and confused. I was a little scared. They looked different. I mean, before I had thought they looked like a guy wearing silver tights or material like than to pretend it was a robot. But no. it was shiny and smooth metal, clear as day metal. The boots actually looked like large metal boots though and there were some indent type parts almost like a pattern but that's where the weapons are no doubt. "A Raston Warrior robot, the most perfect killing machine ever devised." The Doctor said slow so his mouth wasn't moving much. At least it was up there. We just had to get closer to get by and get to the cave.  
>"But, It isn't armed." Sarah said and I was ready to bolt running from this thing. "Ya think?" I asked as we ran behind a rock. After it had fired a long metal arrow of sorts at us.<p>

"Quick! Over there! Their armourments are built in, and sensors detect movement, any movement." the Doctor told her.  
>"Anything else I shouldn't know?" Sarah asked now a little scared again.<p>

"Nah not really, nothing else to know. Well, maybe, just that they move faster than a Weeping Angel. Also known as, Pretty bloody fast." I told her a little sarcastic there wasn't I? At the beginning. It disappeared and re appeared only somewhere else and done it again only ending up at the cave again.

"What's it doing?" Sarah asked probably thinking it hasn't seen us yet.

"Playing with us." The Doctor tried peaking. Now what is it I'm forgetting? It continues to move a lot and we continue to sneak forwards. We hide at one point with it right round the side. My legs felt like jelly. Not the best time to be shivering and get numb legs. Was it winter or something?

"Freeze, Sarah-Jane. If you move, we're dead." The Doctor said and I tried to stop my leg shaking with the cold. "Your shaking." He hissed trying to be still but letting me know I might get them killed.

"I'm Cold." I hissed back.

"Doctor, I don't think I cant take much more of this." Sarah whispered as it seemed to stay where it was. For the past 10 minutes anyway. I cant believe it never noticed my still shaking legs.

"Cyberman to the rescue?" I whispered the Doctor hearing as he was next to me. "Hang on, Sarah-Jane, hang on. I think we've got one hope." He whispered to her. Hey it was like that Chinese whispers game. The Robot begins to fight the Cybermen. Well I say fight. It was more of a... The robot killed them all in one or so hits. I'm sure there's a name for that. "Right, now." The Doctor said pushing us towards the cave. Which of course we ran for. "Luck's with us. The Robot's extra arrows, at least now we'll have something to have a fight with. Wait a minute, these might come in handy." The Doctor said as he grabbed arrows and rope. I grabbed one of the ropes and slung it round my shoulder only for him to do the same with another. Sarah had he arrows and we were off! Up and up more mountain.

Eventually we reached the top next to the tower so I sat down groaning. I was so not used to this. Sarah made her way closer to the edge. "Not too close to the edge Sarah, Don't want you falling again do we?" I grinned and we both laughed as she didn't want that happening either. At least I hope not, ha. "But, now what do we do? Fly?" She asked me and I turned to the Doctor as she made her way back to us.

"What a splendid idea." The Doctor grinned as he fiddled with the rope. Eventually he had a plan and after explaining it of course, Sarah doubted it working. As he was securing this side of course Cybermen. I had the idea to hold the off. Sarah threw a rock. "I missed." She muttered. I grinned and pulled out my trusted little gun. We all remember that friend don't we? I shot one or two down before the Doctor actually noticed. "Right that should do it." The Doctor said as he lifted the rope. "Where did you get a gun?" I just smirked. "Spoilers." I muttered shooting one more as Sarah Jane caught up the plan. "Your crazy that'll never work." Sarah gasped almost laughing at him. "Well I don't know, you got a better idea. Usually when its him its best to just go with it, usually works." I cut in. She frowned at me and shrugged agreeing as the Doctor lassoed the rope to the tower. I grinned shooting the closest Cyberman. "I'll go last, defence and all." I offered and despite his slightly worried look he nodded and the two of them went first. Sarah struggled getting up. I remember that. So I had to giver her time too. I was shooting quite a few any that I could see. "You can come across now." I heard him call out to me I grabbed the wire loops and zip-lined across. "Wahooo!" I cheered, it was actually so much fun. I heard a shot and just missed a Cyberman shooting before he collapsed. I switched my hold to my right hand only and looked back shooting once more. "Your talented with a gun I'll give you that." I heard just before smacking into a wall. "What can I say? Its probably my only talent." I scoffed, I cant draw very well, by the Doctors face when I was singing I cant sing. Well, I guess I finally found what I was good at. I grumbled to myself as I climbed up reaching my left hand up to help myself up. The Doctor and Sarah helped me up a little though. "Well, enjoy the flight?" The Doctor asked. "Brilliant!" I cheered as Sarah cheered similarly. It was Great according to miss, 'I get vertigo'. We looked around at the height a little. "Well, we're here, how do you reckon we get in?" Sarah asked. We both looked around and I spotted the door walking up and opening it. "Through here would you believe." The Doctor smiled slightly and waved towards the now open, might I say, _small _door. Would you believe it if I said that the first thing we saw was _stairs_. "Oh for crying out loud." I grumbled as we all ducked in. "What now?" The Doctor asked. Then he saw the stairs and rolled his eyes. "Do tell me you were not assuming it would be this easy." He said and I gave him a look. Of course I had thought, maybe it would be a small set of stairs and that's it. I had originally thought the top was where Rassilon was! We were quick going down the stairs yet eventually Sarah stopped. "I cant go on. I feel as if something were pushing me back." She said and I frowned taking steps back and forwards, nothing... weird. Maybe its just her? "Yes, yes. I can feel it too Sarah." The Doctor began and I frowned confused. How could they feel something and I couldn't? "Its the mind of Rassilon we must be nearing the tomb. But you've got to fight it. You must keep your mind under control." He then turned to me. "And what about you? How are you doing against it?" "I... I'm fine I don't feel anything." I told him and he frowned a little possibly thinking I was lying. "Honestly." "I cant though I feel as though something terrible were to happen." Sarah Jane told us both switching the Doctor's worry to her. "It's all right, Sarah. Sit down here. Sit down and rest for a moment, all right?" the Doctor said before staring to walk off. I trailed a little behind him. She grabbed hold of us. "Where are you two going?" She asked. I grinned but the Doctor beat me answering. "I wont be a second, besides Sapphire is staying here." The Doctor said pushing me towards her. "Wait what? No, I wanted to keep going, I want this over with." I told as he turned. He looked back at me. "I thought you wanted a rest? You know what its up to you." He said before vanishing. I grinned and sat next to Sarah at least I know he is a while. "Sorry I was going to leave you alone." I muttered feeling a little bad now. "Its fine really. He does it often enough I'm sure I'd be fine. Go on, see if you can catch up then." she told me and I smirked. "And that is why I like you so much Sarah Jane Smith." I told her, she was like my all time favourite next to Donna. Donna was funny. I hated her ending, having all that and then having to forget it all. At least she was happy in the end. I rushed down a few stairs and through a door and along a corridor. But I hit a fork and paused which way did he go? I froze when I looked the other way. I couldn't really believe it. I knew what it was though, the illusion thing. But I wasn't sure how to react. What is one's reaction when facing someone they thought was their Mother and father only... they weren't, and despite that, never seeing them again. Of course missing them hit first, a large wave of sadness, full on waterworks and all. They had that look too. They must have really loved me despite not being theirs. My mothers arms were open for a hug. But being an illusion I shouldn't risk it. They stood to the side showing my... uh, _their_ son. He had only been a few years older than myself. We got along perfectly. Annoyed the hell out of each other, but got along perfectly. I sniffled a little and realised just how bad I'd been crying. I haven't cried that much in years. I'll probably do the same halfway through series 7. ii wiped at the tears fixing myself a little. "I miss you guys, but I also want to know my true parents." I muttered, and found them nodding at me. "You'll find out soon." The woman I knew as my mother, you know what, stuff it. They're my parents until I find out who my real parents are. I paused in my thoughts frowning. "Wait, you know who my real family is?" I asked, and they just smiled. "Who?" I asked, but they just kept smiling. "Sapphire!" I heard and gasped jumping at the sound right at the side of me and the hand suddenly on my shoulder. "Don't do that!" I shouted shocked. He apologised but lead me back to Sarah Jane. Who must be cold now, her jacket acting as a blanket. "Doctor! Sapphire!" She cheered relaxing as she stood up pleased to see us. I wasn't as focused as before. "Sarah?" The Doctor questioned, looking at her slightly suspicious. Well we did just see illusions. "Sarah? Yes, its me, of course I am. What are you talking about. Listen, why did you leave me so long? And what was that scream?" She asked and I blinked surprised. I never heard a scream, probably busy crying... '_idiot' _I told myself. "They are just phantoms from the past." The Doctor told her. "Yeah, well I'm in the present and I'm real." She told him not too happy he didn't think she was real to begin with. She frowned at me as I stared into space, well technically I was staring at the wall behind her. "Yes, your real enough, come on." The Doctor said, but she stopped him. "Sapphire, are you alright?" I blinked looking up. "Hm? Yeah, no, yes, I-I'm fine." I stuttered slightly not really having expected that question. I coughed clearing my head. "We should uh, you know." I began and lead the way out the Doctor quickly ending up in front. I followed silently, not really paying attention. They were talking to each other but I wasn't listening. Until we actually reached Rassilon's tomb. Tegan was next to Rassilon, well the large slab thing with Rassilon on it... I think. Whatever. "Ah, there you are at last, dear fellow. What kept you? Ah, and Sapphire, do you finally stick around?" The first asked and I smirked. "No, but we had to climb up a mountain and zip-line here so that's what took us, that and Cybermen." I shrugged grinning Two Doctors, where have I done this before? "What kept me? Of all the confounded arrogance." Three began and gaping ever so slightly at his past self. "Never mind, never mind, you can tell me later. Come and take a look at this." The first Doctor said gesturing his third self over. "What is it?" The third Doctor sighed but was actually interested. I took Sarah over to Tegan. "Tegan." Tegan said, I frowned, what? "Sarah." Sarah Jane said. "Sapphire." I put in and they both frowned at me. "What? I thought we were saying names." I said genuinely confused. They laughed at me. Then I realised. "Oh, you two haven't met I'm an idiot sorry. I'm turning into him." I grumbled motioning the two Doctors who simultaneously looked up annoyed. "I think you'll find young lady I am actually rather clever." The first Doctor told me not happy. I snorted. "Yeah right, 51 percent on test, on your what was it... Ah, yes, your second try? Failed your TARDIS flight test too." I shrugged as the two women beside me laughed at that. The two Doctors gave me a glare and went back to the writing on the pedestal thing. "Hmm. Fascinating." The Doctors were mumbling to themselves. "What happened to the little fellow?" The first Doctor asked. Just as he happened to walk in with the Brigadier, throwing his coat on a table as he went. "The little fellow is perfectly alright thank you very much." The second Doctor began. Oh lord here comes a headache. "Ah. Of course I'm here! You don't imagine anything you two could do could stop me, do you?" He continued spotting the other two Time Lords. He nodded a 'hello' at me and then continued to the other two Doctors. "Lets have a look, what's this?" The Brigadier put his coat next to the second Doctor's coat. "Brigadier!" Tegan, Sarah and I all said at once. I grinned as he slowly made his way over. "Good heavens, Its Miss Smith isn't it?" He smiled shaking Sarah Jane's hand. "Miss Jovanka." he continued shaking Tegan's hand. "And the Other Miss Smith, Sapphire. Don't ask me how he got here, it was like a cross between Guy Fawkes, and Halloween." The Brigadier shook my hand too "Lethbridge Stewart?" Third Doctor questioned looking up. He grinned coming over and shaking his hand. "Oh my dear fellow, how very nice to see you again." "Great heavens you as well? Though I cant exactly say its nice to be here. Did you know..." Was as far as the Brigadier got before the third Doctor began to talk and walk away. "You'll have to excuse me, old chap. We've got a very important inscription to translate and I think they'll get it all wrong without me." I scoffed at that, hardly likely, Languages was one of his higher marked classes. I had a book that had his Academy score and all on it. Three passes in the 80's and 90's, lowest to highest? Maths, then languages and then thermodynamics. "Typical. Absolutely typical." The Brigadier sighed returning to us girls.  
>"Oh, I know, I know. Drag you through time and space without so much as a bye or leave, then leave you out when things get interesting." Sarah shook her head but we all grinned. "He may change his face but he's always the exact same, the only real difference the clothes." I said seriously rolling my eyes though. "So, that's what it's all about. I never dreamed..." The second Doctor said, hm, apparently their done?<p>

"It changes nothing, absolutely nothing. We lower the force field, get the young fellow back from Gallifrey and all go home. This doesn't concern us, it mustn't." The first Doctor said humming a little.

"What does the inscription say?" Tegan said.

"Yes, I'd quite like to know as well." The Brigadier cut in hands behind his back.

"Yes, we've all been through a great deal to get here." Sarah nodded not looking happy.

"You, tell them." The first ordered the Second pointing at him.

"It's Old High Gallifreyan, the ancient language of the Time Lords. Not many people understand it these days..." The second Doctor said coming towards us. I frowned at the words. Well, I understood it. It was easy, how come it took so long?

"Fortunately, I do." The three of them said at once glaring as they all had gathered round it again.

"Yes, all very interesting, I'm sure, Doctors, but what does it say?" The Brigadier sighed a little impatient. We all walked round it now. So I decided to cut in.

"This is the Tomb of Rassilon, where Rassilon lies in eternal sleep. It also says that anyone who has got this far has passed many dangers and shown great courage and determination." Everyone turned to me as I said this. "Didn't I mention? I can read it too."

"What does this bit mean?" The second Doctor asked pointing at the inscription.

"To lose is to win and he who wins shall lose." I read aloud, remember watching this, well, I remember it stopping at this part and being unable to find the next and having to skip 10 minutes or so.

"I know what it says, but what does it mean?" The second Snapped slightly rolling his eyes. AH! I get it! That ring the guy was after. Turned him to stone because its the prize, for the winner, but, he looses, because, it turns him to stone. Erm, I think.

"It also promises that whoever takes the ring from Rassilon's hand and puts it on shall get the reward he seeks." The first Doctor told us, leading the girls and Brigadier away from it, I however stayed reading it. As for what number one said? Well, not really. But yes in a way.

"What reward?" Sarah asked him, I glanced back.

"Immortality." The Doctor replied to her and I watched rolling my eyes. Yeah as a stone because Rassilon is the only one who can wear it.

"What, live forever, never die?" Brigadier frowned.

"That is what the word means, Brigadier." I grinned walking up to them.

"But that's impossible." Sarah said aloud, I shrugged, there's Jack.

"Apparently not." The Third raised his eyebrows.

"Its possible" I added quietly following as the Doctor's gathered round it again the others spreading round the room more.

"It seems Rassilon possesses it now and is willing to share it with whoever takes the ring." The second Doctor said.

"Thank you, Lady and Gentlemen, that is exactly what I needed to know! I came here to help you, a little unwillingly, but I came. My services were scorned, my help refused. Now I shall help myself, to immortality." I jumped slightly, not him, anyone but him. I glared yet stayed behind the Doctors as the Master walked in.

"Out of the question." The first Doctor said shaking his head.

"You're hardly a suitable candidate." The third Doctor agreed.

"For anything." The second Doctor added.

"The decision is scarcely yours. Killing you once was never enough for me, Doctor. How...how gratifying to do it three times over!" The Master brought out some kind of weapon and my hand automatically had mine up and level with his face in seconds. His face fell a little as he backed into the Brigadier, I frowned at my hand, it was shaking. Had his future self really effected me that much?

"Nice to see you again." I heard Brigadier saying as he punched the Master. I felt frozen in place. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Are you alright dear girl?" The First Doctor asked me. I frowned noting my gun pointed at empty space. I lowered it and rubbed the side of my head.

"Just a silly headache, not much to worry over." I said, my voice wavered a little. I walked to the table with the coat and jumped up to sit on it. Sarah and Tegan began to tie up the Master. I gave in to myself after a few minutes and walked up and kicked the Master's unconscious body in the stomach. "Feel a bit better now." I grinned and got a few strange looks.

"Your quite violent aren't you?" The first Doctor muttered but it was still a question to me.

"Actually not always. Recently though, quite a bit yeah. Haven't seen you in a while." I mumbled getting confused looks. "Th-the future you, I mean." I frowned. "The Eleventh. Technically twelve slash thirteenth if you really think about it. Your future's complicated, have fun with that spoiler." I grumbled, I hadn't seen Eleven in three years, why the random gaps every now and then, he said _every_ birthday and Christmas. Ugh, that man. I barely paid attention. "Right, I've reversed the polarity of the neutron flow, the TARDIS should be free of the force field now." I looked up frowning at the Doctors round some controls.

"I'll try to get through to the Capitol." The second Doctor nodded.

"No wait!" I shouted. "I know, spoilers and all, but, Borusa, he planned all this. Time Lord president did this! And now you fifth self will be being controlled." Of course they rolled their eyes and called up the Capitol. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I sighed. The fifth Doctor appeared on screen after a lot of the second Doctor's calling.

"Yes I'm here." Five answered.

"Ah there I am. I mean, there you are." Doctor number two said and I laughed. "We've reached the Tower, we're all safe, the barriers are down and the TARDIS is here. And I say, we've made the most extraordinary discovery."

"I know what you have discovered. Do not transmit further. Stay where you are and touch nothing. President Borusa is arriving to take full charge." The fifth Doctor told them through the communications. The screen blanked straight after that. I scoffed, not a very convincing normal Doctor.

"Touch nothing, indeed? Who does he think he is?" The second Doctor said as the three turned away from the screen

"He didn't want us to mention the Ring of Rassilon. Natural enough." The first Doctor said and I walked to join them in their line. Standing next to the First.

"Something's wrong, you know. I fear you are right Sapphire." The third Doctor said a worried look.

"You haven't changed. Still finding menace in your own shadow." Doctor number Two laughed.

"I feel the same." The first Doctor agreed with three.

"Oh. Well, we shall soon see, won't we." The second Doctor sighed as the transmat point at the far end of the chamber activated. Borusa and Five coming out. They begin to walk towards myself and the other Doctors but were stopped by Tegan.

"Doctor, are you all right?" Tegan had asked, only that and this happened. I winced at the massive headache that suddenly came on and hissed holding a hand to my head.

"Be silent." Borusa demanded her, the headache had to be him right? The fist Doctor helped me stand straight as I had bent over a little with the headache. "Be silent all of you, do not move or speak, until I give you leave." Borusa continued over to us and Five followed him. "Gentlemen, I owe you my thanks. You have served the purpose for which I brought you here." He noticed me glaring and frowned slightly at me.

"You brought us here?" The third Doctor asked frowning thinking.

"He's after the Ring of Rassilon, he wants immortality." Doctor Two said realising.

"Can I say 'I told you so' at this point." I smirked, rubbing at my head the Doctors all rolled their eyes, well, apart from Five.

"And you were the one who didn't sense anything was wrong." The third Doctor just ignored me looking to the second.

"He's a renegade; no better than that villain down there." The first Doctor said indicating the Master whom I refused to look to.

"We can't allow it, you know." The second continued their talking.

"The Tomb was sealed for the best of reasons." The third Doctor nodded.

"And as soon as we're back to our own time streams, it must be sealed again, permanently!" The first Doctor said and the three of them advanced but Borusa stopped them somehow. Holding up his staff. "Doctor, we need you. Join us." The second Doctor said as they stood mostly in one position.

"He can't. Some kind of mind lock." I told them Borusa remembered me and I couldn't move my feet. That's it?

"Fight it, my boy. Fight it. Concentrate. We must be one." The first Doctor snapped at Five. It didn't seem to be working. Who knows? The three had frowns and Borusa smirked. I forced forwards by a step.

"Doctor?" I asked looking to Five. The first touched my shoulder.

"Get his attention dear girl, it failed a moment there. Do something to get him to wake up." I blinked at him, he was listening to me? Ok, ok think. Wake up... aha... I smirked a moment.

"How about a wake up song Doctor? Well part of a song I know but still. With my terrible singing that will wake you." I laughed a little, Borusa wasn't pleased. "Live, wake up, wake up. And let the cloak of life, cling to your bones, cling to your bones. Wake up, wake up. Live, wake up, wake up." YES, Rings of Akhaten, but I love that little girl she's got an amazing voice, and though I cant get too high notes, I still tried. Five actually blinked and stared at me a moment before smiling a little and walking over to beside me and slightly in front of his first self.

"You see, Borusa? Together, we're a match for you. Us and Sapphire." Five said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Perhaps, but you will never overcome me." Borusa said as his staff lowered. Stupid thing anyway who has staff's these days? Well, other than him.

"We don't need to. Soon, Chancellor Flavia will be here with her guards, or can you overcome the whole high council?" Five smirked slightly.

"Why not? I am Lord President of Gallifrey and you are the notorious renegades. We shall see who is believed." Well Borusa, you really are an ass, aren't you.

"This is the Game of Rassilon." Rassilon's voice boomed and I jumped. Borusa walked towards the body of Rassilon. Five was about to follow but the first Doctor and I stopped him.

"Not a good idea." I mumbled watching.

"Indeed, wait, my boy. That was the voice of Rassilon. It's out of our hands now." The first Doctor nodded holding him back a little so we all stood in a line.

"I am Borusa, Lord President of Gallifrey." The very man said proudly. A shimmery 3D projection of Rassilon appeared above the body of Rassilon.

"Why have you come here?" Rassilon's voice boomed.

"I come to claim that which is promised." Borusa explained and I snorted, yeah, you get it don't worry.

"You seek immortality?" Wasn't sure if it was just me but he seemed to laugh at that.

"I do." Borusa claimed, I smirked telepathically connecting to the Doctor quickly. Each of him getting the same message from me. _'I now pronounce you man and uh, man.' _The younger yet older ones snickered slightly, Five had to cough to hide his.The first rolled his eyes though. __

_"_Be sure, be very sure. Even now, it is not too late to turn back." Rassilon almost warned him.  
>"I am sure." Borusa reassured. Rassilon glanced to us.<p>

"And these others?" He had said but glanced back a weird look on his face as his eyes settled on me. OK, creeping me out meter? Out of ten? Eleven, definitely Eleven.

"They are my servants." Borusa quickly said.

"Is that so?" Rassilon almost looked like he was glaring, what the heck. Even the Doctor looked a little confused. Uh, the first him that is.

"It most certainly is not." The third Doctor grumbled snapping slightly not very happy.

"Don't believe him." The second cut in even taking a step.

"It's nonsense!" The fifth Doctor exclaimed.

"Don't listen to them, Lord Rassilon. President Borusa speaks the truth." The oh so clever first Doctor said. I nodded quickly.

"Our friends are frozen over there because of him." I muttered to myself and Five to maybe remind him of that. He glanced over and hummed annoyed.

"Do you believe that Borusa deserves the immortality he seeks?" Rassilon asked us.

"Oh yes, definitely." I smirked.

"Indeed." The first Doctor agreed smiling that I'd caught on. I moved a step or two forwards, to see better.

"He shall have it." Rassilon said a slight smirk on his face too. Then he looked to Borusa. "Take the Ring." And what do you know he did. Took his sweet time too, marvelling over it. "You claim immortality, Lord Borusa. You will not turn back?"

"Never!" Borusa shouted, he will regret this. I mean, no one wants that, not really.

"Then put on the Ring." Rassilon said as he still was marvelling at, But, Borusa put it on! Yes! Sucker! "Others have come to claim immortality through the ages. It was given to them, as it shall be given to you. Your place is prepared, Lord President Borusa." the trick revealed eyes of the other statues moving.

"No! No!" Borusa yelled as the ring flashed and was on Rassilon yet again. Borusa himself disappeared in a large flash a new statue on the side of the tomb. Then, the Brigadier, Sarah, Tegan, Susan and Turlough suddenly start moving again. I ran forwards to see Borusa's face.

"Sucker." I grinned, the Doctors looked ready to pull me away so I slowly realised where I was and nervously backed to them.

"And what of you, Doctors? Do you claim immortality, too?" Rassilon asked smirking.

"No, no, no thank you!" They all panicked slightly. Rassilon turned to me, I couldn't read the expression.

"And you Fire?" I paused at the nickname, how did he even? "Not immortality, but you have questions."

"H-How did you?" I stuttered not even sure what I was doing as I moved forwards a little. Did he... know me?

"I know all about you. I know who your parents are, though you know nothing am I right?" Rassilon told me and I nodded staring at the giant face projection.

"I grew up in a different dimension, I don't know how I know Gallifreyan, but its there. I don't know if I even have the right name for myself." I explained slowly.

"What have you been calling yourself?" Rassilon frowned, I don't know how this suddenly switched to casual conversation, well, hopeful conversation.

"Sapphire." I muttered, my eyes widened. "You know my name?" I gaped.

"I know your whole family of course I know your name!" His voice boomed again.

"What so you were a family friend or something then?" I guessed.

"Yes, yes, something like that." He quickly brushed it off. "Your name is Phireenatrukalalundi. At least, that's what any Gallifreyan's who know you will call you. Fire for short." I was stuck gaping at him. My name, I have a name I had no idea about. I was about to ask more my mouth open and all but he had asked joking if the Doctor's were sure they didn't want to be immortal.

"No, my Lord. All we ask is that we be returned to our proper place in time and space." Five sighed a little nervous looking.

"It shall be done." Rassilon nodded.

"One of us is trapped." Five continued.

"I know. He, too, shall be freed." Rassilon told them. "It is time for your other selves to depart. Let them make their farewells and go. You have chosen wisely, Doctor. Farewell. Fire, take care of yourself." I watched as the face disappeared. Dammit I wanted to know more. The first Doctor laughed.

"Did you know that would happen?" The fifth Doctor questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry, I suddenly realized what the old proverb meant. 'To lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose'. It was all part of Rassilon's trap to find out who wanted immortality and put him out of the way. He knew very well that immortality was a curse, not a blessing." The first Doctor replied smiling away.

"Well. Now it seems we must part, just as I was getting to know me." Five grinned, I walked over to them again smirking.

"So, you're the latest model, hmm?" The second Doctor nodded to Five.

"In you guy's time line he is, remember how far I know you." I added laughing.

"Yes, well I'm the most agreeable." Five said and nodded at his past selves.

"Certainly the most impudent." Second Doctor added.

"And our dress sense hasn't improved much, has it?" Third Doctor said to the Second.

"Still hasn't in your Eighth, though improves a bit from there." I said my honest opinion. War Doctor? Awesome, Nine? Leather and big ears, Bad boy look? Fantastic, Ten? Brilliant and well Eleven is Eleven. I suits him so well, just as Brilliant to me.  
>"Neither our manners." First Doctor said to the Third and Second who gave each other wide eyes. Then he turned to Five. "Well, goodbye, my boy. You did quite well, quite well. Reassuring to know that my future is in safe hands. Come along, Susan." I jumped in hugging the older looking man.<p>

"Goodbye Doctor number one!" I grinned and he smiled a bit again. I heard him mutter something about a crazy girl. Hm, he better not have meant me.

"Goodbye, everybody." Susan smiled as she walked with her grandfather to the TARDIS. Everyone aid Goodbye at once.

"Ah-hum. Time to go, Brigadier." The second Doctor said sighing. The Brigadier got their coats. "Well..." He shook his Fifth selves hand. "...goodbye."

"Goodbye" The fifth Doctor said.

"Goodbye, fancy pants." Second said to the third, I laughed at that.

"Scarecrow." Three retorted. The Second went for the TARDIS, without his coat.

"Doctor! Don't you want your coat?" The Brigadier frowned gesturing across the room.

"Bring it along, would you, Brigadier?" Second said just going in the TARDIS.

"Certainly." The Brigadier huffed going and picking it up.

"Goodbye, Doctor." He said smiling at them.

"Goodbye." Fifth replied.

"Doctors." I corrected, Brigadier laughed nodding.

"Yes, Doctors"

"Brigadier." Three nodded.

"Splendid fellows, all of you." He said the famous Brigadier line! Yes!

"Brigadier, I just realised he went off without a hug, I always hug the Doctor, Give him a hug for me or send him back out here." I grinned and everyone laughed at me. "Oh I'm very serious." I smirked. "I'm next to leave cause I am exhausted." I actually yawned after that. Timing or what? HA!

"Well, goodbye, my dear." Third Doctor grinned and I hugged. I pulled out the Manipulator. Trapping it on before I went round the room hugging everyone. The Doctors got it twice.

"See you boys around." I laughed, pressing buttons.

"Who knows when we next meet." The Fifth Doctor said before I teleported back in time to the little place I shared with Jack. I glanced around my jaw falling a little. He did not! There were bottles and all sorts of well everything lying around. To top it off the TARDIS in the corner.

"Jack! Did you have a bloody party without telling me!" I shouted, I heard a groan from the hallway and followed it. I heard a thump and 'shush'... what the hell? Ok, I paused and listened only to throw a cupboard door open and have a half naked Eleventh Doctor fall out. What. Did. I. Miss. I glanced in the cupboard to see Jack sleeping and half dressed too.

"You know what? I don't think I even _want_ to know." I said wide eyed turning and heading to my room. Today was crazy. … **HEY! And that's all for now! Next I'm just gonna skip to back in the 21st Century and continue the series. Phew... I am so tired. I finished this at six fifteen AM... ON NEW YEARS! You lot better be happy with this... and please by all means... REVIEW! :D**

**Should I try a Sherlock FanFic? That is the Question... kind of... Also about the Harry Potter Fic... I AM, still doing it, I just have been more focused on releasing chapters for this main story than that one... so yeah... once I catch myself again I will be updating it again. This IS the main story so it will still be the most updated one. ** **ANYHOW, other than that, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh and... REVIEW! mwahahahaha!**


	40. Back To The Future No, Wrong Story

**Hey guys! here i am getting into the swing of things again and not getting reviews on my new chappie... uh... ok trailed the wrong way there what i meant to say was WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS? WAAAAA!**

***_Coughs_* I mean to say... I have a new Sherlock fic out now and you can go take a look at that if you wish so chapters will be a little spread out but evenly and my Harry Potter fic...**

**well, quite frankly i keep meaning to type something for it and then not in the mood and when I'm not in the mood you get chapters where i cant be bothered and just go with the script putting random parts in pretty much what i realize i might have done with a few on this... aka, The almost people or whatever, and possibly the pirate one too... im forgetting them... NO! Dam you Sherlock! I'm all hyped up on Sherlock and the newest episodes hahah.**

_**SO THERE'S A BIT OF NEWS FOR YA! **_

**I'm Back In The Future!**

It was weird to begin with, working with Torchwood, coming up on the 2005 area i kept thinking the Doctor would show soon. Then I remembered I had to do the same as what i did when i was MUCH younger. Though the day came, apparently, Jack did say October 15th 2008? Right? I sighed as I was bored sitting around all day. I gave up on letting Jack message me. He was supposed to message when the Doctor had took me in the TARDIS and Jack had walked in on us well, kissing. Maybe it wasn't October 15th? I growled to myself before running out and taking the spare car we bought. Yeah, i drive a car now, cars are so not cool in comparison to the TARDIS. By the time i got there it was getting late. My hands went to fists, see that stupid man! Jack! I'm going to kill him again for all this trouble! Probably told me the wrong date or something. Maybe he's thinking of a planned date i arrive in my past. We have planned a time once. I stomped my feet as i stood on the one stone slab that is actually a lift, a Perception filtered one at that. I huffed quite loud, i seem to have acted a little like a three year old there. My eyes widened a second at all the people.

Ah, maybe not the wrong day. What was the first thing i had said?! Oh god what was it!

"Oh, Shit. I'm early. That's it." I whispered the last part. I frowned and folded my arms spinning on the slab a little. "Jack! Whats the date?" I yelled over at him, his eyes bugged out too until he checked the date and realized. Everyone sort of looked between the two of me.

"Um, 2008 after Journeys end, It's October the 15th." Jack answered. "Why? What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes, typical.

"Oh she's about to disappear." I began trying to remember what I had said, so foggy now, memories. even the show was getting foggy. I promised myself never to forget the TV show I grew up with. RIGHT! This is where I slap him. Good. "Vortex manipulator problems again. Unfortunately, no one comes and I just lived from 1867 up until now! I'm 160 years old now!" I said fast as I caught up to him, i stared a moment and realized I could see the difference in his age, ever so slightly compared to the other. Its the eyes I think. I blinked as a group began to circle us three. So I slapped him.

"Uh, Sorry?" The Doctor tried, not sure what he was doing. I'll tell you what, missing out the past twenty years of birthdays and Christmas not visiting me. "You haven't even left yet!" The Doctor said with wide eyes. Yeah.

"Yet." I said through my teeth slightly. Right! Watch! "You have two minutes." I stated remembering and turning to my other self who looked so lost and confused. I tilted my head. Do I really look like that? I still remember my first incarnation, I suppose. Just a bit.

"Ok, so I end up in the past, and just live out a life? Just waiting for this date to come along, and then I come back?" My younger self asked trying to make sense of all this. I nodded felling a mixture of happy and sad for her. The past load of years, oh how terribly annoying. Younger Doctors, Future Doctor stop's at some point.

"Yep, sorry. You'll be 160 when your me. I counted." I answered her. What else was it. Ah yes! "At least I survived and didn't regenerate, again."

"True." I smirked slightly at my younger self and tilted my head again, had i... grown in height a little? Nah. The past version of the Manipulator flashed. "Can't I have just took it off and none of this would have happened?"My past self asked grinning slightly at that.

"You have to stick to the established chain of events, or you might cause a.." The Doctor began.

"Paradox?" My past self and I both finished for him, at the same time. Then we laughed, I suppose it was like when we had the Ganger.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor muttered, fiddling with the back of his hair a little looking nervous or something like it. My past self lifted her arm up to look at the manipulator.

"Well, see you in over a hundred years I guess." She said to The Doctor, They all looked at the past me just as she had zapped off to 1867. The Doctor grabbed my wrist ready to go heading in the direction of the TARDIS to begin with I had just about let him.

"Right, suppose we should be off then, places to go and a baby Pond to save!" He grinned waving at everyone, but if he gets in, and we leave... the past me. My eyes widened.

"No!" I shouted, everyone paused as I had yanked my hand out his grip, as he spun to me I managed to slap him again. "We can't just leave, you need to go sure, but not with me, your getting in that box and visiting my past self. Birthdays and Christmas's" I snapped, He blinked in confusion.

"So when you say alone..?" He muttered confused.

"I mean alone with frequent visits from you, yes!" I laughed, he can be so stupid. His eyes lit up realizing what I meant. He hugged me quickly before hopping towards the TARDIS. I watched as he got in and just before he actually left he popped his head back out.

"See you soon! Time machine remember! Two seconds!" He cheered before the blue box vanished. The Doctor with it. I sighed only just realizing how much I missed that box. I felt arms go round my shoulders and grinned knowing who it was.

"He will be back." Jack muttered and I laughed.

"Of course he will, but not in two minutes never mind two seconds. He's terrible with time and i know him more than basically anyone at the moment. so I just have to wait... again." I sighed huffing the last word out of annoyance. But just as i turned to leave the sound of the TARDIS began again. Jack laughed grinning at me.

"Knew he wouldn't be late." I frowned as Martha had spoke up as even with the bunch of people, wait. Where did River go? Martha came up beside me too and the two of them grinned giving me a small shove towards the box that was beginning to appear. I smiled a little shaking my head as I took a few more steps towards the box. Once she fully landed I could feel the usual connection to the Doctor that I normally do. Weird thing was, it wasn't letting me in. I paused as he always lets me in so we can communicate. Always.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked eyeing the box, I frowned about to tell him when the door creaked open. Everyone's attention shifted. There was whispering and The Doctor stepping out backwards closing the door. He was dressed the same as usual except that coat. Its the one like what he wears in that, Town called Mercy Episode. He had a bright red fez on. Everyone including me was giving him odd looks, this... didn't happen, he hasn't had a fez on screen with that outfit. Maybe he has a hat room on the TARDIS? Who was he stopping come out? I'd come out anyway so I'm not with him. So Amy and Rory or Clara, Doubtful its Clara, he's totally different then, unless I change things, unless he did that outfit purely cause he's meeting me. UGH! Time travel! He turned to me though and grinned ignoring the others so far.

"Right! Yes! Hello, probably wondering whats going on, future stuff, sorry. Oh! I get to say Spoilers to you this time! Haha!" The Doctor laughed pointing at me and placed the Fez on my head. "No time to explain really should be off." I heard the TARDIS door creak open and besides my better side I peeked over his shoulder. Clara? No, no no no! This cant be right! What the hell's going on. He had been rambling again, but noticed I wasn't watching as I was busy watching Clara look round and wave at Jack. Who waved back... What the hell?! "Clara!" The Doctor well, yelped.

"How are along are you! You shouldn't be_ here_! Judging on how you have Clara with you. Definitely shouldn't seeing you!" I huffed, how come he can go on about braking rule of time yet go round breaking those rules.

"Clara?" He frowned and his eyes widened before he spun. "Clara!" He yelped seeing the very woman who now blinked at him in surprise. "I told you! No!" He cried and she shrugged.

"Then Fire said that she remembers me coming out anyway and told me to get out." She sighed rolling her eyes. I frowned. I told her that. He jumped forwards holding his hand over her mouth.

"Spoilers!" He snapped at her gesturing to me. Clara noticed me for what seems the first time.

"Who's she? Do you just go round time and space picking up all the women?" She joked, at least I hope she joked.

"That's Fire." I heard him mutter an attempt at whispering to her.

"Oh." Clara had wide eyes looking me over. "Well, certainly looks nothing like her." She smirked another joke?

"Not whispering." I said fake hiding it with a cough.

"Right, yeah, you warned me of whispering before." The Doctor seemed to daydream before rubbing at his forehead and looking at the time. "Oh no! now we have to go! Really, really do!" He snapped shoving Clara to the box and closing it behind her. He ran back over to me hands going round my face and he grinned. "Annnd I'm sorry." He mumbled. "Future thing." He muttered, right before he pulled my head forwards and kissed me, right then and there in front of all of Torchwood and Jenny and Martha and Mickey! Oh god. I was too shocked to do anything. Just let him Kiss me as I blinked in shock. It was over as quick as it started though and I swallowed and blinked trying to undo the shock. Twenty odd years and suddenly a kiss from his future. In front of everyone. I licked my dry lips and was ready to say something only to have the TARDIS door shut in front of me and then fade from existence.

"Ohh! You and the Doctor, didn't know that." Martha smirked nudging me awake again as I seemed to have zoned out for a bit after the TARDIS vanished. Again.

"I did!" Jack grinned and I was about to slap him if he spoke a word. Which he did he's Jack. "Caught them kissing in the TARDIS earlier, so they've been at it a while now. He had her against the Console and all!" He seemed very excited and all and my slap turned into a blush and finger pointing at him.

"Pleahhhauhh... JACK!" Came out my mouth, even I didn't know what the first part was supposed to be.

"She's blushing cause its true ain't she?" Mickey put in and they all laughed making me blush more. Let me tell you something. I _never_ blush! But, before I could whack one of them, what do you know! TARDIS materializing. I rubbed my face frustrated, annoyed and trying to hide the blush. The Doctor getting out made me realize the other left his fez on me. Oh god.

"What now?" I snapped before thinking on which Doctor it was.

"Well I was thinking, since we can travel now, looking for Melody?" He suggested, his eyes lit up on the fez. He reached for the fez so I smacked his arm away and he pouted.

"My fez." I told him going in the TARDIS. No need for goodbye Torchwood. I heard him copy me in a funny tone of voice waving at the others and turning into the TARDIS walking into me. Weird thing, I always wanted a fez. Huh. I smirked at him though as we seemed to be chest to chest after him walking into me.

"I'm driving!" We both came out with at the same time, the second he wormed his way in my head as usual. I don't hate that he does it. I'm happy with it. Just can be a little annoying sometimes. We both ran at the console. Two of us trying different dates, Him doing round about 1990's and me trying to see near future by going round about mid 2030's so of course we ended up 2012-11ish! Uh, I wasn't sure. Some random shopping center.

"Uh, where and when?" I asked and he laughed.

"Lets find out." He grinned and I darted into a shop. He had to follow me of course. I picked up a random newspaper. "Sunday 28th August." He muttered reading aloud before looking round. I frowned at the top of the Newspaper I'd picked. Wasn't that when... I pulled the bottom half of the Page out and Gaped at it. Oh yes, Of course.

"Doctor!" I called chasing him through the crowd of people. He sighed mid step spinning.

"Yes, what now?" He smirked trying for the fez again but I held up the newspaper. We both grinned and ran back to the TARDIS.

"Time to visit some Ponds!" He laughed as i sat in the chair looking over the Article on the paper. The crop circle in Leadworth. That one that say's 'Doctor' on the front page. Time for Let's Kill Hitler. Oh man, how will this pay out. I paused. With me and the Doctor together, how do we convince River to change? Well, Mel's to change to River. Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! SO! Short one after the long one haha. NOW! All those lovely Reviews yet none for the last chapter, Kind of, well, confused about that. so many reading too. Hmm. <strong>

**Anyway! Again in case you skipped it! Started a SHERLOCK fan fic! Love you lot to check it out if you want. Will be updating both of these regularly again. Every two weeks maybe every week, don't quite have a schedule yet and exams are coming soon, All hate that time of year!**

**But anyway! REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
